Crimson Scales, Heart of Gold
by NooShoak
Summary: What does it mean to be a hero? Is it to have a shining path of glory laid our before you, or is it to struggle on to find a way to protect the world, even when all the world sees is a monster? Can you still find the will within you to do the right thing when you're maligned and miss-aligned?
1. Prologue

A/N: I welcome you all to a new tale, one I've been gradually working on for a few months now. This story take place in the Forgotten Realms setting, uses 5E rules. While building characters this idea came to me: 'Is there any rule preventing Chromatic Dragons from being of good alignment?' (Simple answer: no, there's nothing in the rules that states a dragon's alignment is fixed). This story also utilizes All D&D 5E books I have, as well as a homebrew race (actual dragons as PCs) So, come along on this journey, join our unlikely hero on the adventure of his lifetime!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my character ideas.

* * *

Crimson Scales, Heart of Gold

Prologue

What makes a hero? How does one define the true measure of one's deeds and actions against the weight of ages? Is true heroism standing up for what you believe in, even when not only your own people, but the entire world can only see what _they_ think you should be like? To do what's right when you find yourself maligned and misaligned?

What is destiny? Do any in the world have free choice, or are we all following some predetermined path laid out for us long before we were even born? Do we choose what our nature is, be we Good or Evil, obey the rule of Law, of follow the Chaotic whims of our own heart?

Even in the long years of my life, the millennia I have lived, all the things I've seen and done, I still don't have the answers to these questions. I do know this: my path through life has been filled with hardships, joy and sorrows, friends and allies made, only to watch them vanish into the dust of ages. I took a path which put me at odds with what everyone, even the Gods, though I should be like. I am Valignatirisk, Red Dragon, and this is my story.

* * *

A/N: and there we go! Next time, the story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Hatchling

A/N: And there's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons, I only own my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hatchling

 _My wings were spread wide, carrying me across the skies towards the infinite horizon. Far below, I could see the creatures of the land going about their lives. The sun shone down brightly, feeling pleasant against my crimson scales. I flew on, but soon the skies darkened with storm clouds. I flew on, attempting to push past the storm, but the rain fell hard and fast, and I flew like something was weighing me down. I landed, but even under cover I felt no better. I felt like I was trapped within a space that was too tight. I needed to be free! I looked around, and the trees of the forest seemed so much larger! It was almost like I was a…_

* * *

I became aware that I was confined within a tight space as I snapped out of the dream. I could barely move, and knew I needed to be free. I shifted what little I could, and struck against something hard. I felt it give slightly, so I struck again, and again. Soon, the shell cracked, and I tumbled free, getting my first view of the world outside. I was in a large cavern, and nearby were three other red-scaled wyrmlings like me… but slightly larger. Further back, two much larger forms looked down at us. The larger of these two was staring right at me… and didn't look pleased.

"Look, my dear Chelzrag," said mother, "We have four beautiful hatchlings!"

"I don't know how well this one will do, Gimmanelth," said Chelzrag, looking down his snout in disgust, "Just look at him… he's just a _runt_ ".

"Come now, he's only just hatched," said Gimmenelth, "you can't expect all your hatchlings to start out the strongest".

"Hmph, we'll see," said Chelzrag, "But I am certain that before one year passes, his clutchmates will have driven him out… as is only right. Only the strongest should survive… weaklings get put in their proper place".

* * *

Those words quickly came to define my life as I strove to prove I was strong enough… but it would be for naught. My clutchmates always had the edge in anything physical, being larger and stronger than me. My only advantage was my fiery breath seemed a bit more powerful than theirs. In the end it didn't matter. They seemed to have taken my father's word to heart, and loved ganging up on me when Mother wasn't looking… she seemed like the only one willing to give me a chance. However, she could only do so much, especially with father encouraging my sibling's actions towards me. Whenever Father brought back food for the family, I always found myself pushed away as my siblings gorged themselves on all they wanted.

All this came to a head about a year after my hatching, as my siblings were once again showing what they really thought of me. They had surrounded in a corner of the lair, and were hurling insults and had their fangs bared, ready to take their attack upon me to the next step.

"Why are you even still here?" said my brother, "shouldn't a _kobold_ like you be down in the lower caverns?"

"Kobold? Now that's a laugh!" said one of my sisters, "All I see is a weak little _lizard_!"

"You've had your chance weakling… We should have dealt with you the moment you hatched!" said my other sister.

I flinched back as all three of them leapt at me. I dodged one attack, and the second, but the third stuck true. Sharp claws tore into my snout, just barely missing my eye. I felt the fire building in my chest. I released it, knowing it wouldn't do much, but it did provide enough of a distraction for me to start running. I knew where the way out was… I'd made sure I knew the way for when this day came. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, soon hearing my siblings in pursuit. I ducked and dived between stalagmites, feeling the strain of the constant run beginning to burn in my muscles. Soon enough, I saw it: the exit. I pushed myself even harder, knowing that my freedom was within reach. However, just before I could reach the exit, I roared and felt a sharp pain as one of my siblings talked me and savagely bit down my leg.

We tumbled across the cavern floor, and in the heat of the moment I managed to bring my claws to bear against them. My claws struck true, tearing into my brother's chest. I managed to kick my way loose, and took to the air, pumping my little wings as hard as I could as I covered the remaining distance outside.

I emerged from the gloom into the light of the afternoon sun. I started dropping altitude, knowing that I couldn't keep flying for long. I glided down, I found a clearing in the forest, and touched down… only to wince at the sharp stab of pain as my injured leg gave out. I pulled myself up and limped away from the clearing, sparing brief glance back at the mountains which until a few minutes ago I'd called home. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. There was no going back now. I was truly alone. I only hoped a weakling like me could survive out here in the wider world.

 _'_ _N-no I can't think like that,'_ I thought, _'I have to keep moving… otherwise father might just decide to finish me off himself'._

With a sigh, I set off into the forest, wondering what my future might hold.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, this young dragon has his first encounters with Humanoids... for better and worse. See you then!


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped

A/N: And here we are with chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons, I only own my original ideas and characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Trapped

I made my way deeper into the night, having no idea where I was going. I made the best time I could as I limped along with my injured leg. I soon came to a stream, allowing me to wash out my wounds. I could feel that all too familiar emptiness in by belly. I'd been forced to flee before father returned from the day's hunt. I started searching the forest around me for prey, but whenever I started getting close, the small animals become alerted to my presence, either by the snap of a twig I overlooked, or a sudden shift in the wind that caused them to catch my scent.

I was getting worried I'd have to go hungry, but then I smelled something: the blood of a wounded animal. I stalked towards it as silently I could, and soon came upon the source: a dead fox, lying in the middle of a clearing. If I hadn't been so desperate for food, I'd have listened to the voice nagging me from the back of my mind that this seemed too easy. Almost as soon as I started eating, I found myself hauled upwards as the net closed around me. I thrashed and clawed to try and break free, but to no avail. I only ended up tangling myself up worse. Shortly thereafter, I heard someone approaching. I looked towards the source, and saw a humanoid with pointed ears approaching, with a large shaggy dog at his side. In the elf's hand, he held a simple bow.

"Well, what do we have here boy?" said the elf, "I was expecting to catch that wolf that's been attacking livestock in the area, but instead we've bagged a little dragon".

The elf continued to appraise me, and I really didn't like his expression.

"Hmm… you're a little young to be away from the nest aren't you?" said the elf, "What happened, get kicked from the nest? Abandoned for some reason? I haven't heard of any red dragons being slain around here recently… that said, I'm certain I could find some use for you".

As he spoke, he casually pulled a small flask from his hip, and dipped an arrow into the contents. He then nocked the arrow, pointing it right at me.

"Sleep for now wyrm," said the elf coldly, "I'll figure out a way to make you worthwhile".

He fired the arrow, easily piercing my hide. Almost immediately, I felt woozy as the poison did its work. My eyelids growing heavy as I was drawn into sleep.

* * *

Sometime later I awoke, albeit still groggy from the effects of the elf's poison. I found myself in a cramped cage, with barely enough space to turn around. As I tried to lift my head, I discovered that a heavy metal contraption had been strapped around my snout, weighting me down and allowing barely enough space to move my jaws. I looked around as best as I could, and saw I was in a village, right outside a small house, likely the hunter's home. I could only watch as the villagers came past as they went about their day, often stopping to gawk at me or laugh at the 'great beast' brought low. The village's children did their own part daring each other to move closer and poke at me with sticks, or throw rocks at me. I couldn't help but feel lower and more pitiful than ever. Not even a full day out in the wider world, and it seemed my fate was already sealed.

Throughout the next few days, my jailor met with multiple others. They spoke in a variety of languages, most of which I couldn't recognize. The few I could understand left me little hope for my living much longer. One was a powerfully muscled man who smelled like smoke and ash, with a hammer hanging from his hip. He spoke of harvesting my hide for armor. Another one, a rough-looking half-orc woman, spoke of purchasing me for use in some sort of arena. Then there was the colorfully dressed man.

"Well, it seems you weren't exaggerating," said the man, "you did manage to capture red dragon wyrmling. Such a rare specimen… perfect for my menagerie. Well, it will be once I'm done with it. How much do you want for it?"

"Hmm," said the hunter, "well, as you said, this is quite a rare specimen, so I'll need to charge quite a bit for this creature. Let's say… 5,000 gold".

"Well," said the man appraising me, "it seems that this one's injured… I mean, just look at that leg! I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken! Since it's damaged goods, I'll give you 1,000 gold".

"Come now," said the Hunter, "you know that doesn't matter for you purposes. Besides, if that leg is broken, it makes the beast easier to control: 4,000 gold".

"2,000," said the man.

"3,000," said the hunter.

"2,500 gold, but you have to deliver it yourself," said the man, "as well, I'll give you a free ticket to the show".

"I'll take the offer," said the hunter, shaking the buyer's hand.

"Excellent! Excellent!" said the man, "Well then dragon, you get the honor of becoming a _'small'_ part of Jukeo's Magical Menagerie, the greatest travelling show this world has ever seen!"

I wasn't quite sure what this man meant, but something in his words made a chill run down my spine.

* * *

The next day, the hunter loaded my cage into a cart, and took me to whatever my fate would be. We rolled on throughout the day, and into the night. The Hunter made camp just off the road, leaving me to languish in my prison.

As the night progressed, I felt something strange. There was an odd energy in the air, and an unfamiliar scent. I couldn't quite make it out through the muzzle covering my head, but I thought it smelled vaguely like a dragon.

I caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, followed by a tiny giggle. The Hunter suddenly looked around, quite alert. I thought I spotted a butterfly, but when I tried to focus on it, it was gone. I looked back towards the Hunter, and found a tiny creature flying in place right in front of me. It resembled a miniature dragon with light blue scales and butterfly wings. Its face was split by a mischievous grin. It raised a claw to the tip of its snout, winked, and flew towards the Hunter and his hound before vanishing from sight.

A moment later, a puff of pink gas shot towards the hound. The dog started running in circles and barking at nothing, confusing the Hunter.

"What wrong boy?" said the Hunter, "do you see something?"

A moment later, a loud howl echoed out from the woods, followed by a rather large and tough-looking wolf emerging from the woods, snarling. As I watched, the 'wolf's' form wavered ever so slightly. It wasn't real… however, the hunter hadn't seemed to notice.

"You!" said the hunter, "I've got you his time, beast!"

The 'wolf' turned its head, and then started running off into the forest. The hunter set off in pursuit, his still confused dog running after him. Behind them, a ripple in the air followed, giggling all the way.

A short time later, a small figure emerged from the forest, its bright green hair leaving no doubt that it was a Gnome. The Gnome was wearing simple but finely crafted robes, and holding a staff of gnarled wood. He smiled brightly, and then spoke in Draconic.

"Well, what is this?" said the Gnome, "I heard tell that someone had captured a Wyrmling. Don't worry, young one, he won't be back for a while: Jundre will lead him on a merry chase, at least until he gets bored".

The Gnome smiled at me, an expression which closely matched the tiny dragon's. The Gnome looked at me quizzically, and then continued.

"I know you can't speak with that muzzle on you, so just nod or shake your head," said the Gnome, "do you want to be set free?"

My eye widened. Could he actually want to help me? I nodded.

"Good to hear!" said the Gnome, "If I let you free, will you attack me?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to come with me?" said the Gnome, "I swear on my life that as long as you don't attempt to harm me or anyone of my friends, I will help you the best I can".

I nodded. I was actually feeling a pang of hope now.

"In that case, just give me a moment," said the Gnome.

He lifted his staff, and pointed at the lock on the cage. A strange glow surrounded the lock, and a moment later it clicked open. I nudged the cage door open, and slowly started unfolding myself from the cage. I could feel the pain in my stiff muscles with every motion. As my wounded back leg touched down, I winced, barely holding back a snarl of pain.

"Oh my," said the Gnome, "your leg… it's broken! Give me a moment. I can't fix it here, but I can splint it to prevent further damage".

The Gnome grabbed a few sticks and pulled out a length of rope. He bustled over and asked me to hold still for a moment, I winced again as he pulled on my leg, and then set the splint into place.

"That should hold you for now," said the Gnome, "come on, let's get that muzzle off".

He raised his staff again, and cast the same spell he'd on the cage, and the muzzle popped loose. With a bit of help from my rescuer, I got the Abyss-damned thing off. I stretched my jaw and neck, and then looked at the Gnome.

"T-thank you," I said, "Who are you?"

"I? I am Quoros Ningel," said the Gnome as he bowed deeply, "Scholar and Wizard. What of you? What is your name?"

"It's not much of a name, really, more of an insult to show what my father thought of me," I said, lowering my head, "He called me Sartplythutilsin".

"Ah, I see what you mean," said Quoros, "that's literally nothing but a string of insults. Yes: small, weak, and lizard. I can't claim to be strongly acquainted with the nesting habits of Chromatic Dragons, but I'd at least extrapolate that they are similar to other intelligent magical creatures. Why would you be given such an insulting name?"

I sighed, a few embers drifting from my mouth as the painful memories circled in my head.

"Simple," I said bitterly, "I'm just a runt… a weakling. He knew from the moment I hatched that my siblings would drive me out before long… he was right".

"Intriguing," said Quoros, "A minor premonition, or simply a deeply seated belief that ended up proving true? This bears further study. There are old stories of ancient wyrms peering through the veils of time to predict that which would come, but most of these are unsubstantiated rumors…"

Quoros continued to ramble on, seemingly without end.

"Oh, dear… you've gotten him into lecture mode," said a small voice next to me.

I glanced over, and saw that the tiny butterfly-winged dragon was right next to me. I remembered the name Quoros said.

"You are Jundre, right?" I asked.

"Yup!" said Jundre with a giggle, "nice to meet ya!"

"Does he do… this often?" I asked as Quoros continued to ramble.

"Only when some new piece of knowledge catches his interest," said Jundre, "or when he's speaking to a fellow wizard… or pretty much any day ending in 'Y'".

"So… shouldn't we be going?" I asked, "I don't want to be here when the hunter gets back".

"Oh, don't worry about that," giggled Jundre, "He'll be busy chasing shadows for while. I might have… 'Suggested' that he'd find his quarry easier if he ran through town singing loudly. The guards will probably lock him up for the night, thinking he's drunk".

After a while, Quoros reached the end of his ramblings and took notice that Jundre had returned.

"Ah, excellent!" said Quoros, "let's be on our way, we should not tarry!"

Our strange trio started on our way, Quoros leading the way and Jundre perched upon my head. Together, we set off towards whatever lay ahead.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, this young dragon discovers the kindness others can show. See you then!


	4. Chapter 3: Kindness

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kindness

We made our way through the forest, headed towards wherever Quoros was leading us. I felt a bit better now, though still a bit worried what he might do with me. After some time, we arrived at a small village: Riverpoint, I heard Quoros call it. Around me, I saw the few villagers up at this hour looking at me with caution. We made our way through town, coming to a rough shack surrounded by strange sigils. Quoros knocked on the door, and was soon answered by a Lizardfolk dressed in hides.

"Baeshra my friend!" said Quoros, "I have one here that requires from your talents!"

"Oh?" said Baeshra, "Ah, I see. Come closer, Hatchling. Let me examine you".

I cautiously approached, and allowed the Lizardfolk to examine me, but ready to run if this was a trap. I watched as Baeshra took a closer look at my leg before nodding.

"I see," said Baeshra, "It looks like you may have you lucked out. This looks like a clean break. It should be easy enough to fix… though still painful".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll have to realign the bone first," said Baeshra, "after that, I can heal you. It will be some time before your leg is back at full strength".

"Please, do what you need to," I said.

"Well then, come around back," said Baeshra.

We made our way to a small clearing behind the shack, and I could feel there was a force in this place. The air felt slightly different, charged with nature's power. Baeshra had me lie down, and undid the splint. He then tossed a thick roll of leather in front of me.

"Bite down on that," said Baeshra, "trust me, it will help".

I did as he commanded, and felt him firmly grasp my leg. A moment later, my jaws clenched tight around the roll of leather as Baeshra pulled on my leg… _hard_. Just after, a warm, pleasant feeling flowed through me. As it faded, I noticed my leg felt better. I slowly got to my feet, testing my newly healed limb. It seemed to be repaired… but I could tell he was right: it would take time to reach full strength once more.

"There, your leg should be able to heal its own," said Baeshra, "You've likely got quite the story, hatchling. Let's get you set up with a place to rest. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell your tale".

Baeshra led me back to his home, and gathered some straw and laid it out behind his home. He also brought of some cuts of meat and set it out for me. I swiftly ate my fill, feeling better than ever. I then curled up upon the bedding and soon drifted off the sleep.

 _In my dreams, I saw a mighty dragon, red like myself, flying high above a city of black, wicked-looking spires. The dragon's maw lit up with flames, and it unleashed the blast, tearing into the city and utterly destroying the several of the spires. The mighty dragon turned to look my way, and I saw three scars running across its snout, looking like they'd been there its whole life. The dragon then turned back to the task to destroying the city of the might of its breath alone._

I awoke with a start. As I stretched and looked around, I could see the sun slowly rising above the horizon. A short time later Baeshra came out to meet me.

"Come, young dragon," said Baeshra, "Quoros will wish to speak with you".

The Lizardfolk led me across town to a pleasant house with another building attached. As we approached, I felt a small form land on my head. A moment later, a grinning, scaly face peaked down at me.

"Well, hello again!" said Jundre, "You're looking quite a bit better!"

"I suppose I am," I said, "So, what's your story. What brought you here?"

"Me?" said Jundre, "well, I've been with Quoros since I was a wyrmling myself. My ancestors and Quoros' family have had good relations for some time. As I'm his familiar, and he loves to explore mysteries and lore, I'm content with my life here… He always let me have my fun".

We continued inside, and I was led to a spacious library. Sitting behind a desk piled high with tomes was Quoros. He looked up and smiled as we approached.

"Ah, welcome young one," said Quoros, "thank you for coming".

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd love to hear the story how a dragon such as yourself ended up in such a situation as I found you… especially one as young as yourself," said Quoros, "Jundre tells me you're only about a year old".

"He's that young?" said Baeshra.

"Oh yes," said Jundre, "If he were much younger, he'd still have bits of eggshell clinging to him".

"In any case," said Quoros, "let's hear your tale".

I set about recalling the events I'd experienced since I hatched. The hateful glares of my father, the cruelties of my siblings; my desperate flight to freedom, my capture by the hunter… and his plans to sell me to the highest bidder.

"Who was he selling you to?" asked Quoros.

"I believe the… buyer said something about Jukeo's Magical Menagerie," I said, "something about the man's words troubled me. Do you know anything about it?"

"Jukeo… possibly," said Quoros, "the only one I know of in this area with that name is Jukeo Ciam, a Wizard of considerable skill. From what I've heard he specializes in transmutation. What exactly did he say that specifically troubled you?"

"His entire demeanor seemed off to me," I said, "but I do remember something about making me a 'small part' of his menagerie".

"Ah, I think I know what he was planning," said Quoros, "there are spell to do many things: control the elements, disguise yourself behind illusions, and many, many other things. Most likely, he was going to use some personalized variant of a diminution spell to shrink you to and keep you at a small size. I've heard his menagerie contains miniature specimens of various magical creatures… It seems you were to join his collection".

My face wrinkled in disgust at the idea. What kind of _monster_ would do that?

"I can see you are not pleased by the idea," said Quoros, "don't worry, I concur. I would not return to you prison; you deserve to fly free".

"Thank you," I said, "what happens now?"

"That is up to you, young dragon," Quoros said, "If you to remain living here for a time, I'm sure you'd have better chances than out in the wider world… at least until you grow out your wyrmling phase".

"Are you sure Quoros?" whispered Baeshra to Quoros, "I've dealt with dragons plenty of times in the past. Healing his wounds is one thing, but to cater to him as such?"

"Don't let your past experiences stain your judgment, Baeshra," Quoros said, "you've spoken of plenty of your foes which were turned to your side… Like that Langdedrosa fellow".

"Hmm… true enough," said Baeshra, "I must meditate on this".

"So, what do you say?" asked Quoros, "would you stay with us for a few years?"

"I… I think I'd like that," I said.

"Excellent!" said Quoros, "well in that case, let's get you settled!"

With that, Quoros guided me out into the village of Riverpoint… my home for now.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! I should note that the Chacter of Baeshra, the Lizardfolk Druid, is a character I'm currently playing as with my local D&D group(Tyranny of Dragons Campaign). Next time, our main character begins to form the ideas which will define his life, as he settles into his temporary home. see you then!


	5. Chapter 4: Home?

A/N: and here's the next chapter! If any of you have played the Tyranny of Dragons campaign, you _might_ see a familiar face in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 4: Home?

The next few years of my life fell into a pleasant pattern. While initially hesitant to approach, the villagers of Riverpoint eventually warmed up to me once they realized I wasn't going to burn down their homes. In fact, some of the younger members of the village allowed me to join them in their games. It was nice to be surrounded by people who didn't want to see me harmed.

Some days were spent studying and learning with Quoros, reading tales of heroes of the past, studying legends of ancient times, stories of dragons who were know for their raw physical might, their fine control over their breath weapons, or even incredibly powerful sorcerers. I began to wonder if I could one day emulate some of these ancient wyrms.

Other days were spent stalking through the forests with Baeshra watching over me in the form of one animal or another through use of his skills as a follower of the Green Faith. It was during one of these times I managed to get out of him why he seemed initially hesitant to my staying here.

"What do you know about the Cult of the Dragon?" asked Baeshra.

'I've read about them," I said, "Do you mean the ones who create Dracoliches or the followers of Tiamat?"

"The second one," said Baeshra, "The cultists that follow her try at least once every century or two to summon her to the material plane. Well, about 20 years ago they decided to try again… and my companions and I found ourselves swept up in stopping her rise to power".

"Wait, are you saying you fought a _god_!?" I said in shock.

"I did," said Baeshra casually, "I also baited some of the dragons who bent to her will away from the battle by harrying them as a Quetzalcoatlus… basically a larger version of the Pteranodon form I use to keep an eye on you when you go out for a flight".

I just stared for at Baeshra for a moment. It was quite a surprise to learn just how mighty the normally quiet Lizardfolk truly was.

"So... what were your companions like?" I asked.

"Well, there was Greynor, the sorcerer," said Baeshra, "fairly certain he had measure of dragon blood in his veins, though his magic could get a bit… wild at times. Then there was Si'era, she was your classic roguish type… a bit of an odd profession for an Aasimar, being part angel, after all. There was that Half-Orc fellow, Kharn, he like me kept a careful eye on nature, though his power was that of a Ranger… and I can't forget his animal companion, a Dimetrodon he called Gorespine. Oh, and who could forget Barrik! He was strange a man of metal, wood, and stone… called himself a 'Warforged'. He was a Paladin of Bahamut, probably still is, assuming he's not rusted. I haven't heard much from them since our roads took us separate ways".

* * *

For the most part, life in the village what peaceful, the only real points of interest were when the occasional visitor came through town… especially the one I met 3 years after I came to live here.

It started like a normal day, with me helping out Quoros with his research. After a morning's study, I headed out with plans to stretch my wings for a bit. However, the town was abuzz with the talk of our most recent visitor. I found him outside the blacksmith's shop, where he was working on sharpening a massive greatsword. He was wearing high quality armor, dented and repaired multiple times. However, what really stood out were his deep blue scales. I'd seen depictions of the Dragonborn before, but he didn't quite match. As a watched him, he took notice of me. As he did, his eye widened, but he then smiled.

"Well, I heard whispers about a young wyrmling in the area," said the warrior, "come on over, I don't bite".

"Uh… hi there," I said, "who are you?"

"Me? I'm Langdedrosa Cyanwrath, wandering warrior," he said, "What of you? What's your name?"

"Well, because was the runt of the clutch," I said, "my father only called me a string of insults. Quoros, the local wizard has taken to calling me Valignatirisk".

"Valignatirisk— 'Burning Star'— A good name. I'm quite familiar with the general behaviors of Chromatics, as you can see," said Langdedrosa, "the Cult of the Dragon had me undergo the rituals to make me a Half-dragon, so I spent sometime around them".

"You're with the cult!?" I said.

"Formerly," said Langdedrosa, "some adventurers who were opposing the cult managed to convince me to change my path".

"Adventurers… do you perhaps know Baeshra?" I asked.

"Oh, him?" said Langdedrosa, "yeah, he was one of them. He and his companions helped get me away from the cult… and got the Harpers to protect my family. I owe them a lot… If they hadn't been willing to show me mercy, I'd probably be lying in dead in a cave somewhere. I guess that's proof of the fallacy that so many, humanoids and dragons alike, believe: that a dragon's nature, be they heroes or villains, orderly or chaotic, are unchanging. From what I've heard you've made progress on the path of defying what the world will expect of you".

"I haven't done much yet," I said.

"I don't know about that," said Langdedrosa, "most tales the bards spin would consider a red dragon like yourself to be the very archetype of an 'evil' dragon. Yet, you've been living here peacefully. You have a long life ahead of you, young one: it's up to you what you choose to do with it".

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I'm just resupplying before I get back on the road. I've recently finished dealing with some mad wizard," said Langdedrosa, "he was capturing magical creatures and placing them under a long lasting diminution spell, and displaying them for others gawk at".

"Let me guess… Jukeo Caim?" I said.

"Yes, that's the one. He made the poor choice of kidnapping the wyrmling of the silver dragon Rennyrainth" said Langdedrosa, "I was hired to bring the wizard to justice, and free his victims. How do you know him?"

"I nearly ended up one of his victims," I said, "If Quoros and Jundre hadn't recued me first, I'd of been among those you freed".

"Huh, fate twists in strange ways," said Langdedrosa, "Well, I better get going. Always more work to be done, always another bounty to hunt. Who knows, perhaps we'll meet again one day. Until then, farewell Valignatirisk".

With that, Langdedrosa sheathed his greatsword, and headed on his way. As he left, I though on his words… perhaps I could do some good in the world. Perhaps I could help others, even if they thought badly of me. All I had to do would be find the right ones to aid me. I wouldn't know whether it could be done unless I tried… and I wasn't afraid to defy expectations.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! The list of names Baeshra mentioned are the other characters from to same campaign I played him in. Anyway, next time, Valignatirisk begins his journey into the wider world, and to whatever lies ahead. See you then!


	6. Chapter 5: The Path Begins

A/N: And here the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Path Begins

It had been seven years since I came to live in Riverpoint. With each passing year I grew more, and was now around 15 feet long, with a wingspan nearing 20 feet. Something within me told me it was time: I was ready to go out to see the world. I prepared to say my goodbyes to the people who'd showed me kindness… something I knew I'd likely find much less of once I left here. I headed into the village square, and saw that the people of the village were gathered to see me off.

"Ah, Valignatirisk," said Quoros, "so the day has come, has it? You're heading off into the wider world?"

"I am, my friend," I said, "all of you… you've been so kind to me. But I know I can't stay here forever. This place, I'd deplete your resources staying here. I need to find a new place to call my home… but I'll never forget what the people of Riverpoint have done for me".

Several of the village's children ran forwards, and hugged my legs. I couldn't help but smile at their actions. A familiar giggle brought my attention skywards, where I saw Jundre grinning away. In the years I'd known the faerie dragon, his scales had darkened to a rich shade of indigo.

"Before you go big guy, we've got a few gifts for you," said Jundre.

Baeshra stepped forwards, carrying an array of leather straps and buckles, with a few pouches attached.

"I've put together this harness for you," said Baeshra, "It'll make it easier to carry your belongings since a normal pack isn't built for dragons. It can also be adjusted to still fit you as you keep growing".

Baeshra help me put it on, and adjusted it to the proper fit. I tested my mobility, and was pleased to discover that it didn't restrict my movement.

"Next, I've enchanted this for you," said Quoros, holding up a large piece of fabric folded into a bandanna. It will protect you to a small extent from those who would seek to harm you".

The villagers tied the bandanna on, and as it came to rest at the base of my neck, I felt the protective magic activate.

"Thank you, all of you," I said, "I guess it's time for me to be on my way".

"Not quite yet, my scaly friend," said Quoros, "you didn't think we'd let you leave without a going away party? Let us feast, honor our friend as he heads out to see what the world holds for him!"

The villager's cheered, and brought out platters of food, bringing out a plate piled high cooked meats and bowls of spicy soups for me. I dug into my meal, probably eating too much. I left the celebration feeling quite stuffed, and decided to set out in the morning. I returned to the bed that Baeshra had set up to me when I first arrived, though it had been expanded since then.

 _As I slept, I had a familiar dream. I saw a mighty red dragon destroying a city of cruel-looking spires with the power of its breath weapon alone. From the buildings, I could see humanoids wearing the symbol of the Dark God Bane fleeing the dragon's fury. As I watched the city burn, I felt a presence behind me. I turned and looked, and saw the dragon looming over me. It looked ancient, based on the size alone. Its body was powerfully muscled, but also lean. It bore the scars of many battles fought and won. Its face split into a grin, and it spoke to me._

 _"_ _You have chosen a difficult path, young one," said the dragon, "but know you can do it. Your heart burns bright with a fire far brighter that most. You can become a true Force of Nature, change the world as you see fit. Follow your heart, and you will know your way"._

* * *

When the morning came, I stretched and prepared to depart. I dug under my bedding, pulling out the few small trinkets which comprised my 'hoard': a old gold coin that no merchant recognized, a beautiful black gemstone that all others I showed it to claimed was nothing but a lump of coal, and lastly an old map written in a language no one could interpret. I placed these items into the pouches I now wore. I strode over to the town square, spread my wings at took to the skies. I gave one more look to the village below, and set off to new horizons.

My wings carried me across the land, past forests and streams, past villages far below. I let the wind carry me, and eventually I saw a massive city in the distance, with a smoldering volcano right on its border. I knew from depictions I'd seen in Quoros' library and Baeshra's descriptions that this was the great city of Neverwinter. I also knew that I should stay away from the city… If I tried approaching, I'd be shot down before I could do anything. I changed course, heading towards a quiet network of valleys further inland. Beneath me, I saw rolling hills and farmlands. It looked peaceful… a decent place to rest my wings and plan for where I might go next. I found a shallow cave among the valleys, and landed inside to rest my wings. I checked the map Quoros had provided me with, and worked out I was in the area known as Rothe Valley… something about the name sounded familiar. It sounded vaguely like a Gnomish word, but I couldn't quite place it.

As the evening faded into night, I watched out over the valley below, seeing the humanoids going about their daily activities. I hoped that perhaps sometime soon I could introduce myself to them, perhaps find some way to aid them and show them I was unlike my cruel hearted kin. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, a new scent caught my attention. It smelled strange… like elves, but different, almost like spiders and fungi. My eyes snapped open and I looked into the valley below. I saw dark figures moving through the night, elves in strange garb, and moving towards the farmhouses with weapons drawn.

I took to the skies, gliding down to the valley below as silently as I could. I managed to land quietly, and stalked slowly towards the elves. As I got closer, I could see their dark purple, almost black skin and white hair. I'd heard of these Elves: The Drow. Cruel hearted dwellers of the Underdark, slavers and worshipers of demons. I approached closer, attempting to listen in on them. For a moment, one of them looked my way, but then turned back to their group without noticing me. As I listened, I realized I couldn't understand what they were saying for the most part. I did manage to pick out a few words: 'task', 'mother', 'capture', 'slaves'. Realizing what they were planning made the flame within burn a little brighter. I kicked off, spreading my wings with the full moon at my back. I roared loudly, giving them a chance to flee.

"Leave this place, Drow," I said in Common, "These people will not become your slaves!"

The Drow stepped back in shock at my sudden arrival. They recovered swiftly and leveled their crossbows at me, and three fired. The bolts streaked through the air. Two of them went wide, but the third struck true. I snarled as the bolt punched through my scales, and then felt slightly woozy. I swiftly shook off the poison's effects, but knew I couldn't take another hit like that. I drew from the power that burned within me, and unleashed my fiery breath. The blast of flames seared the Drow as I flew past, taking a couple down.

As I banked and climbed from my attack run, I heard what sounded like an order to retreat. Feeling my task was done for the moment, I started flying away… only to feel a bolt pierce into my tail. Immediately, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I couldn't keep flying. I felt myself losing altitude, and landed heavily. I was unable to stave off the effects of the poison as sleep overtook me.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! I should note, in that last scene, the Drow was shooting with disadvantage (Long range), and still managed to beat Valignatirisk's AC. Then, the save Vs. the poison on the crossbow bolt rolled a Natural 1. The dice were not in this dragon's favor this time. Anyway, next time, Discovery. See you then!


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 6: Discovery

I awoke the following morning with severe headache. As soon as I opened my eyes, I regretted it as the bright sunlight made me feel worse. Combine that with the fact that I was surrounded by soldiers in gleaming armor, and I knew I was going to have a bad day.

"Move, Wyrm, and you will perish," said the commander.

"Too early… wake me up when the sun's not so bright." I groaned.

"What?" said the commander, "what is the beast talking about?"

"You might want to stand back, sir," said a robed figure, "that dragon looks a bit ill".

Almost as if called by this, I felt my stomach churn, and I couldn't hold back as I vomited onto the grassy hill. The soldiers around raised their crossbows, leveling them at me.

"Water," I coughed.

"What did it say?" said one of the soldiers.

"Water, please," I said.

"I think we can fulfill that request," said the mage, "wouldn't you say commander?"

"…very well," said the commander, "get the dragon some water".

A small group of soldiers soon approached me, carrying a large bucket of water. They placed it in front of me, and retreated. I quickly lapped it up, feeling the refreshing coolness on down my throat. My head still hurt, but at least the poison was out.

"Thank you," I said, "that poison really did a number on me".

"Poison? What poison?" asked the mage.

"The poison the Drow had on their crossbow bolts," I said.

"What nonsense it this about Drow?" said the commander, "this is peaceful farming region… at least it will be once you're dealt with".

"Why? I've not harmed any here," I said, "what crime have I committed?"

"Crime? You know all too well, wyrm!" said the Commander, "you invade this lands, seeking harm to the people here, and you wish to know that crime you've committed!?"

"The only humanoids I've harmed are the Drow," I said, "I battled them a short distance south of here. They came out of the east, and were planning to attack the farmers".

"…And you must be in league with them!" said the commander, "how else would know what they were planning?"

"I listened in on them," I said, "While I don't know their language, I am familiar with Gnomish, and there are similarities".

"Enough of this nonsense!" said the commander, "Soldiers! Ready… Aim…"

"Hold!" said a new voice.

Everyone turned to look at the source. I saw a large armored figure. Then I realized that the armor saw part of its (his?) body. Embossed into the being's chest was a profile of a platinum-colored dragon, the symbol of Bahamut. I remembered what Baeshra had told me about one of his companions. It was a Warforged. In its gauntlet, it held the charred body of a Drow.

"Ah! Sir Barrik," said the Commander, "fear not, we will finish up with the monster soon enough".

"You may wish to rethink that," said the now identified Barrik, "if you'd been paying attention, I just brought confirmation of the dragon's story".

"Where did you find that?" said the mage.

"About half a mile to the south," said Barrik, "looks like he blasted them in passing. How are you feeling dragon?"

"Better now," I said, "by the way, you wouldn't happen to know a Lizardfolk named Baeshra, would you?"

"Now there's a name I've not heard in a while!" said Barrik, "How do you know him?"

"Do not ignore me wyrm!" said the commander, "you will answer for your crimes!"

"Do you have to keep shouting?" I said, "If I was going to try something, I'd have already done it".

"So you are planning something!" said the commander, "Archers…"

"Fevon! Are you mad?" Replied Barrik, "This may be a Chromatic, but you have no evidence of any wrongdoing on his part".

"Come now, you fought and slew beasts like this many times!" said Fevon, "you know how they are!"

"True, but I also know that some of the dragons which took part in that conflict were coerced into their roles," said Barrik, "I'm also fairly certain that this dragon is too young to have taken part in that conflict".

"You've gone soft, Barrik!" said Fevon, "you'd betray the people of the Realms for this… this monster!"

Barrik banged a fist against his chestplate, which simply clanked.

"My plating is still as strong as ever, Fevon," said Barrik, "as is my capacity for logic. This dragon has not made any hostile actions towards the good people of this land… in fact he has aided them, something worthy of a commendation, not repeated death threats".

"Can't you see it's getting ready to attack?" said Fevon, "Look at how tense its posture is!"

"That might have something to go with the sheer number of weapons you have pointed at it," said Barrik, "you've brought enough soldiers to kill this dragon about 20 times over. In any case, I'm certain we can get this all sorted out when General Knox gets here".

"K-Knox!?" said Fevon, "he's coming here!?"

"He is, I already sent him a massage of these events," said Barrik, "and I'm certain he'd like to know what you took such a large contingent of the Neverwinter Guard to deal with the presence of a dragon barely older than a Wyrmling"

"Is that so, Sir Barrik?" said a confident sounding man, "Allow me to speak with it".

A large very broad-shouldered, heavily armored man stepped forwards. As he did, the soldiers all snapped to attention.

"I see my message got though quickly," said Barrik.

"Indeed, I was on a routine inspection tour of our guard post in this area" said Knox, "If I may?"

Knox looked me over appraisingly, and then spoke up.

"So, tell me dragon, what are you doing here?" said General Knox.

"I was only travelling through the area," I said, "I had stopped to rest for the night in a small cave in the mountains to the east. I noticed a group of Drow approaching the farms. I approached them quietly, and recognized a few of their words. They were saying something about 'task', 'capture', and 'slaves'. I fought them, and drove the majority of them off".

"Lieutenant, what's the damage report?" said Knox, "anything out of place?"

"No Sir," said one of the soldiers, "none of the citizens appear to be missing, and neither is the livestock. The damage is localized to a small area of charred ground near one farm. Sir Barrik has recovered one of the Drow bodies found there".

"I see," said Knox, "What are you planning to do now, Dragon?"

"I was planning on leaving," I said, "I have no reason to remain here… and I'd prefer to not become a pincushion".

Knox glared at me for a moment, and then sudden broke into a bellowing laugh, before waving for the soldiers to lower their weapons. As they did, the tension throughout my body released. Knox ordered the majority of the soldiers to return to the city, as well as increasing the patrols around Rothe Valley. Whether they were for the Drow or me I don't know. As the soldiers dispersed to their tasks, Barrik stepped close again.

"You know, as long as you don't go around causing trouble you don't have to leave immediately," said Barrik, "You need to tell me how my old compatriot Baeshra is doing".

With that, the two of us set off across the valley, under the watchful eyes of the guards.

* * *

A/N: and there we go! As I mentioned in a previous chapter, Barrik, AKA Barrik the Lighthearted, is a character created my another player in my local gaming group. As well, the character of Knox is from the MMORPG Neverwinter, where he acts as the main quest-giver ('Protector's Enclave needs your help!'). Anyway, next time: Valignatirisk will find a new path to travel upon, and will find new allies on the path towards his future. See you then!


	8. Chapter 7: Conversations

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 7: Conversations

Barrik and I wandered through Rothe Valley, the humanoids of the land looking at me suspiciously. However, when they saw Barrik at my side they calmed slightly.

"Everyone here seems to highly respect you," I said.

"Well, that's what you get for being a war hero," said Barrik, "So, you're familiar with Baeshra?"

"Yes, he and the people of Riverpoint helped me by giving me a place to stay for a few years after I was… driven out," I said.

"So you've lived among humanoids for most of your life?" asked Barrik.

"I have," I said, "they were quite kind to me… much more so than my own kin".

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Barrik.

"I guess I'll have to get used to explaining this frequently," I said, "But long story short, I was weaker than my clutchmates, and they drove me out".

"Ah, say no more," said Barrik, "So, Riverpoint, huh?"

"Indeed," I said, "I nearly ended up in some madman's menagerie before I was rescued by a kindly Gnome Wizard named Quoros. Baeshra was living in the same village. He healed the injuries my siblings inflicted upon me. He also watched over me whenever I went out to hunt in the forest".

"Well, good to hear my old friend is doing well," said Barrik, "so, where are you planning on going next?"

"In all honestly, I've got no idea," I said, "would you perhaps know of any tasks that could done by one of my… particular talents?"

"You're looking for work?" asked Barrik.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" I said, "It's not like I can simply keep wandering around aimlessly".

"I have heard rumors of a group on necromancers gathering in forests east of the Greypeak Mountains," said Barrik, "don't know much more, but it would be good to at least scout out what they're doing".

I mentally checked what I'd seen on the map. Even if I pushed myself hard, the journey would take nearly 11 days.

"I accept," I said, "I'll be on my way soon. Though, it might be some time before I return".

"In that case, I wish a safe journey upon you," said Barrik, "I'm certain that others will have heard about theses rumors. Be careful out there: many will not trust you, but do not let them break your spirit".

"I'll do what I can," I said, "thank you once more".

I took to the skies, climbing higher until I could clear the mountains. I flew southeast, passing over forests and streams. I continued along, stopping to rest when needed. Eventually, the massive High Forest spread before me, with the Star Mounts at its heart. I thought about resting at the mountain, but something at them back of my mind told me to keep flying. After the lengthy 11 day flight, I arrived at the Greypeak Mountains. Upon reaching the mountains, I found an unoccupied cave and laid down to rest.

* * *

The next morning, I took to the skies once more. I flew down the eastern slopes, and started into the forest. My years living and hunting in the forests around Riverpoint allowed me to move through this forest quietly. As I continued, I heard voices through the trees, and spotted a group of humanoids moving through the forest. They appeared to be here the same reason as myself. However, I didn't know how they'd react to my presence, so I stayed back.

I continued deeper into the forest, and soon felt something on the edge of my perception… almost like a strange odor I recognized from Quoros' home: arcane magic. I followed the trail of this magic, and soon came upon a clearing. In the center I saw a small group of humanoids gathered and chanting in a strange language. In between them, there was a body which they appeared to be casting their magic over. I moved up cautiously, avoiding detection. However, from another side of the clearing I heard a loud snap.

"Intruders!" said one of the mages, "more subjects for our research!"

The mages immediately started casing spells towards the source of the sound, as the group of adventurers began to fight back. I joined the battle as well, charging in to take a swipe at one of the mages. However, my foe saw me at the last moment and dodged away, causing me to only catch his robes.

"What in the Nine Hells!?" said the mage.

The mage quickly cast his hand towards me, and managed to catch me with a lightning spell. I snarled as the magic coursed through me, and I took a step back. I unleashed my fire, but I was still off balance from my foe's attack. As a result, I only managed to catch one of them fully. By this time, the adventurers had joined the fray, leading to a confusing tangle. An arrow sprouted from the chest of the mage I'd hit the hardest, taking him down. I spotted a figure in hide armor drawing power, and then unleashed it at a thorny vine, pulling one of the mages aside. A man in heavy armor rushed in, and slashed at one of the mages, but tripped and ended up colliding with me. I saw a bronze-scaled Dragonborn calling upon his own magic, and then fired it off as trio of magic missiles. One struck each of the mages, taking down a second foe.

"You will fall for disrupting our ritual, Wyrm!" said one of the remaining mages, though his voice shook, "then we will bring you back as our servant".

He cast a spell in my direction, but this time I was ready. I steeled myself, and the spell, resembling a skeletal hand splashed uselessly against my hide. The other remaining mage cast his hands forwards, releasing a small orb of energy. For a moment, nothing happened, but then with a loud crash the orb shattered, the powerful reverberations assaulting both me and the fighter next to me. We both braced ourselves, gritting our teeth as the raw power of the sound washed over us, but we both weathered it. I leapt forwards with a roar, tearing into the mage who'd just blasted me with his spell. He swiftly fell under my claws. The archer drew back his bow once more, and fired into the last remaining mage, taking him down.

As the dust settled, the fighter stepped back, blade at the ready while his companions slowly approached. They were a mixed group, consisting of a Human, a Dragonborn, an Elf, and a humanoid with an odd radiance behind his eyes, an Aasimar, I believe they were called. I had no quarrel with these humanoids, and so started limping away to lick my wounds.

"Wait!" said the Dragonborn, "what are you doing here?"

I turned back to the adventurers, my ears still ringing from the Shatter spell.

"I heard rumors of a small group of necromancers gathering in the area," I said, "I sought to investigate at the behest of an acquaintance".

"Do you… live near here?" asked the Aasimar ranger.

"No," I said, "I am… traveling, I suppose. What of yourselves?"

"Why do you wish to know?" asked the fighter.

"I simply wish to know of those I fought beside," I said.

"How can we know we can trust you?" said the Dragonborn.

"Your caution is understandable… many like myself would not be willing to speak to you. However, the circumstances of my life have granted me a perspective many other lack," I said, "I find I enjoy the company of humanoids".

"But why did you help us?" asked the Elven druid.

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered, "We both seem to have come here for the same purpose, so it only makes sense for me to aid you. Besides, I wanted to".

"Well then… thank you," said the Elven Druid, "you took a pretty bad hit from the last spell. Would you like me to heal you?"

"I would appreciate it," I said.

The druid stepped closer, and cast her healing spell. The pleasant warmth of the magic flowed through me, repairing the damage. She them stepped back, apparently pleased by her work.

"Thank you," I said, "I have great respect for those of the Green Faith".

"Why is that?" asked the druid.

"Because they have showed me kindness in the past," I said, "however, I've kept you long enough. I should be on my way… I've got a long flight ahead of me".

"Wait, perhaps you could travel with us?" said the dragonborn, "you seem different than most Chromatics. People might be less likely to seek to harm you if you're traveling with us".

I thought about the idea briefly. He did have a point… while people would likely still be leery of me, if I was traveling in the company of humanoids, they might be less afraid.

"I think I'd like that," I said, "I am Valignatirisk, well met".

"Charles Olson," said the fighter.

"I am Krisyra," said the druid.

"Call me Lydratir," said the ranger.

"Narcrath of Clan Argas," said the Dragonborn, "I'm guessing you have quite the story, redscale".

"Well, we can hear it once we reach camp," said Charles, "let's go".

I followed my apparent new companions through the forest, wondering where this encounter might lead.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! The decision has been made, the party is formed! Next time: our heroes return to camp, their new companion in tow. Yjrtr' they will share their pasts with each other. See you then!


	9. Chapter 8: Storytime

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 8: Storytime

Our strange group of 5 made our way to the edge of the forest, arriving at a campsite. I watched as they sat down and lit the campfire, and soon joined them. As the sun set, we began to converse.

"So, Valignatirisk, was it? What's your story?" asked Narcrath.

"Well, my life started out on a bad note," I said, "from the moment I hatched, my father held a certain measure of ire towards me".

"Why?" asked Narcrath.

"Because I was the runt of the clutch," I said, "He ingrained the same ire he held towards me into my siblings. They drove me out when I was only about a year old".

Krisyra unleashed a string of what I could only assume were Elven profanities, before being calmed by her companions.

"I nearly ended up in some mad mage's menagerie, before being rescued by Quoros, a Gnomish Wizard. He became a good friend and mentor, along with Baeshra".

"Baeshra… you wouldn't perhaps mean Baeshra the Wildheart, Hero of the Green and Bane of Wyrms!?" asked Krisyra, "They say he fought against some of the strongest dragons serving Tiamat!"

"Yes, that sounds like him," I said, "I never heard him use those titles, though".

"Probably doesn't like all the attention," said Lydratir.

"That sounds about right," I said, "he seemed to prefer simply do what needed to be done, rather than bask in his clearly deserved praise. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still have a broken leg. Anyway, until recently, I've been living in the town of Riverpoint. I knew it was time to find my own way in the world… I wasn't a wyrmling any longer. Since then, I've been traveling, stopped some Drow from kidnapping farmers from Rothe Valley, nearly got killed by an overzealous guard captain while sleeping, and then got directed here by a kindly Paladin. What of you? What's your story?"

"Well, I grew up in a fairly quiet town called Nyssus," said Charles, "through a series of circumstances, I ended up acting as the assistant to the town's blacksmith. I always looked up to him… actually everyone did in a way, as he was quite tall. Pelthik was an absolutely massive Dragonborn. He seemed glad to have someone to teach, both in his trade as well as in combat".

"Would that perhaps be Pelthik the Pale?" asked Narcrath, "He was known to be one of the most skilled Bounty Hunters in the land! I've heard tales of his adventures preventing needless conflict with the Storm Giants".

"Could have been," said Charles, "he did have white scales, after all. He trained me to fight, and had me make this sword of mine as a final product before he declared I was no longer an apprentice smith. It certainly came in handy when a hobgoblin horde attacked our village. After I set out to find my way the world, I met this lot and we decided to work together to investigate disappearances of bodies from the cemetery at the nearby town. Well, that's when we met you".

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" said Krisyra, "Well, my people have long lived in the High Forest. I don't have an exciting story like the others. I was raised and trained by the elder archdruids of my people. Sometimes they spoke of an event where cultists attempted to summon for the full might of the elemental planes to the material plane".

"I remember Quoros telling me about that," I said, "sounds like a fairly nasty event".

"The rest of my tale is fairly simple as well," said Krisyra, "my people have a tradition of sending those who have reached adulthood out into the wider world so that they acquire a great depth of experience. Those who return aid us in many ways, while those who don't also find their places".

"How many of us have a connection to some major event?" asked Lydratir, "my mother had the unpleasant experience of being captured by the Drow and dragged down to the Underdark… though, sometimes I wonder if it was part of some divine plan, as she and her companions ended up fighting against a plot by the Demon Lords of the Abyss to invade the Material Plane. That might be why I was born an Aasimar… she earned favor with the Celestials".

"Well, my father always told stories about his adventures," said Narcrath. "one he only mentioned in hushed tones was something about a place called Barovia. I've looked up every map I could locate, and I couldn't find it anywhere".

"I've heard of it," I said, "I saw references to it in Quoros' library. It's a plane ruled over by a powerful Vampire Lord, Strad von Zarovitch. It only connects to the Material Plane when he chooses for it to do so".

"Yes, he did mention that name," said Narcrath, "he said that while he was sure he'd slain Strad, he'd return some day. He trained me to draw out the power of my blood, to wield the power of a sorcerer".

"So, what are our plans?" I asked, "Where are we headed?"

"Well, our next step is going to be head back to town for payment for dealing with the necromancers, After that, we'll likely need to listen in on the rumor mill," said Narcrath, "Of course, you're likely to touch off some new rumors".

"Hmm, maybe I could disguise myself," I said, "are any of you in possession of a large bucket of gold paint?"

Narcrath led out a laugh, and then replied, "would you actually want that?"

"In all honesty… no," I said, "to do so would be to represent myself as something I'm not. Besides a Gold dragon walking in to town would cause just as much of a stir as a Red".

"True enough," said Narcrath, "but we'll see what tomorrow holds. We should bed down soon. You mind taking one of the watches, big guy?"

"Very well," I said, "just tell me when you're ready to change shifts".

My companions and I laid down to rest, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: The adventure continues, and the party is directed to the town of Oakhurst. See you then!


	10. Chapter 9: Oakhurst

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 9: Oakhurst

The next day, our odd group started on our way once more. We made our way down the road, soon arriving in town. The local militia looked at me cautiously, but didn't take any hostile actions. We arrived in front of a larger building, likely the mayor's house.

"Ah, greetings adventurers," said the Mayor, "how has your…"

The mayor trailed off as he saw me standing before him.

"Greetings," I said, "it is an honor to meet you".

"The big guy here showed up and aided us," said Narcrath, "he decided to travel with us for a time".

"W-well then," said the Mayor, "to your payment. Here you are".

The Mayor pulled out a small sack of coins… my mind told me it was 125 gold coins. My companions accepted it, handing me an equal portion.

"Thank you," said Charles, "We're looking for more work. Have you heard any rumors?"

"Well, not here, but I have heard a call for aid from Oakhurst, about a day's travel away. They suspect a tribe of Goblins have been stealing their crops," said the Mayor, "I don't know much more".

"Sounds like something we can deal with," said Charles, "We'll set off soon".

I waited as my companions resupplied, watching the townsfolk eye me with suspicion… nothing I hadn't seen before. Soon enough we set off, heading down the road once more. That night, we made camp once more. While I was on watch, I thought I saw something watching us from a distance, but it was gone before I could do anything.

* * *

The next day, we arrived in the small farming community of Oakhurst. As usual, the town guard observed me with caution. Soon, a Half-Elven woman approached, flanked by a couple of guards.

"What do you seek in this place, Dragon?" said the guard captain.

"I came with my companions," I said, "We heard your town was having trouble with stolen crops".

"Well the farmers might know more," said the guard captain, "but it also involves the Goblins".

"What of them?" asked Charles.

"Well, they occupy the old sunken tower a few miles from here," said the guard captain, "most people have come to call that place the 'Sunless Citadel', and claim it was an old dragon cult outpost. The goblins used to raid along the Old Road, but since that path has largely fallen out of use, they mostly keep to themselves… well, except for at the midsummer".

"What happens then?" asked Krisyra.

"Well, at that time they arrive in town bearing what appears to be an apple," said the guard captain, "Some local mages claim it's magical, and can cure any ailment. Some of our farmers have tried planting the seeds. They don't amount to much more than twisted masses of twiggy stems. As well, after the plant reaches about 2 feet in height, they are stolen without fail. In any case, as long as you stay out of trouble, you won't get any trouble… understand Dragon?"

"I do," I said, turning to my companions, "so, what's the plan?"

"We should ask around town," said Lydratir, "Maybe we can gather some more information".

I watched as my companions set out to learn what they could. I knew that most of the townsfolk would be too afraid to speak with me. Instead, I decided to wait near the exit of town. A short time later, an older man approached me. I looked him over: he was wearing the simple garb of a farmer, and leaning on a cane.

"Well, if this isn't a rare sight!" said the farmer, "come to explore the throne of old Ashardalon?"

"I am… unfamiliar with that name," I said, "Who is he?"

"You are not familiar with him?" said the farmer, "you must not be from this area. The tales my grandfather told spoke of him. He was a Redscale, like you. He once lorded over this land from his throne within the citadel, raining devastation down upon the land… on your way to the citadel, you'll pass close to the Ashen Plain, and see what he wrought".

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"You have a certain… strength of spirit," said the farmer, "in any case, I hope your wings carry you to new horizons, Valignatirisk".

That made me suspicious. There's no way knowledge of my travels had spread this far yet.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, "Who are you, exactly?"

"No one of consequence," said the farmer, "just an interested party. Know this: what you will battle here is but a symptom of a larger issue".

I watched intently as he began to walk away. A farmer walked between us with a cow, and when they passed, the man who'd been speaking with me was gone. I blinked in surprise, not sure what to make of this encounter. As the sun began to set, my companions rejoined me.

"Hey, ready to set out?" asked Narcrath.

"I am, what did you learn?" I asked as we set off down the road.

"Well, the cattle herders told me they keep their stock closer to town these days," said Krisyra, "the said something about monsters attacking in the night. Apparently, people and cattle who've been out alone at night have been found dead the following morning, covered in needle-like wounds".

"Has anyone seen the creatures behind this?" I asked.

"That's the strange part, no one has seen these creatures, nor have they left any noticeable trail," said Krisyra.

"The folk around the marketplace mentioned that the goblins have, during the midwinter, occasionally attempted to sell a different fruit, this one a pallid white and so poisonous that even those to even touch it get ill," said Lydratir, "the townsfolk quickly learned not to purchase that fruit".

"Well, I learned from the barkeep that we're not the first adventurers to come this way recently," said Charles, "there was a group of four others: a fighter named Talgen, a mage named Sharwyn, Sir Bradford, paladin of Pelor, and a ranger named Karakas. He also mentioned that Sir Bradford had sword he called Shatterspike. Apparently, they too sought to uncover the mysteries of the Sunless Citadel".

"I heard something about that too," said Narcrath, "I also heard that about 13 years ago, a grim-looking human man named Belak came through town, and was asking about the Sunless Citadel. As well, Belak apparently had a very large frog with him".

"Well, that's something at least," I said, "did any of you perhaps see an older man leaning on a cane?"

"I didn't see anyone matching that description," said Lydratir, "why?"

"I… don't know," I said, "he said some things to me, and I'm not quite sure what he meant".

We continued on our way, arriving near the chasm. Some distance below, I could see the ancient structure which the people of Oakhurst called the Sunless Citadel. At the edge of chasm, I could see that someone had attached a rope.

* * *

As my companions were setting up camp, I heard an odd rustling among the trees. I growled at the source, catching my allies' attention. Suddenly, something burst from the trees to my right, the first one took a swipe at me, but I dodged away… right into the path of a second foe. This one caught me on my flank, its claws striking a fierce blow. I snarled in pain, and stepped back, seeing my foes clearly now: they appeared to be some sort of vaguely small humanoid forms made of wood. I quickly retaliated, striking the one who'd hit me with my claws. Almost instantly, the plant creature shattered apart like the brittle mass of twigs it was.

"Blights!" shouted Krisyra.

Krisyra quickly summoned a small flame in her hand, and launched it at the other creature who'd attempted to hit me. However, the enemy leapt back, it's twig rubbing together in an imitation of a scream.

Narcrath stepped forwards towards the blight, his hand arcing with lightning. The blight was still focused on avoiding the flames, and took the full force of Narcrath's spell. It fell to the ground emitting the smell of charred wood.

The trees rustled again, and two more of the 'blights' leapt at us, one towards me and the other at Charles. The one coming after me stuck my hide, but couldn't penetrate my scales. However, the one going after Charles struck true. It just managed to slip its sharp ragged claws past his armor.

Lydratir stepped up to the one who'd come after me, and struck it with his shortsword, swiftly cutting it down. Charles took a swing at the blight before him, but it dodged away. I quickly swing tail around splintering the last of our foes into firewood. As the area fell silent once more, we regrouped around the campfire to patch ourselves up once more.

"What were those things?" I said, "Krisyra, didn't you call them 'blights'?"

"That I did," said Krisyra, "these things are a perversion of nature, spawn of fell unlife blending with the power of nature. If they are in this area… I pray it's unrelated".

"Well, we'll see tomorrow," said Lydratir, "I'll take first watch. Valignatarix, You should rest up: you took a pretty nasty blow there".

I nodded and laid down to rest, Krisyra using her healing magic on me. Soon, I fell into a restful sleep, wondering what tomorrow might hold.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, it's time for our first dungeon delve! Onwards, into the Sunless Citadel! See you then!


	11. Chapter 10: Into the Sunless Citadel

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 10: Into the Sunless Citadel

The next morning, we made our way to the lip of the ravine in which our destination lay. It was about 40 feet wide at this point, and a rope had been tied off at the top of the ravine. About 50 feet below, I could see a landing. I carefully examined the wall of the ravine, and decided the stone looked too fractured fro me to safely climb down, however the area was large enough for me to fly through.

"I'll head down first, and be ready in case you lose your grip," I said.

"Good idea," said Narcrath.

I did just that, flying down to the landing. I then watched carefully as my companions started climbing down. As they did, the sound of claws on stone caught my attention, I turned just in time to see three large rats running towards me. The first two missed their attack, but the third managed to just get its sharp teeth between my scales. I quickly retaliated, catching the rat which had harmed me between my jaws. My companions continued down the rope, leaving me to deal with my remaining attackers. The remaining two rodents attempted to attack me again, but their teeth just bounced of my scales. I countered by swiping one of the remaining rat with my claws, tearing deeply and sending it flying off the ledge. The final rat started towards me once more, only to be met by an arrow pinning it to the stone. As I watched my companions complete their descent, I swallowed the rat which was still between my jaws.

My companions soon rejoined me, and we continued on our way. We made our way carefully down the crumbling stone stairs. As we did, the spread of the fortress came into focus. From this distance, it still appeared long forgotten. All was quiet, other than a cold breeze blowing up from below. With it, came the odor of dust and a faint trace of rot. We continued down, soon arriving at the bottom of the stairs. We came into a small courtyard, though it could have just as easily been the top on an ancient battlement. As we started across the courtyard, Lydratir put up a hand to stop us.

"Hold it, there's a trap door right there," said Lydratir, "we can probably skirt around it".

We made our way across the area, and made our way through the doorway to the next area, arriving in the ruined lower floor of a tower. Inside, we found that someone had already been though here recently. There were four dead Goblins, one of which pinned to the wall with a spear. Two other doors led out of this area. Charles pulled the spear out, causing the goblin to slump to the ground and reveal a series of Draconic runes. I could read the name 'Ashardalon'.

I noticed Lydratir staring at a blank section of wall intently, before pushing on one of the stone block. As I watched, the wall slid open, revealing a hidden chamber. The rest of us gathered near the secret chamber, and Lydratir stepped inside.

Almost immediately, the dusty bones in the chamber pulled themselves together into a trio of Skeletons. Lydratir reacted swiftly, taking a swing towards the nearest skeleton, but he missed. The skeleton retaliated, striking a fierce blow against Lydratir. Narcrath stepped in, his hand arcing with energy. The Shocking Grasp struck the skeleton, but in remained standing. Krisyra summoned a small flame in her hand, and launched it at our foes, straight at the same one Narcrath had struck. Charles rushed in, swinging mightily with his greatsword. At the last moment, he twisted and stuck the skeleton with the flat of his blade, and the skeleton clattered to the ground in a collection of loose bones. The next skeleton fired its bow at Charles, but the arrow simply bounced off his armor. I stepped around to get a clear path, and swung at the nearest skeleton with my tail. The skeleton tried to dodge, but I managed to catch it. The skeleton was severely battered, but the magic animating it held it together. The skeleton attempted to strike me in return, but the attack just glanced off my scales.

Lydratir attempted the strike one of the skeletons, but he was still of balance from being struck previously and missed. Narcrath stepped in once more, and struck the skeleton I'd bashed with my tail, taking it down. Krisyra's had lit up with flames once more, which she launched at the remaining skeleton. The flames struck the skeleton solidly, sending it reeling back. Charles stepped in, and his greatsword crashed right through the skeleton, causing it to crumble into the dust. I watched as my companions searched through what was left of the skeleton, collecting a number of arrows and a handful of gold and silver coins.

With the area clear, we decided to try the southern exit first. We emerged in a small hallway, guarded on the western side by a large stone door with an ornate carving of a rearing dragon. Narcrath stepped up and examined the door more closely, and then nodded.

"This door is solidly locked," said Narcrath, "looks like both a physical lock and a magical one. Unless you want to try and force it open, we'll need to look for the key if we wish to go this way".

We turned back and headed north this time, entering a narrow corridor. We came upon another door to the south, but it was also locked. We continued down the hall, and entered a larger chamber. The room had symbols and glyphs written crudely in Draconic, reading 'Here There Be Dragons'. Near the southern wall, there was a badly damaged cage. I could smell the faint odor of another dragon, but it likely hadn't been here for several days. There were a few small items sitting on a bench like a makeshift altar. As well, there was a bedroll near the bench, from which I could hear someone whimpering.

We silently glanced at each other, and then decided to see what was going on. Narcrath stepped up and poked the bedroll with his toe, causing small scaly form to leap out with a shriek of surprise. I watched as the kobold pressed its back to the wall, looking terrified. However, it then locked its gaze with me and its eyes went wide. The kobold looked near tears, and it had numerous scars all over its body, and looking at my own claws I knew what kind of creature had caused them.

"A-a great dragon came to see Meepo!" said the kobold, "Meepo honored to meet you!"

"Well, I'm clearly not the only dragon who's been here recently, have I?" I said, "where is this other dragon?"

Meepo suddenly looked dejected again, and then replied.

"The clan's dragon… we lost it," said Meepo, "The wretched goblins stole Calcryx, our dragon!"

I examined the cage more closely, seeing a few scattered white scales.

"…And why were you keeping the dragon caged?" I asked.

"We needed to keep Calcryx safe!" said Meepo, backing itself against the wall even more, "Calcryx still young wyrmling, needs to grow stronger before it takes place as our lord!"

I thought on the kobold's words. Even though it didn't like the idea of seeing another caged, I also couldn't disagree of wanting to keep a young one safe until it grew stronger.

"Where might the goblins have taken Calcryx?" I asked.

"Meepo don't know," said Meepo, "but Yusdrayl does! Meepo take you to meet Yusdrayl, our leader, if you make nice. You get safe passage, if you promise to make nice. Maybe if you promise to rescue dragon, Yusdrayl make nice with you, answer questions!"

I turned to speak with my companions.

"What do you think, should we aid them?" I asked.

"It sounds like a better Idea than having to fight through an entire kobold clan," said Narcrath.

"Perhaps if we aid them, they'll aid us in other ways," said Charles.

"I'm not sure about this, but whatever you decide I'm with you," said Krisyra.

"If there's a young one in danger, then we should aid them, no matter who they are," said Lydratir.

"Well, then it seems we have a decision," I said, "Yes, we will aid you in recovering young Calcryx".

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Meepo, "follow, me take you to Yusdrayl. Stay close, not need trouble".

We set off on our new path, with Meepo leading the way.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, the meeting with Yusdrayl. See you then!


	12. Chapter 11: Strange Bedfellows

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 11: Strange Bedfellows

Meepo led us through the halls, occasionally calling out 'Ticklecorn' ("Password", Meepo explained). After a short journey through the halls, with other kobolds giving us a wide berth, we arrived in a long, ornately decorated hallway, with worn carving of entwining dragons on the walls. Along either side of hall, I spotted kobolds in piecemeal, but highly polished armor, holding pikes too large for them. At the end of the room, on a small throne there was a kobold in a tattered white robe

"Visitors?" said the kobold, "If you come in peace, approach and speak with me".

I immediately noticed her spoke much more fluidly than Meepo. We stepped up, and I could feel the guard's eyes on me.

"Greetings to you all," she said, "I am Yusdrayl. What brings you to my clan's halls?"

"We seek the source of the blights which have been plaguing the area," said Krisyra, "What has drawn your clan to this place?"

"Kobolds are heir to dragons," said Yusdrayl, "As the mightiest among my people, I have led a brave few to this ancient holy site, where dragons, like your companion there, were worshipped long ago. Here, we occupy the temple where the great Ashardalon once resided".

"We heard tell of goblins selling strange fruit in the nearby village," said Charles, "do you know anything about that?"

"The Outcast… Belak was his name, he lives below," said Yusdrayl, "He grows the fruit, which he gives to the goblins. The dragon-thieving goblins are his servants!"

"What about the blights?" asked Krisyra.

"You know of them?" said Yusdrayl, "the twig blights are pets of the Outcast. They are more numerous below, in the Twilight Grove".

"What about the stolen wyrmling?" I asked.

"The goblins stole our dragon! If you return Calcryx to us safely, I shall grant you a reward. Meepo can accompany you if you desire".

"That would be appreciated," I said. "He knows this place better than my companions or I do".

"Very well," said Yusdrayl, "He will lead into a back route into the goblin's territory".

Just as we were preparing to head out once more, Yusdrayl spoke up once more.

"Hold for a moment, dragon," said Yusdrayl, "I wish to speak to you".

"Go on ahead," I said, "I'll catch up".

I watched my companions head off, and then turned back to Yusdrayl.

"You are a different than most of your kind," said Yusdrayl, "I can tell: most red dragons would treat all as beneath them. You instead treat those you travel with respect. How did this come about?"

"To put it simply, my siblings drove me from the nest when I was very young," I said, "kindly humanoids took me in, and allowed me to survive. Once I was no longer a wyrmling, I set out to find my way in the world".

"I'm certain it's quite the tale, but I will not keep you too long," said Yusdrayl, "We recovered Calcryx's egg from a Duegar outpost, and she's is important to our clan. She's still quite young, and must be protected… once she's stronger, she will take her proper place as our queen, with me as an advisor. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I do," I said, "I'll find Calcryx for you. I agree that a child must be protected, no matter who it is".

"Good," said Yusdrayl, "now, you better get going".

I headed out, following the directions the kobolds gave me, and soon caught up with my allies in the chamber where we first encountered Meepo. He led us through a passage to the east, and soon enough we emerged into a disused chamber. As we entered, I heard the scratching of feet along the stone floor. A quartet of giant rats skittered out of the rubble, coming after us. The first rat came after Lydratir, but he sidestepped the attack. The next rat went after Krisyra, but it too missed. Krisyra responded with a swing of her scimitar, swiftly downing the rat. The third rat went after Charles, but its teeth couldn't pierce his armor. Lydratir, swiftly drew his blade, and took down the rat before him. I pushed my way into the fray, and swiped my claws at the one of remaining rats, severely wounding it, but it remained standing. The rat bit me in retaliation, its teeth digging into my paw. Narcrath stepped over, and finished off the rat which had attacked me, his dagger cutting it away. Charles brought his greatsword around, and cut the rat in half.

With the area clear, we moved on to the next chamber. This chamber contained an ancient, ornately carved fountain on the eastern wall. It depicted a diving dragon, its mouth open. I noticed Narcrath was examining the fountain closely, his eyes glowing with arcane power.

"There's some sort of magic imbued into this fountain," said Narcrath, "Not sure exactly what it's about, but it seems like some sort of conjuration magic".

"Hold on, there's some sort of inscription here," said Krisyra, "not sure what it reads".

I looked closer, and recognized it as Draconic.

"It says 'Let there be fire'," I said.

As I said this, the fountain suddenly reacted, a stream of red liquid pouring out of the fountain, collecting in the basin. Narcrath examined liquid, and then pulled out an empty flask, collecting the fluid.

"If this is what I think it might be," said Narcrath, "then it will come in handy".

I watched as Charles tried the door to the west, only to have to dodge out of the way of a scythe with swung down from the ceiling. After the trap returned to its slot, Charles pulled out an iron spike and hammered it into place blocking the mechanism. He tried the door again, and this time the door opened. On the other side, we found an altar of sorts, carved of black obsidian with images of dragons. Atop it, a single candle burned, casting the room in a dim light. On the north and south side of the room, there were a series of sarcophagi. We moved into the room, and started examining the altar, when the sarcophagi bust open, revealing five skeletons.

Lydratir whipped out his bow, and fired an arrow into one of the skeletons, causing it to stumble slightly. I turned my focus to the north, noticing the three sarcophagi were all close to each other. I grinned, and unleashed my fire breath. One caught the full blast, but the other two raised their rusty shields to reduce the damage. One of the skeletons I'd blasted stepped forwards, targeting Lydratir. Its blade managed to slip past his armor, albeit just barely. I heard the sound of feet running up behind me, and I turned just in time to see the skeleton's blade glance off my hide.

Narcrath pulled out a small diamond, which quickly lit up with arcane energy. It suddenly shot out a small orb of energy, flying right at the skeleton which just attempted to attack me. Just before it struck, it shifted into an orb of lightning, severely damaging the skeleton. One of the skeletons I'd damaged stepped up, and leveled its bow at Narcrath, its arrow finding its mark. Charles swung at the skeleton who'd attacked Narcrath, his greatsword sending its bones crumbling to the ground. Another of the skeletons stepped towards me, its blade failing to pierce my hide. Krisyra summoned a small burst of fire, striking the skeleton near Lydratir and taking it down.

The fifth skeleton also stepped towards me, and once more failed to harm me. Lydratir turned his aim, and fired on one of the three skeletons attacking me, sending its bones scattering. I whipped my tail around, bashing one of my foes apart. Narcrath stepped up to the last skeleton, and brought his quarterstaff down upon it, finishing it off.

With the area now clear, my companions checked the items on the altar, retrieving a potion, as well as a crystal whistle. Just as they were stepping away, something caught my attention: a part of the altar's carving was slightly misaligned. I stepped over and pushed that section aside, revealing a small coffer. Within, I found a set of six green gemstones, each carved into a likeness of a dragon. I slipped them into one of my pouches, and we continued on our way.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: our heroes continue their adventure deeper into the Sunless Citadel. See you then!


	13. Chapter 12: Deeper In

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas,

* * *

Chapter 12: Deeper In

Our strange group continued north from the fountain room, arriving in a hallway lined with prison cells, likely used long ago by the cultist who once worshipped here. To the east, there was another door. We decided to try the north path first. Almost as soon as we started this way, four giant rats skittered out of the cells, right towards us.

Lydratir quickly drew is bow and fired, severely wounding one of the rats. The same rat which Lydratir just attacked ran forwards, attacking Krisyra. The rat's sharp teeth pierced through her armor, and she reeled back a bit. A second rat ran in to gang up on Krisyra, but she managed to dodge this one. I stepped up, and bit down on the weakened rat, finishing it off. The third rat rushed towards me, but it missed. Charles stepped around, and fired his heavy crossbow at the fourth rat. The bolt fired right on target, taking out the rat. Krisyra focused for a moment, and her staff glowed with power. She brought the staff down upon the rat, taking it out. Narcrath stepped around, and attacked the remaining rat with his Shocking Grasp, quickly downing it.

"There are certainly quite a lot of rats in here," said Charles.

"If that odor is any indication, we might be near their source," I said.

I watched as Lydratir breathed deeply for a moment, and unleashed a bust of healing magic into Krisyra. We continued up the hall, arriving in a chamber much like the one we were in previously, with the same fountain, but also a series of disarmed pit traps. I saw Lydratir brush away some dust from the fountain, revealing another inscription in Draconic. I read it over silently, and then spoke up.

"We got lucky last time," I said, "based on what that says, I don't think I should read it out loud".

We headed over to the western door, and the foul odor of rotting meat intensified. We entered, and an oppressive wave of foul stench slammed into us. the odor came from dead rats, small vermin, and a few dead humanoids. In the center, there was a particularly large rat's nest. Three giant rats skittered out… along with an even larger rat. This one was nearly 6 feet long, and looked like it was carrying some nasty disease.

Krisyra focused for a moment, and unleashed a bust of power, and the chamber rang with thunder. Three of the rats dodged the attack, but the fourth caught it full blast. Narcrath stepped up, and fried another rat with his Shocking Grasp. Lydratir moved around, and slashed at another of the rats with his short sword, but it dodged away. Charles stepped up next, and hacked into the largest rat, but it remained standing. The rat which Lydratir had gone after struck back again him, finding a gap in his armor, its teeth sinking in deeply. The largest rat attempted to strike Charles, but the combination of the Thunderwave and the sword wound caused it to trip over its own tail. I moved up, and brought my claws down upon the very large rat, finishing it off.. but leaving me wanting to wash my claws badly. Krisyra readied another small flame, and launched it at the remaining rat, taking it out.

With the area clear, we spent some time searching the room, and came up with a decent pile of gold and silver, as well as a few small gems. We also came upon the corpse of a ranger. A quick search of his belongings revealed some studded leather armor, some daggers, a longbow, a backpack containing some basic supplies, a potion bottle, and a gold ring with the name 'Karakas' engraved on it. As Charles looked the ring over, he spoke up.

"I know this name," said Charles, "he's one of the adventurers who departed from Oakhurst to search this place".

"But Calcryx," said Meepo, who'd been cowering behind us, "where's Calcryx?"

"Not in this direction," I said, "it appears we're at a dead end".

"Let's head back and explore the other path," said Narcrath.

We backtracked to the hall, and headed west this time. We entered an empty room with another door to the north, where we could see the tracks of numerous humanoids in the dust, as well as odd marks near the northern door. Krisyra and I shared a glance, as she pushed the door open slowly. There was a slight clink of a recently attached bell, but our caution prevented it from ringing. We looked out into the hall before us, and saw that the floor was blanketed with caltrops. The northern end of the wall was partially blocked by a roughly mortared stone wall. We moved slowly and carefully, working to avoid stepping on the caltrops. We came into a small chamber, where we found two goblins which seemed to be playing cards with each other. However, the suddenly leapt to their feet and drew their weapons when the spotted us.

Krisyra reacted quickly, launching a small flame at the goblins, but the dodged away. Charles stepped up next, taking out one of the goblins with a mighty swing of his greatsword. I took a swipe at the remaining goblins, but it dodged away. The goblin immediately turned to try and run away, but this time I caught it with my claws.

We made our way into the next room, where we could hear the twang of bowstrings. As we emerged into the chamber proper, we spotted a trio of goblins firing into crudely made training dummies. However, the soon took notice of our presence, and turned their bows upon us.

Charles reacted the fastest, charging one of the goblins with particular resolve, the goblin had just enough time for its eyes to go wide before Charles' greatsword cleaved it clean in half. Lydratir fired his bow upon one of the remaining goblins, but missed due to the fact it was reeling back from Charles' attack. The same goblin attempted to fire back at Lydratir, but also missed. The other goblin fired upon me, but the arrow just bounced off my scales. Krisyra launched another small blast of fire, but the goblin dodged. I leapt forwards, and swiped at one of the goblins, but once more it dodged away. Narcrath stepped up to the other goblin, and struck him with shocking grasp, but in remained standing. Charles turned and came over to assist me, slashing into the goblin with a fierce blow, but it didn't fall. Lysratir stepped up, drawing his shortsword and driving it into the goblin engaged with Narcrath, finishing it off. Krisyra summoned fire once again taking out the last goblin in this area.

With the area clear, we made sure the door were secure, and paused for a bit to ready for a whatever lay ahead. As I lay down to keep watch on the northern exit, I felt the familiar warmth within my chest of my fire. I felt like it was burning a little bit hotter than before. I knew that I'd taken a step towards wielding my full might.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! The party has officially reached Level 2! Next time, the adventurers come upon Calcryx. See you then!


	14. Chapter 13: Calcryx

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 13: Calcryx

Once we were prepared, we continued checking the area. To the west we entered a small stockade, a chamber of complete squalor filled with rusty manacles. There were four creatures in the room: three kobolds and a gnome. As we stepped inside, the kobolds looked at us suspiciously, until they noticed Meepo and I. Charles stepped over and forced the gnome's cage open, while the others freed the kobolds. The kobold look at me in surprise.

"You three should head back the way we came, through the fountain room," I said, "we can handle the rest".

The kobolds nodded swiftly, and hurried off back to their clan's domain. I then turned back to the gnome.

"Thanks for the assist," said the gnome, "quite an eclectic group, aren't you?"

"You could say that again," said Narcrath, "who are you? What's brought you to this place?"

"Name's Erky Timbers," said the gnome, "months past, I was on my way to seek my fortune on the Old Road. My bad luck that the goblin bandits caught me; I've been here since. My deity's blessings have kept me healthy; otherwise I'm sure I'd be dead from starvation and abuse".

"Why are the goblins here?" asked Charles.

"I've heard the goblins talk about the Twilight Grove down below," said Erky, "A wicked old human called Belak— a spellcaster, I suspect— tends to an enchanted garden and harvests fruit from something the goblins call the Gulthias Tree".

"Gulthias Tree," said Krisyra, suddenly quite serious, "are you certain?"

"Yes… that what they call it," said Erky, "they only speak it in the most terrified of whispers. The enchanted fruit grows on the Gulthias Tree".

"Krisyra, you sound like you know something about this 'Gulthias Tree'," I said, "what exactly is it?"

"It's a long story," said Krisyra, "but to simplify, long ago, a powerful vampire named Gulthias was plaguing the land. However, a hero rose up and stopped him, driving a stake through the vampire's heart. That was not the end, though. The stake absorbed the vampire's essence, and sprouted into the first Gulthias Tree. These plants, and the blights spawned from them hunger for the blood of the living… a rare case of an evil plant. We need to destroy it: the Gulthias Tree is abomination against the natural order".

"Gods! That's sound horrid!" said Erky.

"We heard that a group of humans came through here not long ago," said Narcrath, "what do you know about them?"

"The goblins caught three of them over a month ago, and they were captives with me in here for a while. They said their names were Talgen, Sharwyn, and Sir Bradford. The goblins kept them in here only about a week before they removed them. Belak wanted them, and that's the last I've heard about that".

"You should come with us," said Lydratir, "safety in numbers, right?'

"Sounds good to me," said Erky, "what with you and the kobolds, by the way?"

"They asked us to recover something of great value that the goblins stole from them," I said.

"I see," said Erky, "Got any spare gear? I'm currently lacking any".

"Well, while it wouldn't be my first choice," said Charles, "but you can probably scavenge some equipment from the goblins we've fought".

We got Erky geared up, and continued north. As we did, I caught the scent of another dragon. I led by companions west down the hall, barely stopping in time to avoid the trapdoor near the end. Meepo stepped up to examine the trap, shook his head disapprovingly, and disabled the trap mechanism. I noticed the scent of the dragon was much stronger here. Once more, Meepo stepped up and fiddled with the lock, swiftly popping it open.

* * *

We stepped into what appeared to be a trophy room. Mounted and stuffed animal heads adorned the walls, as did several kobold heads. Smashed and broken cabinets littered the room, as did patches of frost. I stepped around the debris, and there was Calcryx. The white-scaled wyrmling stood there, ready to fight. Around its neck was the remnants of the chain that once held her.

"Don't come any closer!" said Calcryx.

"What's a wyrmling doing in a place like this?" I said.

"Don't think you can trick me!" said Calcryx, "I can smell the kobolds on you. You're here to try and take me back to them!"

"They are worried about you," I said, "why, do you not want to go back to them?"

"I'll not be their _pet_ any longer!" said Calcryx, "this place is far more favorable".

"They may treat you like that for now," I said, "but you are still a wyrmling. You need to be protected for now until you grow stronger. The kobolds wish for you to be their clan's dragon, to be their lord, once you're stronger".

"I… but… fine!" said Calcryx, "but I'll not let them cage me again! They will treat me with greater respect!"

"I think that can be arranged," I said, "I think we should head back for now. Yusdrayl will wish to know that Calcryx here is safe".

Meepo stepped up carrying a leather collar, causing Calcryx to take a defensive posture again.

"Oh no you don't," I said, "Calcryx will be coming with us willingly. None will bind him. speaking of which, remove the chain".

Meepo dropped the collar, and swiftly removed the binds on Calcryx, who then collected a few small items she was hoarding. We started back the way we'd come, eventually making our way back to the kobold's domain. We were swiftly brought to Yusdrayl's throne, where she was looking at us approvingly.

"Ah, It seems you have fulfilled you end of the bargain," said Yusdrayl, "now what do you desire in return?"

"Calcryx has requested that you not cage her anymore," I said, "having had experiences with such things before, I can agree".

"Very well," said Yusdrayl, we shall endeavor to do so. However, you still must be properly rewarded for you service to our clan. If you and your companions need to rest, you may do so in our halls. As well, I believe you may be able to benefit from this".

Yusdrayl extended her clawed hand, and cast mage hand. Using it, she retrieved a key from a sculpture off to the side of the room. She handed it over to Narcrath, and then spoke to me again.

"This will open the passage to the south of the access point to the surface," said Yusdrayl, "my clan avoids that area, as there are signs of a powerful creature caged in that area. However, you have proved yourselves strong enough to deal with whatever may lay there".

"Thank you," I said, "What do you plan to do once Calcryx grows stronger?"

"I see what you mean," said Yusdrayl, "you need not worry. We are not the most combative for our kind, as you've likely seen. We have no quarrel with the peoples of the World Above. At worst, we will return Below, and deal with our foes there".

"In that case, we should be on our way," I said, "we've learned that Belak is nurturing a vampiric tree. We need to stop him before his actions cause any more problems".

I set off with my companions in tow, heading for the southern wing.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time: our heroes explore the southern wing of the Sunless Citadel. See you then!


	15. Chapter 14: The Southern Wing

A/N: Hey everybody Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the story this week.

 **Review response (To Guest):** While I appreciate your offer, I don't believe I am the correct author for that particular challenge. The main reason why is that I have never watched Sailor Moon, and as such wouldn't know enough about it to write a crossover story involving it. Thank you once again for suggesting the challenge to me.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Southern Wing

We headed south, passing once more through the ruined tower and arriving in front of the dragon carved door. Charles placed the key in the lock, and the door unsealed. As it did, a puff of dust and the scent of stale air told me this place had been sealed for ages. We entered the next chamber, decorated with crystalline orbs in alcoves the north and south, all but one of which seemed to be inactive. I watched as Narcrath approached the only active orb, and suddenly the chamber with filled with music. Something about the tune seemed to tug at my mind, trying to make me flee this chamber. I also saw the others reacting to this, with Lydratir and Charles starting to move back the way we'd just come.

"The orb, destroy it!" I shouted.

Narcarth swiftly brought his staff down upon the orb. It struck and cracked the orb, but the music only got louder. I growled as this music grew to near deafening levels, and stepped up, bringing my claws down upon the orb. The orb shattered, and the music went silent. After a short detour to make sure all of us were no longer under any sort of mystical compulsion, we continued on our way. We next entered a short hallway, and almost as soon as we did, Lydratir stopped the rest of the group.

"Look, the floor's different in this area," said Lydratir, "looks like a pressure plate".

He quickly dug through his pack, pulling out an iron spike which he hammered into place to block the pressure plate from motion.

We continued along and next came to another dust chamber, this one with a large marble statue of a dragon coiled at the north end. As we approached, a voice emitted from the statue, and it almost looked like the statue's mouth was moving.

"We come at night without being fetched," said the statue, "we disappear by day without being stolen. What are we?"

I thought for a moment, and then realized.

"Stars," I said.

In response, a grinding of stone sounded from my left, and I saw a hidden door swinging open. We stepped through, and arrived in a chamber lined with statues of what appeared to be elves in plate armor. At the far end of the room, we could see a green light emitting from an archway, illuminating the open pit between us and the exit. I watched as my companions searched the room, but my eyes kept being drawn to the light. It was only when Narcrath came over to me that I noticed they'd uncovered a secret chamber along the south wall.

"What up big guy?" said Narcrath, "you looked a million miles away for moment there?"

"I… don't know something about this place feels odd to me," I said, "like I was drawn here for some purpose".

"Huh, who knows, maybe we'll find your answer up ahead?" said Narcrath, "we found a small chamber over there. You might have some trouble fitting inside".

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Not much really," said Narcrath, "There's an inscription speaking of a 'dragonpriest' who was entombed in this place alive for some sort of transgression of delving into forbidden magic. There also appears to be a small tunnel which will bypass the pit blocking access to the next chamber".

"Well, it might be best if you head through the passage with the others. I should be able to at very least jump over the pit and meet up with you".

"Alright, but be careful," said Narcrath, "if there's charm on this place that's effecting you, it's best we finish our business here before anything bad happens".

I watched him off, and stepped over to the edge of the pit. While the bottom was lined with spikes, it seemed simple enough. I took a step back, and deftly jumped the gap… much to the surprise of the creature waiting on the far side. As I looked at the strange, rather small creature, I recognized it from one of the books in Quoros' library: it was a Quasit, one of the most minor of demons. I knew such a creature did not belong on this plane, and it would be best to defeat it, sending it back to the Abyss. After staring at me in mute horror for a moment, the Quasit shrank down into a miniscule centipede and attempted to scurry away. However, I was already on top of it, and brought a foot down upon the transformed demon. With a slight crunch and a puff of sulfurous smoke, the Quasit was banished from the material plane. Shortly thereafter, a grinding of stone indicated my companions rejoining me.

We turned our attention to the main item of interest in the room: a large sarcophagus covered in images of dragons and locked shut with several heavily rusted iron clasps.

"So, what do you say? Should we open it?" asked Charles.

"This place was highly protected," said Narcrath, "this must be the burial place of the priest. I'd bet he's been entombed with something of great value".

"Well then, let's get it open," said Charles.

With a bit of effort, he managed to force the clasps open, and then pushed off the lip some help from me. Inside of the sarcophagus was not a human, elf, or any other humanoid you'd expect to be entombed with such honors: it was a troll! I remembered Narcrath had mentioned earlier: that the priest had delved into forbidden magic. This appeared to be the result. The priest-turned-troll sprang up from its tomb, and we had no choice but to fight.

The troll immediately took a swing at me, but missed by a wide margin. It ended up stumbling forwards and running into a wall. Narcrath pulled a small diamond from his pack, and fired out an orb of fire at the troll, but it missed. I stepped around the sarcophagus, sticking against the wall so my allies could have a clear path to our foe. I tore into the troll with my claws, but the wounds already seemed to be closing. Lydratir whipped out his bow and quickly fired, but the arrow snapped in half as it struck the wall. I saw Krisyra summoning a familiar flame to her hand, and launch it at the troll striking true. The fire seemed to have a more lasting effect on the troll, as this wound stuck.

The troll, angered by this swung at me again, raking me with its claws and causing me to take a step back. I saw Narcrath summon another Chromatic Orb, and this one struck true, the fire severely damaging the troll, but it still wasn't done. I struck back at my attacker, tearing into the troll with a fierce bite… and gagging at the taste afterwards. I saw Lydratir step up, and run the troll through with his shortsword, causing it to fall. I watched as Krisyra stepped up, and blasted the downed troll with another jet of fire.

"It's the only way to be sure this thing's not getting back up," said Krisyra.

We checked through the sarcophagus, finding a ornate dagger, a few pieces of silver jewelry, a decently sized pile of coins, and four scroll cases.

It seemed this was the limit of this section of the citadel, so we started making our way back to the Kobolds' den, ready to delve deeper and cut off the problem of the Gulthias Tree at its root.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time: Our heroes continue their journey towards the heart of the Sunless Citadel. See you then!


	16. Chapter 15: Continuing Down

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, one more thing: it anyone interested in writing a Spyro/Sailor Moon Crossover, check this stories reviews. (It's against rules to post 'stories' consisting of challenges/non-story content, and I don't want to get my account banned)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 15: Continuing Down

We made your way deeper into the Sunless Citadel, passing through the areas we'd previously explored arriving back outside the stockade. We checked the chamber just south of there, arriving in a storeroom full of food… most of which smelled rather unpleasant. The next hall was filled with haze from the torches on the walls, but luckily it wasn't hazardous. As we reached the end of the hall, we could hear voices coming from behind the door. Erky, who'd been quietly tagging along with our group, spoke up.

"Sounds like goblins," said Erky, "I remember this is their main camp. Most of those in here aren't warriors. If we can, it might be best we avoid conflict in there".

"It looks like there's another way around," said Charles, "let's go that way".

We made our way down the side hall (A tight squeeze for me), and soon arrived in front of a more ornate door. We went inside, and found ourselves in a larger circular room with a domed ceiling. The center of the chamber was pierced by a circular shaft. Dim violet light shone from the shaft, revealing sickly white and grey vines along the walls. Along the northwestern wall, there was a crudely fashioned stone throne occupied by a heavily armored hobgoblin, and flanked by guards.

"Well, what have we here?" said the hobgoblin on the throne, "Surrender, and you'll live longer".

"You think we'd do that?" said Krisyra, "we've come to deal with the threat of the Gulthias Tree".

"In that case, you won't leave this place alive!" said the Hobgoblin.

The hobgoblin stood from his throne, and his guards stepped up. The battle was joined. Lydratir's eyes narrowed as he swiftly drew his bow, aiming at the sapling in the pot near the throne. As the arrow struck, the disguised twig blight fell.

I spotted a goblin clutching a staff closer to the throne, attempting to stay out of the conflict. The hobgoblin leader stood from his throne, and strode towards Narcrath. He made a mighty swing with his longsword, but Narcrath dodged easily. One of the other hobgoblins followed in his leader's wake, taking a swing at Krisyra. It struck true, sending her reeling a bit. I stepped around and attempted to claws the lead hobgoblin, but my claws just glanced off his armor. Another of the hobgoblins pulled out a longbow, and fired at Lydratir, but missed. The third of the hobgoblin guards also pulled out a bow and fired upon me, but the arrow simply bounced off my scales.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Krisyra looking at our foes with a strange look in her eyes. She let out a feral snarl, and I watched as she suddenly morphed into a large wolf. She then leapt at the hobgoblin who'd previously attacked her, savagely tearing into it and taking it down. Narcrath reached for the hobgoblin in front of him, his hand sparking with power, but it dodged. Charles joined Narcrath and I in surrounding the hobgoblin leader, and struck him a fierce blow, but our foe remained standing.

Lydratir took aim at one of the hobgoblins with bows, but his shot went wide. The hobgoblin leader looked at three of us surrounding him, and then backed off defensively. I turned my focus towards one of the archers, tearing into it with my claws and taking it down. The remaining hobgoblin archer rolled away from me, took aim at Lydratir once more, but the shot went wide. Krisyra-wolf turned and charged at the Hobgoblin archer, but it rolled out of the way. Narcrath pulled out a small diamond, which glittered in every color before firing out an orb of lightning at the hobgoblin leader. As the spell flew through the air, it seemed to arc brighter as it redoubled in power. The hobgoblin leader tired to dodge, but the spell was faster, and took him down.

Charles stepped up and slashed the hobgoblin archer, but then adjusted his stance and swung again, taking out the last enemy. I saw as the Goblin who was avoiding battle slip through a side door, followed by the sound of the door locking. With the area clear, we searched the room, coming up with some coins and jewels, as well as a signet ring and the armor the Hobgoblin leader was wearing. Around this time, Krisyra transformed back to her normal Elven self.

We started making our way down, carefully climbing down the vines. As we reached the bottom, a pair of skeletons looked up from their work and came at us with shovels, as did two twig blights. Krisyra reacted first, throwing fire at one of the blights. It swiftly fell as the flames consumed it. The other Blight leapt at Krisyra, raking her with its claws. I stepped in, and swung my tail at one of the skeletons, sending its bones scattering. Narcrath moved up to the remaining skeleton, blasting it with shocking grasp, but it remained standing. The skeleton struck him right back, bashing him with its shovel hard. Lydratir drew his short sword, and attempted the strike the Blight, but it dodged out of the way. Charles stepped over to the skeleton engaged with Narcrath, taking it down. Krisyra whipped her staff around and bashed the remaining Blight into the ground.

A moment later, the door to the north burst open. A bugbear stepped through flanked by a pair of large rats. The bugbear pointed as us and shouted something I couldn't understand. The bugbear immediately charged at me, swinging a crude morningstar. Its attack glanced off my scales. One of the rats leapt at Charles, its teeth finding a gap is his armor. Charles swiftly retaliated, cutting it clean in half. Lydratir came over to the bugbear, stabbing it with his sword. Narcrath whipped out a charred twig and pointed it at the bugbear. It suddenly arced with lightning, which blasted into the bugbear in a sustained stream. I attempted to bite at the bugbear but it dodged. Krisyra blasted the other rat with fire, severely damaging it. The rat leapt at its attacker, biting Krisyra fiercely. The bugbear roared, and swing its morningstar at me again, hitting me hard. Charles stepped over to the remaining rat, missing his first swing, but then bringing his greatsword down upon it to finish it off. Lydratir stabbed at the bugbear once more. By this point, it was looking rather weakened. Narcrath focused on his spell once more, and the bugbear crumpled to the ground.

After checking the chamber the bugbear had come from and collecting some scattered coins we continued further into the depths. The door to the east seemed to be barred from the other side, so we made our way to the south. As we made our way, a sadden breeze drifted down the corridor, carrying with it the scent of charred earth. We soon reached an odd break in the corridor, when the land had shifted, and a rift had opened up. I noticed that the burnt odor was stronger to the southwest. I also noticed a series of holes in the floor… like something had been burrowing through the ground. I thought for a moment, and remembered something I'd read in Quoros' library.

"We should be careful… it smell like there might be a Salamander in here," I said.

"Yes… it does look that way," said Narcrath, "If it's still around here, we might want to focus on ranged attacks so we don't get burned".

We continued down the rift, arriving at a larger pocket at the end. As we entered, the Fire Snake emerged from one of the holes in the floor with a sizzling hit. Krisyra reacted first, pulling out a shortbow and firing on our foe. The arrow struck true, but quickly burned away after impact. Narcrath pulled out the diamond again, which shined with blue-white light, and then fired out an orb of icy magic. The orb struck true, and the Fire Snake suddenly started icing over, and then crumbled away as its essence returned to the Plane of Fire. As we checked though the chamber, we discovered a pair of small sapphires.

We returned to the rift in the ruins, and checked the other passage to the south. The corridor ended at a heavy stone door, which Charles managed to push open with a bit of effort. Beyond the door, we found a chamber that looked like it hadn't seen any use in many years. It appeared the be the remains of a shrine with faded a cracked mosaics on the walls and an rusty iron offering tray shaped like a dragon. We closed the door behind us, and decided to make camp here to rest up and ready for the next push into the depths

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Next time, our heroes continue through the Sunless Citadel, coming to the chambers were the Red Dragon Ashardalon was once worshiped. See you then!


	17. Chapter 16: Ashardalon's Shrine

A/N: And here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 16: Ashardalon's Shrine

I watched as my companions set up camp and after dinner the set watch, giving me this night off. I swiftly drifted off, tired from the day's battles. In my dreams, I saw the very ancient temple we were currently in, only in the distant past when it was still above ground.

 _I saw myself flying into the temple, seeing the grand columns sweeping past. Down I descended, into the lower level, past the shrines, and into a chamber where a large statue of a red dragon stood in the center, looking down on all who entered the chamber. Suddenly, I heard a voice._

 _"_ _Find me, young one," said the voice, "I will show you the way to what you seek"._

The next morning, we returned to rift and made our way up to the far end. Here, the rift ended in a small chamber which appeared to be abandoned. We carefully approached the door, and exited into a wide hall featuring more columns carved with the likenesses of dragons. I knew from my strange dream the previous night that the used to be much grander, as this was the living quarters for the higher ranking worshippers. There were six other doors in this area, I knew from what I'd seen that the north-east door was the one we wanted. I could hear the sounds of snoring coming from some of the other doors. I nodded towards the door that would lead us forwards, and watched as Lydratir moved to check the door. After a moment, he indicated that the room was clear. We passed through a small armory, and arrived into a gallery illuminated by glowing fungi. As we moved in, a Bugbear carrying a glaive which had been altered with a sickle blade entered from the northern door. It immediately snarled at us and moved in to attack.

Narcrath reacted quickly, stepping in and hit the bugbear with shocking grasp. Lydratir stepped around for a clear shot, and fired at our foe, the arrow striking true and piercing deep. I moved up, and swiped at bugbear with my claws but it dodged away. Charles moved around to opposite side of out foe from me, and swung his greatsword around finishing off our foe.

With the area clear, we continued north, passing by more ancient mosaics and reliefs, and soon entering the northern chamber. The large octagonal room was silent, filled with nothing but benign plants and fungi. We continued through the door to the southwest, and after passing down a hallway of granite blocks carved with images of dragons, though many were crumbled with age. We soon arrived in large shrine, with was home to a large marble statue of a red dragon, rearing up in a mighty roar. The eyes of the statue were empty, but a reddish glow was lingering there. As I stepped closer, the inky black shadows behind the statue suddenly shifted, and moved to attack.

 _'_ _It defiles this place,'_ whispered the same voice from my dream, _'destroy it!'_

I brought my claws down upon this shadowy creature and I struck, but it was like attacking mist. Charles moved up to join me, but the shadow simply dodged his attack. The shadow reached out to try and strike me, but it missed.

"Be careful," said Krisyra, "that thing can sap your strength!"

Narcrath summoned a chromatic orb, and fired it as a sphere of lightning. However, it passed through. Krisyra then summoned a small flame in her hand, and tossed it at our foe. The flames stuck the shadow, but it went through as well. However, our foe seemed to be weakening. Lydratir stepped up to attack with his shortsword, but it seemed to miss entirely. I took another swipe at the shadow, and this time I seemed to hit a bit more solidly. I watched as the shadow faded away, vanishing into nothingness.

With the area now clear, we searched the chamber more closely. Narcrath poked around at the stones behind statue, and uncovered a hidden compartment containing some coins and a couple of flasks. I however couldn't stop my eyes from being drawn upwards the meet the statue's. I stood facing it, the statue staring down at me. I felt like someone was looking over my shoulder for a moment, and then the sound of grinding stone brought my focus back. I saw that a compartment had opened at the base of the statue's neck, and there was something glittering from within. I pulled it out, revealing it to be an amulet featuring a flawless red-orange crystal, like flames frozen in place. It was beautiful, but I knew better than to trust it blindly.

"Narcrath," I said, "what do you make of this?"

He stepped over, and for a moment his eye glowed with a detection spell. after a moment, he handed it back.

"It seems to have some sort of power contained in it, but I can't tell quite what. It feels like a mixture of Evocation and Conjuration," said Narcrath, "It doesn't appear to be cursed though".

I nodded and slipped it around my neck. I settled into place, and fit perfectly. The stone felt pleasantly warm against my scales. Nothing else happened, but I got the sense I'd done what I was supposed to. We moved northwards into the next chamber, arriving in the remains of an ancient library. We quickly searched the room, Krisyra and Narcrath discovering a pair of spell scrolls, while I discovered a book bound in dragon scales. A quick check of the book revealed it was filled with ancient draconic lore. I'd have time to read it more closely later.

We continued along, heading down a set of stairs, and then emerging up another set of stairs on the other side. We continued south down the corridor, and I noticed the smell of decaying vegetation, ever present through this floor was growing stronger. We came to a door to the east, one of the only two other exits to this corridor. Lydratir stepped up to the door and examined it, and then delivered a solid kick to the area around the lock breaking it open. We stepped through into a small study. My companions looked through the various books in this room, most of which appeared to records of growth, precipitation, and harvests for the surrounding lands for about 12 years. One book with caught my eye had the title 'Treasures of the Fire Lords' written in Draconic. Just a I was about to open it, Narcrath stopped me.

"Careful there," said Narcarth, "looks like there's some sort of abjuration spell on this book. We might want to hold off opening it until we can determine what's been cast on it".

We also came across a few more spell scrolls, some gold and gems, and book with druidic sigils of the cover. We continued southwards, emerging into a chamber where the south wall had fallen away into a natural cavern. Beyond, we could see that the area was filled with vines and briars. As we continued south four goblins looked up from tend plants and sorting samples into containers and moved in to attack.

Narcrath inhaled deeply, and then breathed up a stream of lightning right at two of the goblins. However, they dodged away, only catching part if the blast. Krisyra summoned flame into her hand, and tossed it towards one of the damaged goblins, taking it down. I moved up, feeling my fire hot in my chest. I slashed at one of the goblins with my claws, cutting it down instantly.

The remaining goblins looked at me fearfully, and then shouted "Aid us, Protector of the Twilight Grove!"

There was a rustling of plants as four twig blights entered the room. One of the damaged goblins attempted to charge at me, but it tripped over the vines on the floor, leaving itself vulnerable. Charles attempted to strike one of the goblins with his greatsword, but it nimbly dodged. Lydratir readied his bow, and fired on one of the blights, swiftly taking it down. The goblin attempted the drive its scimitar into Charles, but the blade simply bounced off his armor. One of the blights skittered towards Lydratir and tired to attack him, but its claws couldn't find purchase on his armor. Another blight tried to attack Lydratir, but it too missed. The final blight moved up to attack Krisyra, but it failed to strike as well.

Narcrath stepped up to one of the blights around Lydratir, blasting it with a shocking grasp at taking it out. Krisyra whipped out her quarterstaff, and brought it down on the blight, smashing it to splinters. I turned to look at the goblin who'd tripped, and swung my tail down on top of it, finishing it off. Charles swung again at the goblin before him, swiftly taking it out. Lydratir in one fluid motion dropped his bow, drew his shortsword, and drove it into the remaining blight, taking it down.

As the dust settled, we could see down at the end of the cavern our goal, the black, twisted looking branches of some sort of tree. We were close now.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Our heroes have nearly reached their destination, and collected some interesting items along the way. Next time, the Root of the Problem. See you then!


	18. Chapter 17: The Root of the Problem

A/N: And here's the next chapter, and the final part of the party's first dungeon delve. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons I only own my original ideas,

* * *

Chapter 17: The Root of the Problem

We continued forwards into the cavern, which was filled with sickly-looking briars. There was no way we were getting through here without clearing a path. Charles began cutting through the briars, and as he did, more twig blights attacked, but was we cut them down easily. Eventually we emerged into a clearing. In the center of the chamber, there it was: a skeletal, black tree. Standing before it were a human man in heavy armor, a young woman dressed like a noble, and a bearded man in brown robes and holding a gnarled staff. Something about the younger two of the humans smelled strange, just like the tree itself.

"Halt a moment," said the bearded man, "you know not what you do!"

"Do we?" I said, "Then what are you doing?"

I noticed that Krisyra and Charles were glancing up into the tree's branches, and then spotted the giant frog hiding there.

"I am Belak," he said, "called the Outcast. My circle expelled me, the fools. Why? Because I dared to expand nature's reach in ways they couldn't grasp. I have found what I sought in the Gulthias Tree".

"So, this is a Gulthias Tree?" said Krisyra.

"It's beautiful, no?" said Belak, "It lives, though it looks dead. In an age long past, someone staked a vampire on this very spot. The stake took root. And so grew the Gulthias Tree, reverberating with primal power for those who can tap it".

"What did you do to these others?" asked Charles, "what did you do to them?"

"They were first supplicants," said Belak, "The Gulthias Tree has accepted them, and they are mine to control, just like the twig blights. You can't save them".

"The real question is why are you talking to us?" asked Lydratir.

"Though your remains would enrich the compost," said Belak, "you'll serve my needs better as supplicants. You shall retain your lives, after a fashion. Surrender and submit peacefully, or perish!"

I could feel the fire within me heating up again. This… _monster_ thought we'd give into to him!?

"Never," I snarled, "we'd never give in to you!"

"Then you leave me no choice," said Belak, "kill them".

Krisyra immediately stepped up close to our foes, and called forth a blast of thunderous noise. The blast also struck the tree, cracking the wood.

"You dare attack the great Gulthias Tree!?" shouted Belak.

"We dare, Defiler!" snarled Kirsyra as she morphed into a dire wolf.

The robed woman reacted to Krisyra's attack upon Belak and the tree by casting series of Magic Missles, striking Krisyra's form. One of the twig blights also stepped forwards to strike her, but she dodged away. Lydratir swiftly raised his bow, and fired at the enemy mage, taking her down. The giant frog leapt from the tree and attempted to bite Lydratir, but it missed. I stepped around for a clear shot, knowing it was time. I inhaled deeply, and unleashed my fire. Both of the remaining blights in the area turned to ash, the flames severely damaged the tree. I felt the air around me heat up with my own power… something had changed.

Narcrath seemed to catch my idea, and fired off a chromatic orb as a blast of fire upon the tree. It was smoldering badly now, and looked like in might catch light at any moment. Belak looked at us in rage, and fired a blast of poisonous-looking gas at Krisyra, but she simply dodged out of the way.

"Destroy that wyrm!" ordered Belak

The armored man turned to moved towards me, drawing a blade which flickered with magic. His blade bit into my hide, causing a snarl of pain. A moment later, flames coalesced around my attacker, catching him off guard and burning him in retaliation(1). Charles stepped up to the giant frog, striking a fierce blow. I heard movement behind us, and saw three more blights approaching. Krisyra-wolf bit into the blight before her, swiftly taking it down. Lydratir switched to his shortsword, and with it finished off the giant frog. I kept my focus on my primary target: the tree. I swung with my tail, slamming it into the tree and causing it to fall. The knight that had attacked me, as well as the blights looked around as if confused for a moment, and then their focus locked on Belak. Narcrath turned to the Blights which had joined from elsewhere in the complex and hit one with a Shocking Grasp, taking it down.

"You this is your fault!" screamed Belak at me, "You'll die for what you've done!"

He pointed his staff at me, and I felt the temperature around me spike, but I dodged the full extent of the rather weak-looking flaming sphere, my scales absorbing the rest. I snarled in response, and fire burst around Belak, but he saw what had happened to the knight, and dodged, only catching the edge of the blast. The knight stepped back from me, and moved up to Belak. He brought his blade down upon Belak, his longsword biting deep. The remaining blights swarmed Belak, ending his struggle. With Belak down, the knight and the Blights turned back to us, and prepared to attack. However, before that the knight spoke.

"What Belak said it true," said the knight, "You cannot save me. He has… converted me, made me into the tree's thrall. No matter what happens now, I'm already a dead man".

"Are you sure? Can nothing be done?" asked Charles.

"I am," said the knight, "Either I die here and now, or I die tomorrow, when I crumble to dust. Please, give me the honor of a warrior's death".

"It that is what you wish," said Lydratir, "then you shall receive".

The battle was joined once more. Krisyra-wolf tore into one of the blights, leaving only broken sticks. Lydratir turned on the spot and fired an arrow at another of the Blights, easily taking it down. Three more blights approached, and I destroyed one with my claws. Narcrath stepped towards the remaining blights, and struck both with a shocking grasp, taking them out. Charles stepped towards the knight, and brought his greatsword down upon him, causing him to fall.

With our foes defeated, Chalres collected some personal effects from the enthralled warriors, while Krisyra (now transformed back) made sure the Gulthias tree was dead.

Having completed our tasks here, we began to make our way back out of the ancient temple. We made our way back past the statue of Ashardalon, back past the settlement of the Goblins, and arrived back at the Kobold's area of the temple. Almost as soon as we arrived, we were directed to speak with Yusdrayl. We found her still on her throne, and looking pleased.

"Ah, you have returned," said Yusdrayl, "have you completed your task?"

"We have," I said, "The Gulthias Tree has been destroyed".

"A tree? The source of the fruit?" asked Yusdrayl.

"Yes, a vampiric tree, for lack of a better description," said Krisyra, "the fruit came from it, and those who passed though before us had been transformed into its thralls".

"Then it seems I have to thank you once more," said Yusdrayl, "Calcryx is resting now, but requested that you take this".

She cast mage hand, giving us a scroll tube. We quickly looked it over, and I noticed some runes I couldn't read. Charles, on the other hand did.

"Look like Dwarvish," said Charles, "it would probably be best to examine this more closely later".

"Thank you Yusdrayl, and thank Calcryx as well," I said, "let's head out".

We continued back the way we'd entered, and arrived back at the stairs lead up towards the surface. We all made it back up, and I couldn't help feel relieved to see the skies once more. We started off the trail, heading back towards Oakhurst.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! The party destroyed the Gulthias Tree and protected the people of the land from its power.

Also a quick rundown of the party and their archetypes: Charles (Human Great Weapon Fighter, Battlemaster Archetype), Lydratir (Aasimar Ranger, Hunter Conclave), Krisyra (Wood Elf Driud, Circle of the Moon), Narcrath (Dragonborn Sorcerer, Draconic Bloodline), Valignatrisk (Red Dragon, Force of Nature Archetype).

Footnotes: (1) **Devastation** (Dragon class feature, Force of Nature Archetype): At 3rd level when you use your breath weapon, the lingering aftereffects continue to ravage the battlefield for up to 1 minute. During this time, when a creature within 30 feet of you hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to cause a burst of elemental energy to erupt around them. The affected creature mast make a saving throw, using the same ability and DC as if saving against your breath weapon. On a failure, the creature takes 2d6 damage of the same type as your breath weapon. This damage increases to 3d6 at 11th level and 4d6 at 17th level.


	19. Chapter 18: Aftermath

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 18: Aftermath

We arrived back in Oakhurst, and were soon greeted by the town guard. After a short time, the mayor joined us as well.

"Ah you've returned!" said the Mayor, "what have you uncovered?"

"We discovered the source of the strange fruit the Goblins have been bringing, as well as the reason of your missing plants," said Krisyra, "They are related, though not the way you've been expecting".

"What do you mean?" said the guard captain.

"The Goblins weren't taking the plants," said Lydratir, "They were taking themselves. They were monsters known as twig blights, offspring of the Gulthias Tree".

"What exactly is that?" said the guard captain.

"To simplify, a vampiric tree," said Krisyra, "It consumes blood, and as well as those who are bound to it".

"I see," Said the Mayor, "did you perhaps find evidence of those who'd journeyed into the citadel before you?"

"We did," I said, "Some were slain by the Goblins, the rest were killed by Belak. We have recovered their personal effects… there wasn't much else left".

"Damn, two of those were members to the Hucrele family," said the mayor, "a local merchant family of some repute. They'll at least be comforted to know what happened to their daughter and son. We'll get these back to their family. You'll have to show us what you mean about the plants, but you've certainly earned you due".

The day progressed with us showing the townsfolk the truth about the blights, after which the swiftly set about burning all the blights they could. We eventually met with Kerowyn, the matriarch of the Hucrele family, who thanked us for returning their family's signet rings. Eventually, night fell, and we laid down the rest, my companions in the inn, and me outside. I soon slipped into a dream.

* * *

 _I was in front of a familiar sight: The Sunless Citadel. However, it was still above ground. The sky darkened for a moment, and a much larger red dragon landed next to me. He looked familiar, very much like the statue deep within the Citadel. There was no doubt this was Ashardalon._

 _'_ _Greeting young one," said Ashardalon, "I see you've finished plundering my temple… I hope you found something of use to you"._

 _"_ _You… don't mind?" I said._

 _"_ _In all honesty, no," said Ashardalon, "I'm long dead, after all. I can't claim anger for one exploring a place I resided so many millennia ago… especially one such as you"._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" I asked._

 _"_ _I have examining you ever since you entered that place," said Ashardalon, "You possess an uncommon spirit, one not seen a very long time. Let me tell you a story. You know of the current dragon gods, Bahamut and Tiamat, correct? However, before them there was another: Io, the singular dragon god. When Io was slain by an ancient foe, his essence split, becoming Bahamut and Tiamat. It was into a time when Io still was that I hatched. In this time no dragon was specifically pulled towards one nature or another, we were whatever we wished to make of ourselves"._

 _"_ _So your Cult was… what then?" I asked._

 _"_ _Like all our kind young one, I was a mighty creature in life," said Ashardalon, "the humanoids wished to worship me, and I was willing to let them do so… after all, it's easier to maintain your domain when you have people loyal to you. I was there when the split occurred, but managed to resist the call of evil as the fabric of reality twisted and realigned with the destruction of a god. I maintained my home, but ended up in conflict with others of our kind who viewed me as weak for not treating those humanoids in my domain like slaves. It was during that time the what they now call Ashen Plains came to be, for it is where I did battle with many of these who submitted to Tiamat's will… including my own clutchmates. One of them managed to cast a great spell, sending my temple plummeting into the earth"._

 _"_ _But why are you still here?" I asked, "your spirit should have passed beyond the veil long ago"._

 _"_ _Indeed it should have," said Ashardalon, "but at that time, Bahamut was still a relatively young god, and still sorting out his realm. As such all Metallic Dragon were getting shuffled to his realm without question, while all Chromatics were sent straight to the realm of his sister, Tiamat. I did not wish my soul to end up in Tiamat's grasp. That was when someone, I know not who, told me of how I could remain, and pass my knowledge on to the future. The amulet you now carry has, or should I say had, my soul bound to it. However, I'm now bound to you, young one"._

 _"_ _So what?" I said with worry, "now you're going to battle me for control of my body!?"_

 _"_ _Nothing as crude as that, young one," said Ashardalon, "the amulet is not a phylactery, but rather a place to keep this echo of myself safe so I could pass what I know onto the future. I cannot control you, nor can I attempt to harm you in any way. I'm simply bound to you, and can provide my knowledge on times forgotten by many. I can teach you techniques to strengthen yourself and aid you allies"._

 _"_ _At what cost?" I said._

 _"_ _The only cost will be having to put up with me hitching a ride in the back of your mind," said Ashardalon, "You've already taken the first step to unlock that which I can teach. Keep following the path you heart leads you down, and you will understand"._

I woke once more, feeling the same as I did when I fell asleep. I had a choice to make. I looked at the amulet, thinking what I could mean for me to have Ashardalon tagging along with me. From what he said, he seemed genuinely interested in helping me. As well, if he was from a time so long ago, it would be a window into knowledge lost to the ages. If he'd meant me harm, he could done so the moment I put the amulet on. I had my answer: I'd keep the amulet.

"Alright Ashardalon," I whispered, "you can stay".

I might have imagined it, but the jewel seemed to glint brighter for a moment. I only hope I made the right choice.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Let me reiterate: the amulet is not harmful in any way. Anyway, next time, the party set out again following some new leads. See you then!


	20. Chapter 19: New Leads

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 19: New Leads

The next morning, we reconvened, and started planning our next move. Charles had an Idea for where we could go next.

"I've had time to better examine the scroll we got off the kobolds," said Charles, "It says something about 'Khundrukar', most of it's in bad shape due to age, but I could decipher a short fragment '… The remaining few. By order of Durgeddin the Black, we have created a secret dwarven redoubt. None shall find us; however, …' I'm not sure quite what it's taking about, but it sounds like something my mentor spoke about sometimes".

"What exactly did it entail?" asked Narcrath.

"Most of it was old rumors and hearsay," said Charles, "but he spoke of the secret redoubt established about 2 centuries ago. I don't recall much more than that".

"Perhaps we could ask your mentor," said Lydratir, "Do you think he'd know more?"

"I don't doubt that," said Charles, "Old Pelthik's well traveled, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me dropping by. Well, he might be a bit surprised by our red scaled friend here, but I think he'll understand".

Once everyone was prepared, we met with the guard captain one more who saw us off.

"Thank you once more for aiding us in dealing with this threat," said the Guard captain, "we've put together a payment as a reward to your service. Where will you go now?"

"We uncovered a scroll speaking of a forgotten dwarven redoubt," said Krisyra, "We plan to look into it".

"Well, I wish you luck," said the guard captain, "You are always welcome back in Oakhurst".

We set off, heading down the road. Our trail skirted along the edge of the High Forest before turning south through the foothills of the Greypeak Moutains. After several day of travel, we arrived in the town of Nyssus.

As we entered town, I was struck by the high concentration of lesser dragons moving about. I saw pseudodragons moving about carrying notes, inside the inn an Alehouse Drake(1) slumbered atop the hearth. I received some strange looks, but the townsfolk kept to their business. Soon enough, we arrived at the blacksmith's shop. There, we found a particularly large white-scaled Dragonborn, standing nearly 7 feet tall, working at the forge. As we approached, he looked up from his work and cocked his head.

"Let me guess Charles," said the Dragonborn, "you're going to say 'It followed me home, can I keep it?'"

"Good to see you're still in good spirits," said Charles, "He joined up with us a little while ago, seems like a bit different than most of his kind".

"Well, as long as you don't try and harm anyone here, you can stay. Name's Pelthik, by the way," He said.

"Charles has told me of you," I said, "I am Valignatirisk".

"Well met!" said Pelthik, "I must say, I all my life, I'd never met a Chromatic Dragon as civil as you. So what brings the five of you here? Just stopping in to visit?"

"Well, there's that, but we've found an old scroll that reminded me to one of the stories you told," said Charles, "Take a look for yourself".

Charles handed Pelthik the scroll who looked it over briefly. After a short time, he turned back to us.

"Yes, this does remind me of a tale I picked up in my travels. It was song being belted out by a group of dwarves. They sung of Durgeddin the Black, driven from his home by orcish raiders. He told of how they searched for years and eventually found a new home, building it up into great stronghold, where the forged some to the finest dwarven weapons ever known in the fires of Durgeddin's fury. Strange you come across this now. For some time I thought it nothing more than a tale, but recently, I came into possession of this".

Pelthik pulled out the hilt of a broken sword. The remaining section of the blade still shone as if new.

"A passing nobleman gave it to me," said Pelthik, "he had no use for it, but mentioned he'd found it near Blasingdell, a mining town south of here. I've examined it closely, but the smith's mark is unfamiliar to me. I've have gone running off to uncover the rumors, but I'm not a brash young adventurer anymore, and my place is here".

"Come on, you're still the toughest warrior I know," said Charles.

"Thank you, but honestly, I had my time in the sun," said Pelthik, "I fought Giants, Krakens… Hells, I've faced down an ancient blue dragon! But now, it's your turn. I can see it in you; that spark that can lead to great things. I've seen it before, in my companions, in travelers I've met, and in the mirror. For now though, you've clearly had quite the trek getting here. Feel free to stay the night, tell me what strange events led you to traveling with you crimson companion here".

The day turned to night as we recounted the tale of the events which led us to traveling together. He seemed particularly interested in my story, especially when I mentioned Langdedrosa.

"Langdedrosa? Ah, yes! I remember him," said Pelthik, "That sword he uses these days is one of mine. A good customer, and with plenty of stories to share".

Later that evening, once my companions had laid down to sleep, I found I was feeling restless. I walked to the edge of town, and simply looked up at the stars. I heard someone walking up beside me, and glanced over to see Pelthik.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" said Pelthik, "As I said before, you seem like a rarity for your kind. Even more, from what you told me earlier, you went through experiences which could have easily hardened your heart, and set you back towards that behavior most would expect from a red dragon. Instead, you managed to persevere, and push past the cruelty that the world showed you".

"It wasn't all bad; Quoros and Baeshra were good, positive mentors," I said, "earlier you spoke of seeing something in us. Are you perhaps gifted in perceiving the future?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" said Pelthik, "I just have a certain sense for people. You, for instance: you certainly have it in you to change the world… of course pretty much anybody does. It more a matter of having the will to try".

"That's a decision I've already made," I said, "I'm already going to do what I can to better the world".

"Well, I wish you luck," said Pelthik, "If nothing else, you'll give the bards something new to sing about".

* * *

 **A/N:** And the we go! The party has a new lead on where to go next. Also, I've gotten a copy of Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes, so now I've got even more interesting opponents to throw at the party. Anyway, next time: the party moves on to the town of Blasingdell, to follow the trail to the broken blade. See you then!

(1) The Alehouse Drake is a creature featured it the Tome of Foes, by Kobold Press. It is a Tiny CN dragon that likes to live inside of taverns. They are usually fairly harmless, though they can be troublemakers at times.


	21. Chapter 20 Blasingdell

**A/N:** and here's the next chapter, Our heroes arrive in the town of Blasingdell. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 20: Blasingdell

The next day, we made our way out of Nyssus, heading down the road towards our new destination. Our path took us deeper into the mountains, and after about a day's travel we arrived in a quiet valley. We could see tailings piles and openings of various mines next to the trail. I also noticed signs of something else: some of the rocks in the area looked liked something had partially dissolved them with acid. I felt something on the edge of my perception… an unfamiliar, nagging feeling. I thought it might me coming for somewhere to the north, but I couldn't be sure exactly where in that direction.

We continued down into the valley, and soon arrived at the town of Blasingdell. It looked to be fairly similar to other towns we'd passed through, albeit with a greater focus on mining equipment. Almost immediately, a half-orc carrying a crossbow approached, ready to act if I made the wrong move.

"Travelers," said the half-orc, "what brings you and your… dragon to our town?"

"We heard rumors of an ancient dwarven redoubt in this area," said Charles, "as for the big guy? Well, it's a long story".

"What are you planning to do here dragon?" asked the half-orc.

"I plan to aid my companions in their endeavors," I said, "But I understand what you mean. I have no desires to harm the people of this land".

"You wouldn't have perhaps been to Oakhurst recently, would you?" asked the Half-Orc.

"Yes, my companions and I were there only a few days ago," I said, "why do you ask?"

"I heard rumors about a group of adventures matching your description," said the Half Orc, "then again there aren't many people wandering around with a red dragon in tow. Well, as long as you don't make trouble, you won't get any trouble, understand?"

"I understand," I said.

"Good," said the Half-Orc, "in that case, I hope you find what you're looking for. Now then you mentioned something about a Dwarven Redoubt in this area? Can't say I've heard about that. However, we have had issues with a warband of Orcs raiding various homesteads and camps north of town. The mayor's put a bounty on their heads".

"Sounds like a place to start," said Lydratir, "any idea where they might be based?"

"Yeah, we captured one of em', and managed to get some information out of him," said the Half Orc, "They've set up camp near a rocky hill the townsfolk call the Stone Tooth, about 30 miles north of here".

"Thanks for the information," said Charles, "Alright, let's stock up here in town, and we can set out in the morning. What will you do, big guy?"

"I think it would be good for me to take a look around the area from the skies," I said, "both to get the lay of the land and stretch my wings".

"Stay safe, Valignatirisk," said Narcrath, "not everyone around here knows you're not their foe".

"I shall endeavor to," I said.

I stepped away from the others, spread my wings, and leapt skyward. As the valley passed beneath my wings and the cool wind caressed my scales, my mind wandered back to that strange feeling. I decided to query Ashardalon about it.

 _'_ _What troubles you, young one?'_ asked Ashardalon.

 _'_ _I'm… not sure,'_ I thought, _'ever since I've entered this valley, I've had a strange feeling, like something just beyond my perception is pulling at me. Do you feel it too?'_

 _'_ _Valingnatirisk, I'm a spirit bound within an amulet,'_ said Ashardalon, _'I cannot truly perceive beyond what you tell me. However, I do have two theories: Firstly, you came to this place seeking a lost Dwarven redoubt. I doubt the dwarves have changed too much since I lived, so they likely still craft exceedingly fine arms and armor… and some are greedy enough to make a dragon blush. The other option is that you may be in proximity to another dragon's lair. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?'_

 _'_ _I did notice some rocks that appeared to have been corroded,"_ I thought, _'then again, it could be nothing more than effect of the mining operations'._

 _'_ _Or in could be either a Copper or a Black Dragon,'_ said Ashardalon, _'I recommend caution, young one'._

I continued my flight, and eventually looped back around to Blasingdell. I landed, feeling a bit better now that I'd gotten a chance to stretch my wings. The townsfolk eyed me warily, but none of them acted. A short time later, I was rejoined by my companions.

"Good to see you back," said Krisyra, "See anything of interest?"

"Not really," I said, "What of you? Did you learn anything around town?"

"I asked Khaldegan, the dwarven trader to supplies most of the prospectors in the area about the tale of Durgeddin the Black," said Charles, "The tales tell that Durgeddin fled his home after it was sacked by orcs, and built his secret redoubt, from which he waged a decades-long vendetta against orc-kind. They also speak of how the orcs eventually discovered his fortress and eventually slew Durgeddin and all his followers".

"Sarel, the innkeeper mentioned some additional information about the orcs that have been raiding the area," said Narcrath, "She said that their leader wields a greataxe that some claim is of dwarven make".

I looked towards the north, towards where our next destination lay. I could still feel that sensation tugging at the edges of my mind. Something deep within told me I needed to go there, to see what rested at the source of this sensation. At the same time, not knowing fully what the cause of this feeling was troubled me. I thought again on what Ashardalon had told me. I could only hope that whatever we found out there, we could handle it.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes begin their descent into the depths of the Stone Tooth, on their journey to find The Forge of Fury! See you then!


	22. Chapter 21: The Mountain Door

A/N: and here's the next chapter! Into the 2nd dungeon delve for our party!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 21: The Mountain Door

Over the next couple days, we made our way north towards the Stone Tooth. Eventually, we came upon a well-worn trail, leading up towards the bare stone at the top of a large hill.

"Do you see that?" said Lydratir, "there's smoke coming from somewhere on the hill".

"It's not just that," said Krisyra, "Look, on the trail: four people came down this trail not long ago, and headed into the forest. Looks like some of those who reside here may be out".

"It might be best to keep going then," I said, "we'll have less foes to battle through that way".

We continued up the trail, which soon turned rocky as we approached a switchback. As we approached, I heard some muttering in a guttural tongue up ahead. I gestured for Lydratir to scout ahead, and he soon reported back.

"Orcs, two of them," whispered Lydratir, "Looks like they're on guard duty, but aren't paying a lot of attention. It also looks like there's arrow slits in the northern wall. It seems like this place is well fortified".

"Best we take them out fast, then," said Charles.

"Hold on," said Narcrath, "Before we do anything too rash, I have an idea".

Narcrath stepped forwards, pointed at the orcs, and muttered "Sleep now" in Draconic. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then the orcs looked at each other and then slumped over. Narcrath motioned us forwards, and we moved swiftly past the orcs. As we passed, I could hear snoring. (1)

We continued along the trail, coming to a large door set into the hillside. I could only assume that had we alerted these orcs, they'd have raised the alarm. We continued inside, finding ourselves in a large hall. Further ahead, We could see a yawning chasm, spanned by a rope bridge. On the far side, I spotted a pair of orcs preparing for battle, drawing javelins and snarling at us.

Krisyra was the first to react, summoning a cloud of greenish flames around the orcs. The flames seemed to stick to the orcs, not harming them but marking them. One of the orcs threw its javelin, grazing Narcrath. I leapt into the fray, gliding across the crevasse in an attempt to strike one of the orcs, but I only just caught it with my claws as orc dodged away. Narcrath struck back at the orc who'd attacked him, blasting him with a Chromatic Orb. The orc was still standing, but looked pretty weak. Charles aimed his crossbow carefully finishing off the orc Narcrath had attacked. Lydratir raised his longbow and fired, taking out the remaining orc.

With the area clear, my companions carefully made their way across the rope bridge spanning the chasm. We continued down the passage, and arrived in a larger cave. The wall and floor of this natural cavern had been carefully smoothed. I could spot four diffent routes out of this chamber, with one guarded by a crude wooden door. The floor was covered with firs, crates and random junk. We decided to check this passage with the door first. The passage soon ended at a crudely made barrier of tree trunks, forming the wall of a jail cell. Behind it, we could see a couple of humans. They quickly noticed us.

"Who are you?" said one of the prisoners.

"Not friends of the orcs," said Charles, "Let's get you out of here".

"The ones who are hold us here," said the prisoner, "they've got an Orog known as Old Yarrack with them. He's got the key!"

"I think we've got another solution," said Charles glancing at me, "You think you can break open the lock?"

"Just give me a moment," I said.

I brought my claws down upon the padlock, smashing it with ease.

"Oh thank the Gods, we're saved!" said the prisoner, "Thank you!"

"You best make your way out of here," said Lydratir, "the way out should be clear".

"Thank you!" said the prisoner, "We'll be sure to tell everyone how you helped us!"

The two of them hurried off, as we continued our exploration. We checked the passage to the southeast which, while it primarily led to a cooking fire, also connected to another passage leading deeper in. we wound our way down the passage which soon turned from bare cave walls into worked stone. We soon arrived at what appeared to be a blank wall with various symbols carved on it. However when I took a closer look I realized I could feel airflow from beyond the 'wall'. I wasn't the only one who noticed, as Krisyra stepped forwards a pushed on the wall, which slid aside. We emerged into a larger chamber, where we were confronted with 3 orcs, one wearing necklace, made from its own gouged out eye!

"Ah, it seems we have visitors," said the Orc shaman, "Deal with them, will you?"

Narcrath reacted first, stepping forwards and striking one of the orcs with Shocking Grasp. Charles attempted to cut down the same orc with his greatsword, but it managed to dodge away. The 2nd orc charged forwards, intent to attacking Lydratir, its greataxe biting through his armor. Krisyra turned to face the orc who'd charged forwards, her staff glowing with energy. She stuck a good blow to the orc, but it remained standing. I moved up, putting my focus on the shaman. My claws tore into my foe, and she reeled back, snarling at me.

"You dare strike me, wyrm?" said the shaman, "Submit to the power of Gruumsh, you will _GROVEL!_ "

A wave of power washed over me, and broke through my defenses. I felt myself falling to the ground, unable to resist. I heard shouts of concern from my companions. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lydratir striking back against the orc who'd struck him, and took it down. The other orc stuck at Narcrath, causing him to reel back.

Narcrath was breathing hard, inhaled deeply, and spat forth a stream of lightning. Neither of the remaining orcs were expecting this attack, and as such both caught the full blast. The nearest orc to Narcrath fell iinstantly, sill arcing. The shaman remained standing, however. Charles stepped up to the shaman, his eyes flashing with determination. He brought down his greatsword in a fierce blow, leaving the shaman looking quite weakened. Krisyra stepped around, and finished the shaman off with a quick blast of flame. A short time later, the magic commanding me faded, and I got back to my feel feeling rather embarrassed.

"My apologies," said, "I wasn't able to aid you in battle as I should have".

"Don't trouble yourself," said Krisyra, "I recognized the intonations of a Command spell when I hear it. At least she didn't try and force you to do anything worse".

"I guess there's that," I said, "What's next?"

"I vote that we rest for a short time," said Narcrath, "I don't know about you, but that orc hit me pretty hard".

"I agree," said Lyratir, "this chamber should be secure enough".

I watched as my companions sat down to tend to their wounds, and readied myself for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

A/N: And There we go! Next time, the party continues deeper into the orc-held stronghold, encountering the leaders of this band. See you then!

Footnotes: (1) Never underestimate the usefulness of a Sleep spell.


	23. Chapter 22: Great Ulfe

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Our heroes encounter the leader of the Orcs within these tunnels.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 22: Great Ulfe

Once we were ready, we continued through the nearby door. We emerged into a large hall, which was home to a grand staircase. A moment later, I heard the buzzing sound of insect wings, and four stirges flew out to attack us.

Lydratir reacted the fastest, whipping out his bow and firing at one of the stirges. The arrow struck it easily, taking it out. Another of the stirges dived at Krisyra, but she dodged out of the way. Another of the stirges attempted to attack me, but my scales deflected the attack. Charles stepped up to attack the stirge near Krisyra, but it swooped out of the way. I took a swipe with my tail at the stirge which had attempted to attack me, and easily sent it flying into the wall. Krisyra took a swing with her staff, which was glowing with energy. However, the strige dodged once again. The fourth stirge flew down towards me, but simply bounced off hide. Narcrath stepped over to me, and brought his staff down upon the stirge that that came after me. Lydratir move over towards Krisyra, and swiftly took out the last stirge with his shortsword.

With the area clear, we searched the room, finding the entrance to a passage leading deeper down. As well, we noticed there was some sort of mechanism at the far end of the room. As I stepped closer, I spotted a set of tubes set into the walls. I also noticed the odor of a flammable compound.

"Nothing but a trap over here," I said.

We left the trap alone, and exited this large room to the west. We soon found ourselves back at the junction we'd come across earlier. We made our way north, coming to another split in the path, with the cave becoming a corridor of worked stone to the east and west. We decided to search the east chamber first. As soon as we entered, the four orcs in the room took notice of us. They quickly paired up and charged towards us.

The first pair made their way towards Krisyra, while the other moved towards Narcrath. One of the orcs struck her with the flat of its axe in an attempt of knock her off balance, but she stood firm. The second orc seemed enraged by its companion's failure, and brought its greataxe down on Krisyra with immense force. Krisyra stumbled back a bit from the force, and looked to be in bad shape. I saw a flash of realization in Narcrath's eyes, as he began the incantation of a standard Reduce spell. I'd long gotten past my aversion to people using this sort of spell, as it was a normal part of many mages repertoire. I saw the magic wrap around both the orcs charging towards him, and they swiftly shrank to half their original size. I moved up towards the orcs who'd attacked Krisyra, and took a swipe with my claws, striking my target. The first of the shrunken orcs reached Narcrath, and attempted to trip him, but, it's reduced strength caused it to fail. Charles moved to attack the other orc of the pair I was now facing, and managed to find a gap in its armor. Lydratir moved around the combat, and finished off the orc Charles had wounded. The other reduced orc attempted to attack Narcrath this its greataxe, but the weapon simply bounced off. Krisyra was still breathing hard, as her breath turned into a animalistic snarl. She quickly shifted into the form of a dire wolf, and leapt at the orc in front of me. However, the orc simply dodged away.

The orc right in front of me snarled in rage at the loss of its ally, turned its dodge into a deft spin and brought its axe down upon me with the same rage that had nearly taken out Krisyra. I gritted my teeth as the greataxe severely injured me, just barely holding back a roar. Narcrath glanced at me with worry, and then struck at one of the orcs targeting him with a Shocking Grasp. I recovered from the knockback of the orcs attack, and tore into it with my claws. taking it down. One of the orcs attacking Narcrath attempted to trip him again, but again failed. Charles moved over to the orcs troubling Narcrath, taking out the one he'd already damaged. Krisyra-wolf bounded forwards towards the remaining orc and pounced on it, biting it savagely and knocking it prone. Lydratir stepped over to the prone, shrunken orc, and finished it off with his short sword.

With the area clear, Krisyra (returned to normal) and I sat down to attend to our respective wounds. Meanwhile, our companions searched the room, finding a decent bit of gold and a few precious stones. Once we were ready, we set out again to explore to the west. We soon came to a short set of stairs leading to a blood-stained, iron-bound door to the south, with looked rather heavy. Charles looked it over, braced himself, and then shoved open the door. Beyond the door was a small chamber, covered in poorly cure animal hides and illuminated by smoking torches. Let's not even talk about the smell. Out from the shadows stepped a hulking creature, about 10 feet in height. In one hand, it held a massive greataxe. In the other, it held the chains restraining two, rather large wolves.

"You?" boomed the Ogre, "you think to challenge the great Ulfe? Vak! Thrag! At them!"

With that, the Ogre dropped the chains, and all three of our foes charged forwards. I reacted quickly, unleashing my fiery breath upon our foes. The dire wolves swiftly dodged the worst of my flames, but Ulfe took the full blast. I felt the air around me heat up, and readied for what might come. Krisyra quickly summoned a small flame and lobbed it at one of the dire wolves, further damaging it. Lydratir took aim at one of the dire wolves, and the wolf snarled as the arrow pierced its hide. Narcrath summoned a chromatic orb, and fired at one of the dire wolves, and was damaged further by the ball lightning. The more damaged of the two dire wolves leapt at Charles, its teeth finding purchase as it knocked Charles prone. The other dire wolf took advantage of its ally's attack, and attacked Charles as well, and it looked like he was in bad shape. Charles shook his attackers off, and retaliated with his greatsword, nearly taking out one of the dire wolves. Ulfe the ogre roared in rage, and brought his massive axe down upon Narcrath. I watched with horror as my friend was felled in a single blow. (1)

"Your servants will make a nice belt, Dragon," said Ulfe.

I felt the boundless fury my kind were known for race through me, and a charged Ulfe with a roar, tearing into him with my claws. While Ulfe was focused on me, Krisyra dashed in and poured a pulse of healing magic into Narcrath, causing him to regain consciousness. Lydratir kept his aim steady, and fired upon the same dire wolf as he had before, taking it down. Narcrath got back of his feet, and unleashed a shocking grasp into Ulfe's back. The remaining dire wolf snapped at Charles again, but he was ready and knocked it aside with a swipe of his greatsword. Ulfe's face twisted into a cruel grin, and he took a swing at me with his greataxe, but not nearly as hard as he had Narcrath. As he did, the lingering heat around me coalesced, searing my foe.

I continued my assault, tearing into my foe with my claws once more. Krisyra summoned up another small flame, and cast it towards the dire wolf, damaging it further. Narcrath also continued with it assault against Ulfe, blasting him once more with a shocking grasp. The dire wolf tried once more to attack Charles, who one more was ready and knocked it away once more with his greatsword, leaving the dire wolf in bad shape. Ulfe brought his axe around in an attempt to wound me further, but this time the axe glanced off my scales. I saw the like his pet, he too was in bad shape. I thought about offering him mercy, but I could see in his eyes that he would never accept. He would fight to the last.

I slashed at him once more with my claws, and I could see him stumble back from the force, yet I still say the will to fight on in his eyes. Krisyra drew out her scimitar, and finished off the badly wounded dire wolf. Lydratir stepped over next to me drew his shortsword with a flourish, and finished off Ulfe.

With the area clear, we all took a deep breath as these dangerous foes had fallen. We searched the room, coming across a good-sized pile of gold and silver a flask of potion, and a finely crafted rapier which Lydratir immediately took an interest in. With everything collected, we retreated to the bunk room we'd come across to the east, knowing we needed time to lick our wounds before moving on.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, the adventurers continue deeper into the caverns beneath the Stone Tooth. See you then!

 **Footnotes:** (1) Ulfe got a critical hit here. However, Valignatirisk also got a critical hit, so the luck balanced out here.


	24. Chapter 23: Deeper Down

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! This time, our heroes continue to delve into the depths of the caverns, facing myriad threats along the way.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 23: Deeper Down

After a fitful rest, we continued our explorations into the areas we'd not searched yet. We headed down the corridor beyond Ulfe's room. Ahead, we saw a large statue of a dwarf, holding a sword in one hand and a smith's hammer in the other. Charles put up a hand, and gestured to the floor a short distance in front of the statue. It was then that I noticed the pressure plate. Instead we headed through the door to the left. The chamber was filled with rough-hewn bunks, tables, and chairs, and the floor is strewn with filthy pelts. At first glance, it appears that a dozen or so humanoids might have been using this as a sleeping quarters. However, at the moment only five were present.

"Well, it seems we've got intruders," said what appeared to the leader, "Your path ends with Ulfe or me, Old Yarrack!"

"Ulfe is dead," I said.

"Get them!" shouted Yarrack.

One of the orcs rushed straight at me, and managed the get past my defenses, its axe piercing my scales. Lydratir took aim at Yarrack with his bow, aiming with particular focus. He fired, but Yarrack dodged the arrow. Another of the orcs charged in and took a clumsy swing at Charles, which he easily avoided. Krisyra snarled, and transformed into a dire wolf and charged at Yarrack. Her fangs found purchase as she tackled, but Yarrack maintained his balance. I brought my claws to bear against the orc who'd attacked me, severely wounding it. Yarrack attempted to strike back against Krisyra, but she deftly avoided his swing. Another of the orcs charged at Narcrath, but his scaly hide turned the orc's axe aside. The fouth orc attempted the strike Krisyra as well, but once again she easily avoided the strike. Charles struck back against the orc in front of him, leaving it badly wounded. Narcrath summoned his magic, striking the orc in front of him with a shocking grasp.

The orc in front of me attempted to strike me again, but its attack went wide. Lydratir took a deep breath, and fired his bow once more, this time striking Yarrack with a solid hit. The Orc attacking Charles attempted another swing, but once again missed. Krisyra continued her assault against Yarrack, causing him to stumble back a step. I took another swipe with my claws, finishing off the orc in front of me. Yarrack recovered from Krisyra's strike, and managed to catch her with his axe, resulting in a snarl from the dire wolf. The orc in front of Narcrath took another swing with its axe, but he dodged easily. The other orc attacking Krisyra also managed to catch her with its axe, but she remained standing. Charles braced himself, and finished off the orc before him with with another swing of his greatword. Narcrath quickly glanced around, smirked, and spat out a blast of lightning, striking both the orc I front of him and the one who'd struck Krisyra.

Lydratir drew back another arrow, and focused on Yarrack with a particularly determined daze, and the fired, taking Yarrack down. Krisyra turned and sank her fangs into the other orc attacking her, which was still arcing slightly for Narcrath's attack. The orc swiftly fell to her attack. I turned and moved over to the last remaining orc.

With the area clear, we searched the room, finding a decent pile of coins hidden behind a loose stone on the wall. We returned the way we'd come, heading back the chamber with stairs leading down to a deeper level. The stairs twisted and turned at the descended. The floor had been cut regularly, making hundreds of shallow steps, but the walls and ceiling were still natural stone. After some distance, we came upon a stream pouring out of a narrow crack in the wall, and flowing into a side passage to the north. We continued down the main passage. Those of us who could see in the darkness of the caverns led the way, while Narcrath and Charles stayed close. We eventually emerged from the passage, and found ourselves in an open cavern. Suddenly, silence of the cavern was broken by the sound of wings. I looked up, and saw four stirges coming to attack us.

The first strige dived at Charles, but missed. The second came after Lyrdatir and managed to latch onto him. The third went after Narcrath and struck him fiercely. The fourth stirge went after Krisyra but missed.

The stirge attacking Charles swooped at him again, this time latching on. Krisyra swing her quarterstaff, charged with magic at the stirge near her, taking it out. I lifted my claws carefully, and plucked the stirge off of Narcrath, quickly slaying the beast. Lydratir drew his short sword, and quickly ran the stirge attached to him through, letting it tumble into the cavern below. Charles quickly did the same to the stirge attacking him, leaving us in the clear once more.

We continued along the path, coming to another chamber. I could see several passages leading away from this cavern. To the north, I spotted a carven, square-mouthed tunnel, like a mine portal. As we moved in, I spotted the movements of something heading towards the northeast. I looked closer, and I spotted a pair of scaly humanoids readying for a battle.

Krisyra quickly threw a blast of fire at the creature, causing it to shy away from the light. I moved up, and took out what I now recognized as a troglodyte with a swing of my tail. I heard a gate grinding open, and saw a second troglodyte approaching… trailed by a brown bear. Krisyra summoned her magic, and called down a beam of pale light in the area around our foes. Almost immediately, the troglodyte fell, but the bear remained standing. I quickly slashed at the bear with my claws, leaving it in bad shape. Lydratir stepped up, and finished the bear off.

With this area clear, we prepared to delve even deeper.

* * *

 **A/N** : And there we go! next time the adventurers arrive in the next level down of these caverns, the Glitterhame. See you then!


	25. Chapter 24: The Glitterhame

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Our heroes continue to wind their way deeper into the caverns beneath the Stone Tooth. What will they find down there?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Glitterhame

We continued our explorations by checking the passage to the southwest, arriving in another chamber. A trickle of water was seeping down from somewhere above, nourishing a variety of different fungi— weird puffballs, tall caps, and patches of mold in a variety of colors. We noticed a golden-brown carpet of mold covering an old skeleton of rusted armor in the southern part of the room. However, it the skeletons grasp was a strangely pristine sword. As the rest of us started to move further into the room, Krisyra stopped us.

"We should use caution," said Krisyra, "the mold around that skeleton… its extremely poisonous".

"Anything we can do about it?" asked Narcrath.

"Yes, stand back," said Krisyra.

We did as she asked, and watched as she summoned up as small flame and carefully burned away the mold. Once she'd cleared enough away, she retrieved the sword and handed it over to Charles. He looked it over and nodded.

"This sword's got the same forge marks as the broken blade Pelthik showed us," said Charles, "We must be getting closer to our goal".

We continued down the main passage, and emerged into a massive cavern. The great cavern glimmered with a faint phosphorescence. The ceiling looked to be nearly 50 feet overhead, and bright flecks and gleaming stone formations were visible in the distance. Patches of strange fungi dotted the floor, including capped stalks standing as tall as a human and glowing puffballs nearly a yard wide. High ledges rose between fifteen and twenty feet above the floor on the north, south, and western walls, A pair of narrow passages led out of the cavern, one behind us where we came in and the other to the south. To the west, I could see a flight of stone steps carved into the western ledge, and connecting to a path worn into the center of the cavern. We moved down the path before us, moving into the main cavern. I heard the sound of something sliding against stone. Suddenly a pair of strange creatures shot out from the gloom, straight towards Lydratir and Charles. Lydratir managed to dodge the creature's attack, but Charles was hit by the creature's tentacles. It then tried to follow up with a bite with its beak-like mouth, but he managed to evade this strike.

I got a better look at our attackers: they were Gricks, they resembled oversized worms, with barbed tentacles surrounding a beaked mouth. Lydratir focused on the Grick before him for a moment, before drawing his shortsword and attacking the creature, striking a decent blow. Krisyra stepped over to Charles, and poured healing magic into him. The Grick attacking Lydratir attempted to strike him again, but failed. The Grick attacking Charles did the same, but couldn't find purchase on his armor. I stepped over to the Grick attacking Charles, and tore into it with my claws. Narcrath summoned a chromatic orb, and fired it at the Grick near Lydratir as a ball of lightning. Charles attempted to attack the Grick which had struck him before, but he was still off balance and missed.

Lydratir swing again, finishing off the Grick before him, and then shifted position to aim his bow at the other Grick. Krisyra began summoning a flame, and then tossed it at the Grick. Suddenly the fire redoubled, badly damaging the Grick. The Grick recovered from the attack, and slashed at Krisyra with its tentacles, but she dodged its follow up strike. I brought my teeth to bear against the Grick, finishing it off… and then spitting it out because it tasted terrible.

With the area clear, we continued to search the chamber, starting at the west end. We moved up the stairs, and came upon a new sight. An array of sepulchers cut into the wall, guarded by ancient runes, glimmering crystals, and deposits of flowstone. It seemed this area was untouched, compared to the 'lived in' quality of some other areas of these ruins. I noticed Charles looking around, examining the tombs more carefully.

"What have you found?" I asked.

"Well, most of these have standard warnings of doom for those who disturb the honored dead, but these three have the names and deeds of the occupants, Their names are Borgol the Old, Gharin Orc-Doom, and Numik the Unlucky".

"Best just leave them to rest," said Lyrdatir, "we've enough to deal with here to also have to contend with the unquiet dead".

There was nothing more than more tombs in this area, so we headed back the way we'd come, soon arriving back at the area the Gricks had been guarding. There was a slope of slick, smooth rock leading up to another passage. It wasn't a difficult climb, requiring nothing more than some sure footing. We soon arrived at a passage littering with remains of various creature the Gricks had attacked. As we searched through the grisly remains, we found a decent pile of coins, as well as a suit of scale mail.

We once again returned to the main cavern, and this time checked the southern passage. We made our way up some slick stone steps to arrive in a long cavern split by a fast-flowing stream. At the east end of this cavern, the water thundered down into a lower chamber. To the west, the river was partially dammed by a crude barrier of rock and mud. We made our way to the east, careful to avoid slipping and falling into the rapids. At the end of the cavern, we found a spiral staircase leading down to a deeper level. We made our way down the stairs, and arrived at the cavern at the base of the waterfall.

The waterfall spilled down the northwest wall into the deep pool at its base. The rocky wall glistened with spray, and an array of colorful minerals and strange lichens lent the area an otherworldly quality. The stream continued from the plunge pool, heading south towards another chamber, and a separate passage led the same way. To the east, a pair of wooden doors stood silently, waiting.

* * *

A/N: and there we go! Next time, the adventure continues as the party explores the partially flooded section of these ruins, known as the Sinkhole. see you then!


	26. Chapter 25: The Sinkhole

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! what might our heroes find down in the Sinkhole?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Sinkhole

We began our explorations of this area of the caverns beneath the Stone Tooth by checking to door to the east. The moisture in the area had caused the wood to swell, making the doors stick. Charles stepped up to the door, and gave the doors a solid shove, forcing them open. The doors gave way grudgingly, revealing a low chamber of dressed stone. I was immediately assaulted by the smell: It seems that his chamber was once a larder, but all the food had rotted over the years. The odor was a mix of rotten meat, mold, mildew, and vinegar. On the far side of the room, I could see a pair of archways, leading into a similar room. We decided to check it out anyway, just in case anything worthwhile had been left behind. As I moved forwards towards the archway to the next section of the room, I noted a large puddle on the floor. However, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the 'puddle' moving!

A grey, slimy pseudopod rose from the ooze, and bashed at me. The pseudopod itself didn't hurt that badly, but it was followed up by the searing sensation of acid. I let out a snarl of pain, and readied to fight back. Lydratir reacted the fastest, and drew the rapier we'd found previously, driving it into the grey ooze. I recovered from the severe blow I took, and slashed at the ooze with my claws, but I didn't get a very sold hit. Krisyra stepped up, her staff glowing with druidic magic, and broght it down upon the ooze. As she did, the ooze writhed, and then began to dissipate, its mass draining away through cracks in the stonework. No other threats presented themselves for the moment. Krisyra moved to my side, and poured healing magic into my wound. It still tingled, but I knew that given a bit of time, I'd be alright.

We soon came to the conclusion there was nothing of interest in this area. We returned to the main chamber. A check of the rooms behind the door just south of the one we'd just checked revealing nothing but some empty storerooms. We instead headed south, where we found another portion of the river that ran through these caverns. The southern half of this chamber was occupied by a fast-flowing river. It flowed to the west, swiftly vanished into a low passage. Ahead of us, a stone bridge spanned the river, crossing to the opposite bank. We crossed the bridge, and continued down the path to the east. We soon came to a door to the south.

A short flight of stairs led down to an ajar wooden door. Dark, stagnant water pooled in the landing at the base of the stairs, most likely indicating the room was in the same condition. Krisyra knelt down and examined the water, then back off, careful not to disturb the water.

"We shouldn't go in that room," said Krisyra, "the water's tainted… some sort of disease. I'm not sure what it might do to someone infected by it, but it's better to avoid the risk altogether".

That was sentiment we could all agree with, and instead continued to the east, climbing up another set of stairs. The rock stairs climbed steeply, turned north, and then back to the east to enter another cavern similar to the one we'd just left, only smaller. A ledge alongside the river continued east towards a door on the northern wall, and the rushing river separated us from the southern ledge. A large, strange-looking stalagmite stood in the middle of the southern ledge. A cave fish flopped helplessly on the floor nearby. Krisyra moved towards the fish, intent on helping it back into the river. However, I saw too late a strange tendril snaking its way towards her. It suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her towards the 'stalagmite'. From the shouts of surprise, I knew my companions had been similarly grabbed. I watched as my allies were reeled in towards our attacker, and saw as the 'stalagmite's' surface opened up revealing a single large eye and toothy maw, which it used to bite at Krisyra savagely.

I recognized what our attacker was, I'd seen depictions of it in some of Quoros' books: it was a Roper. Lydratir struggled against the tendril holding him, but couldn't break free. I leapt into the fray, and bit through the tendril holding Krisyra, freeing her. Charles tried to break free of the Roper's grasp, and to no avail. The Roper lashed out again, a tendril wrapping around Krisyra again, and one grabbed me as well. As it did, I felt weak, like something about this creature was sapping my physical strength. The Roper tried to pull me closer, but I dug my claws it, and it failed to move me. Instead, the Roper pulled in Narcrath, dealing heavy damage with another bite. Narcrath retaliated by pulling a small flask of powdered iron and recited the incantation of a Reduce spell. I watched as the Roper suddenly shrank in size, its tendril's grip becoming weaker. Krisyra let out a bestial snarl, and morphed into a dire wolf, slipping free of the tendril and biting through the tendril holding Narcrath.

Lydratir slipped free of the Roper's grasp, and quickly cast his magic upon the Roper. He then raised his bow, and fired, piercing the Roper's hide. I shook the Roper's tendril off, and unleashed my fiery breath upon the Roper. It was seared by my flames, and I felt the air around me heat up. Charles tired once more to break free, but failed again. The Roper attempted to re-grapple those of us who'd broken free, but we managed to evade the strikes. It then attempted to bite Charles, but its teeth couldn't find purchase. Narcrath cast a Chromatic orb, which struck to Roper as a ball of lightning. Krisyra-wolf snarled, and leapt at the Roper, biting at it and knocking it over. On the Roper's underside, I could see the thousands of hair-like protrusions it used to move.

Lydratir stepped up, jabbing at the prone Roper with his rapier. I joined him in the fray, and attempted to slash at our foe with my claws, but they simply glanced off its tough hide. Charles finally managed to dislodge himself from the Roper's grasp, and then turned to bring his greatsword down upon our foe. It found purchase, dealing more damage to this creature. The Roper flailed about attempting to grab us once more, but it missed everyone. Narcrath continued his magical assault firing another orb of lighting at the Roper, striking it again. Krisyra-wolf repositioned, and then leapt in, her fangs tearing at the Roper.

Lydratir tried to run the Roper through with his rapier once again, but this time the blade glanced off its hide. I repositioned to strike the Roper once more, and brought my claws down upon it. As the Roper thrashed, its eye ended up in perfect alignment with my claws. I struck, feeling a surge of new strength as I finished off our foe.

As the dust settled, My companions and I were still breathing heavily from that battle. We cautiously scanned the area, looking for more threats. Luckily the area was clear.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Krisyra, now transformed back.

"I hate Ropers," I said.

We recollected ourselves as Krisyra healed us of the damage the Roper had inflicted, and discovering the Roper had previously swallowed a ring of some sort, as well as a collection of gemstones. We next moved on the explored the chamber to the north. A sturdy door of iron plate stood open in the northern wall of the cavern. Insidem I could see a short passageway with three small iron door set into the western side of the hall. The first two were open tbut the third was closed. It appeared to be a prison. We headed inside, and after a quick search, Charles found an key lying on the floor, one which appeared to mach to locks of the cells. There was nothing of interest in the first two cells, but the third contained the skeleton of a dwarf in rusted plate armor. The armor looked to be worthless at this point, but Charles came up with a coin purse containing a handful of platinum coins, as well as another key.

With the area checked over several times to insure it was clear of any threats, we closed to door to the prison and set up camp, ready for a well earned rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Yeesh, Ropers are nasty. I definitely think they deserve a higher CR than they have. Anyway, next time, our heroes return to the Giltterhame, and begin making their way towards the Foundry. See you then!


	27. Chapter 26: To the Foundry

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Time to descend to the Foundry level. What might Our heroes find there?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas,

* * *

Chapter 26: To the Foundry

Once everyone was sufficiently rested up, we returned the way we'd come, bringing the key with us. We backtracked through the caverns on the level, and then back up the spiral staircase. One we reached the top, we discovered we weren't alone. Blocking the way out, there was a group of Troglodytes, including an especially large one accompanied by some giant lizards, including an enormous white-scaled one. Suddenly the larger Troglodyte spoke up in Draconic.

"Surrender," said the Troglodyte, "Throw down your weapons, and come with us".

"Why should we do that?" I replied.

"Because, if you don't, we'll take you by force," said the Troglodyte.

"We'll waste no more words on you," said Narcrath.

"Get them!" said the Troglodyte.

Charles was the swiftest to act, striking the huge lizard with a sold blow from his greatsword. Krisyra pointed at the Troglodyte leader, and I watched tendrils of verdant magic wrapped around him as he went rigid. One of the Troglodytes moved up to Lydratir, lashing out with its jaws, missing by a mile, it swung with its claws, missing again, but it caught him with its other hand. I stepped up to attack the (not huge) giant lizard, catching it with my jaws and severely wounding it. Narcrath pointed at where our foes were gathered, and two of the troglodytes blinked for a moment, before falling over, asleep. The lizard I'd attacked hissed as me angrily, and bit me in retaliation, hitting harder than I expected. Lydratir drew his rapier, and struck back at the troglodyte who'd attacked him, hitting easily. The huge lizard attempted to bite Charles, but missed giving Charles a chance to counterattack. He brought his greatsword to bear, striking his foe and opening another deep gash. However, the lizard wasn't done: if followed up with a swipe of its tail, bashing Charles as sending him stumbling slightly, but he wasn't knocked back. The Troglodyte leader struggled against the magic binding him, but he couldn't break free.

Charles took another swing at the huge lizard, striking once more. Krisyra summoned a flame, and launched it at the Troglodyte near Lydratir, taking it out. I continued my battle against the giant lizard, and bit at it again, feeling a sure of strength as I did. The lizard thrashed in its death throes, and then went limp. Narcrath approached the huge lizard that Charles was engaged with, and struck it was a shocking grasp. Lydratir repositioned for a clear shot, and deftly fired his bow into the huge lizard, which looked to be on its last legs. The huge lizard tried once again tried to bite at Chalres, but missed. It then swung its tail at Narcrath, missing again. out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the Troglodyte leader had broken free of Krisyra's spell. He quickly raised his hands in surrender and cried out.

"No, don't kill Kerez!" shouted the Troglodyte.

My companions stepped back from the huge lizard cautiously, and allowed the Troglodyte approached. It snarled at him, lashing out weakly.

"Now, you did good," said the Troglodyte, "rest now".

As we watched, the Troglodyte cast a sleep spell over the lizard. The Troglodyte looked at us with a pained expression.

"Just… go," said the Troglodyte, "my people will not impede you… at least for the short time I have left to live".

I glanced at him, and we continued on our way. We descended to the main cavern, and made our across the gloom to reach the door leading deeper in. We used the key we found in the forgotten prison, and the lock clicked open. The path was open now. We moved through the passage beyond, climbing a flight of stairs to reach a new, octagonal chamber. The floor was inlaid with cracked, dusty blue tiles, and the walls were dressed with polished marble. Large, iron-bound oak doors exited the chamber to the northwest and northeast. Standing guard over north, west, and east side of the chamber were three 10-foot tall statues of cast bronze, each depicting an armed dwarf. The one to the east and west were each holding a shield and an axe, while the northern stature held two axes. In the distance, I could hear the ringing of a hammer against an anvil.

"Sounds like someone's still using this place," said Charles, "maybe the dwarves are still hole up down here?"

"Look, someone wearing boots came though here recently," said Lydratir, "It looks like they went right through… the wall behind that statue?"

I looked at the statues closer, and noticed that there appeared to be separation in the metal near the statue's shoulders. I gently prodded it, and in moved.

"I think these doors are trapped," I said, "What have you found?"

"It looks like," said Lydratir, "this wall opens!"

With those words, he pushed open a concealed door, revealing another staircase. We started up the stair only for a voice to suddenly call out in a language I didn't recognize.

"Well, so much for surprise," said Charles, "that was some sort of alarm, alerting whoever might be down here of our presence".

The stairs ended at a stone door carved with the image of a dwarven face, but opened easily. Beyond, we found ourselves in a great hall. The enormous hall was line with the great pillars, carved into the forms of giants and dragons, supporting the vaulted ceiling high above. Guttering torches set in sconces along the wall illuminated the room, and a throne sat on a dais at the opposite side of the room. The walls were appeared to have once been covered with tile mosaics, but at some point they'd been smashed and defiled with graffiti. Tiny fragments of tile littered the floor. There appeared to be five other exits.

A small fire smoldered on the floor before the dais, where six sleeping pallets sat empty, surrounded by packs and supplies. The sound of hammers ringing on iron came from beyond a door to the south. Suddenly, a harsh, female voice called out from the shadows of the pillars.

"Go back the way you came!" said the voice, "This is the only warning you'll get!"

"We intend you no harm," said Narcrath, "We simply found an old scroll that lead us here".

"Likely story," said the voice. I looked more carefully towards the source, and spotted what looked like a dwarf, "I see that wyrm that travels with you! You want to steal the results of our hard work, just like that wyrm who live near the lake below!"

"So that's what I felt," I said, "I knew nothing of this others presence, or your own. Perhaps my companions and I can prove we seek you no harm in some way?"

I heard her muttering to someone else, and then she stepped out into the light: she was a dwarf, as I expected, but with almost ashen grey skin: a Duegar. She nodded at Narcrath, and then spoke again.

"Quite a way with words you got there, Dragon-blood," said the Duegar, "And you human, that a well-crafted blade you've got there, simple, functional, free of needless decoration. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it myself, under the guidance of my mentor," said Charles.

"He was a good teacher, then," said the Duegar, "so, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I can hear the sounds of the forge south of here," said Charles, "what's to the north?"

"The halls to the north are infested with undead and cursed magic," said the Duegar, "there's more cursed magic in the kitchens to the southwest. That's what you can do for us: you don't need to worry about the kitchens, some mage turned the table into an animated object. The halls to the north, if you can get past the undead, then you'll find a way down to the Black Lake without disturbing us further".

I looked to my companions, and they nodded to confirm that we should try and avoid conflict with these Duegar.

"Very well," I said, "we shall take the northern route. Thank you for your information".

With that we moved towards the northern end of the room, prepared for whatever we might find.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Our heroes have managed to parley with the Duegar (due to a good roll on a persuasion check), and are prepared to explore the halls of the main living quarters of these ruins. See you then!


	28. Chapter 27: The Dwarf Halls

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! This time, our heroes face a close brush with death.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Dwarf-Halls

We moved up to the door to the north, and noticed that someone had marked it with some sort of language I couldn't read. We continued through the door to the north, and found ourselves in a ruined, desecrated shrine. The walls were carved with dour images, and a low stone altar stood at the western end of the room. Stone benches had been smashed and thrown askew, and the icons of the gods once worshipped here had been defaced. Atop the altar, arms folded over his chest, lay the ancient corpse of a dwarf warrior in plate armor. Bone lay heaped around the altar's base, and at its foot was crouched the desiccated body of an orc in studded leather.

As we moved further into the room, and suddenly some of the bones at the foot of the altar stirred and formed into a pair of towering skeletons clutching greatclubs. The 'dead' orc warrior looked up at us and grinned cruelly, green flames burning in its hate-filled eyes at it stood up.

Krisyra attempted to blast the undead orc with a flame, but it simply dodged out of the way. The orc stepped up to me, and swung at me with its rusty longsword, but it simply glanced off my scales. It snarled at the brought its blade around again this time flickering with dark energies. The blade found purchase, and the magic of the attack made me feel weak, like it was pulling at my very essence, but a shook off this effect. One of the skeletal ogres stepped up to Krisyra, and bashed her with its greatclub, send her stumbling back. Charles moved up to the other ogre skeleton, and swung his greatsword low, intent on tripping his foe. His tactic was successful, knock the skeleton over. Narcrath channeled his magic, and fired off a chromatic orb as a blast of lightning at the orc. I struck at the orc with my claws, but my attack seemed less effective than I expected. Lydratir noticed that the undead orc was resisting my attacks, and moved to assist me, attacking the orc with his rapier. The ogre skeleton near Charles got back to its feet, and attacked, hitting him solidly.

Krisyra looked towards the skeletal ogre that had attacked her, and then morphed into a dire wolf. She then leapt at the ogre, making it stumble back, and not fall over. The undead orc attacked me again, both of its strikes finding purchace. Once more, the second attack was charged with dark magic, and again I managed to shake off the effects. However, I knew I was in bad shape. The skeletal ogre engaged with Krisyra swung at her with its greatclub, hitting once more. Charles swung at the ogre skeleton near him, and once again connected. Narcrath cast another chromatic orb, pumping more power into this time, and connecting with the orc. In considered my options. I was in bad shape, and needed this undead orc down as soon as possible. I saw I had a good angle: I could catch the orc and one of the skeletons with my fire breath without hitting one of my allies. I unleashed my fire, burning both the orc and the skeleton near Krisyra. Lydratir saw we needed to end this battle soon, and drove his rapier into the orc, finishing it off. The ogre skeleton near Charles struck him again, its greatclub wounding him further.

Krisyra-wolf leapt at the skeleton near her once more, sending it stumbling slightly. It attempted to counterattack her, but missed by a mile. Charles continued his assault against the skeleton near him, but it still didn't fall. Narcrath moved to assist Krisyra, striking the ogre with a Shocking Grasp. I moved up to assist Charles, and bashed the skeleton with my tail, sending its bones scattering apart. Lydratir switched to his bow, and fired off an arrow at the remaining skeleton, but it didn't seem to do much. Krisyra-wolf made one final attack against the skeleton, causing it to fall as well.

With the area clear, I could see that all of my companions were injured, but I could tell that I was probably in the worst shape… it was like every wound I'd ever received had been reopened, it was like that creature I'd just fought had been attempting to siphon off my very soul. Krisyra morphed back to her normal elven self, and helped the others secure the chamber. I laid down to try and catch my breath, barely holding on to consciousness. Soon enough, my Krisyra and Lydratir stepped over, helping me by applying some medicinal salves.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see something like that down here," said Lydratir, "you got lucky my friend, if that Wight had hit you much harder… well you'd not be getting back up".

I was struck by the implication of his words: a Wight. That meant it had blasting me with negative energy. I only survived this battle by sheer luck. Though, this also left me to wonder, if I were to die in this moment, where would I end up? I doubted I'd done enough good in the world yet to earn a place among Bahamut's horde, but at the same time I'd done everything I could so far to defy Tiamat's bidding. I honestly wasn't sure if I'd be worthy yet for any particular afterlife realm.

After a short rest, all of my companions were feeling better, and I was no longer feeling the chill of the grave within the depth of my soul. We made sure all our belongings were gathered, and prepared to continue deeper into this place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, that was a close fight. Valignatirisk survived the wight's final attack with 1 HP. If that attack had dealt any more damage, he'd have died. bypassing the death saving throws. Next time, our heroes continue deeper into the halls of this dwarven citadel, and see what the can find. See you then!


	29. Chapter 28: Arundil

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Our heroes continue deeper into the ruins of the dwarven citadel, not knowing what they might find.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 28: Arundil

We made our way out of the ruined shrine, and into the adjoining hall. Ahead, I could see a large chamber with a dark pool in the center. Bit of smashed furniture and other debris were scattered about the floor. This plac was likely quite beautiful in the past, but now all that was left was the ruins. Beyond that, I could see another hallway similar to the one we were currently in. Then, I heard an strange moaning, slowly resolving into a voice.

"Sounds like Dwarvish," whispered Charles, "some rather choice profanities at that".

The voice rose to an angry shouting and grew closer. Then, the translucent form of an armored dwarf appeared through the wall and moved to attack!

Narcrath was quickest to react, firing off a Chomatic Orb at the ghost. It struck true, but seemed less effective than expected. Charles moved up next, delivering a might blow to the ghost, but again, it wasn't as effective as expected. The ghost attempted to attack Charles, but its attack went wide. Lydratir moved up, drawing his rapier and driving it into the ghost's form. The blade struck true, and seemed to have full effect. I tried maneuvering around to get a clear line of attack, but the hallway was too narrow to allow me to move around. Krisyra pointed her towards the ceiling above our foe, and a column of pale, silvery light shone down, looking like a beam of moonlight. It was actually quite beautiful, but it was followed up by mystical flames searing the ghost.

Narcrath also decided to hold back for now, conserving his energy for what might be ahead. Charles struck at the ghost, but in remained standing for now. The ghost tried to strike Charles again, and again it missed. Lydratir struck at the ghost, causing it to dissipate from the Material Plane… for now.

We continued on down the hall, coming to the pool before entering the opposite hall. The first door we came upon to the right in the area looked more ornate than the others, so we decided to check it out.

The door opened to what appeared to have been the personal chambers of an important dwarf. It was decorated with tapestries and furnished comfortably, although age had clearly taken its toll of the contents. Even more interesting, it appeared this chamber hadn't, unlike the other areas we'd seen, been looted. A beautiful rug covered the center of the floor, and a simple bed and writing desk stood in the southwest corner.

I stepped into the room, but suddenly the rug shifted, wrapping itself around me. The rug began squeezing, trying to crash me to death. However, I managed to push my way out, and repositioned to fight back against this hostile décor. Lydratir drew his bow, and put an arrow into the rug. The rung attempted to engulf Narcrath but it missed. Krisyra summoned up a small flame, singeing the rug. Charles moved up, and slashed at the rug with his greatsword, leaving the rug looking a bit tattered. Narcarth stepped up, catching the rug with a Shocking Grasp, and leaving the rug looking like it was about to fall apart. I moved it, and tore into the rug with my claws, leaving it to fall as a tattered heap.

With the area clear, Krisyra moved over to me and healed my wounds. W searched the chamber, finding a small wooden chest under the bed, containing a decent pile of silver and copper coins, as well as a star sapphire and two blue topazes. On the desk, Charles found a journal and quickly browsed through it.

"It seems this was the personal chambers of a Dwarven mage named Arundil, the advisor to Durgeddin himself," said Charles, "when the Orcs attacked, Arundil fled, only to find his kin dead upon his return. From there… his writings descend into madness. It seems he used some… rather extreme measures to protect this place".

"The ghost," said Lydratir, "I think that ghost we encountered might be this 'Arundil. If his grief over the death of his kin was great enough…"

"There's a lot of sorrow in this place," said Krisyra, "Perhaps, if we encounter the spirit of Arundil again, we can attempt to convince it that this place has been cleansed. If so, maybe he can find his rest".

"What exactly do you mean by 'extreme measures'?" I asked.

"It's tricky to work out, in between the fact that Arundil wasn't particularly sane by then end and the fact I'm not a wizard. It looks like he raised some of those who'd fallen as undead, created a series of animated objects, and even attempted some sort of summoning ritual. I can't work out what he might have been trying to summon, but I doubt it was anything good".

We moved on, continuing down the hall, arriving at a common area. The hallway led to this larger open chamber. Three doors led out of the area, and a dark pool filled a low stone basin in the center. The floor was littered by the remains of the warriors who once defended this place. The bone of at least seven dwarves lay where they'd fallen, surrounded by the remains of at least a dozen orc warriors. The dead had been stripped of their gear, only a handful of broken weapons and shattered shields remained. As I looked around the room, I caught a scent from somewhere to the south, an acrid scent carried on a breeze blowing from somewhere deeper within these caverns. I remembered what Ashardalon had told me previously, that there was likely another dragon in this area. I could only hope whoever it might be, they'd allow my companions and I the leave in peace.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we are! Next time, our heroes continue even deeper, and discover more of what the Dwarven mage Arundil did to protect this place. to his detriment. see you then.


	30. Chapter 29: Idalla

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! What might our heroes find today?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 29: Idalla

We continued our explorations, and checked the door to the south next. This room appeared to have once been a library or study. Bookshelves stood against the walls, with plies of books lying on a reading table in the middle of the room. The air reeked of moldy paper, but I could resist smiling at the memories of studying with Quoros in his library. However, we weren't alone: a slender, dark-haired human woman sat in a chair near the table, looking quite sad. Her clothes were well-worn, but she had an almost unnatural air of beauty about her. I noticed Lydratir looking at her with narrowed eyes. As she noticed us, she swiftly leapt to her feet.

"Oh, thank the gods!" said the woman, "you must help me!"

"What's wrong ma'am?" said Charles.

"My name is Idalla," said the woman, "I'm being held prisoner by s mad wizard!"

"Where is this wizard?" asked Lydratir.

"H-he resides below this level," said Idalla, "I-I think he wants to use me for some sort of experiment!"

As I listened to her, something about her words rang false to me.

"Would this wizard be named Arundil?" Narcrath asked.

"Yes, that's him!" said Idalla, "please help me!"

"One more question," I asked, "what can you tell me of the dragon who resided in this area?"

"Oh, it is a mighty, ancient dragon!" said Idalla, "It resides in the caverns below the Foundy!"

"How interesting," I said, "assuming I believed you!"

"H-how can you say that?" said Idalla, "are you going to let this beast talk to me like that?"

"We will, because we know you're not what you appear to be, _fiend_!" said Lydratir.

Idalla sighed, and then her form dissolved, revealing wings, claws, and a tail: She was a Succubus!

Lydratir acted quickly, drawing his rapier and striking a glancing blow against Idalla. Narcrath launched a chromatic orb of lightning at Idalla, but it didn't seem as effective as it should have.

"You magic is weak, sorcerer," said Idalla, "You, noble warrior defend me from these brigands!"

A glazed look came over Charles' eye for a moment before vanishing.

"You won't turn me against my allies!" said Charles.

I moved in, and struck at Idalla with my claws, but like Narcrath's spell it seemed like she was resistant to my attacks. Charles took a swipe with his greatsword, aiding in slowly wearing down our foe. Krisyra waved her staff, and Idalla was outlined by greenish light.

Lydratir took a step back, and drove his rapier into Idalla with great precision. The succubus reeled from the blow, but she was still up. I heard Narcrath reciting the incantation of a reduce spell, and watched as the spell swirled around Idalla, having its intended effect. Idalla struck back at Lydratir, her claws still finding purchase. I struck at Idalla with my claws once more, and could see she was wearing down. Charles brought his greatsword around for a powerful strike, and sent Idalla flying backwards into a bookshelf. Krisyra moved up to Idalla, and struck with her staff, which she'd imbued with mystical energies. Lydratir stepped over to where Idalla was lying after being launched across the room by Charles' attack, and brought his rapier down, finishing our foe off as its essence dissolved back into the lower planes.

With the area cleared of any imminent threats, we searched the area, discovering a musty bedchamber to the east. As my allies searched the room, I was distracted by what that succubus, Idalla, had said. Could there really be an ancient dragon residing down here? Part of me wanted to discard the notion as just anointer lie from a fiendish creature, but at the same time I knew that Idalla had been telling at least a half-truth. I knew there was a dragon other than myself down here.

I saw that Krisyra had found a secret compartment in the wall, containing some gold, a cat's-eye gem. A further search of the library revealed a collection of dwarven lore that a scholar would love to see, as well as a collection of spell scrolls. With everything of interest collected, we returned to the common area, and then made our way down the corridor to the south. Was we made our way along, I spotted the Duegar watching us from a passage off to the west, but the let us pass in peace.

Soon enough, we came to the end of the hall. Here, the dwarves who'd built this citadel had broken through into a natural cavern. The hallway dropped off into a chasm. And across the way, I could see the stream from earlier in the caverns cascading down into the darkness below. Over the thundering of the waterfall, I could hear the splashing of the stream continuing its course at the bottom.

"So, how do we get down there?" asked Charles.

"I found a ladder!" said Krisyra.

I saw that she was correct, there was a ladder leading hidden behind a rocky spur.

"We'll head down the ladder, and meet you at the bottom," said Narcrath.

I watched as they started making their way down, and leapt off the edge, carefully flying down the chasm. After descending about 120 feet down, I reached the bottom. The waterfall's plunge pool was next to me, and I spotted the end of the ladder nearby. I then spotted the tracks on pool's muddy bank. My own feet fit well into the shape of the tracks. The other dragon couldn't be far now. At least from what I saw here, I knew that Idalla had lied about how powerful the dragon residing here was. It couldn't be much older than me. I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard the sound of my companions approaching.

"What had you found there?" asked Lydratir.

"Tracks of another dragon," I said, "Idalla was partially telling the truth. There does seem to be another dragon down here. However, I doubt it's too much older than me".

"What kind of dragon do you think it might be?" asked Narcrath.

"Based on what I saw earlier, It's most likely either a Copper or Black dragon," I said.

"Well, let's hope it's willing to be civil," said Charles.

"I hope so as well," I said.

With that, we continued deeper into the caverns, towards whatever laid ahead.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! our heroes have defeated thus fiendish creature, and entered into the final area of these ruins, Ahead of them lies the Black Lake, and the one who resides there. See you then.


	31. Chapter 30: Nightscale

**A/N:** And here it is, the final stretch of this particular dungeon. You know what that means: Boss Time!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 30: Nightscale

We made our way along, following the path along the riverside. The river was roaring as it passed under a stone bridge. A quick check revealed the bridge to be safe. However, as we continued around a corner in the passage we came upon another bridge. I could tell at a glance this bridge wasn't safe. The stones had settled considerably, and some of the blocks were leaning precariously. On top of that, the stone was badly pitted in places.

"I don't think I'd trust that bridge," I said.

Lydratir looked the bridge over, and nodded.

"You're right," said Lydratir, "how will we get across?"

"Well, I do have wings," I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Narcrath.

"It's better that being swept away," I said.

I allowed my allies to climb onto my back, and proceeded to ferry them across. Once we were all across, we continued along the ledge along the southwestern shore of a rather large lake. The cavern was also quite large, so much so that the lake's far shore was lost even to my darkvision. The echoes of water filled the cavern, yet something seemed off. I saw that Krisyra noticed something, too.

"Keep your eyes peeled," whispered Krisyra, "we're not alone down here".

Just after she said this, a muted splashing answered, followed by a stream of acid heading right for me. I dodged away, but I still roared out in pain as the acid seared me. Then I saw it: the black-scaled head sticking out of the water, its face split by a cruel grin.

"You will perish for invading the lair of I, the mighty Nightscale!" said the black dragon.

Nightscale inhaled again, and blasted Lydratir with her acidic breath. He dodged away, but still didn't appear to be in good shape. He swiftly raised his bow, and shot Nightscale in retaliation. Narcrath cast a chromatic orb, which struck Nightscale as lightning. I moved to the side, clearing some space between myself and my allies. I knew that entering the water would be unwise. I didn't want to fight Nightscale in her element. Krisyra moved over to me, and healed my wounds, before transforming into a giant octopus and slipping into the water. Charles attempted to hit Nightscale with a shot from his crossbow, but missed.

I saw Nightscale duck her head beneath the water, not noticing Krisyra moving towards her. Lydratir placed his hand on his chest, and his wounds seemed to close a bit. Narcrath fired off another chromatic orb, and beneath the water I saw Nightscale's form briefly revealed at the spell struck. I stayed on guard, ready for Nightscale to expose herself again. There was a sudden thrashing, as Krisyra-octopus wrapped her tentacles around Nightscale. Charles took careful aim, and fired his crossbow, putting a bolt into our foe.

Nightscale thrashed and snarled, but couldn't break free. Lydratir looked on with a determined look in his eye, and put another arrow into Nightscale. Narcrath fired off another chromatic orb into our foe, and I could see she was wearing down.

"Surrender, Nightscale!" I said, "We did not come here with any intention to slay you!"

Nightscale just snarled, it seems she wasn't interested in conversing. Charles put another crossbow bolt into Nightscale, and she looked to be on her last legs.

Nightscale once more tried to free herself from Krisyra's grasp, but once more couldn't break free. However, in her thrashing, she managed to hit Krisyra with a bite, and a swipe of her claws, but it seemed it would end soon. Lydratir took aim with is bow once more, and fired. The arrow shot true, piercing right into Nightscale's heart. The black dragon thrashed once more, this time in death throes. Soon though, her body went limp, and Krisyra released our defeated foe from her tentacles. She then returned to shore, and transformed back to her normal self.

As my allies collected themselves and patched up their wounds, I stared into the waters of the lake where Nightscale had fallen. This isn't what I wanted, this isn't what I'd hoped to find. Why couldn't she just have waited long enough for us to speak? I knew most Chromatics were unwilling to be anything other than evil, but I know we can change. I know we don't have to be villains. I'd curse Tiamat to the Nine Hells for pulling our kind down this path, but that would be redundant. I knew brooding over this would be meaningless, but I still knew there had to be a better way for us.

After a short time, we moved on, and as we rounded another bend in the path I saw it. A short distance offshore sat a small island thirty or forty feet across. Stalagmites thrust up at the ceiling above, and the dark waters lapped quietly at its shores. Several spots on its surface glimmered in the darkness, and I knew what we'd found: Nightscale's hoard. We made our way over to island, and examined the considerable pile of various treasures. Thousands of silver and gold coins, some garnets and a black pearl, a wand of some sort, a greataxe and shield both bearing the same smith-mark as the rapier Lydratir had found, and a couple of potions.

Once everything was gathered (putting the pouches I was carry to good use), we started making our way back up towards the surface. Back through the foundry area, back to the massive cavern. Once there, we made our way back to the chamber where we'd first encountered the Troglodytes. We made our way down the tunnel here, and after about 500 feet, we found ourselves emerging onto the hillside some distance from where we'd first entered the Stone Tooth.

* * *

Over a few days of travel, we arrived back in Blasingdell. Once there, we were met by the guard captain.

"Ah, you've returned!" said the guard captain, "We've had word from the surrounding farms that the orc raids have largely ceased. I assume you're had something to do with that?"

"You're correct," said Charles, "We also explored the deeper tunnels. We encountered some Duegar down there as well. For now, they're content to use the old forges down there, but I'd recommend keeping an eye out".

"Is that so?" said the guard captain, "Well then, you've done us double duty then! We've gathered money for a bounty on those Orcs. Give me some time. And I'll gather it for you".

A short time later, the guard captain returned, carrying a bag heavy with gold coins. There was easily several hundred gold in the bounty. As well, a well-dressed human arrived, looking us over.

So, you're the ones who took up the task of clearing out the Orcs for us?" said the Mayor.

"That we are," said Charles.

"Quite the eclectic group you have," said the Mayor, "I am certain you'll go far! But for now, this calls for a celebration!"

The townsfolk cheered at that declaration, and soon the celebration was underway. It seemed like everyone in town had come out to join the festivities. It felt... good to know that I'd been able to aid these people, preventing theOrcs from troubling them further. As well, while I still wished Nightscale would have been willing to see reason, I knew that there were others out there I could still save, ones I could hopefully prevent from going down a dark path. I just had to keep trying.

* * *

 **A/N:** Farewell Nightscale, you were a worthy foe. Our heroes have emerged victorious once more, but at least for Valignatirisk, it is a bit of a hollow victory. Next time, our heroes set off again, and along the road, receive a message, a desperate plea for their aid. See you then.


	32. Chapter 31: A Desperate Plea

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter, and with it be start of a new adventure. what might our heroes be faced with this time?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 31: A Desperate Plea

Over the next several weeks, our path took us south, following the advice of the locals and sticking to the main road to avoid conflict and/or capture by the Yuan-Ti. Eventually we found ourselves in the small village of Oar's Rest, not much more than a guard post and an inn on the edge of a marsh to the east. As we rested for the evening, the Innkeeper approached us.

"Um, would one of you be named 'Valignatirisk'?" asked the Inkeeper.

:"That would be me," I said.

"We've received a letter for you and your companions," said the Innkeeper.

Narcrath took the letter, and opened it, looking it over.

"Hmm, it seems someone's heard of our exploits, as seeks our aid," said Narcrath, "who lives in the marshes to the east?"

"Mostly various tribes of Lizardfolk," said the Innkeeper, "the usually keep to themselves, with the exception of when they come to trade for various goods. There's some old stories, though, something about a temple built by a cult of demon worshippers. On top of that, well my grandfather spoke of a dragon residing in this area".

"Truly? what kind?" I asked.

"He said its scales were black as night, and rained destruction down on some city that used to stand south of here," said the Inkeeper.

"Thank you for the information," I said.

"It's no trouble," said the Innkeeper.

"So... what exactly were the contents of that letter?" asked Krisyra.

"There's not much more than I've already said. Our aid is being requested for a sensitive matter, one that the sender seems unable to solve themselves," said Narcrath, "It directs us to travel into the marshes, and speak with the Lizardfolk of the Sariven Tribe".

"The Sarivens?" said the Inkeeper, "their decent folk overall, they live pretty deep in, but are always will to aid guide outsiders to safety when needed".

"Well then, I say we aid them in turn," I said.

"I agree," said Lydratir.

"No arguments for me," added Charles.

The next morning we set our, making our way into the marsh. Lydratir took the front, wearing the simple icon which had been included with the letter. Deeper and deeper we delved into the marshlands, until I noticed we weren't alone. Crouched among the branches of the trees and submerged in the waters were a number of lizardfolk. I noticed they were wearing symbols similar to the one that had come with the letter.

"We have received your letter," I said, "How can we aid you?"

One of the Lizardfolk hopped down from his perch and looked us over.

"You are the ones who have been called to aid us?" said the Lizardfolk spotting the symbol Lydratir wore, "I see. Follow".

With that, he signaled for his tribesmen to follow, and we were on our way once more. As we moved deeper into the marsh, a sensation I now recognized washed over me: we'd entered another dragon's territory. After a while we reached the village composed of simple huts where the Lizardfolk resided, and off to one side was the entrance to a cave. The overall mood in the village seemed somewhat sullen, and I could see Lizardfolk carrying similar staves to the one Baeshra used heading for the cave, while others like them came out looking exhausted. Even from here, I could hear the distinct sound of someone... coughing?

We were lead into the cave, and there, lying before us was a black dragon. He was significantly older than me, having likely seen a few centuries already. However, I could also see something was wrong. Portions of his flash were, for lack of a better word, _melting_. It was almost like his body was degrading into the consistency of an ooze. Surrounding him were the Druids and Shamans we'd seen entering, channeling their powers in an attempt to stave off this condition. As we fully enter his lair, he lifted his head and coughed, before speaking up.

"A-adventurers, that you for answering my summons, I am Vorlianax," he said, "as you can see I have been afflicted with a horrific condition, one which threatens to destroy me".

As I observed Vorlianax's condition I wracked my brain of something my might help. I was sure I'd heard of some reference to a condition on Quoros' library, but I couldn't quite remember.

"Dracooze," said Lydratir, "You're turning into a Dracooze!"

As he said that, I realized where I'd seen this condition described. It was describe in a book on powerful curses, notably ones created by Outsiders. This particular curse was said to have been created by Juiblex, the Demon Lord of Oozes. It is said to progress in a similar manner to a disease, starting out with nothing more than a simple cough, but over time the dragon afflicted with it will have its entire body dissolve into the same material as any ooze, at which point it becomes fully under the Juiblex's control, acting as a powerful servant of the Faceless Lord in the Material Plane.

"I see you have heard of that which afflicts me," said Volianax, "I know that of the far side of this swamp is an ancient temple where the cults to the demon lords once worshipped. If there's anywhere you could find a way to halt, or even reverse the effects of this curse, it would be there".

Vorlainax suddenly had a coughing fit, resulting in a glob of black ichor landing at his feet... and merging into the mass pooling there.

"So, what do you say," asked Vorlianax, "Will you help me?"

I looked around at my companions, and saw them weighing the options. To me the decision was easy: even if Vorlianax after being cured went out and caused destruction once more, it would be far lesser than what would occur if Juiblex got his pseudopods on him. I looked each of my companions in the eye, and saw we were in agreement on this matter.

"Yes, we will search for this cure for you," I said.

"Thank you," said Vorlianax, "one of the tribe's warriors will guide you. One more thing: if you cannot find a way to save me, if my fate is truly sealed, I want you to kill me".

"You want us to," I started to say.

"Don't protest," said Vorlianax, "I'd rather die on my own terms than become the puppet of a demon!"

"I... I promise you," I said, "We will be everything in our power to aid you".

"That's all I can ask. Get going... I need to rest," said Vorlianax.

With that, he laid his head down, and let the healing energies from the lizardfolk shamans wash over him, slowing his condition's progress. Soon after, one of the Lizardfolk who'd guided us here stepped up.

"I am Garurt," said the Lizardfolk, "I am to guide you to the temple and aid you"

I looked him over, noting the spears, javelins, and axes he carried, as well as the markings painted on the crest atop his head. I could tell he'd seen his fair share of battles.

"Well then, it's good to have you along," I said, "you certainly know this region better than we ever could".

"Let's not waste time then," said Garurt, "we should on our way".

With that we set off, heading out into the depths of the swamps.

* * *

 **A/N:** A new objective lies before them, to stop the spread of a horrific, demonic curse. The Dracooze is a monster I actually came up with (Though the ideas probably been done before). Now here's a question: Given the same scenario, what would your characters or players choose to do? In any case, Next time: Our heroes continue through the swamps, See you then!


	33. Chapter 32: Through the Swamps

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Our heroes with the aid of their new guide make their way through the depths of the swamp. What might they find?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 32: Through the Swamps

We set off into the swamps once more with our new guide leading the way. We made our away from Vorlianax's lair, and into was seemed to be unclaimed lands. As evening set in, we made camp on a relative dry spot. As we rested, we got to speaking with our guide.

"So, how did your tribe end up working with Vorlianax?" asked Narcrath.

"He made his lair here many years ago," said Garurt, "well before my egg hatched, so I've only the stories of the elders. They say he came here after the destruction he was famous for, destroying the city of the Yuan-Ti who were enslaving our people. Vorlianax is not our lord and master exactly, but we have a agreement of mutual protection with him. We protect the area from lesser threats, he keeps away things beyond our abilities to deal with".

"I see, there's always more to the story," said Krisyra, "can you think of anything, anything at all that may have led to this condition he is afflicted with?"

"There is one thing," said Garurt, "Shortly before he fell ill, a group of cultists were attempting to preach their beliefs in a village further to the east. He destroyed them, but this condition he now has appeared a few days after".

"Sounds like it's possible that either one of the cultists placed a curse upon him, or the being they worshipped was either angered or impressed at Vorlianax's power," said Charles.

"No matter the case, the world's better off with Vorlianax in control of his own body, and not a slave to a demon," I said

"Then we are in agreement," said Garurt, "I heard what he asked of you. Do you think we'll find the cure we seek?"

"I agree with what Volianax said, if there's anywhere we might find a treatment, this temple is likely it," said Lydratir, "To the cults that worship demons, being remade into a direct servant of their lord would be seen as a blessing in their twisted ideals. As such, they often have ways to remove such 'blessings' from those who act against the one they serve".

The night continued quietly, and the next morning we set off again. After travelling for a few hours we ran into trouble. A trio of crocodiles, two normal and one particularly large one, emerged from the swamps, looking for prey.

I reacted first, unleashing my fire against the two normal sized crocodiles. Both growled at the damage dealt, but didn't fall. Garurt moved in to attack one of the crocodiles I'd injured, taking it down with two mighty swings of his greataxe. Narcrath launched a shatter spell, but both of the remaining crocodile seemed to resist it. Krisyra cast a wave of green flames, which seemed to adhere to our foes but dealing them no damage. One of the crocodiles moved up to Garurt, and its jaws clamped down on his arm. Charles stepped into assist me, his greatsword finishing off the crocodile. Lydratir drew back his bow, and put an arrow into the giant crocodile. The giant crocodile put on a burst of speed and tried to catch me in its jaws, but I dodged away, as well as evading the swipe of its tail.

I retaliated with a strike of my tail, setting it off balance for a moment. Garurt brought his greataxe around, wounding the giant crocodile further, and then followed up with another swing. Narcrath unleashed a chromatic orb, zapping the giant crocodile with lightning. Krisyra lobbed a small flame at the crocodile, wearing it down further. Charles maneuvered into position, and slashed at the crocodile's flank, and it looked to be nearly defeated. Lydratir fired another arrow, but his shot went wide. The giant crocodile whipped around, and caught me with its jaws, resulting in a snarl of pain from me and a blast of flames to coalesce around the crocodile. I brought my claws to bear, and tore into the crocodile, finishing it off.

As the dust settled, we paused briefly to mend our wounds, and Garurt used some of the knives he carried to harvest meat from the crocodiles for a quick meal. We continued on, pushing our way past rotting vegetation, thinking nothing of the plants around us as the day wore on. Then, some of the plants began moving of their own accord, gathering into a vaguely humanoid shape.

"It's the Weed that Walks!" said Garurt.

The creature moved forwards, a roiling mass of plants. I recognized it as a shambling mound. As I saw it I remembered something.

"Don't use lightning!" I said, "this thing absorbs it!"

Narcrath nodded, and fired off a chromatic orb as a blast of acid, searing the shambling mound a bit. I moved up, slashing at our foe with my claws. Lydratir tool aim and put an arrow into the shambling mound. Charles stepped up, and slashed our foe with his greatsword. Garurt found a clear path, and came in swinging, striking two good blows against the shambling mound. Krisyra tried lobbing a flame at our for, but it burned out quickly. The shambling mound brought the masses of vines that made up its arms down, attempting to strike Charles and Garurt. Garurt dodged away, but Charles was struck. As he was hit, the vines wrapped around him, binding him.

Narcrath fired off another orb of acid, wearing our foe down further. I slashed at the shambling mound with my claws again, and it looked like it might fall to pieces soon. Lydratir took aim again, and put another arrow into our foe. This one seemed to go deeper, passing through the outer vines to something at the core of the mound. Charles took this opportunity to push his way free of its grasp, at took a step back to reassess the situation. Garurt swung away with his axe once more, the first swing missing, but the hitting its mark. With this last blow, the shambling mound fell.

Once we were past that threat, we continued on our path. Before long, we came to a clearing. Before us atop a small hill was our destination.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! With this, the party is officially level 5! Next time, our heroes venture into the temple, so see what horrors await them. See you then!


	34. Chapter 33: Into the Temple

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! The party begins their descent into the temple to the Demon Lords. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 33: Into the Temple

We arrived at the temple, which somehow managed to look even less inviting than the swampland around it. It crouched atop a small rise, the vines growing on the walls were unusually thorny, like the temple had corrupted them. There was no other choice: we entered the gloom of the temple, passing through the entry chamber and down a set of stairs. I quickly noticed it was unusually cold in this place, with magical lights positioned every 20 feet. I also noticed we weren't alone: coming around the corner of the corridor, I spotted a trio of orcs.

The leader of the orcs raised his hands, and imbued his allies with some sort of magic, followed but what was unmistakably a command to attack. Lydratir reacted quickest, swiftly putting an arrow into the lead orc. He flinched, but remained standing. I stepped up slightly, and unleashed my fire upon the orcs. I noticed the magic around them flare briefly then give away, striking for full force. One of the orcs rushed me and attempted to strike me with its greataxe, but its attack went wide. Garurt moved in, and brought his own greataxe down on the orc who'd attempted to strike me, finishing it off. The other orc moved in, and took a swing at Lydratir, hitting him, if only just. Krisyra summoned a small flame, and launched it at the orc, finishing it off as well. Narcrath called forth a chromatic orb, and blasted the orc leader, leaving it stumbling. The orc snarled and charged forwards intent on running me through with its spear, but it just glanced off my scales. Lydratir deftly swapped to his rapier, and drov it into the orc leader, finishing it off.

With the area clear, we continued down the passage, soon coming to a junction, a door to the north and the passage continuing to the east. We decided to try the northern door first. The room was littered with rotten rope, and an old anvil sat against the western wall. However, standing near the anvil was a large, muscular ape-like creature, It turned to look at us, its drooping visage and tusk filled mouth framed eyes full of malice. I'd seen depiction of this creature in Quoros' library, it was savage demon known as a Barlgura.

I moved up to engage the Barlgura, tearing into it with my claws. The Barlgura roared in rage, and attacked with great ferocity. It tried to bite me, but missed,though it caught me with both of its fists. Krisyra blasted the Barlgura with a flame, but it seemed to resist it. Charles moved in, and slashed at the Barlgura with his greatsword, weakening it further. Lydratir raised his bow, putting an arrow into the demon. Garurt moved in as well, hacking at the Barlgura with his greataxe, before reversing his momentum and striking a particularly solid blow. Narcrath fired off a Chromatic Orb finishing off the Barlgura.

A quick check of the passage to the north revealed to the be a dead end. We returned to the main hall, and continued to the east, and then continued along as the passage turned south. We soon reached another chamber. This one featured a floor covered hexagonal tiles. As well, someone had painted an arrow on the southern wall, pointing up. I spotted another trio of orcs entering from a door south of where we entered, and the quickly noticed us as well.

"Intruders!" shouted the Orc leader, "get them!"

One of the orcs charged forwards, hacking at Garurt with its greataxe. I turned and tore into this orc with my claws, taking it down swiftly. The orc leader let out a battle cry, and the charged straight at me. Its greataxe struck its mark, but seemed to be a bit off balance. Krisyra pointed at the orc leader, and vines of mystical energy wrapped around the orc leader, binding it in place. Charles moved up and brought his greatsword down upon the other Orc, taking it down. Lydratir stepped around to get a clear angle, and struck at the orc leader with his rapier. Narcrath maneuvered around at struck the orc leader with a Shocking Grasp. Garurt moved around me, and struck the orc leader a solid blow, and let his momentum carry him around into a second swing, and another good hit with it.

I slashed at the orc leader with may claws. The orc leader tried to break free from the magic binding it, but couldn't get free. Krisyra lobbed a small flame at the orc leader, weakening it further. Charles pulled out his crossbow, took aim, and unleashed a bolt into the orc leader, and it looked to be on its last legs. Lydratir took a half step back, and drove his rapier into the orc leader, finishing it off.

With the area clear, we searched the room. My eyes were drawn to the arrow on the southern wall, and I followed it up to see a stone block above that didn't quite match the surrounding stonework. There was a definite seam where the block could move… and fall onto any hapless intruder.

"There's a trap here," I said, "that block looks like it could fall".

"Good catch," said Lydratir, "Let's see here… I think, here!"

Lydratir wedged a small iron spike between two tiles on the floor, and looked satisfied.

"I've got something as well," said Narcrath, "looks like a chest".

We gathered around his find, and I saw it was a iron chest with no lock on it. Narcrath opened it cautiously, and nothing happened. Inside, there was about 260 gold worth of various coins, as well as a collection of various semi-precious stones. With everything collected, we moved into the hall the orcs had emerged from, and soon found ourselves at a staircase leading down to a deeper level. We hadn't found what we were looking for yet, so we still needed to continue deeper in.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time our heroes continue their journey deeper into this mad temple. See you then!


	35. Chapter 34: The Mad Temple

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas,

* * *

Chapter 34: The Mad Temple

We arrived at the next floor, and the unnatural chill that filled this place hadn't lifted. The corridor turned to the east, and came to a t-intersection. As we approached, something about the wall tugged at the edge of my senses: there was something here, and I didn't like it.

"There's something here," I said, "do you feel too?"

Kirsyra stepped forwards, and looked at the wall carefully.

"You're right," said Krisyra, "there's the remnants of some sort of shrine here. I think it's best if we didn't mess with it".

We moved on, and decided to check the north room first. As we entered, we were assaulted by a horrible droning sound, followed by the arrival of two large creatures resembling an oversized fly. The sound made me feel tired, but I shook it off, as did my companions

Lydratir raised his bow, and put and arrow into the Chasme, and the swiftly unleashed a 2nd arrow, still on target. Krisyra pointed her staff at the Chasme that Lydratir had attacked, and a column of pale light descended to surround it, but the demon seemed to resist its effects. Garurt moved in, swinging his axe at the injured Chasme, striking two good blows against our foe. The Chasme attempted the strike back at Garurt, but he deflected its proboscis. The other Chasme attempted to attck Laydratir, but it missed as well. Narcrath fired off a small translucent orb of magic, which flew past both Chasmes before shattering with an audible thunderclap. The Chasme near Garurt seemed to resist the effects, but the one near Lydratir didn't. Charles stepped around to help Lydratir fight off the Chasme near him, and struck two solid blows with his greatsword. I moved up to the enemy near Garurt, and tore into the insect-like demon with my claws, but it evaded my follow-up bite. The Chasmes' droning continued, but we once again shook off the effects.

Lydratir swapped to his rapier, and drove it into the Chasme. He went for a second swing but the demon evaded once again. Krisyra's Moonbeam continued to shine down, the Chasme resisting its effects again, but Krisyra surprised with a blast of flame. It resisted this as well, but it looked to be in bad shape. Garurt swung his greataxe around, only for the Chasme to dodge his strike. He snarled in rage, and brought his axe around again, taking the Chasme down with a mighty blow, leaving it to begin dissolving into acrid smoke. The remaining Chasme dived at Lydratir again, this time hitting and leaving him in very bad shape. Narcrath fired off a chromatic orb, which struck the Chasme with a thunderclap. Charles took two might swings with his greatsword, leaving the Chasme in poor condition. I moved up to the badly damaged Chasme. It dodged the swipe of my claws, only to get crushed by the swing of my tail.

With the area clear, we turn to attend to our wounded ally. Lydratir was looking pale, and I realized that that demon had siphoned off lifesblood. After a careful examination, Krisyra gave her diagnosis.

"He'll live, but he needs rest to recover from the damage he took," said Krisyra, "I cannot heal this damage fully".

"Let's rest up here," I said, "We'll have to sleep in shifts to make sure we're safe".

I took the first shift, carefully examining the room we were in. The main point of interest was a fountain on the western wall, engraved with glowing symbols. It didn't appear to be anything dangerous, but it was still a bit unusual. On the southern wall, someone had scrawled 'iron, emerald, black, sapphire, sapphire, jade'. I had absolutely no idea what this might mean, or what it might be a clue to. Eventually, my shift ended, and I lay down to rest. As I rested, I slipped into a dream.

 _I was in the same room I was when awake, with Ashardalon examining our surroundings. He looked at me and smiled._

 _"_ _Ah, you always take me to the nicest places," said Ashardalon, "this is a dark place, my young friend"._

 _"_ _Do you think we'll find what we're looking for here?" I asked._

 _"_ _In all honesty, I know not," said Ashardalon, "I've never seen anything like the condition that black dragon was suffering from. You understand the risk to your own health and sanity in this task?"_

 _"_ _I do, it's for the best of the world as a whole to deny Jiublex such a powerful servant," I said._

 _"_ _Then it seems we are in agreement," said Ashardalon, "even if you don't end up finding this sure you seek, it's worth trying. Did you notice these ruins seem quite ancient, far predating the current occupation"._

 _"_ _I don't claim to be an expert on architecture," I said, "but, it does seem like that"._

 _Ashardalon moved over to examine the stonework of the walls, and then nodded._

 _"_ _Ah, this appears to be dwarven craftsmanship," said Ashardalon, "I'd bet that this was once a dwarven stronghold long ago, before being conquered, likely several times over"._

 _"_ _There's something else," I said, "there's something about this place, something that puts me on edge"._

 _"_ _Good. Do not ignore what you instincts tell you," said Ashardalon, "You are growing stronger Valignatirisk. Keep following the path your heart leads you down, and you will become truly great"._

I awoke, and saw my companions preparing to set off again. Krisyra was checking over Lydratir once more, and seemed satisfied with his recovery. Luckily, nothing disturbed us during the night.

* * *

 **A/N** : Their road takes them deeper into the temple. Who knows what horrors my await them in these twisted corridors?


	36. Chapter 35: Twisted Corridors

**A/N:** And here we are! The journey continues!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 35: Twisted Corridors

Once we'd finished resting, we continued our journey. We decided to check the north exit to the room. As we moved towards the door, Garurt stopped us.

"There's something there," said Garurt, "It smells of foreign magic".

Narcrath's eye glowed with magic for a moment before he nodded.

"He's right," said Narcrath, "looks like some sort of runic trap. We can probably set it off remotely with a simple spell".

"I'll do it," said Krisyra, who then cast a small flame towards the floor near the door.

As it impacted, the chamber suddenly resounded with a loud thunderclap. As the sound died down, we continued forwards. With a bit of force, the door opened, and we made our way into the adjoining corridor. From somewhere further down the corridor, I could hear something creaking, like metal on metal. We made our way into the first door on the right. The door led to a larger room occupied by nothing but dust. To continued our exploration by going through the other room on the west side of the room. This led us directly into another room. Once again, there were no threats of the room. On the east wall of the room, someone had begun to scrawl an image of a dragon, but never finished it. The ceiling was covered with scorch marks.

We made our way north through another corridor, and emerged into another room. This chamber appeared to have some sort of mosaic on the floor, but before we could examine it, a puddle of dark fluid on the ground coalesced together. It rose up, forming into the shape of a dragon. Based off its size, it looked like a wyrmling, but everything about this creature spoke of its wrongness. It was joined by a pair of grey oozes, and it smirked at us, its coloration shifting between black, green, and sickly yellow.

"We know what you have come for," spoke the Dracooze, its words roiling and bubbling out, "you will not stop the glorious transformation. It will spread, all will be consumed by the master's will. You will never find what you seek".

"We'll see about that," I said.

Krisyra understood what this was bound to come to, and launched a blast of fire at the dracooze. Its form sizzled as the fire struck but it just smirked. Narcrath fired off a Shatter spell, the waves of force rippling through our foes, with the dracooze taking the brunt of it. The dracooze slid forwards, at attempted to attack me, but I dodged easily. I inhaled deeply, and unleashed my fire, and all three of our foes took it fully. Lydratir stepped up to one of the grey oozes, and took it down with his rapier. Garurt copied Laydratir's action, taking down the other grey ooze. Charles stepped forwards and slashed into the dracooze with his greatsword. At first it looked like he'd taken it down, the dracooze splitting apart and falling to the ground. A moment later, the two pools reformed into dracoozes, each one half the size of the original. Krisyra stepped up to one of the dracoozes, and brought down her staff, taking it down for real this time. Narcarth attempted the strike the remaining dracooze down, but missed. The dracooze countered by biting it him, its acidic fangs piercing his hide. I brought my tail around, and struck the dracooze, leaving it to splatter against the wall. I could see there was nothing solid within its body, its shape was the only thing left of the dragon it once was.

With the area clear, we looked closer at the mosaic on the floor. On the wall there was some sort of writing, but it wasn't a language I was familiar with. We continued through the archway to the north, entering an empty room. We saw that there three other exits to this room, one to the west and two to the east. As I looked around the room, I had the sensation that there was something of interest to the northeast. I led the way, passing through another archway. Directly ahead, there was a toppled statue blocking the corridor, but there was another path to the north. This path led to a seemingly blank wall with a pull chain next to it. Charles pulled the handle, and the 'wall' slowly ground aside, revealing a new room, and several rather surprised Orcs.

"Intruders, get them! For Gruumsh!" shouted the orc's leader.

Narcrath reacted quickly, casting a Shatter spell into the room, but all the orcs shook off the effects. The orc leader retaliated by pulling out a javelin and throwing, hitting me with ease. Krisyra stepped into the room and blew across her empty palm, causing a cloud of multi-colored flames to flow out and wrap around all but one of the Orcs. Following this, Krisyra morphed into a bear. One of the orcs attempted to strike Krisyra-bear, but missed completely. I moved up to one of the orcs, swiping at it with my claws, but the orc dodged… right into the path of my tail, leaving it badly injured. Charles approached the orc leader, and stuck him with ease, finding a weakness in his foe's armor. He then let his momentum carry him around, striking the orc leader again. One of the orcs moved up to Charles, striking him with him great axe, but only just barely. Another orc moved up to Krisyra-bear, its axe hitting solidly. Lydratir raised his bow, planting an arrow right into the orc leader, taking it down. One of the orcs approached me, and took a swing with its axe missing completely. Garurt snarled in rage and charged into the fray, taking down one of the Orcs in a single swing. The momentum of the strike carried it right into another Orc, taking it down as well. The Orc I'd previously struck raised its axe, and it bit into my hide, but I was still standing. Narcrath moved up to the orc near Charles, and struck him with a Shocking Grasp, taking it out. Krisyra-bear moved up to the orcs near me, taking one down with a swipe of her claws, and the other with a fierce bite.

With the area clear we prepare to move on, and find our way even deeper into these halls.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Our heroes have had their first encounter with a Dracooze, bur most likely not their last. What may await them deeper in the temple, only time will tell.


	37. Chapter 36: The Ritual Chamber

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 36: The Ritual Chamber

We continued down a corridor to the east, following as it wound around, and caught a whiff of a metallic odor in the passage, as we turned the next corner, we saw the stairway leading deeper, with another path continuing on this level.

"What do you think?" I asked, "Stay on this level, or go deeper?"

"I vote for deeper," said Lydratir, "cults like the kind that would have resided in this temple often keep their information about rites and rituals in the deepest part of their temple".

"I agree," said Narcrath, "The sooner we get out of here, the better".

With the decision made, we made our way down the stairs. The passage turned from the worked stone of the halls above to a cavern, its roof supported by columns of black stone, carved with the images of strange demonic creatures. Further ahead, we could see what appeared to be an ancient ritual circle. The very air was stained heavily with the fell powers that were summoned here.

We moved into the ritual site, and began searching for any clues to the information we were seeking. We each took a different set of shelves, seeing what we could find. I seen found something quite interesting, a scroll of heavy parchment or possibly vellum. I noticed writing in both Draconic and a language I couldn't understand, but looked similar to the symbols engraved on the ritual circle. It looked promising.

"I think I may have found something," I said, "Narcrath, take a look".

He hurried over, and took the scroll. He unrolled it and looked it over. As he did, he looked excited.

"T-this is it!" said Narcrath, "If I'm reading this correctly, this is the cure we've been seeking!"

"…and you'll never leave this place with it!" said a voice roiling out of the darkness.

A large droplet of dark slime dropped down from the ceiling, followed by another, and another. As we watched, they coalesced together into a long, serpent-like form. The creature stood on four legs, and resembled a Lindwyrm. It was another dracooze, but something was different about this one, a dark intelligence resided between its baleful red eyes.

"You will not stop me from making Vorlianax my servant," said the dracooze, "and you shall become mine as well!"

These words revealed exactly what I was feeling from this creature: the Demon Lord Jiublex was using this form as a mouthpiece. There would be no backing out of this fight, no need to hold back.

I reacted the fastest, bashing the dracooze with my tail, got a solid hit, only to hiss in pain as its acidic form seared my right back. Garurt pulled out his greataxe, and let out a feral snarl and slammed the flat of his blade onto the dracooze, sending it reeling. Lydratir focused his aim on the Dracooze and after a small flare of mystical power fired an arrow, which struck with great force.

"All will be consumed!" said the Dracooze.

It then lashed out at Garurt, biting him fiercely, but he managed to dodge its claws and the writhing coils of its body. Krisyra planted her staff in the ground, summoned a flame for her hand, and then launched it. As it flew, it expanded into a flaming sphere, which engulfed the Dracooze. Our foe roared in fury as the fire started burning away the acidic slime with composed its body.

"It's weak to fire!" shouted Kirsyra.

Narcrath responded by pulling out the diamond he carried, and used it to summon a chromatic orb of fire. The fire tore into the Dracooze, leaving a crater where it impacted. Charles took aim with his heavy crossbow, and fired, sending the dracoozed stumbling a bit. I could tell that our foe was getting weak, and slammed it again with my tail. As I did, the abyssal magic holding it together finally dissipated, leaving the area clear.

We carefully checked the area, making sure there no more surprises, but there were no enemies to be found. We now had the time to better examine the scroll we'd uncovered.

"Let's see here," said Narcrath, "It seems we're in luck. The ingredients for this treatment are all fairly common plant and animal parts. I think we can produce this without much difficulty".

"Then let's get out of here," I said, "the faster we can get this cure make, the better.

We made out way up an alternate path out of the ritual chamber, which lead us out a concealed door a short distance from the main temple. Garurt helped us find out way back across the swamps, and back to Vorlianax's lair.

"You've returned," said one of the shamans, "do you have it?"

"We believe we've found the cure for Volianax's condition," I said.

Narcrath handed over the scroll. The shaman looked it over, and nodded.

"We shall begin work immediately," said the shaman, "Rest for now, we shall inform you when the treatment is ready".

For the next few hours, we rested up, watching the lizardfolk tribe hurry about collecting ingredients from their stores and bringing in fresh meat from the hunt. Eventually, we were called to the chamber where Vorlianax rested. Nearby, there were several simmering cauldrons of strange smelling brew.

"You have done well," said Volianax, "I regardless of the results, you have my gratitude. From what I have been told, all I must do is drink this concoction, and I shall be cured".

He quickly stuck his snout into one of the cauldrons, and drank down the contents. As he finished, his face contorted at the taste, but he swallowed anyway. The results were near instantaneous. The parts of his body which seemed to have been effected the worst seemed to re-solidify, and the pool of ooze at his feet dissipated. He stood and stretched slowly, testing his strength. He wasn't without scars from his ordeal: the mass of his body which the curse had consumed was leaving him gaunt, but he was alive, and in his right mind.

"Never have I tasted something so foul," said Volianax, "but it was worth it for my survival. Thank you once more, Valignatirisk, you are as the rumors said. I must ask you and your companions to stay a while, as my honored guests. As well, I would recommend consuming a dose of the curative yourself. I don't wish to see you become afflicted with the same curse as I".

I stepped over to one of the cauldron, and drank the potion. It tasted absolutely terrible, but I swallowed it anyway.

"I see what you mean about the taste," I said, "This cure, I believe we should make a copy of the formula. That way, others could benefit from it".

"An excellent idea, this curse must be eliminated," said Vorlianax, "For now though, I would ask you and your companions to stay for a time, as my honored guests".

"We accept your offer," I said, "Thank you got your hospitality".

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Another life saved, and a Demon Lord angered. A good day's work, I if go say so.


	38. Chapter 37: Downtime

**A/N:** And here's the chapter! Just a small break in the action for now.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 37: Downtime

The next few days were spent in the area around Vorlianax's lair. My companions helped out the Lizardfolk in the village while I accompanied Volnianax while he regained his strength. The two of us hunted together, with Volianax showing that even in his currently weakened state, he was still the master of this terrain. Once we were done, we returned to his lair. After we were settled, we got to talking.

"I must thank you once more," said Volianax, "even when I was vulnerable, you chose to aid me rather than take advantage of my debilitated state".

"I guess I've never been normal for a chromatic dragon," I said, "though I must wonder how differently I had turned out had Quoros not rescued me".

"I have heard tales of your deeds on the winds, but this is something I don't know of," said Volianax, "what exactly were you rescued from?"

"Some Elven Ranger had caught me in a trap, and was planning on selling me to a crazed wizard known as Jukeo Caim," I explaned, "he was known for running this travelling show where he displayed specimens of various creatures… miniature specimens. Apparently he'd created a specialized variant of an diminution spell".

Vorlianax recoiled at the thought of what this wizard had been doing.

"I assume he got his well deserved comeuppance?" asked Vorlianax.

"Last I heard he'd been taken into custody after he kidnapped a wyrmling of a Silver Dragon named Rennyrainth," I said.

"Good," said Vorlianax, "no matter how much we may differ in opinion on many things, even if the conflict between our kind goes on eternally, there's one thing all dragons will agree upon: No one harms our wyrmlings and lives!"

"I wish my father would have felt that about me," I said, "Instead, he only say me as a disappointment from the moment I hatched".

"How bizarre," said Vorlianax, "why would he despise you so?"

"Simple: I was the runt of the clutch," I said, "he only wanted the strongest,,, which I was not".

"You seem plenty strong to me, even though you're still quite young," said Vorlianax, "it seems that there are still those blinded by their devotion to Tiamat… fools, I call them".

I stared at him after his statement, surprised by this admission.

"Don't be so shocked," said Volianax, "there are plenty of us out there who will put on a good show when those idiot cultists show their faces, but are content to live our lives far from them when one their defeated. I personally have no real intrest in bowing to Tiamat. I am no slave to _her_ will. This recent brush has only served to galvanize my feeling against such things".

"I agree, I will never support Tiamat," I said, "To do so would be to betray those who gave me shelter and aid when I was in need, like Baeshra".

"I know that name," said Volianax, "some the lizardfolk who live here now tell how Baeshra and his companions freed them from slavery under the yoke of the Yuan-Ti.".

"Yes, he told me of his travels," I said, "He was there for me during my wyrmling years. I'll likely never be able to truly repay him for what he did for me".

"Oh, I think you can," said Vorlianax, "I may be no saint, far from it, I was quite the troublemaker when I was your age. But now I'm content with simply living… and occasionally eating some those fools from the Cult of the Dragon. You, however were given a chance few for our kind get: to be effectively a blank slate, to be allowed to decided completely what you wanted to make of yourself whatever you wish to be".

"It's good to hear I'm not the only chromatic out there to desire to be something other than a complete monster," I said.

"Many will not say it, but there are plenty of our kind who would rather not get involved in needless conflicts. We may be powerful, but we are not immortal," said Vorlianax, "other will only go along with the cult and their desires after being promised a rather large amount of treasure. Follow me".

Vorlianax stood and moved deeper into his lair. I followed behind him, and before long we were before his hoard. Laid out before my eyes were the statues of ancient kings and gods forgotten by the ages, gold and jewels sitting at the base of each one. A part of my mind started counting up the exact value of these treasures, while a darker part of my mind told me to take it all for myself… that Vorlianax was still weak, and I could take him out. I quashed these thoughts, and looked at Vorlianax questioningly.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"Because I think you deserve more than simple praise for saving my life," said Vorlianax, "Now then… where was it?"

Vorlianax searched through his hoard, and after a bit of digging around retrieved a red gemstone about the size of a human fist. He brought it over and presented it to me.

"I would like you to have this artifact," said Vorlianax, "it was enchanted by an ancient elven empire, one which fell before my grandsire had even hatched. It is known as the Energy Heart. It shields its bearer against elemental attacks… to an extent. It has served me well in the past when others have come to try and slay me. It's yours now".

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Completely," said Vorlianax, "you were will to help me, with no guarantee that I wouldn't turn right around and betray you. many would say that a black dragon such as myself would resort to any means to avoid being forced into servitude of another, and I suppose that is true for me as well. But I feel on good turn deserves another. Jiublex will not be my master. Tiamat will not be my master. I am free to be my own master, and that is all thanks to you and your companions".

I accepted the gift, placing it into one of the pockets on my harness. The two of us made our way back to the audience chamber of Vorlianax's lair, and I was content that I'd done the right thing.

* * *

 **A/N:** and there we go! next time, the adventure continues! See you then!


	39. Chapter 38: The Archmage's Lost Hideaway

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! who's ready for a new adventure?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 38: The Archmage's Lost Hideaway

After a few days spent in the area around Vorlianax's lair, it was time for us to get on our way again. I felt like I'd been bettered spending some time here, benefiting from the Volnianax's knowledge. We said our goodbyes to our hosts, and to Garurt as well, and we were off. Our path took us further down the road, and about a week later we arrived in a town which wasn't on the map. According to the sign at the edge of town, this was the village of Northswold. The villagers didn't pay us much mind, other than some leery glances at me. I noticed that several villagers were gathered around the remains of a fire. Within the ashes there were the remnants to some sort of creature I didn't recognize.

"Ah, travelers!" said a older man as he approached, "you look to be the adventureous sort, am I correct?"

"That we are," said Charles, "Is there something you need?"

"You see there's a legend in this area, that of powerful and fear mage known as Deldrammon. Most information about him has passed into rumor, but the signs of his presence are still out there," said the village Elder, "The tales tell that Deldrammon was quite skilled in planar magic, creating a sanctuary for himself somewhere out there. all that remains of the wizard's tower now are crumbling ruins, but it is possible that a portal of some sort within these ruins".

"Would that have anything to do with the creature within the bonfire?" asked Lydratir.

"That would be correct," said the village elder, "We're not sure what it is, but it is clearly something Fiendish. I would ask you to travel to the ruins of the Deldrammon's Tower, and seal whatever portals may be there".

As I listened, I didn't detect any signs of deception in his words or expression. It seemed he was being truthful.

"Very well," I said, "we will explore these ruins for you. Do you mind if we ask around town first?"

"Of course not," said the village Elder, "the tower itself is not hard to find: just follow the road through the forest to the west".

My companions asked around town, but it mostly just reconfirmed what the village elder had said, and didn't tell us anything new. Soon enough we set off down the road, heading into the forest. The journey took most of a day, and as we crested a ridge, there it was: The trail we'd been following terminated at the remains of what must have once been a grand tower. A sizeable square base still exists, but none of the walls were intact and nature had started to reclaim the area. The ground was littered with fallen rubble, briars, and thick patches of weeds, meaning it would be slow going.

We stepped into these ruins, picking our way carefully past the fallen stonework. Suddenly the wall next to Narcrath and I crumbled down leaving us to quickly dodge away. As the stone fell the reason was revealed: a large, and rather angry Owlbear!

Lydratir reacted quickly, deftly planting two arrows into the owlbear. Krisyra lauched an icy spell at the owlbear, but it shook off the effects. Charles moved up to the Owlbear, and swung at it. His first swing just glanced off, but the second one was successful. Narcrath summoned a chromatic orb of lightning, and fired it at the owlbear. I tore into the owlbear with my claws, leaving it in bad shape, but it wasn't down yet. The Owlbear tried to strike back at me, but its claws couldn't find purchase, and neither could its beak. Lydratir raised his bow again, and fired off another shot, finishing off the owlbear.

As the dust settled we searched the area, but there was nothing here. We moved past the ruined walls, and into eastern side of the ruins. The crumbling walls outlined what may have once been a bedchamber or study. Stunted shrubs twisted their way through heaps of rotted wood that may have once been furniture. We searched this area as well, moving the ruined furnature sending some harmless black beetles scurrying away.

"Hey there's a key here!" said Krisyra.

She retrieved a large iron key that had become partially buried in the soil. However, there didn't seem to be anything here that the key might open. We continued searching the rooms, soon coming to the south central room. This appeared to have once been an important chamber. The northern wall was covered in moss, and a path of flagstones, oddly devoid of weeds, led towards the eastern wall. Charles brushed the moss form the northern wall, revealing a faded fresco. It depicted a robed man standing on a flagstone path, much like the one in this chamber. The figure was holding an ornate staff above his head with both hands. The person depicted appeared human, had a neatly trimmed beard, and a stern expression on his face.

"Well, this is something," said Lydratir, "Any ideas?"

"I have one," said Narcrath.

He stepped over to the western end of the flagstone path, and moved towards the eastern wall. When he did, a glowing, diamond-shaped outline appeared on the wall.

"That seems to done something," said Narcrath.

I moved over and touched the glowing area of the wall. it was still as solid as ever.

"Hmm… maybe if I do this?" said Narcrath.

He pulled out his quarterstaff and held it over his head in the same manner as depicted in the fresco. When he did, the diamond-shaped outline filled with grey mist.

"It looks like that village elder was right," said Narcrath, "this definitely some form of planar gate. I don't see a way to seal it from this side. Most likely the wizard who created it put the anchor one the other side. If we wish to seal it, we'll have to go in".

"What do you say?" I asked, "Do we do it? I vote we do"

"We made a promise to the village," said Lydratir, "besides, if what we heard is true, there's a risk fiendish creatures could use this portal for their own fell purposes. We go in".

"Agreed, we need to prevent this from getting any worse," said Krisyra.

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you," said Charles.

"I'm all for it," said Narcrath, "we've already opened the door, we should go through and close it permanently".

The decision was made: together, the five of us entered the portal to whatever lay beyond.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes emerge on the far side of the portal... but where are they?


	40. Chapter 39: The Hideaway

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! into the secret hideaway!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 39: The Hideaway

We emerged from the swirling mist into a brightly lit, nearly circular chamber of gray stone. To either side of us were long benches, flanked by tall urns and four suits of plate mail atop low pedestals. The suits are ornate, with fluted features and horned helmets.

As we began to move into the room, a strange wave of energy washed over us, and I felt something shift within me. I shook my head, but something still felt off. (1)

"What was that?" I asked.

"No idea," said Narcrath, "I think I'm alright, though".

As I looked back where we came from, the portal was gone, and in its place was an arcane sigil, which I recognized as a symbol for desire. With no other option, we began heading east towards this rooms only exit. We were interrupted by a loud clank as the two suits of armor closer to the door sprung to life. Within their helmets, there was nothing but a blue glow.

One of the helmed horrors stepped forwards towards Lydratir. It took two swings at him with its battleaxe, but he evaded both strikes, the other Helmed Horror moved up to Charles, but its axe just bounced off his armor. Narcrath summoned a chromatic orb, and fired it as an orb of thunder at the Helmed Horror near Laydratir. Krisyra launched a flame at the Helmed Horror near Charles, but it just slashed on the armor. Lydratir struck back at the Helmed Horror, using is rapier to make two precise blows. Charles took two swings at the Helmed Horror before him, but only one found purchase. I moved around, and took a swipe with my claws at the Helmed Horror on Lydratir, but they just glanced off. I felt an unfamiliar spark of rage within me and tore into the Helmed Horror with my teeth. I tore away some of the armor, but it remained standing.

The Helmed Horror near Lydratir took two more swings it him and this time one of the swings hit. The Helmed Horror near Charles had similar luck, striking him one time. Narcrath approached the Helmed Horror near Charles, and bashed it with his quarterstaff. Krisyra blasted the Helmed Horror near Charles again with fire, this time doing some damage. Lydratir struck at the Helmed Horror before him with great precision, taking it out. Charles brought his greatsword around, striking to solid blows against the Helmed Horror. I tore into the remaining Helmed Horror, my mind still reveling in the destruction… I shook, my head again attempted the clear these violent thoughts.

The Helmed Horror swung at Charles once more, hitting him twice. Narcrath attempted to strike the Helmed Horror, but his blow just glanced off. Krisyra launched off another blast of fire, resulting in the Helmed Horror crumbling into a pile of armor.

"I… something's not right in here," I said, "I think, whatever that wave of energy was that washed over us is affecting us somehow. We should be careful, but get through here as soon as possible. I don't like this place".

While most of my companions looked on in concern, Charles narrowed his eyes as if suspicious of something.

We continued down the corridor to the east, soon coming to a side path off to the left. We decided to check it out before moving on. We arrived in a small, triangular room containing two wardrobes, a padded chair, and several low tables. To the east and west extending off this chamber were narrow hallway lined with many hanging robes. The furniture was of fine quality, Inside the wardrobes were a variety of garments, all of good quality but mundane. In the northern wardrobe, Narcrath came across a tiny leather pouch full of some sort of powder.

"I'll have to examine this more closely later," said Narcarth.

We moved to examine the hallways. They were lined on either side with numerous garments: long ornamental robes with elaborate designs, robes of dark silk, ochre robes of course cloth and many more. Each one was hung on thorn-like protrusions that emerged from the walls. Krisyra moved over and picked up one of the robes. When she did, the protrusion lengthened, and grew fingers as it attempted to reach for the robe. She cautiously gave the hand the robe. It took it, and then simply became a hook again.

"Seems harmless enough," said Narcrath, "Magically animated?"

"I'm not sure," said Lydratir, "I think this may be an effect of where this place may be located within the Planes".

"This one looks interesting," said Krisyra.

She reached into the racks of robes again, and pulled out a beautiful set of dark blue robes embroidered with a pattern of stars. (2) We didn't see much else of interest, so we headed back to the main hallway.

The next chamber seemed to be some sort of trophy room. The area was softly illuminated by floating globes of light. A large marble statue of a robed figure dominated the center of the room. Standing 15 feet tall, the figure was pointing a rod menacingly towards the chamber's entrance. Towards the back of the room is another stature of what appeared to be a bull, fashioned of bronze plates. Arrayed on the walls was a variety of curious objects: several skulls, a large set of golden-brown wings, an enormous maul, a scythe, two crossed swords, a long snakeskin, a dented shield, a stuffed cave bear head, and a tattered battle standard emblazoned with a red eye. There are also small tables, one which holds a platter of white sticks while the other nears a small metal coffer.

I moved over to examine the items hanging on the wall, and lightly brushed the set of wings. Suddenly, everything seemed to change.

 _I was high in the sky, and I feel the wind rushing over me. I dived down, snatching a cow in my talons._

I snapped out of this strange set of sensations, and realized it was some sort of vision, depicting the creature it came from.

Lydratir examined the bear head, and seemed to notice something. He did something to the bear's left eye, revealing a compartment within its mouth. He retrieved a ring of some sort.

Narcrath moved to examine to coffer, and opened it carefully, avoiding a trap within. Insidem he found three broaches, depicting a iron hook, a violet urn, and a coiled bronze whip.

Krisyra checked out the platter of white sticks, and nodded.

"These are for fortune telling. Watch," said Krisyra as she tossed a handful of sticks, "if I'm reading this right, they're foretelling dissent within our group".

"How accurate is this item known to be?" I asked.

"About as accurate as any other fortune telling method," said Krisyra, "which is to say only if what they fortell comes about through random chance".

Charles approached the bull statue, and looked at it carefully.

"This isn't a statue," said Charles, "there's blood on the horns".

As he said this, the bull statue sprung to life, and we readied to fight.

Krisyra launched out a wave of multicolored fire which adhered to the bronze bull, illuminating it. She then transformed into a rather large bear. I charged into the fray, slashing at the bronze bull with by claws. Narcarth focused for a moment, and then powerful bolt of lightning split the air, blasting into the bronze bull. Our foe struck at me, but one of it blows glanced off, while the other did very little. Charles attempted to strike the bronze bull, but missed with both swings.

Krisyra-Bear charged the bronze bull tearing into it with tooth and claws, leaving it badly damaged but still standing. I felt that strange notion in the back of my mind, reveling at the destruction we were performing, I slashed my claws deep, and bashed it with my tail, and I could see our foe was on its last legs. Narcrath stepped back, took a deep breath, and exhaled lightning. With that, the Bronze Bull fell, and the area was clear. We made sure all entrances were secure, and then sat down to take a short rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes continue deeper into the Hideaway see you then.

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1)** What's going on here, you ask? Allow me to share a brief glance behind the DM's Screen into information about this place. The Hideaway is a pocket dimension between Gehenna and the Nine Hells, and enery from those realms has begun to permeate the sanctum. Upon entering the Hideaway all characters must make a DC 14 Wisdom Save or develop a negative personality trait.

Valignatirisk has acquired the 'Bloodthirsty' trait which makes him revel in physical violence and take pleasure from harming others. If denied this too long, he will become restless, irritable, or mean-spirited.

Charles, on the other hand has acquired the 'Paranoid' trait, which makes him suspicious of his allies, and he'll start seeing plots where there are none. the rest of the party succeeded on their saving throw. Please note these traits are not a full change to their personality, but rather some errant thought that are drifting through their minds. As well, the can try an resist the effects of these traits if the so desire. In should also be noted that the traits are only temporary, and will go away once they're out of this place.

 **(2)** Yeah, that's a Robe of Stars. it seems our Sorcerer's getting some new gear.


	41. Chapter 40: Searching the Hideaway

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 40: Searching the Hideaway

Once we were rested up, and Narcrath had put on his new robe, we began exploring the passages of this chamber. We started with the door to the north. While the room we were in before was finely appointed, this corridor was far more dismal. After turning a corner, the hallway terminated at an iron door with silver glyphs. There were other doors to the north and south. This seemed odd, as other doors in this place and been formed from stone. The northern door had nothing but a skeleton in moldering robes lying on the ground, while the southern door contained noting but dust.

"I'm not sure what these symbols mean, but I doubt it's anything good," said Narcrath, "It looks like that key we found earlier might fit the lock".

We used the key. And then Charles lifted the bar off the door. The door opened, revealing a rather angry-looking spirit.

Lydratir moved in and attacked with his rapier, hitting it once. Krisyra summoned up a flame and launched it at the spirit, but it didn't seem that effective. Charles swung around twice at the spirit, hitting both times, but it seemed to resist his attack. Narcrath fired a chromatic orb, but it did reduced damage as it went right through the spirit. The spirit let out a ghastly shriek, and flew through Charles to attempt to strike Narcrath, but its strike went wide. I tore into this ghostly creature with my claws, but they met little resistance. Lydratir moved back into range of the spirit striking it twice with his rapier. Krisyra summoned up another flame, before releasing it. the flame suddenly burned brighter, and the spirit dissipated.

There was nothing else of interest in this area, so we returned to the trophy room and checked the hall to the south. As we made our way down the corridor, I picked up the scent of something like the smell of brimstone. The path soon split with the hallway continuing west and a door to the south. We decided to check the south room first.

The door swung open to reveal a high-ceilinged, circular chamber. A round fire pit lay in the center of the area, surrounded by woven mats. Dim but steady illumination was provided by glowing globes of light that floated overhead. Squatting near the fire pit were four creatures of savage disposition. Two of the humanoids carried polearms, wearing only torn rags over their pebbled, purple skin and sported beards that look as if they were fashioned from wire. The other two creatures were smaller but no less sinister in appearance— Red-skinned humanoids held aloft by semi-transparent wings. The numerous long spines on their limbs, their thorny tails, and their forehead horns denoted their otherworldly origins.

Their faces twisted into sneers as they caught sight of us. Near these creatures was large canine, a mastiss-like creature with sooty skin and eyes that glowed like smoldering red coals. Cords in its neck straining, the creature tensed to pounce.

"Intruders!" shouted one of the bearded creatures.

Krisyra slammed the end of her staff against the floor, and the ground the center of the chamber erupted upwards hitting all of the enemies. One of the smaller devil got struck hard, taking it out instantly. One of the metal-bearded devils spat a fireballs towards us, but its aim was off and it splashed agaist the wall. The other metal-bearded devil moved up, and swung its hooked blade at Lydratir, missing by a mile. It the lashed out with its beard striking this time. Narcrath cast a translucent ball of energy into the room. This spell compressed on itself for a moment, before bursting outwards with a loud ringing sound. The other of the smaller devils fell, dissolving into acrid smoke as it went. The hellhound bounded forwards at attempted to stike Lydratir, but in couldn't find purchase against his armor. I made my way forwards and bit at the hellhound, taking it down. That nagging feeling at the back of my mind reveling in this, but I did my best to ignore it. I took a swipe at the devil, but it seemed to rest my strike. Charles moved past us, and brought his greatsword the bear against the other remaining devil. Both his swings were true, but just like my claws, the devil resisted it.

Krisyra blew across her hand, and a wave of icy magic flew at the neared of the two devils, causing it to fall as well. The remaining devil struck out with blade and beard at Charles, hitting both times. Narcrath charged forwards, his hands arcing with power as he cast Shocking grasp against the devil, taking it down.

With the area clear, we searched the room, but came up with nothing. We returned to the hall, and continued to the west. The hall opened up to what had once been a study or studio of some sort, but it was now in ruins. Near the entry was a shattered desk, and the floor was littered with overturned chairs, glass, and other broken pieces of furniture. Standing amid the debris was a tall, muscular figure with ruddy skin clad only in windings of chain.

"You! You will not harm the mistress!" shouted the figure.

I charged in, and tore into the devil with my claws. It seemed to resist my attack like the other ones had. Lydratir moved up as well, and drove his rapier into the devil, doing decent damage. The devil lashed out, swinging its chains. Lydratir dodged one, but the other wrapped around my neck and began digging in painfully. Krisyra tried to blast the devil with ice, but it dodged. Narcrath fired off a chromatic orb, further weakening our foe. Charles moved in, and slashed away with his greatsword, but like with my claws the devil resisted the attack.

The chain dug at my throat as I strained against it, and managed to break free. I tore at the devil with my claws again, but I was off balance and my strikes were shallow. Lydratir brought if rapier around with a flourish, and with two swift strikes the devil fell.

We searched the room, but didn't find much of interest. The devil had destroyed but in its anger. The only thing that caught my eye was a lacquered mahogany box. Something about the box intrigued me, so I stashed it safely in one of the pouches I wore. There was another door ahead of us, but what lay beyond?

* * *

 **A/N:** And there were go! Next time the exploration continues! See you then!


	42. Chapter 41: Nessandra

**A/N:** And here we go! Let's see what lies ahead for our heroes, shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 41: Nessandra

We continued into the next chamber, which was perfectly circular and also featured a domed ceiling. Both were completely covered with intricate sigils that glowed with a dim amber radiance. The floor was featureless and empty, save for a single woven mat. An imposing figure turned at our entrance. She appeared to be a female warrior clad in ebony plate mail of unusual design, replete with horned helm, serrated vambraces, and ornate cuirass. Hanging from her hip was a coiled rope that glowed like fitful embers. Her face, framed by unruly blonde tresses that peak from beneath her helm, was comely but her features were sharp and her eyes cruel. Wings with dusky red feathers unfurled at her back and she fingered her sword pommel.

"Ah, I thought I heard someone approaching," said the woman, "I hope Aisbaddon put of a good fight".

"And you are?" asked Lydratir.

"You may call me Nessandra," said the woman, "My… associates and I arrived in this place after a plan of ours went wrong".

"Well, you're still talking," said Narcrath, "What exactly do you want here?"

"In this place? Not much," said Nessandra, "we would rather leave".

"So, you know of a way out?" I asked carefully.

"Perhaps, I believe will has something to do with exiting this place," said Nessandra, "I believe that this chamber may be key to exiting to the Material Plane".

I thought on Nessandra's words, and then remembered what I'd seen at the entrance of this place the symbol for 'desire'. I didn't think she was lying, but simply mistaken.

"Perhaps we should travel together for a time," said Nessandra, "I could dissuade my companions from attacking you".

I glanced to my allies, and saw that they agreed: we couldn't trust Nessandra, but perhaps she could be of use to us.

"If that's what you wish, you may come along," I said, "We have our own purposes for being here".

Nassandra lowered her hand from the pommel, and smirked.

We returned the way we'd come, returning all the way to the trophy room. We continued deeper in via the eastern exit. This hallway soon turned south, and led us to a four-way intersection. We decided to explore the eastern passage first. This brought us into a sizable chamber that appeared to be a laboratory. A long table near the door held various pieces of glassware— beakers, tall flasks, rows of vials in racks, and other oddly shaped containers.

Numerous small boxes and clay containers were on display, as are jugs wrapped with thick twine, a bucket, and two casks. Against a far wall were several large, lidded bins. Near the center of the room was a larger, low-set table that supported something large covered with a dust sheet. The shrouded object was at least eight feet across.

Krisyra stepped forwards, and found a vellum scroll attached to the underside of the large table.

"What's this?" asked Krisyra as she began to read the scroll, "To create the Vessel of Endless Wastes requires a gem of utmost quality. The Vessel must be maintained, lest the Hideaway fall. The Vessel cannot be easily accessible. Protect it".

"That sound like a set of notes for the artifact maintaining this place," said Narcrath.

Suddenly, two beams of energy shot from under the cloth, one towards Lydratir, the other towards Nessandra. Both evaded the beams, but a moment later our foe was revealed as the cloth slid off revealing what looked like a Beholder… except that its central eye was blind, and the entire creature smelled of rot.

Nessandra charged in, swinging three times but only striking once. Narcarth summoned up a chromatic orb and fired if off as lightning. Krisyra called up a flame and launched it at the undead beholder, but it missed. Lydratir swiftly drew back his bow and fired twice, with both arrows finding their mark. I took a couple swipes at the undead beholder, but I was off target. The beholder fired its eye rays again, but both Charles and Lydratir evaded the attacks.

Nessandra swung her wickedly barbed longsword around again this time striking twice. As she did, the beholder seemed to be a bit dazed. Narcrath fired off another chromatic orb of lightning. Krisyra launched another flame, this time striking true. Lydratir took careful aim with his bow, and placed an arrow right through the blind central eye of the undead beholder. The fell magics animating this creature failed, and it crumbled to the ground.

An examination of the chamber revealed little more of interest, so we returned to the junction. We next checked the path to the south, coming to another junction. This time, there was a path to the west and a door to the south. We checked to the south first.

As we stepped into this room, an acrid smell assaulted our nostrils. This large, unusually shaped chamber appeared largely empty, but the floor bore the remains of chalk markings and wax drippings. A wooden box sat on the floor, just inside the entrance. The wall at the far end of the room is thoroughly blackened, as if burnt by incredible heat. Other walls here also bear black marks and are oddly scored.

"Well, I think we may have found Deldrammon's practice room," said Narcrath as he checked the box, "not much in here but spare chalk and candles".

We left the room, and continued down the hall, it twisted and, turned before letting us out into another chamber.

The chamber was circular, lit softly from overhead. At one side of the chamber was a pew-like stone bench. At the other side of the room was a small round table, atop which were two metal flasks on a silver tray. Across the room were towering metal doors, some 20 feet high and covered in runes and leering, otherworldly faces… and standing guard in front of the doors were a pair of fiendish creatures. They had purple, chitin-like skin and four arms. Their heads were oblong and insectoid in appearance, including prominent mandibles and large, multi-faceted eyes. As they noticed us, they grinned maliciously.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so the party continues deeper into the Hideaway, with their completely not trustworthy fiendish companion Nessandra in tow. what will the find beyond these next door? The Vessel of Endless Wastes must be somewhere within this place. Next time, our heroes continue deeper into the Hideaway, in hopes of location the Vessel of Endless Wastes. See you then!


	43. Chapter 42: Escape

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! time to finish up and get out of the Hideaway!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 42: Escape

Lydratir swiftly raised his bow, and put an arrow in one of the fiends. Narcrath summoned up a chromatic orb, and poured more power into it, before launching it as lightning. The fiend recoiled, and then fired back at Narcrath with a lightning spell of its own, but missed completely. Nessandra pulled the rope from her waist a spoke a strange word. The rope seemed to spring to life, and darted towards me like a viper, but I was able to evade its strike. She then moved up, and struck me with her wicked sword. I turned to look at Nessandra and snarled.

"So, your true allegiance is revealed, fiend," I growled.

"Surrender to me, and I may still let you live, wyrm!" said Nessandra.

Krisyra called up a wave of multicolored flames, which adhered to one of the fiends, marking it. I tore into Nessandra with my claws, striking twice. The marked fiend moved up to me, raking me with its claws before teleporting back to where it began. Charles moved up to the unmarked fiend, and struck it with his greatsword, before reversing his momentum and striking it again, pushing the fiend away.

Lydratir put another arrow into the unmarked fiend, taking it down, before switching his focus to Nessandra. He put a shot into Nessandra, leaving her reeling bit. Narcrath reached up to the collar of his new robe, and seemed to pull one of the stars off of it, and the launched it at Nessandra. As it flew, it split into seven comets, each one striking Nessandra. Nessandra raised her sword again and swung it at me. Each of her three swings glanced off my scales, as she seemed to realize that she'd made an error. Krisyra stepped up next to me, and poured healing magic into my wounds. I tore at Nessandra with my claws again, and she wasn't looking too good. The marked fiend ran up to Narcrath and attempted to strike him with its claws, but missed, however the follow up strike with its tail struck true. Charles pursued the marked fiend, striking it twice.

Lydratir took aim once again, and put two more arrows into Nessandra, and she seemed to be in very bad shape. Narcrath summoned lightning to his hands, and blasted the marked fiend with it. Nessandra swung at me again, striking twice. Krisyra raised her staff, which was glowing with power and struck Nessandra with it, causing her to fall. I moved over towards Narcrath, and slashed the remaining fiend. The fiend attempted to strike Narcrath, but missed. Charles took two swings at the fiend, and it looked to be in bad shape. Laydratir took aim with his bow one more, and finished off the fiend.

With the area clear, we searched the room. An examination of the two bottles on the tray revealed them to be healing potions of good quality. Lydratir examined the bench more closely, and discovered a secret compartment containing a magical ring as well as some sort of shoes. Narcrath examined the door more closely, and then nodded.

"There's powerful abjuration magic on this door," said Narcrath, "It doesn't seem to be designed to keep people out, but rather contain whatever may lie beyond".

"We don't have many other options," said Krisyra, "the Vessel of Endless Wastes has to be through this door".

We pushed the door open, revealing what was beyond. It was an enormous chamber, a huge roughly octagonal space with cragged walls of purplish-red stone. Swirling indigo mists filled the space, sweeping violently about and limiting our vision. The air was filled with huge hunks of gray rock; some of these massive, jagged stones hovered motionless in the air, some spun weightlessly in place, and still others flew rapidly in random directions. Alarmingly close to the platform we found ourselves upon as we entered this space, two large chunks of rock suddenly smashed against one another in the air, sending deadly shrapnel in all directions. The floor below appeared to be some type of dark mud, but small eddies moved about therein, seemingly of their own accord.

As we moved into the room, another wave of energy like the one we encountered upon first entering this place struck us, but I steeled my will against this assault, and seemed to be unaffected.

"That explains the wards on the door," said Narcrath, "we must be on the edge one of the lower planes. Not sure which one, though".

"Wherever this place is, let's get out of here as soon as possible," I said.

We moved along the platforms to the opposite side of the central pillar, and discovered something: A body clad in robes, lying on the rocky shelf, facedown and motionless.

"Do you think that's Deldrammon?" asked Charles.

"I don't think so," said Narcrath as he examined the body, "If I'm reading the runes on the amulet correctly, this was once an Amulet of the Planes. Seeing as he had his own private planar portal, I doubt he'd need something like this… no, I think this was another adventurer".

Narcrath retrieved a leather pouch containing 14 garnets, a wand of some sort, and finely crafted dagger. With the body searched, we headed towards the central pillar, which seemed to spiral endlessly upwards. Looming before us was the towering pillar of grayish stone. The massive cylinder was easily 50 feet in diameter, perhaps more. Carved into the sides of this pillar were hundreds or ever thousands of steps which curved around and around the structure and going upwards until they were lost from sight. There were no other options: we started climbing.

The first 50 feet of the climb went quietly, and so did the 2nd. Once we reach a height of 150 feet up, I noticed that Charles, Krisyra, and Lydratir seemed to be a but unsteady on their feet. Charles and Lydratir regained their footing, but Krisyra was stumbling right for the edge. I reacted quickly, preventing her from falling. Suddenly, a stone ricocheted towards Krisyra, narrowly missing her.

"That was close," I said, "are you alright?"

"Fine… I'm fine now," said Krisyra.

We continued to climb, soon reaching the 200 foot mark. Another stone flew in from the distance, smashing against my side painfully. As well, we spotted a group of five creatures flying towards us, resembling a fiendish parody of a human head with worms for hair and a pair of bat-like wings in place of its ears. They shrieked, and clustered around us. One of the fiends shrieked and my companions seemed to be fighting some effect, and suddenly Narcrath froze in place. Another of these fiends moved up to Narcrath and appeared to kiss him with its foul lips. However, Narcrath seemed unaffected. Lydratir drew his rapier, and drove it into the fiend that kissed Narcrath, taking it down. Krisyra snapped her fingers, catching two of the fiends with a thunderwave and badly damaging them. Charles drew his greasword, and finished off the two fiends that Krisyra had weakened. Narcrath was looking around desperately, still unable to move. I tore into one of the fiends with my claws, taking it down. The remaining fiend attempted to kiss Narcrath, but he broke free at the last moment and avoided the attack. Lydratir struck this last fiend with his rapier taking it down.

We continued our ascent, reaching the 250 foot mark without further incident. The path continued spiraling upwards, until we reached the 300 foot mark, and the top of this spire. Our wearying journey appeared to be at an end. The steps led onto the very top of the massive spiral, a flat topped platform marked only by a spike-like protrusion in the center. Resting on the tip of the spike— or possibly floating inches above it— was a large crystal the size of a human fist that slowly spun in place. The crystal gave off a brilliant purple glow that easily illuminated the entire platform and revealed a large figure.

A hulking, fiendish creature moved towards us. Its mound-shaped head blended seamlessly into its sholders with little trace of a neck, and it seemed to be of great mass. Its reddish lips part briefly, revealing twin rows of triangular teeth. Even if we could somehow ignore the enormous morningstar it bore, it seemed obvious that this fiend was bred for combat. Pointed horns were growing from its brow, countless spurs that jutted from its arms and legs, and even its star-shaped pupils looked alien and intimidating.

"Well, well," said the fiend, "what brings a group of mortals to this little slice of Gehenna?"

"Our business is our own, fiend," I replied, "and you shall not prevent us from our goal".

"Heh! So, this wyrm's got fangs after all," said the fiend, "tell you what, if you were to give me something of sufficient value, I _might_ aid you for a time. Sound good?"

"You think we'd trust the word of one such as you?" asked Lydratir, "Our answer is never!"

"Thought as much," said the fiend, "fine then!"

Krisyra reacted the fastest, casting out a wave of multicolored fire which clung to the fiend. She then transformed, becoming a huge snake. Lydratir, took aim at the fiend, fired off two arrows which found their mark. I slashed at the fiend, but it seemed to resist my attacks. Charles moved up the attack the fiend as well, but its tough hide turned his blade. Narcrath moved around to get a clear shot, and fired off a powerful lightning bolt at the fiend, catching it fully… as did the crystal. The crystal seemed to react badly to this, and cracked a bit. The fiend struck Charles with its morningstar, and the teleported away from us.

Snake-Krisyra slithered over to the fiend, and swiftly wrapped her body around it, and started constricting. Lydratir moved in, and attacked with his rapier. I maneuvered around, and tore into the fiend once more with my claws, finally taking it down.

As the fiend fell, Krisyra released her grasp and returned to her normal form. We took this opportunity to examine the crystal more closely.

"Well, I think this must be it," said Narcrath, "all we need to do is destroy this crystal and then get out of here".

"Isn't this the only thing keeping this place stable?" asked Charles, "What will happen to us?"

"I doubt it will collapse immediately," said Narcrath, "I'd estimate we'd have about half an hour at absolute most before we're ejected into the nearest plane. Based off what the fiend said, that would be Gehenna… and I don't feel like going there".

"What the plan then?" asked Lydratir, "It would be a close thing to get out of here in time".

Narcratch considered for a moment and then looked towards me.

"I have an idea," said Narcrath, "you, my friend are our ticket out of here. You can fly down once the crystal's destroyed and carry us out".

"I don't think I could safely fly while carrying all of you," I said.

"What if you were larger?" asked Narcrath with a smirk.

My eyes went wide at the realization. I grinned back.

"That could work," I said.

"In that case, let's break this thing," said Narcrath.

Narcrath inhaled deeply, and spat lightning at the crystal. The cracks widened. Krisyra channeled magic into her staff and slammed it against the crystal. Lydratir jabbed at the crystal with his rapier, which seemed surprisingly effective. I brought my tail around, and slammed it against the crystal, causing it to shatter.

The great crystal shattered in a blinding, circular burst of lilac light. Around us, the air seemed to vibrate and moan, beneath us, the Spiral shuddered, nearly knocking us off our feet.

"Narcrath, do it!" I roared, "let's go!"

Narcrath cast his enlargement spell, causing me to become much larger. I let my companions climb onto my back, and ran to the edge to the platform, leaping towards the exit. I dove as fast as I could, knowing I only had a short time before the spell wore off, I swiftly crossed the 540 feet back to the entrance of this chamber, dodging the flying debris the permeated the chamber. By the time I reached the doors to this chamber, I'd already burned nearly half my time. I touched down, lowered my head, and ran down the hall as fast as I could. As I went, the unstable space of the hallways expanded and warped to allow my passage. I rushed down the corridor, passing the main junction shortly before the 24 second mark. I turned the last corner, reaching the far end of the trophy room with 18 seconds left. It was the home stretch now: I rushed down the last corridor, and reached the entranceway with 12 seconds remaining. The walls on either side of the entrance were now displaying a fierce maelstrom. I touched the wall on at the end of the corridor, and thought about leaving this place. For a moment, everything went silent and then…

We emerged in the ruins of the ancient tower, exactly where we were before we entered. I let my companions dismount, and felt the magic empowering me fade as I returned to my original size. I heard a cracking of stone, and turned in time to see the wall containing the portal crumble to the ground. Overhead, I was surprised to see that the sun was in the exact same position it had been when we first entered… as if no time had passed.

There was nothing else for us to do here. We set off down the road back to Northswold.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! the escape from this planar pocket is complete! This segment of the adventure was a module put out by Goodman Games, 'Fifth Edition Fanatsy #11: The Archmage's Lost Hideaway'. I hope you enjoyed this little planar excursion. Next time, our Heroes return to the town of Northswold, and receive their reward for closing this portal. Also, the party is now officially level 7!


	44. Chapter 43: Return to Northswold

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 43: Return to Northswold

We retraced our steps back to town, arriving late in the evening. As we arrived, the guards waved us over.

"Adventurers," said the guard, "back already?"

"It seems so," said Narcrath, "Deldrammon must have been a powerful mage. We have eliminated the source of the troubles".

"Excellent!" said the guard, "The mayor will wish to hear about this!"

A short time later, the mayor and several of the townsfolk had gathered, and we recounted the tale of what we encountered within Deldrammon's hideaway. Once we finished, the mayor smiled.

"It's surprising that something like that sat so close to our town," said the Mayor, "I am glad to hear this threat has been eliminated. We don't have much, but we'll try and find some way to repay you for your aid. One thing I can assure, however: it you ever find yourself in Northswold in the future, you'll always have a place to rest".

"Thank you," said Lydratir, "speaking of which, I think it's time we turn in for the evening".

"I second that," said Charles.

"Ah, of course," said the mayor, "We can easily prepare rooms from you at the inn… well most of you".

"I understand," I said, "I'll find myself a spot on the edge of town".

I saw my companions off, and then moved to the edge of town, finding a stop to rest in a copse of trees. I lay down, and swiftly fell asleep.

 _In my mind's eye, I saw a set of balance scales. Slowly, ever so slowly, it tipped to the right. The image changed, and now I sat in the clearing, with Ashardalon nearby._

 _"_ _Well, that was quite the journey wasn't it?" said Ashardalon, "I'm certainly glad to be out of that place as well"._

 _"_ _Hopefully the effects it had on my mind will fade soon," I said._

 _"_ _I believe it will," said Ashardalon, "you left that place before it could become too deeply rooted. You're growing stronger, young one. Before long, others will begin to take notice"._

 _"_ _That's what I'm afraid of," I said._

 _Ashardalon laughed, and gently placed a wing over me._

 _"_ _Don't worry yourself, Valingnatirisk," said Ashardalon, "those on both sides will take notice… you've already begun to sway others to your way of thinking. Not everyone will be happy with your actions, but that is to be expected"._

 _"_ _True enough… all I can do is keep moving forwards," I said._

 _I saw the trees before me part, showing a path towards something new. I couldn't quite make it out, but I had the sensation that it was important._

 _The images grew hazy as the dream faded, and then…_

I awoke with a start, and blinked the sleep form my eyes. Then, I caught a scent, mixed in with the subtle scent of flowers and decaying leaves, I smelled another dragon. I saw nothing on ground level, so cast my gaze up to the branches above, and spotted a small wingless dragon looking down at me quizzically. I sensed no malice in its presence, only intrigue.

"Good evening, did you need something?" I asked.

"This is my grove, redscale," said the drake. I had a somewhat gruff voice, "what is your purpose here?"

"My apologies," I said, "I was unaware this place had been claimed. I was only resting here for the night".

"You're a bit odd aren't you," said the Drake, "I've seen a few Chromatics before, usually either try and order me around or attack".

"Rather rude of them," I said.

The drake flashed me a toothy grin, and then deftly leapt across the area to another tree, landing gracefully. He turned to look at me again.

"Well, nice chatting with you, but I better get going," said the drake, "sorry to bug you like this. Sleep well".

The drake leapt away to another tree, and then another, soon vanishing into the distance. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and in the morning I headed back into town to rejoin my companions. However, I noticed another group had arrived in town. I spotted the stag-head emblem they wore, and realized they were with the Emerald Enclave. My companions stepped out of the inn, and together we approached the members of the Emerald Enclave. Their group included an Elf, a Lizardfolk, and Human.

"Are you Valignatirisk?" asked the Lizardfolk.

"I am. What brings the Emerald Enclave to speak with me?" I asked.

"Well, you and your companions," said the Elf, "you've been leaving quite the trail… Oakhurst, Blasingdell, Oar's Rest, and now Northswold. Peoples in all these places have spoke of your altruism. Speaking of which, I heard tell of some sort of planar gateway around here?"

"Yes, we encountered a portal leading into the private sanctum of the Archmage Deldrammon," said Lydratir, "we explored it, but found no signs of the aforementioned mage. The only humanoid we found was the body of a young man wearing this amulet".

He presented them with the ruined amulet we'd recovered, and the Elf looked it over.

"Ah this is… or at least was, an Amulet of the Planes," said the Elf, "I'm a bit of an expert of planar gateways, particularly with keeping dangers things out of our world. I've heard of Dedrammon, in particular I've come across a rumor he's long dead… delved somewhere into the lower planes and never came back".

"We also found this," said Krisyra, "It appears to be information on the artifact he created to stabilize his sanctum".

She handed over the notes, and the Elf examined them, scratching his chin.

"Let's see… the Vessel of Endless Wastes, huh?" said the Elf, "any idea where you were, in a planar sense?"

"We came across a mix of devils and daemons," I said, "including a particularly strong one near the Vessel of Endless Wastes which mentioned Gehenna".

"Ah, sounds like you must have been somewhere between Gehenna and the Nine Hells," said the Elf, "and you destroyed this Vessel of Endless Wastes?"

"We did, and made it out as the portal collapsed behind us," said Narcrath, "It was odd, it was like no time had passed which we were in this Sanctum".

"Yes, that happens sometimes," said the Elf, "good work closing the portal".

"It seems like there's been more disturbances like this recently," said the Lizardfolk, "the winds bring danger".

That caught my attention. This wasn't an isolated incident?

"Other events like this have been occurring?" I asked.

"They have," said the Lizardfolk, "it's only been minor incursion like this portal of encountered so far, but if it becomes worse…"

I knew what I had to do. I glanced at my companions and could see they'd follow my lead on this.

"How can we help?" I asked.

The Lizardfolk looked me over again, and nodded.

"The Sarivens spoke highly of you, Valignatirisk," said the Lizardfolk, "we will continue investigating, and if something comes up, we will contact you. Until then, follow where your road takes you".

A short time later, the mayor approached us, and presented us with a small package of potions.

"I know it's not much," said the Mayor, "but…"

"It's alright," I said, "I'm just glad we were able to aid you".

With that, we set off down the road once more, not knowing what may lie ahead.

* * *

 **A/N:** And the were go! Next time, the adventure continues! See you then!


	45. Chapter 44: The Shadowned Forest

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Time for a new adventure to begin!

 **Disclaimer:** I Don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 44: The Shadowed Forest

Our road took us further south, skirting around the edge of what was labeled on the map as the Namjan Forest. Eventually, after several day of travel, we came to a decent sized town called Timberwater. When we entered town, we could see that something was wrong. There was a strange dourness to the mood in town. We approached a member of the town guard to see if they had any information.

"Pardon me," asked Charles, "what's going on here? Is everyone alright?"

"Visitors?" said the guard, "you look like the skillful sort. Lord Alxion will wish to speak with you. Please, come along".

The guard led us to a larger manor-house, We were brought to an office where a Half Elf in fine clothes was working on a large amount of paperwork.

"M'lord, a group of adventurers have arrived here in town," said the guard.

The Half Elf looked up from his paperwork, considered for a moment, and then nodded.

"Thank you," said Alxion, "you may return to you duties".

The guard left, and Alxion stood from his desk.

"You've chosen a bad time to come to our lands," said Alxion, "though it is fortunate for me".

"Why is that?" asked Narcrath.

"Recently, something odd has been occurring in the forest," said Alxion, a strange pall of shadows has fallen over the forest, and people… entire villages that lie within the forest have gone missing. I sent a group of soldiers to investigate, but they never reported back".

"When did this start?" asked Lydratir.

"About a week ago," said Alxion, "people began to notice that waters of the Fehlween River turning dark, as if stained by whatever had occurred. People who drank from the river became ill".

"What about the plants and animals?" asked Krisyra.

"Those few brave enough to venture into the forest and return report that the forest itself has grown noticeably darker," said Alxion, "Shadows seen to cling to branches like vines and pool in thickets, As well, the sounds of animals have diminished, and even the air has become heavy and still".

"You said the people who drank the water of the river have become ill," I asked, "In what way?"

"They, and the few refugees we have, have reported that whenever has occurred within the forest spreads like a sickness, infecting those exposed to ins touch and draining their vitality," said Alxion, "Those touched by this gloom either vanish utterly, fading away as if ghosts, or become transformed by the darkness… and turn violent".

"Are there any particular areas of interest we should keep an eye out for?" asked Charles.

"Well, there are two permanent settlements," said Alxion, "the first is Stillwater, a hamlet on the banks of the Fehlween. According to refugees, this… Darkening, has overrun the town, and the fates of those living there are unknown. The other is Thistlehill, a small Gnomish community near the western edge of the forest. The Gnomes regularly trade with us in the minerals the dig up, but no one's heard from them in a while, so it's unknown if they've been affected as well. There's other things in the forest as well: the ruins of ancient watchtowers, a hill covered in worked stone that people call the Tumbles, and also a cave known as the Gullet which is said to be home to some kind of vicious monster, though what resides there depends on who's telling the story".

"This sounds like something we can aid you with," I said, "where should we begin?"

"If I may make a suggestion," said Alxion, "I'd say the best place for you to start is the village of Stillwater. There's a trail which roughly parallels the river which will lead you there".

"Thank you for your time, Lord Alxion," Krisyra, "We shall head into the forest as soon as we are ready".

We left Alxion manor, and made sure we were stocked up for the road ahead. As my companions gathered supplies, they also gathered additional information. Once we regrouped, they shared what they'd learned with me.

"From what I got, this area was long ago ruled over by a Sorcerer-warlord known as Uhl-Kal-Totten," said Narcrath, "What little information which remains indicates he was quite the despot, and tried to overtake all of Faerûn".

"So… just like every warlord ever?" I asked.

"Pretty much," said Narcrath, "eventually his rivals and foes came after him, and legend tells of how he fought hard, and in the end to prevent being captured, he dropped his most powerful spell right on top of his own head".

"I wonder… some of the ancient ruins Alxion mentioned are most likely remnants of this warlord's reign," I said, "you said he was a powerful sorcerer… what if in the ruins of his home, he left something behind… something powerful and dangerous".

"That's a possibility," said Narcrath, "but why now? This been many centuries… millennia even since Uhl-Kal-Totten ruled over this land. I can't think of any sort of magic that would delay that long before activating. Something… or someone must have activated whatever the source of this darkness is".

"Well, whatever might be the cause, I know we can stop it," said Kirsyra, "we're getting close.

A short distance to the north, we could see the forest. The trees seem to form a dense wall as they rose above the surrounding land. While someone like Krisyra can easily navigate through the forest itself, we decided it would be best to stick to the main path for now. Even at this distance, I could almost feel there being something wrong deep within the forest, almost like a brief whiff of a strange odor. There was something… other within the Namjan Forest, something foreign to this world, and we were the best hope for stopping it.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, Into the Forest. See you then!


	46. Chapter 45:Into the Forest

**A/N:** And Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 45: Into the Forest

As we continued up the trail we could see that the waters of the Fehlween River turning darker, until it was pitch black. Further investigation revealed that the water felt unusually heavy, as if loaded with sediment, yet felt silky smooth... something water shouldn't feel like. We decided imbibing this water was likely a bad idea. Suddenly the sound of screams rang from the riverbank. As we rounded the corner, we saw a small boat packed with bags, tools, and similar goods resting on the shore amongst reeds and mud. A body lay sprawled beside the boat, looking curiously drained and ashen. A human male dressed in homespun clothes stood over the body, swinging a woodcutter's axe wildly. Looming over the panicked man was a patch of deep darkness that possessed a vaguely humanoid shape.

The shadow creature attacked the woodsman, striking hard and leaving him in bad shape. I could tell he wouldn't survive another blow from this creature. Narcrath reached up to the collar of his robe, and pulled one of the stars off, throwing it at the shadow creature. The star split into seven bolts of energy, each one striking true. Krisyra tried launching a flame at the shadow, but it dodged away. Lydratir rushed in, and jabbed at the shadow with his rapier, finishing it off.

"Thank you for your aid," said the woodsman, "I don't think I'd have made it without your help".

"We're glad to have been of assistance," I said, "what happened here?"

"Well, my friend and I," said the woodsman, "were travelling down the river when that thing came after us. we came ashore to attempt to escape it, but…"

"Do you want us to guide you back to town?" asked Charles.

"No, I can manage on my own," said the woodsman, "besides… my friend deserves a proper burial".

"If you insist," said Krisyra, "just… be careful, creatures like that one can leave those they slay stained by evil".

We moved on, leaving the woodsman to his grim task. Before long, the trail turned north as we enter the forest proper. A dirt path wide enough to accommodate two riders traveling side-by-side led us deeper into the forest. The branches above formed a tunnel of leaves that hung motionless in the still air. As I observed the forest, I had the sensation of something was inherently wrong in this place, something inexplicable seemed to be missing from these woods.

The trail continued along northwards, paralleling the river. After a short while, we came to a bridge across the river, leading to a town on the opposite bank. The bridge was 100 feet long and of wooden construction, crossing 20 feet above the inky waters. Fashioned from rough timbers lashed and nailed together, the bridge was wide enough to allow wagons to cross. Fragile-looking railings ran along the edges of the span, providing minimal protection against falling into the river below.

"I don't really trust that bridge," I said, "It looks like it could fail at any moment".

"We'll take the bridge," said Narcrath, "you fly across and be ready to retrieve us if the bridge does collapse".

Charles crossed the bridge first, and it held. Krisyra went next, again the bridge held. Lydratir went third, and again the bridge held, but some of the ropes holding it together fell away. Narcrath went last, and made it safely across. Just as he stepped off the bridge, there was the crack of wood splintering as the bridge collapsed.

As we looked around the town, we saw a worn sign reading 'Stillwater'. As we looked around the town, we could see something was very wrong here. The cluster of small cottages stood along the western shore of the dark river. These crude huts appeared to be dim and indistinct, their edges blurred by shadows. The structures almost seemed as if they were fashioned from gossamer scraps of gloom instead of wood and plaster. The air surrounding the hamlet is also dim and heavy with darkness as if a cloud of soot and ash clung to the village with an unrelenting grip. There didn't seem to be any signs of life.

I moved over to the nearest building, and attempted to touch the wall. Unsurprisingly, given its appearance, the building was insubstantial, like I was attempting to touch a ghost. Through the wall, I could see that whatever occurred here must have been quick. There were the shadow images of half-eaten meals, chores stopped mid task.

"They had no warning," I said, "They were completely caught off guard".

"Not completely," said Lydratir, "the buildings in the southeastern end of town show signs that the people who resided there began fleeing before… whatever happened overtook them. It must have arrived for either the west or the north."

Out from the woods six shadowy forms emerged, moving towards us. One shadow moved towards Krisya, but missed. A second shadow moved up to Lydratir, but it too missed. I knew these creatures could be quite dangerous if the made contact with us, and readied my strongest weapon. I inhaled deeply, and unleashed a jet of flame, catching the other four shadows in its spread. Some of them managed to evade the full effect, but I could see that my fire was pushing past their resistances. One of the shadows came at me, but it missed its strike. Charles charged one of the more damaged of the shadows, striking it twice with his greatsword and taking it down.

Narcrath summoned magic to both his hands, and launched two chromatic orbs at the other two shadows I'd attacked. They were badly damaged, but didn't fall. Krisyra snarled at the shadow before her as she morphed into a large bear. She tore into the shadow with tooth and claw, taking it down. Lydratir drew his rapier, and drove it into the shadow before him with two precise strikes, taking it out. One of the remaining shadows moved towards Charles, but his armor turned its strikes. The last shadow also moved up on Charles, but again his defenses proved superior. I bashed one of the shadows away with my tail, sending it flying into a tree where it dissipated. I tore into the other with my claws, finishing it off as well.

With the area clear, we prepared to continue deeper into the ever growing gloom of the forest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes continued deeper into the forest. See you then!


	47. Chapter 46: Down the Trail

**A/N:** And here the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 46: Down the Trail

We followed the trail leading west out of the village of Stillwater. I was on edge, this place smelled of wrongness. The pervasive darkness seemed to creep closer with every step we took. After some time, we stopped a narrow footpath leading north into another area of the forest, but we stuck to the main path for now. shortly after this, we saw something ahead.

The faint glimmer of steel was visible on the narrow trail which wound through the gloom. A closer look revealed it to be several chainmail shirts, metal shields, spears, and swords strewn about the path. Mixed in among the discarded arms and armaments were tunics, breeches, and boots. It was as if the wears decided they longer wished to be encumbered by weapons, armor, and clothing and hastily shed them. From the darkness around us a trio of shadowy forms emerged.

The first of these shadow creatures came after me. Its shadowy claws struck true, and I snarled in pain. Its fell power tugged at my essence, but I fought it off. I retaliated with my own claws, striking twice. It seemed to resist my strikes, but it was still damaged. Narcrath moved over to aid me, his had sparking with power. The shadow was struck but didn't fall. Krisyra gestured towards the other two shadows, and a shaft of pale moonlight shined down upon them. Ghostly flames began to dance around the shadows. She then morphed into a large bear and moved up to ready for the enemy's approach. Charles also moved up to the shadow near me, slashing at it with his greatsword. On his second swing, the strike seemed particularly effective, and the shadow seemed to be weakening, but it wasn't down yet. The shadows within the range of Krisyra's spell started to move up, when her spell took effect. Both of the shadows were seared by the ghostly flames as they moved up. One of the shadows went after Charles, striking him twice with its shadowy claws. He seemed to resist their dark power as well. The third shadow moved up to Krisyra, and slashat her with its claws, striking once. She growled at the shadow, but managed to maintain her spell. Lydratir moved over to assist Krisyra, driving his rapier into the shadow twice. Due to the weapon's magical nature, it overcame the shadow's defenses.

The shadow swiped at me again, but only struck once. I once again resisted the side effects of its attack, and countered with my own. I slashed at the shadow with my claws, striking with an unexpected surge of strength. The shadow fell, and it turned and struck at the shadow troubling Charles, weakening it. Narcrath joined me on the assault of this shadow, striking it with lightning. I could see that it was quite weak now. Krisyra-bear growled at the shadow, and went on the attack, biting and clawing at it, finishing it off. Charles raised his sword once more, and defeated the last of these shadow creatures.

"What was all that?" asked Krisyra once she changed back.

"Based off the symbols on this armor, these might be what happened to the soldiers that were sent to investigate. Maybe they slew them".

"Or maybe those were the soldiers," said Narcrath, "the power in this place is twisting everything within these woods… perhaps the soldiers succumbed to the darkness".

With that troubling thought, we continued down the path. The trail continued to wind, and soon we could see small rise in the distance. However, before we could reach it, we encountered something else. Trundling out of the forest was what at first looked like an owlbear, but something seemed off. The shadows seemed to cling to it, and veins of darkness pulsed around its body. It saw us, and moved in to attack.

Lydratir reacted first, firing off two arrows at the owlbear. The struck true, but the owlbear's form seemed to almost ripple as the arrows passed through it, and striking the ground beyond. The owlbear moved up to Lydratir, and tore into him with beak and claw. Lydratir reeled back, and didn't look good. Krisyra launched a flame at the owlbear searing it a bit. I moved it to attack the owlbear. My first strike was off target, but my second was a hit, but it was like striking at some viscous fluid, which flowed around my claws. Narcrath summoned a chromatic orb, and launched as lightning, leaving the owlbear looking weak. Charles moved it, and slashed at the owlbear with his greatsword, striking twice. With his second swing, the owlbear fell its form slowly dissipating into shadows.

With the area clear we continued down the path. We soon came to what we'd seen. The ground rose slightly here, forming a 10 foot high hillock in the midst of the gloomy clearing. In the side of the hill was a wide, low doorway bracketed by thick timber posts and lintel. A well-worn path led to the tightly shut door. Above the door, there was assign reading 'Welcome to Thislehill' in Gnomish.

"Well, it seems we found the Gnomish settlement," I said, "This doesn't look good".

"What do you think we should do?" asked Lydratir.

"There's a chance the Gnomes may have sequestered themselves deep within their home," I said, "We should search for survivors".

"Good plan, but let's rest up first," said Charles, "Are you alright to take one of the later watches?"

"That I can do," I said.

My companions made camp, and I lay down to rest for a time. I slept fitfully, by nightmares filled with monsters of shadow attacking and leaving me weak as a newborn hatchling, before twisting me into one of their own. Several hours later, Kirsyra woke me up. I jumped slightly, but quickly realized I was alright.

"Are you alight?" asked Krisyra.

"I… I'm fine, just a bad dream," I said.

"If you say so," said Krisyra, "if you need to talk about it, I'm willing to lend an ear".

She sat by the campfire, and entered her trance state. I thought about her words. Was I really alright? That dream, it seemed so real… too real. I didn't want to spend more time in this forest than I needed to. I occupied my mind with better thoughts, recalling the lessons Baeshra had shared about his own adventures. So long as I kept my mind in the right place, no darkness could take me. I would not allow it.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time our heroes delve into the halls of Thistlehill. See you then!


	48. Chapter 47: Thistlehill

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 47: Thistlehill

The next morning, though it was hard to tell in the gloom of this forest, we approached the entrance of Thistlehill. The corridor leading inside was 6 feet high by 8 feet wide. I was used to the scale of gnomish homes from my time with Quoros, but I'd grow a bit since then. I'd still be able to fit inside, but it would feel a bit uncomfortable after a little while.

A pathway lined with planks sloped downwards, and a short distance inside, we came to the first room. It was a fairly cramped room, holding a small table and three chairs, as well as a sealed barrel. Two doors led out of this chamber: one to the north, and one the west. Charles glanced around the room, and slowly grasped the hilt of his sword.

"We're not alone," said Charles.

As he said that, three small forms burst from the shadows. I recognized them as gnomes, but whatever was effecting this forest had gotten to them: their skin was dusky and ashen, their eyes black, and in their hands were blades formed of shadows.

The Gnomes caught us by surprise, going after both Charles and I. The one that went after Charles struck him twice, its blade finding its way past him armor. One came after me, and struck me hard. I could feel a dark chill gnawing at my very essence, but I managed to evade it second swing. The third of these shadow gnomes also came after me. It too stuck with unexpected force on the first blow, but was left off balance and botched its second attack.

"My turn, little ones," I snarled

I turned my head, and taking careful aim to avoid my allies, I unleashed my fire. The one near Charles managed to dodge, but the ones close to me had no time. They were seared by the flames but none of them fell. One of the gnomes near me went on the attack again, missing its first strike but the second connected. I growled at the pain, but the embers which hung in the air after my breath attack coalesced around it, burning it again and leaving it looking weak. The gnome near Charles attempted to strike him again, but failed to connect. Narcrath moved up to the more damaged of the gnomes near me, and unleashed his Shocking Grasp, taking it down. As it fell, it dissolved into shadows, revealing how far gone they were. Charles swung at the shadow gnome which had attacked him with his greatsword. The first swing struck true, but Charles' second swing went wide. Lydratir assisted Charles by driving his rapier into the gnome near him, taking it down. The remaining gnome swing at me striking twice. I wasn't feeling in good shape by this point. The embers tried to surround the gnome, but to no effect. Krisyra could see I wasn't in the best shape, and fired off a flame at the gnome wounding it further.

I looked at the thing before me that was once a gnome, but was now a servant of darkness. I remembered Quoros, and all the kindness he showed me, and knew what he'd want me to do: put this thing out of its misery. I swung with my claws, rending this shadow gnome asunder. The wisps of shadow dissipated from between my claws, and the room fell silent.

Krisyra stepped over to me, and poured restorative magic into my wounds. Even with her best efforts, I still wasn't at 100%. Meanwhile, Charles scouted out the path to the north, and soon reported back.

"Nothing of interest up that way," said Charles, "It looks like they used that area as an observation post".

We continued to down the western path, and just as the corridor turned south…

"Stop!" said Lydratir, "look at that seam in the floor. I think it might be concealing a trap of some sort".

Lydratir looked carefully at the walls, and then found something. There was a soft _click_ , and Lydratir stepped forwards carefully, tapping the suspicious section of the floor. It didn't move. The hallway opened up into a larger room. This room held carved wooden chairs, tables, and cupboards, each fashioned with exquisite skill. A plush woven carpet of forest green and autumn gold covered the plank floor. A wide, cold hearth stood in the south wall, and a curious low walled box rested beside it. This looked of have been the common room, and was likely once the hub of activity in this place. Now, all that dwelled here was darkness. Four shadowy gnomes approached, along with a giant badger that was also trailing shadows.

The first shadow gnome moved up to Charles, blade of darkness in its hand. However neither of its swings could penetrate his armor. Charles swung right back, severely damaging his foe with his first swing, and finishing it off with the second. Another of the shadow gnomes rushed up to Lydratir, striking him twice it its shadow blade. Another of the shadow gnomes attacked Charles, but on just barely managed to slip past his armor, and was left off balance for its second swing. Narcrath fired off a orb of energy, which the burst with a notable shockwave, wounding the gnome who'd yet to act, the badger, and the gnome attacking Lydratir. Lydratir drove his rapier into the gnome attacking him twice, leaving it severely wounded. Krisyra summoned a flame, and launched it at the gnome near Lydratir, finishing it off. I approached the giant, shadow-tainted badger and the fourth gnome, and focused my first strike on the badger. Its shadowy form seemed to flow between my claws like water, but I hit something solid enough to take it down. I tried to follow up by striking the gnome with my tail, but it rolled out of the way. This gnome raised its blade, and swung it at me, striking twice but thankfully the strikes were shallow.

Charles brought his greatsword down upon the shadow gnome near him with great force, leaving it weak, before finishing it off with a follow up. Narcrath approached the remaining gnome, his hands sparking with lightning, and finished it off.

As the last of these shadow gnomes fell, the chamber became quiet again, and we were left to explore deeper inside.

* * *

 **A/N:** There were a surprisingly high number of critical hits in this chapter. 2 from the Gloom Gnomes, 1 from Valignatirisk, and 1 from Charles. In any case, next time, our Heroes delve deeper into the hall of Thistlehill, searching for clues of the source of this oppressive darkness. See you then!


	49. Chapter 48: A Survivor

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 48: A Survivor

A quick check of the chamber to the north revealing nothing but a kitchen and attached pantry, but little of interest. Instead we checked the area to the south. Her we found a hallway connecting twp other rooms at either end. We checked the western room first. Numerous small bunks, tables, chairs, and wardrobes filled this room, providing sleeping quarters for the warren's occupants. As we looked into the room, more shadow gnomes appeared, and the battle was on once more.

One of the Gnomes went after Charles, but could get past his armor. a second gnome attacked Charles, and this one managed to strike him, doing a small amount of damage. Krisyra launched a multicolored flame which adhered to the gnomes, and two of them were illuminated. I moved up to engaged one of the marked gnomes, I slashed at it twice with my claws, weakening it. one of the gnomes lauched a beam of darkness at Narcrath, but it missed. Lydratir stepped up to assist Charles, attacking the marked Gnome near him with his rapier. Charles attacked the other gnome near him, and on his second swing sent the gnome stumbling back, badly wounded but still up. The gnome I'd attacked took a couple swings at me. Neither penetrated my scales. Narcrath considered his options, and saw that he had a good setup, and inhaled deeply, spitting lightning and striking three of our foes: The one still near Charles, the one who'd launched the beam of darkness, and the one who'd been pushed back. Of these, only the one who'd been pushed back fell.

The remaining Gnome near Charles attacked again, and only struck once. Krisyra launched a flame at this same gnome, taking it down. I struck the gnome before me again, taking it down. The remaining gnome took aim at Lydratir and fried off another beam of darkness, but it hit nothing but the wall. Lydratir deftly drew his bow and took aim, firing twice at taking down this final gnome.

The chamber the shadow gnomes had emerged from contained a few minor treasures, such as a pouch containing six moonstones. We went to the other end of the hall to search this room, and found it to be another dormitory. There were no threats here, only a few more minor treasures. With this section explored, we made our way back to the common room, and took the only remaining path to the northwest. This passage lead us to a storage room, as well as continuing deeper into the hills.

The storage room was crammed with crates, barrels, spools of rope, boxes, and tools. The smells of grease and wax filled the air. Cobwebs dangled in the corners of the room. The was nothing but mundane supplies in this chamber, so we continued deeper. The tunnel became rougher as the plank-lined corridor gave way to an excavated area hewn from the surrounding earth and stone. Timbers supported the earth and stone ceiling, creating a low, wide cavern underneath the earth. Buckets, tools, and wheelbarrows lean against the walls of the room. Flickering shadows with malicious smiles crowd around the edge of a glowing circle of light at the cavern's northeastern end. Huddled within the light is a pale, thin gnome, watching the shadows in terror. Several pools of melted wax surround the gnome. As we approached the five shadows turned to us, hungrily.

Lydratir took aim with his bow, and put two arrows into one of the shadows, taking it down. Narcrath summoned up a chromatic orb, and fired it. as it flew it split, striking two of the shadows and taking out both. Krisyra summoned a flame, and launched it at one of the remaining shadows, damaging it. This shadow drifted over towards Krisyra, but she dodged its attack with ease. I moved up to the fifth shadow, and slashed at it with my claws, but it was like attempting to strike mist. Despite this I made contact, weakening this creature. The shadow attempted to harm me, but its attack had no effect. Charles moved over to assist Krisyra, swinging his greatsword at the shadow, taking it down. Lydratir came over to help me, and finished off the last shadow with a strike from his rapier.

With the area clear, we approached the gnome. I was glad to see that unlike the others in this place, this one still seemed to be normal.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The gnome ceased huddling, and looked at us with hope.

"Are you here to help me?" asked the gnome.

"We are," said Charles, "who are you?"

"Name's Mevlin Butteroak," said the gnome, "I was working down here in the mine when… whatever this is hit. There were other too, but went looking for supplies… and never came back.

"Unfortunately, it seems you're the only one of your clan that's made it out of this," I said, "the others… the shadows changed them".

"I worried that might be the case," said Mevlin, "right now, all I want is a meal and a chance to get out of here. There's nothing left here but sorrow".

"How did you remain untouched?" asked Krisyra.

"Funny thing it is," said Mevlin, "it's the Sunbreath Quartz, the mineral we're digging for here. Tailors in the cities pay good money for it. normally, it looks like normal quartz, but exposed to bright light, and it glows with internal radiance. These shadow creatures don't seem to like it… it's lucky you arrived when you did: I was out of candles".

"Come on, let's get you out of here," I said.

We started making our way back out of Thistlehill, pausing in the common room to get Mevlin some food from the he was eating he revealed some additional information.

"I'm going to guess you weren't specifically sent to find me, right?" asked Mevlin.

"True enough," said Narcrath, "were trying to track down the source of this corruption of the forest".

"Well, when it happened, this darkness flowed over the land from the northeast," said Mevlin, "There are some ruins on a hill in that direction, most folks call it The Tumbles. Never liked that place myself, always gave me the creeps".

"Sounds like a lead," said Lydratir, "we should head that way soon".

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to get out of this forest," said Mevlin, "like I said, there's nothing left for me here".

"Of course," I said, "it's best you get to safety".

Mevlin finished his meal, and collected his travelling supplies from the dormitory, The exited the tunnels together, then Mevlin went his own way, leaving us to journey deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes venture even deeper into the forest, towards the ancient ruins known as The Tumbles. See you then!


	50. Chapter 49: The Tumbles

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 49: The Tumbles

We made our way back through the forest, following the directions Melvin had given us. Our path led us back to the Fehlween River, and we continued north along the bank, seeing the water grow darker the further we went. Eventually, we came to a point where a tributary joined the river. The small tributary flowed into the Fehlween River from the west, its water just as inky dark as the shadow-rich liquid of the main river. Stands of soot-colored reeds clung to the river banks, their tufted stalks standing unmoving in the still air. I spotted a small boat pulled up against the bank, mostly hidden by the reeds. The bottom of the boat was stained with a copious amount of blood. Lying amidst the gore was a severed human leg. It looked to have been cut off at the shin. Nearby, there was a blood-stained knife. Someone had carved a message into the seat of the boat, written in a shaky hand.

 _'_ _The dark crept in and touched my leg,'_ read the message, _'Cut it off, but too late. I'm going dark and light. Came down the thinny way, out of the Tumbles, Can't st…'_

The message ended abruptly. I knew this was a clue.

"Come see this!" I said.

My companions hurried over, and examined the scene as I had.

"The thinny way, huh?" said Charles, "they probably meant this tributary".

"It looks that way," said Krisyra, "It seems like the shadows tainting the main river start at this stream. If we follow it, we'll likely find the source".

We continued up the tributary, following it as it twisted and turned deeper into the forest. Eventually, we came to a break in the forest. The ground rose slightly here, forming a low island among the gloomy forest floor. This small hillock appeared to be formed of a mass of ancient, fallen stones. Tumbled together and half buried under centuries of forest loam, the moss-covered stones were weathered by storms and time. Sprouting among the broken masonry was a titanic oak rising 50 feet into the air. Its trunk was dusky ash in color, its leaves glossy obsidian. Hanging from its branches were thick coils of shadow that dripped slowly down towards the ground like black honey.

"I think we found our culprit," said Narcrath.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Krisyra, "I've never heard of a tree like this, it's similar to the shadow tainted creates we fought, only more so. I believe the source of this problem may lie beneath this tree".

"Well, let's find a way in," I said.

As we moved up to search around the hill for an access point to the ruins, the tree sprung to life, the tendrils of shadows writhing towards us. Narcrath launched a chromatic orb of lightning, blasting the tree. Lydratir took aim with his bow, and fired at the tree. Two arrows drove themselves into the tree, but shadows flowed over them. Charles moved in, and swung his greatsword at the tree, leaving two deep gouges. Shadows filled the gashes, and the tree was still damaged. I rushed in and sunk my claws into the dark tree, and its movements slowed. After a moment, the tendrils of shadow hung limp. However, even as a watched, the damaged we'd dealt was being filled it by the shadows. We didn't have long before this shadow-tree recovered. We had to keep moving, and cut off this darkness at the source.

We searched around the hillock, and discovered an entrance a short distance south of the tree. It was a narrow path between two pieces of masonry. We squeeze our way through the gap, emerging into a tunnel beyond. It led down steeply, and let out into a cellar. It was a dark chamber, its contents largely obscured by the almost physical gloom that filled the space with shadows. A collapsed wooden rack and smashed barrels were barely discernible in the in the dark, and the stone floor was littered with shards of broken glass. A pair of giant spiders came scuttling down the tunnel leading deeper, and we readied to fight them off.

However, they didn't last long at all, as Krisyra felled the giant spiders with a single Thunderwave. We continued the way the spider had come from, and arrived in another chamber. Rusty bars form several caged off areas of varying size in this chamber. Yellowed, moldering bones laid in haphazard fashion within the cages. Open doors on rusty hinges moaned slightly, pushed by faint subterranean drafts. Narcrath looked over the room, and scratched his chin.

"It looks like we must be in the right place," said Narcrath, "these bones, there old, very old. More than that, most of them are the remains of magical creatures. That over there was a bulette, that's the remains of a catoblepas, there's a gorgon, the bones of an owlbear, that's a peryton… and that's a unicorn. The unicorn's horn appears to be intact. If we take it, we could make a good bit of coin… it's a rather valuable magical reagent.

Krisyra stepped in, and carefully removed the horn of the long dead unicorn, packing it away carefully. There was only one path leading forwards, deeper into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Our heroes are getting closer to their goal. Next time, the party continues deeper into the tunnels beneath the Tumbles. See you then!


	51. Chapter 50: Exploring the Tunnels

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 50: Exploring the Tunnels

We continued into the depths of the ruins beneath the Tumbles. The next corridor led us to what mush have once been an alchemy lab. Broken glassware was strewn about this small chamber and covered by a thick blanket of dust. The floor was stained by the spills of a hundred strange compounds and reagents. The air seemed to roil and swirl, casting a rainbow of dull hues as if soap bubbles were caught in a draft. The cloud moved towards us, and it dawned this some sort of malicious miasma.

Krisyra quickly launched a flame at the miasma, burning some of it away. The miasma drifted over towards Narcrath, and he swiftly controlled his breathing to prevent himself form chocking on it. Narcrath moved out of the miasma, and fired off a shocking grasp into its mass, weakening it further. I moved over and slashed at it with my claws, and it seemed to be getting weak. Lydratir stepped up and stabbed into the miasma with his rapier. The gaseous creature dissipated, leaving the chamber clear.

Narcrath found a few intact potion vials, and took them for study. We continued down the main hall, and came to another strange chamber. A large spherical vessel resembling an amphora occupied this room. The 10-foot diameter container had a large hole in its side, allowing a faint glimpse of its empty interior. The flagstone floor was stained by some ancient spillage and was covered by dust. The remains of a corroded iron ladder lay beside the grand vessel.

"What is this thing?" I said quietly.

"I think it's some sort of sensory deprivation chamber," said Narcrath, "I've heard such things are used to meditate and focus the mind".

Three shadowy creatures fluttered out of the tank, held aloft by bat-like wings, their actually form hard to make out. One of the shadow creatures flew up to Lydratir, biting at him and whipping him with a tentacle. Krisyra summoned a flame, and lauched it at one of the shadow creatures, burning it. Lysratir drew his rapier, and attacked the shodow creature near him, severely wounding it. I approached the shadow creature which had yet to be engaged, and tore into it with my claws. My second swipe struck something critical, taking the creature down. The shadow creature which Krisyra had burned flew over towards Narcrath. He deftly dodged its bite and first tentacle, but the second tentacle caught him. Narcrath countered with a shocking grasp, leaving the shadow creature in bad shape. Charels moved to assist Narcrath, and took out the shadow creature near him with one mighty swing. He then moved over, and finished off the one near Lydraitir as well.

With the room clear, we had two possible paths: the eastern and southern exits. We decided to head south first. The short hallway brought us to a T-intersection. We went west first. A massive table fashioned from a single stone slab occupied much of this room's floor space. Scraps of punky, dry-rotted wood and rusty nails indicated tables or other furnishings once lined the western wall, but they had long succumbed to age. A large stone box, its exterior inscribed with strange sigils, rested atop the slab table.

"What do you make of this?" I asked my companions.

Narcrath stepped up to the box, and carefully traced the sigils, before nodding.

"This writing appears to be in Primordial," said Narcrath, "In particular, it pertains to the Plane of Elemental Earth. No idea how to open it, though".

I nudged the box. Noting it must weigh at least a few hundred pounds.

"I probably could carry it," I said, "but I'm not sure I want to be burdened by this in case we run into more trouble".

"We best leave it here then," said Narcrath, "it's not like someone's going to run off with this thing. If nothing else we can come back for it on the way out if we really want to".

We left the room, and entered to room at the other end of the hall. A jagged hole tore the stone floor of this chamber in two. Collapsed ceiling stones were piled in a tumbled fashion, forming a crude bridge across the gap. Mounds of dark forest earth had partially buried the chamber, having poured into the room through the holes in the roof. Debris and broken furnishings were dimly visible on the far side of the room, as is a closed door.

"I don't trust the stability of that slab," I said, "I'll ferry you across".

"Good idea," said Charles, "no telling how deep that pit is".

Several short trips later, all of my companions were safely across… just in time of a quartet of shadows to slither out of the darkness. One of the shadows moved to strike me, but missed. Narcrath weaved the arcane energies of a chromatic orb, which then split it two to strike both the shadow near me as well as another. Both of these shadows fell. Krisyra launched a flame at one of the shadows, wounding it. This same shadow moved to attack Krisyra, but missed. I went after the shadow that wasn't currently engaged, and with two swipes of my claws left it in bad shape. Lysratir took aim with his bow, and fired upon the shadow near Krisyra, taking it out. He then took aim at the shadow near me, finishing it off as well.

With the area clear, we searched the room, and Lydratir found something of interest. A wand carved from bone, and wrapped in the hide of some sort of reptile. He handed it to Narcrath, who looked it over.

"I believe the glyphs on this pertain to summoning of light," said Narcrath, "what with the shadow creatures we've been battling, this might come in handy".

He placed it among his other tools, and we entered the next room. Collapsed shelves and crumbling chests slouched in this small room, covered in seeming eons of dust and smelling of great age and mildew. A faint, old stink of rotting flesh was barely discernible amongst the other pungent, subterranean smells.

Looking over the objects in this room, they appeared to be ancient maps and charts. Krisyra attempted to pick one up, but is swiftly crumbled to dust. We also discovered the smell of decaying flesh was from some of these maps, and nothing else. The only thing intact in this chamber was a bone scroll case. Inside, there was a thin sheet of metal rolled like a scroll and bearing numerous seemingly randomly spread rectangular holes. It looked like it might be important, so we decided to take it with us. With this wing of these tunnels explored we started back towards the main junction to seek out what other secret this place held.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes continue to delve deeper in search of the these shadow creatures. See you then!


	52. Chapter 51: The Darkling Lanthorn

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 51: The Darkling Lanthorn

We arrived back at the main junction without trouble, and headed down the path to the east, soon reaching what looked like a funerary vault. More than a dozen sarcophagi in various styles and condition had been placed about the room. Some stood upright, while others lay flat on the cracked flagstone. The casket lids were all intact and closed, obscuring what, if anything, the contained. One, however, glowed with an eerie, pale green light, like foxfire in a dismal mire. Narcrath stepped closer to the glowing sarcophagus, and examined it carefully.

"Interesting," said Narcrath, "there's some sort of mixture of necromancy and transmutation magic on this sarcophagus. No idea what it does, though".

"Best we don't mess with it then," said Lydratir, "who knows what might happen".

We moved on, exiting the room to the north. The almost physical darkness that filled this place was getting stronger. We had to be nearing the source. We soon reach another room: shallow niches in the walls of this dark chamber held rotted picture frames, indicating this was once a gallery where art had been displayed. Thin, decorative columns divided the room in two, and the floor was covered by the dusty, decayed remains of a thick carpet that must have once had been quite magnificent. Out from the darkness stepped the figure of what might have once been a man, but now was a being of shadows wearing a wooden mask. At his sides, there were two large dogs, similarly twisted by the dark power emanating from this place.

"You," spoke the shadowy man, "You have come far enough. Surrender, and let the darkness take you, or you shall die".

"Never," I snarled back, "We will not give in to the likes of you!"

"Then you will fall, like so many have before!" said the shadowy man.

Lydratir moved up to attack one of the shadow hounds, and with two stabs of his rapier, he took it out. Krisyra summoned a flame to her hand, and launched it at the shadowy man, but he dodged the attack. I moved up to this shadowy man, and tore into him with my claws, damaging him badly. I could see there was nothing left of the man this like once was, only shadows. He attempted to stike me back, but his attack couldn't get past my scales. He went for another attack, and once again fail to damage me. the remaining shadow hound bounded forwards, and attempted to strike Krisyra, but its jaws found no purchase. Charles moved up to assist me, and with one might swing of his greatsword, took out the shadowy man. His form dissipated, and the mask fell to the floor. Only one foe remained in this area. Lydratir stepped over to the remaining shadow hound, and took it out with two deft strikes with his rapier.

The room fell silent, and we were left to explore. The chamber was mostly barren. Its only remaining point of interest was a stone post that rose 4 feet from the floor to end at a U-shaped bracket. A small, round protrusion extends from the east side of the post, giving it a lopsided appearance. Set in the western all was a massive stone door with dozens of small, iron plates riveted to its face.

"So, how do we open this?" asked Charles.

I thought about this setup for a moment, and then had an idea.

"That metal scroll we found earlier," I said, "I think it might fit on this bracket, and this part here, it might fit a torch".

Charles retrieved this scroll from his pack and placed it on the bracket. It was a perfect fit. He then lit a torch, and placed it in the attached sconce. The light shined through the holes on the scroll, illuminating fifteen of the panels on the door. Lydratir pushed the illuminated panels one by one, ready to dodge back if something went wrong. As he pushed the last one, the lock on the door ground open, and we were able to proceed, entering the final chamber of this place.

The high, vaulted ceiling of this chamber suggested it to be quite large, as did the rows of thick pillars that extended away from the entrance and into the stygian blackness beyond what we could see, even my own vision failing to pierce the darkness. From somewhere in the darkness came a hideous rustling sound, as if the fabric of reality was undulating in an unnatural rhythm. Not risking anything, Narcrath pulled out the wand we'd found earlier and used its power. A pulse of light as bright at the sun shot out, pushing back the darkness and revealing out target: sitting on a dais, was a lantern. It looked like black iron with panes of cut crystal. Within the lantern burned a black-blue flame. Wrapped around the lantern's handle was a tree root, likely from the corrupted tree outside.

"I think I get what's happened here," said Krisyra, "this artifact must have laid dormant here for centuries. When the tree's root touched it, this must have awoken its power".

Before anyone could reply, a shadowy figure poured out of the lantern. It took on a vaguely humanoid shape, the empty holes where its eyes should have been regarded us with malevolence.

The shadow elemental slid up to Narcrath, and struck him with its fists, wounding him badly. Narcrath inhaled sharply, and spat forth a stream of lightning. The elemental was caught fully by this, but the lightning didn't seem to affect the lantern. Krisyra moved over to help, Narcrath, pouring healing magic into him, before morphing into a large bear. I considered my options, and decided to attack the source of the problems in this area: the lantern. As my claws struck the lantern, the met more resistance than I expected, but still did damage. Lydratir came over to assist me in destroying the lantern, attacking it with his rapier. His strikes seemed to overcome this artifacts resistance, cracking the panes slightly. Charles joined Krisyra and Narcrath in dealing with the elemental, and even though it seemed to resist his strikes, he was wearing it down.

The elemental went after Narcrath again, but only hit once this time. Narcrath retaliated with a shocking grasp, damaging the elemental further. Krisyra-bear tore into the elemental with tooth and claw, leaving it in bad shape. I continued my assault against the lantern, cracking its crystalline plane more. Lydratir jabbed at the lantern again, and it looked like it was in bad shape. Charles brought his greatsword down on the elemental again, causing it to dissipate and hide itself within the lantern.

Narcrath fired off a chromatic orb as a sphere of thunder. The air around the lantern rippled for a moment, but nothing appeared. Krisyra-bear loped over, and joined the assault upon the lantern, biting and clawing, leaving the lantern barely holding itself together. With one swing of my tail, the lantern was destroyed. Suddenly the world seemed horribly unstable, and something seemed to be trying to pull us in. I dug my claws into the stone, and watched as my companions braced themselves. After a moment, the sensation passed, and the heavy feeling that had pervaded the room began to subside.

"What in the Nine Hells was that thing!?" I said.

"I… I think it may have been a conduit to the Shadowfell," said Narcrath, "if we hadn't managed to hold on, we could have been sucked into that realm. That said, its also good we destroyed it before the conduit could open too wide".

With the lantern gone, we could now explore the rest of this chamber. It seemed that the sorcerer who resided here long ago must have used this chamber as a vault. Against the back wall, there were five chests filled with coins, jewels, and other artifacts, some likely folding great historical value. With everything collected, we began making our way out of these ruins, and back to town.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! The source of the corruption within the forest has been dealt with, and a rift to the Shadowfell closed. Next time, our heroes arrive back in town to see what their actions have brought about.


	53. Chapter 52: Shadows Fade

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! The rift to the Shadowfell has been sealed, and the forest is slowly returning to normal. Let's see the aftermath of our heroes actions.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 52: Shadows Fade

The path back out of the forest was far easier than the way in. Already, we could see the changes our actions had brought about. The lingering shadows that had been heavy in the air before were quickly retreating, and light once again reached the forest floor. We made our way back down the river, eventually reaching what was left of Stillwater. This place was unfortunately too far gone, and as such remained in its ephemeral state. After more travelling, we made it back to Timberwater. Once there, the guards swiftly brought us before Lord Alxion.

"You've returned," said Alxion, "we here can already see the effects. Thank you for aiding us with this".

"It was our pleasure," said Krisyra.

"I would like to offer you a bounty for your service to the people of the land," said Alxion, "Here you are".

He pulled out a good sized sack of bulging with coins. As he placed it before us, I examined it and observed it to contain 2,500 gold coins.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "this is quite a considerable amount of coin".

"Completely," said Alxion, "You've saved my people, if not all the world from this darkness. By the way, what was the source?"

"An ancient artifact deep within the ruins in the forest," said Narcrath, "it resembled a lantern burning with a blue flame. It seems that the root of one of the forest's trees somehow activated this artifact. From what I could tell, it was a gateway to the Shadowfell. We destroyed the lantern, sealing the portal".

"Well, thank you again," said Alxion, "What will you do now?"

"Most likely continue travelling," said Charles.

"I see," said Alxion, "well, at least allow us to offer you a room for the night".

My companions headed off to the inn, while I found a spot on the edge of town. As I lay down, I caught a familiar scent. I glanced up, and spotted a familiar drake resting in a tree. He smirked at me, and spoke up.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," said the drake.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," said the drake, "Good to see this forest is recovering".

"I agree, though that's the second planar rift I've run into recently," I said, "That's worrisome".

"Well, you seem to be handling them alright so far," said the drake, "Anyway, I'd like to extend my personal thanks for destroying the source of the corruption in the forest. This place… well, its special to me",

"Oh," I said, "In what way?"

"It was where I hatched," said the drake, "you didn't run into any members of kind in the forest, did you?"

"No, I saw wolves, owlbears, and humanoids all corrupted by the power of the Shadowfell," I said, "No dragons except me"

"Well, that either very good or very bad," said the drake, "In either case I'll have some work to do clearing what remains of these shadow-touched creatures".

"Would you like my companions and I to aid you?" I asked.

"Nah, I can handle it," said the drake, "But I won't forget the help you've given me. See you around, big guy".

The drake hopped down from his tree, and wandered off into the forest. I couldn't help smiling knowing that at least I was having a small impact to the world, and actually helping others. I soon difted off to sleep, thins knowledge in mind.

The next morning, I rejoined my companions in townm and discovered we had more familiar faces: it was the trio from the Emerald Enclave.

"I see you've been busy," said the Lizardfolk, "You five are making quite a name for yourselves".

"What's going on?" asked Krisyra, "do you need a report on what we encountered?"

"No, Lord Alxion has already provided the information you shared with him," said the Elf, "Good job closing the rift. Based on how much the shadows had spread, I suspect if you hadn't been here, the gate could have stabilized, creating a permanent portal to the Shadowfell. Luckily, you prevented that".

"Yes, you seem to have a habit of being in the right place at the right time," said the human, "whether that's a simple case of luck or you were guided by fate I know not. All that matter is that this threat to the world's safety had been secured once more".

"Has your investigation gotten any results yet?" asked Narcrath.

"Nothing yet," said the human, "but we've heard rumors of an organization calling themselves the Shadow Triad. We don't know how they might be involved, assuming they're not a false lead. That said, there is something that you can aid us with".

"What exactly do you need?" I asked.

"Some distance south of here, there's a lone volcanic peak that is said to have long ago been the lair of a powerful wizard. The Shadow Triad has been spotted in that area. We would ask you to investigate. We know not what exactly their up to, but I doubt it to be anything good," said the elf.

"Well that sounds like it might be worth looking into," said Charles, "We'll do it".

"Very well," said the elf, "Take this map. It will guide you to your destination".

They handed over the back, and looking over my companions' shoulders I could see it would take at least a tenday to reach the nearest town to this mountain.

"Hmm, it's going to be quite a journey," said Lydratir, "we better get on the road soon".

A short time later, our preparations were complete and we set off again, heading toawards our new destination.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, Our heroes make their way to the mountain where the Shadow Triad is lurking. see you then!


	54. Chapter 53: The Steaming Summit

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 53: The Steaming Summit

After a lengthy journey, we arrived at the nearest village to the mountain we'd be directed to. In the distance, I could see our goal, a lone summit, steam rising from the peak. My companions stocked up, and we set out towards the mountain. Alonf the way, they discussed what they heard in town.

"There's a lot of old legends about that mountain," said Charles, "the locals long believed the peak was a lair for demons or devils,, something reinforced by disappearences of people who wandered too close to the mountain. That said, no one's _seen_ anything of the sort near that mountain".

"I heard tell that many years ago a wizard disappeared near the mountain," said Narcrath, "not much more to tell there".

It was a five mile journey through forests onto the dismal moors surronding the peak. It was roughly conical and stood about 800 feet tall, and about 1000 yards across at the base. At regular intervals, a blast of steam shot from the summit, only to the carried away by the winds.

We looped around the mountain, and found an entrance on the southern slope. As we approached a vloud of steam flowed out of the cavern, only to be pulled back in, giving the illusion that the mountain was breathing. The air flowing through the cavern created a constant whisling noise. The steamy, humid air was no problem for me, but I could see the temperature was making my companions uncomfortable. As we continued inside, Krisyra found a trapdoor hidden in the cave's floor. With a bit of effort, the door came upone allowing us entry.

Inside, we found ourselves at the top of a spiral staircase. It was badly rusted, bur seemed sturdy enough. The air inside this passageway was warm, humid, and smelled of mildew. At the bottom, we stepped off into the foot deep layer of water on the floor. Through the rock, I could feel the constant, low rumbing of the geyser.

We made our as east down the passaged, then followed it as it turned north. The walls were spotted with algae and fungi, but none seemed harmful. Soon, we came to a place where the passage split in three. There was a magical barrier preventing progress, and sitting where the passages met was a mangy, bedraggled sphinx.

"Visitors," said the sphinx, "answer my riddle and you may pass".

"Very well," said Narcrath.

"Round she is, yet flat as a board," said the sphinx, "Altar of the Lupine Lords/ Jewel on black velvet, pearl in the sea/ Unchanged but e'erchanging, eternally".

I though about if for a moment, and then replied.

"The Moon," I said.

The sphinx smiled, and the barrier vanished.

"Correct," said the sphinx, "you may pass at your choice".

I looked her over again. He really didn't look healthy.

"How… how long have you been down here?" I asked.

"I know not," said the sphinx, "It has been long since I have witnessed the sun or moon. But to be in this place is my task, and one I intend to carry out".

I knew there was little else we could do here, but at least we'd avoided conflict with this powerful creature. Before us were three possible paths. We chose path the the right first. As we went down the passage, I smelled something off.

"Wait," I said, "there's something under the water".

I cautiously took a step forwards, only to reel back at the sear of acid.

"Green slime, from the looks of it," I said.

"I have an idea," said Krisyra.

She called on her druidic power, and froze the area where the slime was.

"Let's hurry across," said Krisyra, "we'll probably have to freeze it again on the way back".

We continued down the passage, and it soon turned east and split. One path went north, the other continued east. We decided to head east first. This path soon turned to the south and led to a heavy oaken door, swollen with water. Charles managed to pull the door open and we went inside. Immediately afterwards, the door slammed shut and locked itself.

Above us were nine glass globes, each containing various items. I could spot the shape of a key in each.

"Now what?" asked Lydratir.

"I bet the keys in one of those globes," I said, "no way to tell wich one, though".

"And I'm better there are traps on some of the others we should be ready for anything," said Narcrath, "Do you want to start trying?"

I raised my claws, and smashed one of the globes. A key fell out, as did a potion bottle. Narcrath grabbed the times, and tried the key. It didn't fit. Charles went next, breaking a globe and releasing a scroll and another key. This one didn't work either. Krisyra sent next, releasing another scroll and a key. This one was also wrong. Narcrath chose another globe, releasing a key, sme fine jewelry… and an angry air elemental.

Krisyra reacted the quickest, summoning a small flame and launching it at the elemental. It struck, burning at its cloudly form. Lydratir drew his rapier, and struck the elemental twice and getting in some good blows. Narcrath pulled one of the stars from the collar of his robe, and lauched it at our foe. It split into seven darts on energy, and struck the elemental, weakening it further. The elemental struck back, aiming its attacks at Lydratir and hitting him hard. Charles move up to help Lydratir. His greatsword made contact, but seemed to slip though the elemental with little resistance. I moved up and struck at the elemental with my claws. My first swipe weakened it further, and with a sudden surge of strength I took it down.

With this issue resolved, we got back on task of looking of the key. Lydratir tried his luck, and knocked down a globe containing another key and a ring. Lydratir stared at the ring for a moment, before discarding it.

"Leave that thing here," said Lydratir, "it's charmed to try and convince whoever finds it to betray their allies. Its also claiming to have powers no artifact legitimately could".

We tried the key Lydrait had recovered, and the door opened, allowing us to continue deeper into these tunnels.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes delve deeper. See you then!


	55. Chapter 54: Geyser Cavern

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 54: Geyser Cavern

We made our way back to the junction in this tunnel, and continued north, entering another chamber. Before us stood five flesh golems agaist the north wall. Each had a number on its chest: 5, 7. 9, 11, 13. Suddenly, the golem labeled '5' spoke.

"One of us does not belong with the others," said the golem, "If you can pick it out, it will serve you and all the others will allow you passage. If you pick the wrong one, we will kill you. You have sixty seconds".

Narcrath realized it almost immediately.

"You, number 9," said Narcrath, "you do not belong".

The golems reacted to his words, moving to the sides to allow us to pass. Number 9, on the other hand approached us.

"What is your command?" asked the golem.

"Remain here for now, and insure we are not followed," said Narcrath.

We continued up a short flight of stairs, following the hallway as it curved around. At the end, Charles pushed open the door leading to the next chamber. It opened to a stone platform in a large natural cave. Opposite the entrance is the distance was another stone platform. Between them, there was a series of wooden disks suspended form the ceiling by thick steel chains. The floor of the cavern was covered in boiling sulfuric mud. Though the steam billowing through the cave, I estimated it was about 100 feet to the opposite ledge. As I watched, a geyser shot up from the mud below, sending the platforms swinging.

"I'd rather none of you risk your necks crossing those platforms," I said, "I'll ferry you across".

All in all it took only a couple of minutes to get all my allies across the cave. As I touched down of the far side the fourth time, we heard a rumbing as the second geyser located in this cavern erupted. On the far side, we continued down a straight corridor leading south, to a door riddled with small holes. Charles opened the door, revealing an area of utter blackness. Even my vison couldn't penetrate this gloom. Krisyra looked at this with a frown, before nodding.

"I thought this might come in handy," muttered Krisyra.

She raised her staff, and an orb of light shot out, illuminating the chamber brightly. Sitting calmly in a chair was a pale skinned dwarf, looking at us.

"So, you have come to this place," said the dwarf. Something about him seemed off.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" asked Lydratir.

"You may call me Ctenmiir," he said, "I have been imprisoned in this place within a trance for many years. What is your purpose here?"

"We're tracking the trail of a cult calling itself the Shadow Triad," said Narcrath, "do you know anything about them?"

"That name is unfamiliar to me," said Ctenmiir, "it was the wizard who built this place who was my captor".

I still felt something was off about this dwarf. Clearly, the wizard in question must have been powerful to lay a curse trapping this dwarf here… but either it also halted his aging or… this dwarf's incisors seemed unually long.

"Very well," I said, "is there a way to break this curse upon you? I'm sertain you'd like to reside elsewhere, vampire".

The dwarf frowned, and sighed.

"Too bad you are so perceptive, wyrm," said Ctenmiir, "we were having such a pleasant chat too. Oh well, it's been such a long time since I've quenched my thirst".

Lydratir reacted the fastest, drawing his rapier and driving it into the vampire twice. I moved in and slashed at our foe with my claws, but he seemed to resist my attacks to an extent. Narcrath called upon his magic, firing an orb of lightning at Ctenmiir, striking him hard. Krisyra summoned up a flame, and lauched it at the vampire, weaking him further. Ctenmiir grabbed at Lydratir, but he evaded the grapple. Charles joined us in melee with the Vampire, hacking at him with his greatsword.

Lydratir jabbed at Ctenmiir with his rapier, only striking once this time. I continued to tear at the vampire with my claws, and I could see we were wearing him down. Narcrath pulled one of the stars from the collar of his robes, and lauched it at our foe. Seven comets of arcane energy struck the vampire. Krisyra lached another flame, but this one flared brighter and stuck with unexpected force. The vampire snarled and attempted to grapple Charles, but his fingers slid off Charles' armor. Charles struck back, leaving the vampire in a weakened state.

Lydratir struck at the vampire again, and it looked to be on its last legs. I brought my tail around, and bashed the vampire, leaving it to turn into mist and retreat into a nearby casket.

With our foe defeated, we searched the room. In a hidden compartment, we foundleather sacks containing a large amount of silver and gold, a potion bottle, several scrolls, and most interesting of all, a finely crafted warhammer, which appeared to be of dwarven make.

We discovered that this path was a dead end, and started making our way back. I ferried my companions across the geyser cavern again, and we made our way back down the corridors. When we arrived back at the golems, Narcrath issued it another order.

"Assure that no one else comes from the northern tunnel," said Narcrath.

We eventually arrived back at the main junction where the sphix still rested. I had to wonder…

"Have anyone else but us passed through here recently?" I asked.

"An interesting question," answered the sphinx, "others have come, answered my riddle. But few have returned. They explored each of the passages. You would be well served to be thorough, redscale".

"Well then, which way do you think?" I asked my companions.

"I say north, said Krisyra, "if we've going to be checking each of these tunnels, it will pay to be do so in some order".

My other companions agreed, and we started down our new course.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes explore up the middle tunnel. See you then!


	56. Chapter 55: The Middle Tunnel

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 55: The Middle Tunnel

We made our way up the tunnel, noticing a small pool of deeper water to our left. We looked closer, and noticed a hatch at the bottom of the pool.

"I bet if we open that, it will drain the water for these halls," said Charles.

He tried to turn the valve handle, but it was stuck tight.

"Must be rusted it place," said Charles.

We continued down the hall, coming to a larger room. Lying in the water were some mats of aquatic plants. I felt a strange sensation tickling my mind, but quickly shook it off. I noticed Krisyra was doing the same.

"Use caution," said Krisyra, "those aren't normal plants!"

The plants began drifting across the water towards us, and we readied for battle.

Narcrath reacted the fastest, snapping his fingers and causing a blast of thunderous sound to strike our foes. The plant creature emiited a strange sound, but Narcrath shook off the effects. Krisyra summoned an orb of frigid energy to he hand, and fired it at one of these plants. It seemed to shy away from the damage. Lydratir took aim with his bow on the same plant that Krisyra had struck. His first shot went wide, but the second as on target. The plants exuded that sound again, but Lydratir resisted its effects. I stepped forwards, inhaled, and unleashed my fire. The flames licked at these plants creatures, and for a moment, it seemed like they might resist its full effects, but then the flames broke through the resistance. Charles moved up to face these plants, slashing the less damaged of the two with his greatsword.

Narcrath repositioned himself, getting both of these plants in a line. He then inhaled, spitting forth a bolt of lightning, damaging both of our foes further. The more damaged of our two foes reached towards Lydratir with its vines, but he evaded their grasp. Krisyra fired off another icy blast, taking out one of our foes. Lydratir fired off two more arrows in quick sucession, weakening this plant creatue. The remaining creature, lashed out at Narcrath, wrapping him in its vines and preparing to try and drag him down. I reacted wuickly, tearing into the pant with my claws, and soon its vines went limp as it was finished off.

With the area clear, we were able to better examine the chamber, discovered the water in the middle of the room was much deeper than the ledge we were on. We also found nook on the east side of the room containing some gold coins, a golden circlet set with aquamarines, and a finely crafted set of chainmail armor.

We exited thr room via the northern exit, and in this new, drier hall, we had the choice to continue north, or head to the east. We decided to check the eastern path first. The stone corridor abruptly changed to a spinning cylinder, apparently made of some light-colored metal. The inner surface rotated rapidly. It was painted in a dizzying black-and-white spiral pattern, and it glistens as if coated with some substance. It smelled like oil.

We started down the spinning hall, Charles and Krisyra having a bit of trouble witht their footing. Once we were halfway down the length of the cylinder, a flaming crossbow bolt landed at my feet, and the oil bust into flames. The flames seared us, but we hurried to the end of the hall, passing through the door and facing our attackers. We saw them to be a soldier in splint mail, and a woman in robes.

"Well, I though I heard some rats scurrying around," said the soldier, "You will go no further!"

"Ah, you must be who we've been looking for," I said, "you are with the Shadow Triad, are you not?"

The soldier and mage frowed, and then replied.

"We know that name," said the mage, "but it matters not, for your path ends here!"

It was clear there would be no point talking further. Narcrath summoned a chromatic orb, and lauched it. As it sailed through the air, it spit hitting both of our foes. I moved up, and slashed at the soldier with my claws, damaging him further. The mage looked back and forth considering her options. I though I heard a strange growl under her breath. A wave of magic shot out, and for a moment an image a nightmare creature appeared before me, but I shook off at the illusion. Charles and Narcrath, however seemed fearful. The soldier swung at me, wounding me with his longsword. Krisyra lauched a flame at the mage, causing her to emit an animalistic snarl. Charles quickly ran away, the mage's spell leaving him terrified. Lydratir took aim at the soldier with his bow, and fired off two arrows, one sinking in particularly deep. The soldier looked to be of his last legs.

Narcrath took a spet back and followed Charles in running from the mage. I swiped with my claws again, finishing off the soldier. The mage was breathing hard, and then suddenly changed, her robes being left in tatters as she revealed her nature as a werewolf. Her fangs glanced off my hide, but her claws found purchase. Krisyra smirked, andriased her staff. A beam of pale light shined down on the werewolf. She snarled at the light seared it, and it was forcibly reverted to its human form. Charles approached again, the spell ove him having been broken. He brought his sword down, finishing the werewolf off.

With the area clear, we searched the room, and upon a table we found a finely crafted book. Narcrath glanced at it with intrest.

"That werewolf… she was clearly a wizard," said Narcrath, "I'll bet this is her spellbook. I probably can't make use of it, but I bet we can find someone who can".

We moved on to the next room, which was quite different. Unlike the room we'd just left, this chamber was beautifully decorated. The floor was covered by fine rugs, the walls by exotic tapestries and shimmering curtains, the ceiling by an intricate mosaic depicting a summer sky dotted with fleecy clouds. In the northeast corner was a large and lavishly covered bed, strewn with cushions. Next to it on a low table was a buffet of sweetmeats, cakes, and other delicious-looking comestibles. In the northwest corner of the room is a brss-bound oak chest.

Something didn't seem right here. I smelled the food on the table, and discovered not the odor of fine food, but rather the scent of cheap rations. Narcrath also noticed this as well.

"This chamber is covered in illusion magic," said Narcarth, nothing except that chest is what it appears".

Lydratir cautiously opened the chest avoiding the cloud of foul-smelling gas that it emitted. After about a minute, the stinking cloud dissipated, allowing us to recover the coins and gems within. With this section clear, we started back towards the previous junction, and towards the northern chamber.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! next time, our heroes explore what lies at the end of this path. See you then!


	57. Chapter 56: The Boiling Bubble

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 56: The Boiling Bubble

We made our way up the passage, pushing open three sets of heavy doors door as we went. They weren't lock, but they looked to be indented to block something from their northern side. He stone corridor gave way to a semicircular passage seemly formed of some transparent material. Outside this narrier, we could see the roiling waters of a geothermally heated lake. I gently touched the wall, and found it to be quite hot. The transparent skin went taut under my paw, and I looked at it carefully.

"Whatever you do, don't pierce this wall," I said, "I don't feel like being boiled".

We continued down the passage, and soon it opened up into a dome of sorts, resting in the water of the boiling lake. I noticed an outflow to the northern end of the lake, likely leading to the geyser that issused form this moutain's summit. My examiniations were interrupted as we spotted something moving at the far end of this dome. It was a huge crab, with a copper band attached to one of its claws. From the bones littering the ground, this crab was likely placed here long ago as a protector of this place.

"Watch your aim everyone." Said Charles, "I don't want to learn what might happen if we break this bubble".

I reacted fastest, moving up to the crab and striking it with my claws and fangs. Narcrath fired off a chromatic orb, blasting the giant crab with lightning. Krisyra morphed into the shape of a large bear, and charged at the giant crab, biting it, but the crab fended off her claws. Lydratir moved in as well, drawing his rapier and taking careful aim. He drove his rapier into the crab, dealing some good damage. Charles stepped in as well, carefully postioning his greatsword so that he wouldn't risk damaging the wall, and swing at the crab, and it seemed to be weakening. The crab attempted to grab Krisyra-bear with its claw, but she dodged away.

I tore into the crab again with my claws, and sunk teeth into in once more. Narcrath pulled one of the stars from the colloar of his robe, and launched it at our foe. It split into seven comet of magical force, slamming into the giant crab and senting it stumbing back. Krisyra-bear struck again with claws and fangs, finishing the giant crab off.

We searched the area, seeing what this giant crab may have been left to guard. We found a chest, firmly attached to the floor, containing 1000 gold, a rather valuable stash of gems, a set of goggles with dark-colored lenses, a highly polished piece of agate, and a finely crafted trident.

* * *

We backtracked again, heading back to the chamber when we ran into the soldier and the werewolf, making use of the barracks there to rest up a bit and examine our finds. My allies prepared a meal, supplementing it with some meat from the giant crab. While we waited, Nsrcrath looked over some of the items we found.

"Let's see here," said Narcrath, "these goggles will grant their wearer the ability to see in the dark, or improve your ability to do if you already possess this ability. This armor has minor protective magic upon it, and will improve its wearer's defense. This agate… interesting, I've seen depictions of these things. I believe this is a luckstone".

"Luckstone?" said Charles.

"Yes, it's basically what it sounds like," said Narcrath, "If you attune yourself to it, you will be granted better luck. Charles, why don't you take the armor? you're to only one among us who wears heavy armor. As for these goggles, any of us could make use of them… well except for you, Valignatirisk, they wouldn't fit you. As for the Luckstone, you can have it big guy".

I accepted the Luckstone, placing it in one of the storage puches I wore.

"What do you think? So far the only hint we've seen to the Shadow Triad has been from that soldier and Werewolf, and they weren't much for talking," I said.

"There's still one more section of this place to explore," said Lydratir, "perhaps we'll learn more there".

"I hope so, it almost feels like we're chasing shadows at this point," I said.

Once everyone was ready, we headed out again, returning down the main corridor to the initial junction. We only had one more wing of this palce to explore. As we made our way down this hall, but stopped quickly when we noticed a gap in the floor. it was almost invisible what the water covering the floor, but we managed to spot it in time. We carefully made our way around the pit, and continued down the corridor.

The passage turned due north, and even from here I could feel the heat emanating from the walls. I could see a series of copper-colored metal plates lining the walls of path before us. I took an experimental step into the corridor, feeling the heat wash over me. It didn't seem to be sufficient to be harmful to anyone, but I worrid for anyone wearing metal. I moved back to my companions, and gave them the news.

"The hall ahead is lined with some sort of magically generated heating device. I'd bet that anyone wearing metal armor would be harmed," I said.

"Let me take a closer look," said Narcrath.

He moved into the hall, and soon returned having made a decision.

"It looks like the further you go to the hall, the stronger the effect becomes," said Narcrath, "However, If we can counteract the effect, we should all be able to get through with nothing worse than some discomfort".

"How large an area?" asked Krisyra.

"Roughly the last 40 feet of the section lined by metal plates," said Narcrath.

"I have an idea," said Krisyra, "let's go.

We proceeded down the corridor together, and just as we were 30 feet down the hall, Krisyra raised her staff. An icy wind blew through the hall, and the metal plates ahead dimmed. We hurried down the hall, arriving beyond the plates just as they reactivated. Hoever, we weren't in the clear yet. A concealed door burst open, and a pack of ghouls slowly emerged, looking hungry.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, the adventure continues! See you then!


	58. Chapter 57: Ghoulish Attackers

**A/N:** And here we go, straight into the action!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. In only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 57: Ghoulish Attackers

There was no time to prepare, the pack of eight ghouls were approaching fast.

The nearest of the ghouls went after Krisyra, and raked her with its claws. The next ghoul went after Narcrath, and it too struck with its claws. The third ghoul also went after Krisyra, and raked her with its claws as well. Narcrath struck back on the ghoul near him, blasting it with a shocking grasp. Another ghoul charged in, and continued to swarm Krisyra, but this one missed its attack. I looked into the room the ghouls were emerging from, and smirked: it was a fairly small chamber, and the ghouls were tightly packed. I could hit all four with my breath. I unleashed my flame, and all but one of the ghouls in the chamber fully took the blast, severely burned but still up. One of the ghouls I'd roasted raked me with its claws, and for a moment I felt my muscles go tense before I shook off the effect. The residual energy of my breath attack coalesced around the ghoul, taking it out. Krisyra slammed her staff to the ground, unleashing a wave of thunderous noise to weaken our foes. Charles moved over to assist Krisyra, taking out a ghoul with one swing of his greatsword, before taking out another ghoul with his second swing. One of the ghouls I'd roasted stumbled out and attemped to strike Narcrath, but missed. Lydratir took aim with his longbow, taking out one of the ghouls attacking Narcrath, before nocking another arrow and finishing off another ghoul. One of the remaining ghouls came after me, and raked me with its claws, and again I fought off the paralytic effect of their touch. The last ghoul ran out of their hiding place, and went after Narcrath, but his scaly hide deflected its claws.

Narcrath's claws arced with lightning again, and he finished off the ghoul nearest to him. The remaining ghoul near Krisyra attacked her again, striking once more. I tore into the ghoul near me with my claws twice, finishing it off. Krisyra focused magic into her staff, and bashed the ghoul with it, but it remained standing. Charles took one last swing, and finished off the last of the ghouls.

With the area clear, Krisyra patched up her wounds, and we moved on. A set of stairs led us up to a higher level of these tunnels. A larger room opened up before us. The path to the west was broken by a sizable gap, and we could see the glint of metal at the bottom of the opening. The floor beyond this area had a silvery sheen. In the distance, we could see another hole, beyond which was a patch of that adjoined the western wall. I carefully placed one paw on the floor of theroom, and discovered it was extremely slick. The ceiling was too low for me to safely fly across.

"I don't think we can safely walk on this floor," I said, "it seems to be completely frictionless".

Charles pulled out a copper coin, and flicked it across the floor. It slid away, not slowing down. The coin banked off a wall, contined to slide, and fell into one of the pits. As it fell, it clanked off some other piece of metal. Laydratir considered the room for a moment, and then pulled out a length of rope, tying off one end.

"Give me a moment, I want to try something," said Lydratir.

He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. A moment later, he began to glow with radiant enegy as a pair of angelic wings appeared on his back. He took to the air, and flew across the room. I watched as he want, passing right through the opposite wall. A short time later, he returned.

"That wall you see over there is fake, it's an illusion. Those pits are full of sharp, rusty blades," said Lydratir, "keep a firm grip on the rope. As for you, big guy…"

"I'll do my best to not fall in the pits," I said.

I watched as my companions carefully made their way across the room. Once they were safe, I slowly stepped out onto the slick floor. I slid towards the first pit, leaping over it. I landed on the far side, and managed to keep my feet under me. The second pit loomed, faster this time. I leapt again, and even though I stumbled slightly made it safely across. I slid to a stop near the actual far wall, and rejoined my allies.

"Well, that was an interesting encounter," said Narcrath, "what's next?"

The exit to this chamber led up to a T-junction. We decided to check the northern path first. The next chamber contained a rather unusual sight. A stream flowed throught this chamber, but not across the floor. Instead, it entered the chamber through the western wall, two feet off the ground and suspended in mid-air. It flowed out of another hole near the northeastern corner. The water was about three feet deep. I could see a few blind cave fish being carried along in the brisk current. On either side of the door were a total of six kayaks, each one capable of carrying two riders, but there are no paddles to be found.

"I guess we go for a ride?" asked Charles.

I looked at the set up, and realized that they likely could go boating down the floating river, but something in the back of my mind told me someing was off.

"I'll go though first," I said, "you four take the boats. Something doesn't feel right about this… it all seems a litte too convenient".

"Sounds like plan," said Krisyra, "We'll be right behind you".

I watched as my companions placed the kayaks into the stream, readied myself, and leapt in. The water was lukewarm, and swiftly carried me down the tunnel. The stream twisted and turned, but eventually I saw light ahead and emerged into the next room… right into the net held by a team of knights. I was quickly tangled in the net, and dragged to the ground as the kights were sent sprawling. I tore myself loose of the net with tooth and claw, and took stock of the situation as my companions emerged from the tunnel as leapt from the boats. There were eight knights, and one commander, and I severely doubted they were friendly.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes will have no choice but to confront these knights. See you then!


	59. Chapter 58: A Close Call

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 58: A Close Call

The commander looked us over, and smirked.

"Well, what have we here?" said the commander, "drop your weapons and surrender, and you'll get to live another day".

"No can do," said Charles, "we don't take orders from you. Why don't you tell us what we know about the Shadow Triad?"

"I only know the name," said the commander, "they hired the services of me and my soldiers to guard this place. Sorry about this, but business is business. Besides, your dragon's hide would make a nice set of armor for me. But enough talk, to arms!"

I looked at our foes, and knew had a chance for a good opening blow. I inhaled deeply, and unleashed my fire, aiming for the commander and half of the knights. While some where caught off guard, the commander and two of the knights managed to evade the worst of my attack. Krisyra slammed her staff to the ground, and the ground beneath the knights I hadn't attacked suddenly erupted upwards. Three of these knights took the full brunt of this attack. She then morphed into a large feline creature with very large teeth. One of the knights she'd damaged charged Krisyra, and struck her tansformed self with a greatsword. It was a shallow blow, and as the knight went of a secod swing, she deftly doged out of the way, snarling.

Charles moved up to one of the knights I'd burned, and swung his greatsword low, knocking the knight off his feet. He followed up with another strike, and this knight looked badly wounded. The commander approached me, and struck me with his greatsword, and then swung around again, hitting harder this time. Luckly, his third swing went wide. I wasn't feeling too good. (1.) The embers drifted through the air coalesced around the commander, burning him again. One of the knights went after Narcrath. His first swing was completely off balance, but the second one connected. The knight nearest to Charles slowly got to its feet, and tried and failed to pierce his armor. Narcrath's hands sparked with lightning, which then blasted out at the knight assaulting him. Another knight went after Krisyra and while she dodged the first strike the second one caught her. Lydratir moved over to assist me, pouring restorative magic into me. I felt a bit better, but I knew this commander could still easily slay me. Another knight went after Narcrath, hitting once. A knight went after Lydratir, but his armor turned its blade aside. One of the knights leveled a crossbow at Charles, but the bolt simply bounced off his armor. the last of the knights took aim at Narcrath with a crossbow as well, but the bolt missed entirely, embedding itself in the ceiling.

I was still not feeling the best, and lashed out with my claws and fangs at the commander, tearing into him with a surge of andrenaline. Krisyra struck at one of the knights near her with her own claws. The knight tried to retaliate, but missed. Charles took out the knight near him, and then moved over to assist Krisyra, finishing off the more wounded of the knight near her with a mighty blow. The commander struck me with another fierce blow, but his second swing against me glanced off my scales. He then attempted a strike against Lydratir, but missed. The knight near Narcrath attemped to hit him again, but Narcrath was deftly dodging. Narcrath struck at the knight with another shocking grasp, taking it down. The remaining knight that was near Krisyra attempted to strike her again, but missed. It then attemped an attack agaist Charles, but his armor turned the blade aside. Lydratir struck at the commander with his rapier, and I could see we were wearing him down. The commander's stance faltered a bit. The remaining knight near Narcrath struck him once, but it was a shallow blow. The knight near Lydratir attempted to hit him but he evaded both attacks. The two knights with crossbows took aim again this time at Lydratir and Charles but both shots went wide.

I struck at the commander again, my claws finding purchase as his once confindent smirk turned to worry. Krisyra broke off from the foe she was engaged with, easily evading its swing at her, and loped towards the commander. And the leapt at him roaring. Her claws sank into the commander, but even though he stembled a bit from the impact, he was still up. Charles swung at the knight Krisyra had left in her wake, hitting twice. He then swung around again, finishing the knight off. The commander looked between the three of us surrounding him and made a sweeping strike, hitting each of us. I was in really bad shape now, but my companions were in much better shape. Narcrath focused his magic again, and the air was split by a powerful bolt of lightning, taking down the knight near him as well as one of the two using crossbows. Lydratir took aim with his rapier again, and with two deft stabs, finished off the commander. The knight nearest to Lydratir shouted in anger seeing his commander fall, and swung at Lydratir with extra force. The remaining croosbow wielder fired at Narcrath, but missed.

I turned towards the nearest foe, by breathing ragged, and swiped with my claws. I struck once, but it dodged my second swing. Krisyra dashed off towards the remaining crossbowman, pouncing on him, and biting down, finishing him off. Charles moved up to the only remaining knight, and fininshed him off as well.

Krisyra shifted back to her normal elven self and hurried over to me. She poured healing magic into me, and I felt a bit better, but I still wasn't in good shape.

"I… I say we get some rest," I said, "I personally really need it".

"By the gods, are you alright?" asked Lydratir.

"I just need some time to heal up," I said, "that was much closer than I would have liked".

My companions searched the remains of our foes, discovering a key which fit the door leading out of this room. We made our way out, and after following the passage, found ourselves back in the previous hallway. We returned to the north to the room with the kayaks, and after barricading the door made camp. I slowly lay down to rest, my wounds still painful. I soon fell into a fitful sleep, while my allies kept watch.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that battel too longer than expected. The party (more specifically our dragon friend) had some close calls. Luckily, they all make it through with their lives intact. Next time, the adventure continues. See you then!

 **Footnotes: 1.** The commander of this group of knights was a Champion (found on Pg. 231 of 'Tales from the Yawning Portal'. As long as this enemy is above 1/2 health, he deals an extra 2d6 with his attacks. As you'd expect, taking potentially 3(4d6+5) damage per turn really hurts, and could have one shot Valignatirisk… or anyone in the party.


	60. Chapter 59: The Aquarium

**A/N:** And here we are! Time to continue deeper into the tunnels beneath the mountain.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 59: The Aquarium

Once everyone was ready, we set out south down the corridor, and entered the next chamber. We were looking out and down into an enormous chamber defined by terraced steps that ringed the entire area and descended towards a central enclosure. A few feet south of the door, water lapped at the edge of the stone floor. Looking to the side, we could see that the ring of the terrace that lies beyond was a ten-foot-deep ring of water held in place by a nearly transparent wall. Another of these watery steps in the terrace was somewhat lower than the first; at the level between these, the terrace step were dry, but the area was still enclosed by a glassy wall like the others.

As we stepped into the room, we could see 6 large crayfish swimming around behind the barrier. We could see other creatures on the lower levels, and on the lowest tier was an exit door. We searched all around the tier of the room we were on, but there was no access point to the lower levels.

"I'll bet there's something of intrest at the bottom of this chamber, but we don't have a way through," said Narcrath, "well, there is one way, and that's breaking through these glass walls and fighting our way to the bottom. I'd bet whoever build this place had a way though, but we don't have access to that method".

"Ready for this?" asked Charles, "okay, here we go".

Charles brought his sword down against the glass, breaking it and sending the water spilling out over the floor. The giant crayfish started towards us, and we readied to fight. The first crayfish went after Narcrath, its first claw missing, but it caught him with his second attack. Lydratir took aim at one of the crayfish and fired off two arrows, but it didn't fall. The next crayfish went after Krisyra, catching her with its claws and grappling her. She glowed with magical power, and transformed, becoming a huge reptilian creature. I recognized it from one of Quoros' books: a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Her transformation freed her from the crayfish's claws, and she landed with a mighty roar. A crayfish tried to grab Charles, but it couldn't find purchase on his armor. Another crayfish approached Charles, but to the same effect. Narcrath broke free from the caryfish's grasp, and blasted it with lightning. Another crayfish went after T-rex Krisyra, pinching her with its claw, but she simply shook it off. The crayfish that Lydratir had wounded came after him, but it missed. I moved over to help Lydratir, tearing at the ceryfish with my claws and taking it down. Charles swung low with his greatsword, knocking one of the crayfish off its feet, and then striking it again.

The crayfish near Narcrath swung at him but he easily dodged its claws. Lydratir switched targets, aiming at one of the crayfish near Charles, and loosed two more arrows, weakening the crayfish. A crayfish attacked Krisyra again, but it didn't even phase her. T-Rex Krisyra lashed out, biting down on one of the crayfish and holing it in her jaws. She then swung her tail at the other crayfish near her, cracking its carapace. The one of the crayfish near Charles tried to grab him but missed, but this time the other one was more successful. It grabbed him in its claws, ready to try and crush him. Narcrath pulled one of the stars from the colloar of his robws and seven bolts of magical energy spread out, taking out one of the wounded crayfish and weakening the one nearest to him One of the crayfish pinched Krisyra again to little effect. I moved over to assist Narcrath, and with an unexpected surge of strength, finished it off with a single bite. I then went of help Charles, but I missed. Charles slipped free from the crayfish's claws, and finished it off with one decisive blow.

Lydratir took aim at the last crayfish on the ground, hitting once, and weakening it further. The crayfish in Krisyra's jaws struggled but it couldn't break free. Krisyra bit down again, finishing off this foe, With one swing of her tail, she finished off the last of the crayfish.

We kept going, making our way down to the sandy ground of the next level, as we entered this area, six giant scorpions emerged from the sand, and thrust us back into battle.

I reacted the fastest, attacking one of the scorpions and tearing at it with by claws, my second blow striking particularly hard. Krisyra T-Rex stomped forwards, savagely biting down on one of the scorpions while slamming a second with her tail. One of the scorpions scuttled towards Charles. He deflected one calw, two claws, and then the strike of its tail before using its momentum agaist it in a retaliatory strike. The scorpion nearest me swiped with its first calws which missed, but I was caught by the second, and was unable to evade the strike of its tail. Its venom poured into my veins, but I shook of the worst of the effects. Narcrath summoned up an orb of lightning, and fired it. It split in two, finishing off the one near me and wounding another. The scorpion Narcrath had wounded came after me, but I dodged each part of its attack. One of the scorpions approach Lydratir, and it too missed its attacks. Lydratir drew his rapier, and stabbed it into the scorpion near him wounding it badly. The scorpion at Krisyra's feet latched onto her with its claws, but its tail couldn't pierce her hide. Meanwhile, the scorpion in her mouth tried to wriggle free, but it was unable. Charles raised his greatsword, and finished off the scorpion nearest to him.

I swiped at the scorpion near me, wounding it further before finishing it off with a fierce bite... and spat the piece of scorpion out afterwards. Krisyra T-Rex bit down again of the scorpion in her jaws, finishing it off. She then bashed the scorpion at her feet with her tail, leaving it badly wounded. Narcrath summoned another chromatic orb, and again it split into two projectiles, finishing off the last of the scorpions.

We continued down, arring next to a water filled tank on the third level. Inside the tank we could see strange creatures with jaws and claws like a lion, but the tails of fish. Before we could do anything these creatures slammed against the wall of their tank, breaking out and partially flooding this level. The four monstrosities began swimming towards us swiftly.

I reacted the fastest again, exhaling a blast of flame and caught two of them, the embers drifting around me. Narcrath smirked, and fired off a large swirling sphere of clouds and lightning. Two of the creatures were buffeted back by the wind, and one wa struck by lightning. One of the creatures swam towards Lydratir, sinking its fangs into him, but he deflected its claw attacks. Krisyra T-Rex stomped up to the enemies, savagely biting down on one as it roared in pain from the sheer severity of the attack. She then bashed the one that had been struck by lightning with her tail, leaving it reeling. One of the creatures swam towards Krisyra, biting and clawing at her. She seemed to be wearing down a bit, but with still going. Charles moved up to assist Krisyra, hacking at the creature that had just attacked her and pushing it away. The creature in Krisyra's jaws struggled, but the grasp of her jaw was too strong. Lydratir struck back at the creature nearest to him, deftly driving his rapier into its hide and leaving it wounded. The creature at Krisyra's feet snapped and clawed at her, but she seemed to still be okay.

I moved up to assist Lydratir, salshing away at the creature troubling him. Narcarth moved to help me as well, finishing off the one creature while another bolt of lightning struck out from the storm sphere at the creature that had been knocked back. Krisyra bit down again agaist, the creature in her jaws, finishing it off. She then bashed the foe near her with her tail again, the water turning red. The creature that had been thrown backswam forwards, aiming at Narcrath and catching him with one claw. Laydratir took aim with his rapier, and finished off the last foe of this level.

"One last level, and we can reach the exit to this place," said Lydratir, "Ready, everyone?"

We readied ourselves, and decended to the final floor. Our foe this time: a trio of Mantacores with clipped wings, depriving them of flight. They snarled at us, shying back slightly at my presence, and we readied for battle once more.

Lydratir reacted the quickest, drawing his bow and placing two arrows into one of the mantacores, wounding it badly in one attack. Narcrath called upon his magic, extending it to cover all three of the Mantacores, casuing all of them to shrink. One of the mantacores tried to fire its tail spikes at me, but its apparent fear of me and its sudden change in stature caused its spikes to either miss or bounce uselessly off my hide. I moved up to this same mantacore, slashing at it with my claws and leaving it on its last legs. Krisyra (who was still a T-Rex) moved up to the other two mantacores, catching one between her jaws and biting down, badly wounding it. She then slammed the other one with her tail, leaving it reeling as well. The mantacore by Krisyra's feet fled, only to be struck by her tail again as it ran. It tried to retaliate, peppering her with its tail spikes, but, they were little more than an annoyance. The mantacore in T-Rex Krisyra's mouth tried to break free, but the magic affecting it sapped its strength, making its efforts futile. Charled approached the mantacore that had fled Kirsyra, and finished it off.

Lydratir come over, and finished off the badly wounded mantacore near me, and Krisyra finished off the Mantacore between her jaws. A little while later, her tansformation wore off, and once she was back to her normal elven self, she immediately grabbed her waterskin and washed out her mouth.

"Well, that was something," said Krisyra.

"Something new you picked up?" I asked.

"You could say that," said Krisyra, "last time we were resting, I had the feeling that spell might end up being useful. It seems my intuition was correct. I'll remember how effective that was for the future".

"I notice you were behaving less like… you, and more animalistic," I said, "some side effect?"

"I suppose so," said Krisyra, "while using that spell, my mind is fully that of the animal, but I can still remember who my allies and my enemies are".

"Well, I'm impressed," said Narcrath, "we'd have had a much tougher fight down here without your quick thinking".

The last few steps led us down the the exit to this chamber, and ahead was the door to another chamber, waiting for us.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's why Polymorph is an awesome spell. The dice were largely in the heroes favor today, especially on Kirsyra's Concentration checks. Not that that was a hard roll. seeing that as long as the roll was 6 or greater (T-Rex has a +4 Con Modifier), she'd maintain her concentration. In any case, our heroes are swiftly approaching the end of this dungeon. What more will they need to faced down the get out? See you then.


	61. Chapter 60: Fiendish Interference

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 60: Feindish Interferance

We opened the door, revealing a finely appointed chamber. Lavish furnishings and decorations were everywhen in this large room. The floor was strewn with rugs and cushions, and tapestries cover the walls. A hookah as tall as an adult human stood in one corner. The largest piece of furnature is a sumptuous divan. The room was also occupied by what appeared a Halfling warrior.

"Who?" said the Halfling, "are you… adventurers?"

"We are, who are you?" asked Charles.

"Listen, we must leave immediately, I've been imprisoned here," said the Halfling, "we must hurry before the wizard comes back!"

Something about his story seemed off, namely the fact he was still armed and armored.

"Tell me," I said, "why, if you've been imprisoned, are you in such a finely appointed room, and still armed? In any case, what do you known about the Shadow Triad"

I saw that my companions were catching on to what I meant, and were eyeing this 'Halfling' with suspicion.

"Oh, Hells," said the Halfling, his voice shifting down in pitch, "I should never have taken that bet".

Its form rippled and shifted, revealing a blue-skinned ogre.

"You may call me Qesnef, I am bound to this place for 1001 years," said the ogre, "As for your question about the Shadow Triad, another group came to these tunnels, but they stayed away from my corner of this place. All I know is that they spoke of the Spine of the World. In any case, as a term of my servitude, I must defend this place, prepare yourselves!"

Narcrath reacted the fastest, lauching a barrage of magic missles by drawing one of the stars from his robe. They slammed into Qesnef, causing him to stumble slightly. Charles closed wth our foe, and slash at him twice with his greatsword, wounding him further. Lydratir moved up as well, jabbing at Qesnf with his rapier, hitting once, but his second strike was turned aside by Qesnef's armor. Krisyra focused her magical powers, and an icy wind blew through the room, focusing on Qesnef, but he shook off the effects. As I watched Qesnef's injuries from my allies attacks began to heal. He then swung his glave around, striking both Charles and Lydratir. I maneuvered around, joining my allies in melee with the ogre. I slashed at it with my claws, and I could see we were wearing it down.

Narcrath pulled out a small diamond, and fired off an orb of lightning at Qesnef, and our foe looked ready to fall. Charles brought his greatsword down once more finishing off our foe.

With the area clear we searched the room, finding two rings on Qesnef, a suit of armor, a scroll, a potion, several pieces of jewelry, quite a bit of coin, and a wicked-looking sword that I didn't like the look of. It was formed of black metal, and I almost felt like it was _looking_ at me.

"Be careful with that sword," I said, "something about it makes me uneasy".

"It certainly looks like something that may be cursed," said Lydratir, "It might be best to avoid wielding it for now".

He carefully wrapped the sword in a cloth, and the packed the rest of their finds away. Krisyra healed up those who needed it, and we started on our way back. we made our way back up the passages of this place. However upon reaching the main junction the magical barrier that had blocked up upon arrival had been restored… and the sphinx was dead. Instead, there was a trio of creatures guarding the path. They looked vaguely like humanoid dragons, and each was smirking cruelly. Two had white scales, while the leader was green. Lydratir looked at them with suspicion.

"What brings your kind to this place, _Abishai_?" asked Lydratir.

I knew that word. I remembered from while I lived with Quoros reading a reference to such creatures… fiends who were direct servants of Tiamat. There was only one of us they would be directly interested in… me.

"I think you can figure it out," said the fiend, "you, the one who calls himself Valignatirik, end this foolishness. You know that it is your fate to serve our Queen, and you will do so, you and the ancient one you carry with you!"

I noticed Lydratir and Narcrath glancing at me, but turned their focus back to the Abishai.

"I think not," I said, "your master is has no hold over me, I make my own path!"

"I expected no less," said the green Abishai, which then glanced at the white ones, "you two, it's your turn!"

Lydratir reacted the fastest, focusing on one of the white abishais, hitting it twice with his rapier. The Abishai snarled and bit him in retaliation. I moved up to the other white abishai, slashing at it with my claws, wounding it, but it too bit me in retaliation. With the jab of pain came an icy chill. The abishai snarled at me, and attacked recklessly. Its first attack was with the longsword it wielded, cutting deep in its rage. It followed up with by slashing me with its claws. Charles moved over to assist me, slashing at our foe with his greatsword and shoving it back. Narcrath channeled his magic launching two orbs of lightning at our foes, one at the abishai I'd attacked, and one at the green one. The white one fell, but the spell splashed uselessly agaist the green one's hide. Krisyra stepped over to me, healing the damage the abishai had done, and then she transformed into that large-fanged feline again. The other white abishai snarled in rage and struck out at Lydratir. It hit him with its sword, but he parried its claws.

The green Abishai pointed towards Charles, and said "Obey me, Mortal!"

Charles shook his head for a moment and replied, "Your tricks won't work on me!"

Lydratir struck at the abishai near him again, finishing it off. I moved over to the green one, wounding it with my claws. Charles joined me in fighting this fiend, wounding it further, but it seemed like this one was rather tough. Narcrath fired a nasty looking spell at the abishai, but it seemed to avoid the worst of the effects. Krisyra bounded towards the abishai, clawing it and knocking it prone, before savagely biting it. The abishai pushed itself up again, and unleashed a burst of magic, and blasted my mind for a moment, but I shook it off. It followed up by raking me with its claws.

Lydratir moved it, and attack the abishai with his rapier, hitting with extreme precision and weaking it further. I did the same, my claws leaving it in bad shape. Charles brought his sword down upon the abishai, at it looked to be on its last legs. Narcrath stepped in, and finished off the abishai with a blast of lightning.

As the dust settled, the magical barrier fell, allowing us to leave. The five of us were glad to put this mountain behind us. We put some distance between us at the mountain, and that evening made camp.

"It seems I'm attracting attention… and not all of it good," I said.

"You're defying what most have considered a given fact for millennia," said Narcrath, "If I hadn't met you, and traveled with you, I'd have thought no different than most about it. I do have one question, what did they mean about 'the ancient one you carry'?"

"Well, remember that amulet we found by in the ancient citadel, the place that once was a temple of a dragon named Ashardalon?" I asked, "Well, it seems he inserted an… echo of his spirit into the amulet. He wished to pass his knowledge onto someone he felt was worthy, a dragon who rejected the malice that so many let consume their hearts".

"I see," said Narcrath, "and from what I've seen, your personality hasn't majorly shifted since we met… that effect from the wizard's sactum notwithstanding. Tell me about Ashardalon".

"Well, all I know about him comes from his own words," I said, "he said that he was born into the time before Bahamut and Tiamat came into being, and as such was not forced down any particular path in life. When Io was sundered, he kept to his own path, fighting those who tried to force him into malice".

"…and the temple?" asked Lydratir, "it seemed he was being revered like a god".

"you must remember, this was countless millennia ago, many ancient peoples worshiped powerful creatures, and some peoples still do so today," I said, "He mentioned that he was fine with it, as having humanoids loyal to him helped prevent unneeded conflict in his lands. Besides, are there not still dragons in to world that are worshipped by the people of their lands?"

"True enough," said Narcrath, "well he hasn't tried to harm you yet, so I'll trust your judgement. Hopefully we won't have to deal with fiends like that too often".

"That I can agree with you on," I said.

We lay down to rest, setting up watch for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Our heroes have escaped from the tunnels beneath the Steaming Summit, and defeated the trio of Fiends sent to capture/kill Valignatirisk. While there weren't many clues to movements of the Shadow Triad, they still benefitted from this journey, and have reached level 9! For those unfamiliar with the creatures defeated in this chapter, you can find the Oni (Blue-skinned ogre) on page 239 of your Monster Manual, and the Abishai can be found on pages 160-163 of Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes. Next time, our heroes return to town and decide to test their luck with a certain item they've been carrying see you then.


	62. Chapter 61: Luck of the Draw

**A/N:** Welcome to the next chapter! I realized that a while back the party picked up an artifact of great and terrible power, and I've yet to have them do anything with it. That changes here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 61: Luck of the Draw

We arrived back in town, and were met by the trio from the Emerald Enclave.

"You've returned," said the Lizardfolk, "what did you uncover?"

"Not much, unfortunately," said Lydratir, "it seems that with the exception of a small force, the Shadow Triad was long gone".

"I was afaird of that, the Triad has been good at covering their tracks," said the Elf, "what did you learn?"

"We encountered an Oni who meantion that he'd overheard the members of the Triad saying something about the Spine of the World," Said Krisyra, "as well we dealt with a minor planar incursion though it's probably unrelated".

"What makes you say that?" asked the Elf.

"A trio of Abishai were sent to deal with me," I said, "It seems I'm starting to gather attention from outside forces".

"Hmm… that does seem unrelated to our current task, but still something to keep an eye on," said the elf, "give us a few days to look into this information you've uncovered. Is there athing else?"

"We found these weapons, a finely crafted hammer, an ancient trident, and this cruel-looking sword," said Charles.

"Let me see those," said the human, "I recognize the markings of this hammer, their the symbols of Clan Dankil. I know where to find them, they'd be glad to have one of their people's lost aritfacts returned. This trident resembles ones made a clan of Storm Giants in worship of a one of their gods. This sword… I know nothing about this, but I agree that it seems like a foul thing. We will take it if you so desire for safekeeping. In return, we can offer you a fair payment for these items".

The members of the Emerald Enclave departed for now, and we headed off to consider what we'd found and learned. As we did, I remember that box I'd found in Demdrammon's sanctum. I retrived it, and cautiously opened the box, revealing a set of 13 cards made of vellum, featuring a ornate spiraling pattern on the back of each card.

"What have got there?" asked Krisyra.

"I remembered that I found this back while we were exploring Deldrammon's Sactum," I said, "what do you make of it?"

She took a closer look at the set of card, and frowned.

"If that's what I think it is, then you're holding something of great and terrible power," said Krisyra, "I think that that may be a Deck of Many Things".

That made me consider the cards again… I was holding something that could completely rewrite fate, grant great boon of terrible curses with naught but the draw of a card. At the same time, I was intruged.

"Does anyone want to try drawing a card?" I asked.

"I'll give it a try," said Charles.

Charles drew a single card from the Deck.

"Huh, a Key?" said Charles.

The card glowed brightly, and vanished from his hand, and he blinked for a moment, as if realizing something.

"I have an idea," said Charles, "I'm going to think on ths for a bit. Anyone else was to draw a card?"

"Not interested in risking it," said Krisyra.

"I'll take a card," said Narcrath.

Narcrath pulled on card from the Deck, and looked over what he got.

"The Star card," said Narcrath.

The card glowed and vanished, and seemed to empower Narcrath in some way.

"It seems to have strengthened my magical power," said Narcrath, "another good draw".

"I'm not going to press my luck," said Lydratir, "two of us have lucked out, chances are luck will turn agaist us at some point".

I considered the Deck, and thought about Lydratir's words, and made my choice: I drew a card. I looked at the image before me the Moon.

"The Moon," I said, "I drew the Moon card".

The card glowed brightly, and I felt an incredibly powerful pulse of magic infuse me. I wasn't sure what to expect, but as it settled into place, I realized what it was: the ability to call upon a powerful spell 3 times. All I had to do… was make a Wish.

Charles approached as I put the Deck back in its box, looking contemplative.

"Our battles have made me realize I need something better than this old sword of mine," said Charles, "I mean, I still hold this blade as something special, but I need something better".

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"I think that card put an idea in my mind, the idea for a new, better sword," said Charles, "I remember Pelthik saying that a weapon forged with the elemental power of a dragon will be infused with a small portion of their magic".

"And what do you need for me?" I asked.

"I'll need one scale, and for you to lend your fiery breath to the forging process," said Charles.

"That seems fair enough," I said.

Charles led me towards the local blacksmith's shop. The smith looked nervous as we approached, but greeted us regardless.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked the smith.

"I'd like to make use of your forge," said Charles, "I'm thinking of making myself a new sword. My scaly friend is lending a bit of his power to the process".

"Oh, of course," said the smith, "I've no problem with that. All I'll ask is that you pay for the materials you use".

Charles got his material prepared, and I localed one of my scales that was about to be shed anyway, and gave it to Charles. He looked it over nodding.

"This will do nicely," said Charles, "Now, I need you to light the forge with your flames".

I waited for both Charles and the smith to step back, and unleashed a controlled stream of flames into the forge. The coals lit up, buring brightly as my power infused it. Charles set to work heating the metal until it was glowing brightly and then he began hammering it into shape. Eventually the basic form of his new sword began to emerge. He worked throughout the day, and late into the night. As the sun rose the next morning, he completed his task, exhausted, but proud of his work.

In his hands was a beautifully crafted greatsword. It had several gems set into the crossguard, and a pattern resembling dragon scales on the hilt. It also seemed to be inlaid with platinum and images of dragons in flight, depicted in life-like detail. It gleamed beautifully, not a speck of dirt on the weapon. Charles whistled at his creation, marveling at the weapon's workmanship.

"Amazing work," said the smith, "but where did the precious metals come from? I watched you work: you did not use any in making the weapon!"

"In all honesty, I have no idea," said Charles, "thanks again for letting me use your forge".

"No problem," said the smith, "I've never seen a blade as fine at the one you've made".

Charles and I headed away from the forge, and off to get some rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** and there we go! for those unfamiliar with the artifact, the Deck of Many Things is an artifact that if you draw from the deck, you are either blessed with great boons or cursed horribly. There's not much middle ground with this item. Here's a rundown of what the listed effect of the cards drawn actually were: The Key; A rare of rarer magical weapon that you are proficient with appears in your hands (I re-flavored this one, as having the character being inspired to make the weapon was far more interesting than simply having it pop into existence), The Star; Increase one of your ability scores by 2. the score can exceed 20 but it can't exceed 24. The Moon; You are granted the ability to cast the _wish_ spell 1d3 times (Valignatirisk got a 3 for this, so, now he has 3 wishes to spend whenever he needs them. To simplify, our Fighter now had a magic greatsword, our Sorcerer has 22 Charisma, and Valignatirisk has 3 wishes.

Now, here's a question: if given the chance, would you or others you play with in you D&D games risk drawing from the Deck of Many Things? Remember, while the good effect are very good the bad effects are very bad.


	63. Chapter 62: Towards the Mountains

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! the next leg of the journey begins, and I have some fun with a random encounter table!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 62: Towards the Mountains

After a few days, the trio from the Emerald Enclave returned. They looked worried about something.

"What's going on?" I asked as they approached.

"We've sent word to our fellows in the north to look into rumors near the Spine of the World. However, we've gotten word on something you could look into for us," said the Elf.

"What exactly is it?" asked Krisyra.

"Quil, a scholar from an academy south of here has gone missing," said the Elf, "He was last seen heading towards the southern Greypeak Mountains. The academy wants him found… assuming he still lives.

"Don't worry, we'll look for him, and will do everything in our power to bring him back alive," said Narcrath.

"That's all we can ask," said the Elf, "and thank you for your aid so far. With luck, we can prevent the Shadow Triad from enacting their plans".

"What _are_ they planning, anyway?" I asked.

"That is a very good question… and one we're still working out ourselves," said the human.

That got my attention. From what they said when we first met them, it sounded like they'd already been investigating firsr a while before we met them, and now it sounded like their investigation hadn't revealed much. But that was something to think on later. For now, we needed to get on our way.

As we continued away from town, some cackling alerteded us to the approach of others. I smelled them before I saw them: a small band of goblins, four of which were walking, and a fifth (likely their leader) was riding atop a large wolf. I didn't need to be able speak their languge to understand their intentions: they were headed straight towards the town we'd recently left. It was an easy decision what we should do… then again perhaps I could dissuade them from their actions. Sometimes, you just had to go for classic strategy.

"You, Goblins," I commanded firmly, "I suggest you turn sround: these lands are not yours to raid. Leave now, and your lives will be preserved!"

The goblin leader considered for a moment, and then laughed.

"You won't stop us!" said the goblin leader, "we can take you!"

"I warned you," I growled, "and now you will face _our_ wrath".

Lydratir had had the foresight to ready his bow, and fired off two quick shots, and two of the goblins fell. I stepped forwards, inhaled deeply, and unleashed my fiery breath upon the remaining goblins and the wolf. One goblin dove desperately to attempt to escape, but was still roasted. All the goblins fell, and the wolf was badly burned. It ran away yelping, tail between its legs.

With this minor distraction out of the way, we continued down the road. Further on, we encountered a less hostile sight, but still a point of interest.

We came upon a 15 foot tall state of a dwarven warrior. At some point, the statue had fallen over and was now lying on its side. It had moss covering parts of it, but it was surprisingly still intact despite its apparent age. It was getting late at this point, so we made camp for the evening.

While I was on watch cor part of the night, the smell of rot filled warned me of approaching undead. There was a single figure approaching the camp. Its pallid complexion marked it as the source of the scent. Instead of the lifeless eyes I expected to see, it looked on with fierce resolve. It approached me, and I remained on guard.

"You," said the undead, "I see in you a burning passion. I seek one who has wronged me, the beast who slew me. Will you aid me in defeating it?"

I understood now: this was a revenant. It sought justice against something powerful.

"I hear you, and understand your plight," I said, "however, I am currently occupied. My companions and I have been tasked to locate a missing scholar. We hope to find him still alive, so that we may prevent his wrongful death. Thank you for your offer, and I wish you luck in your vengeance against whoever did this to you".

The revenant stared for a moment, before nodding and continuing on its way. I settled back down, and the rest of night passed without further incident.

The next morning we got back on the road. It was a bright pleasant day and I couldn't help smiling… though I wasn't sure what about. The birds were singing their songs, and further ahead the mountains loomed. Suddenly, I felt on edge. The ground trembled slightly, and my eyes went wide.

"SCATTER!" I roared.

We dove out of the way and the ground where I just way burst skywards, and large creature, plated like an armadillo and jaws filled with sharp teeth, emerged. It was a Bulette. It crouched and growled clearly ready to fight.

Krisyra pointed at the Bulette with her staff, and a icy wind blew towards it, but had no effect. I moved it to engage our foe. I tore into the bulette with my claws, penetrating deep as my claws slipped through a gap it its armor. I flowed up with a bite, wounding it further. Charles moved to my side, and slashed into the bulette with his new sword. The blade sliced through the air, and pierced the bulette's hide with ease. He reversed his momentum, and sent the bulette reeling. It was badly wounded, but stll coming after us. It trundled towards me, the ground shaking with each step it took. Its movements were clumsy, and I evaded its bite with ease. Lydratir was tracking its each movement with a practiced eye, and with a deft shot, planted an arrow right into the bulette's eye. It snarled, but Lydratir put another arrow into it, causing it to fall.

As we gathered ourselves after this battle, I noticed a sparrow sitting on a tree, looking at us with intrest. No, that couldn't be right, I must have been imagining things… or at least I thought until the sparrow _spoke_.

"That was exicting!" said the sparrow in Draconic, "the boss will love to hear about this!"

"I'm not having some strange dream… that sparrow just spoke, right?" I said.

"I heard it, too," said Narcrath, "what do yo mean? Who's the boss?"

"Oh, he's a great dragon!" said the sparrow, "big dragon! He's so shiny-shiny!"

 _'_ _Metallic,"_ I thought.

"I see," I said, "we were just passing through on our way to the Greypeak Moutains, and seek no confict with your boss. We're looking for someone, a human named Quil. Did you see him?"

I gave the description we'd received for Quil, and the sparrow cocked its head at me.

"Nope, didn't see him," said the sparrow, "anyway, I better get going".

"Thank you anyway, and thank your boss for allowing us to pass through their lands," I said.

"Bye now!" said the sparrow, flying away.

With this bizarre encounter over, we continued once more towards our destination, and hoping to avoid more delays.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Like I said before, fun with a random encounter table. the encounters were the following: (1) 1 goblin boss with 1d4 dire wolves and 3d6 goblins, (2) A 15-foot tall statue of a dwarf warrior that has been tipped over on its side, (3) 1d4 revenants, (4) 1 Bulette.

The talking sparrow was simply a side effect of the fact the party was travelling past the lair of a Copper Dragon. One side effect of this variety of dragon's presence his that tiny beasts, such as rodents and birds magically gain the ability to speak and understand Draconic. said beast will also speak highly of the dragon, but can't reveal its location.


	64. Chapter 63: Up the Mountain Trail

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 63: Up the Mountain Trail

Our path took us out of the hills, and we started up into the mountains. I was glad to leave the hills behind without an unneeded conflict with the dragon that resided there. The path narrowed and we continued up, but before we could get too far a gang of 9 Half-Orges emerged from their hiding places behind some boulders and tossed javelins at us. Over half of them fell short, but the rest were on target, One hitting Charles, one hitting Lydratir, and the remaining two hitting Narcrath. I could see that the half-ogres were divided into to group, four to the left of the trail, and five to the right.

Narcrath pointed towards the group on the right and for a moment the air rippled and buzzed with power as all the half-ogres in that group clutched their heads as they collapsed. Lydratir took aim at the other group of half-ogres, and fired his bow twice in rapid sucession, taking another half-ogre down. Charles charged in, his greatsword reflecting the sun's light. With two deft strokes he took down another half-ogre, but then let his momentum carry him into striking another of our foes down great skill. The remaining half-ogre saw how efficiently we'd dealt with its allies, and fled.

We recollected ourselves, and continued up the trail as it wound higher up the slopes of the Greypeak Mountains. Our journey was quiet for the next few hours, nothing but small animals, occasional trees gripping desparately to the mountainsides, and pristine vistas as we climbed further. As to our next encounter, we heard and smell it before we saw it. The scent of unwashed bodies and eight voices shouting to be head over each other alerted us to something going on ahead. As we rounded the corner, we saw the eight voices belonged to a total of four creatures: four Ettins, arguing in a language I didn't know. As they noticed us, one of them pointed, while its other hand rubbed its belly. Even without knowing their language, the meaning was clear: they'd decided to settle their argument over a meal… and intended us as the main course.

Lydratir took aim, and put two arrows into one of the ettins, wounding it. Krisyra drove the end of her staff agaist the ground, and the ground under the ettins' feet burst upwards damaging them further. She then morphed into a giant scorpion, just like those we'd seen inside the Steaming Summit. As her transformation finished, she scuttled towards the Ettins. One of the Ettins reacted to her approach, and moved to attack her. However, both its axe and its morningstar glanced off her chitinous hide. I moved up to the ettin that had pointed at us, slashing at it with my claws. Narcrath pointed at one of the Ettins, and it seemed like the spell had serverly dehydrated the ettin. The ettin I'd attacked went to hit me, but its axe swing went wide and its morningstar bounced off my scales, doing no damage. Charles moved up to assist me, his greatsword cutting deep laving the ettin on its last legs. The ettin that Lydratir had shot moved over towards me. However, it too had no luck as my hide deflected the blows. The fourth ettin moved towards Narcrath. He evaded the first blow, but the ettin's second strike caught him.

Lydratir took aim again, and with a precice shot to the heart, took one of the ettins down before turning to aid Narcrath, putting another arrow into that ettin. Krisyra-scorpion struck out at the ettin nearest to her, pinching it with her claws before going in for the venomous sting. I winced slingly, remembering what that venom felt like. The ettin tried to break out of Krisyra's pinching grasp, but she held on tight. I struck out with my claws again, finishing off the ettin nearest to me before moving to assist Krisyra. I charged towards the ettin in her grasp, my claws sinking deep and finishing off this ettin. Narcrath channeled his magic, blasting the remaining ettin with lightning. It was looking worn down, and as it recovered from Narcrath's attack, Charles finished off the Ettin with a single might blow from his sword.

As the dust settled and Krisyra returned to her normal elven self, we gathered up again. Krisyra patched up Narcrath's wounds, and we continued on our way. The trail took us higher, up past the snow line. As night fell, my conpanions gathered firewood and we made camp.

"We must be getting close," said Lydratir, "we can't go much further up without running out of mountain".

"True enough," said Narcrath, "I remember hearing stories about these summits, tales of ancient, forgotten shrines hidden in high valleys. Perhaps that's where we'll find our missing mage".

As I glanced out into the night, I felt eyes on me and looked around cautiously. Icy fog rolled in, blocking view of the world around us. I readied myself, and listened carefully. I heard something large land nearby, and smelled someing familiar but different: a dragon.

"We're not alone," I said, "I Intend you you no harm, nor did I have any intention of intruding on your territory".

"I'll see about that," said a voice from the fog.

A figure emerged from the fog, another dragon, its scales shining silver. Based off it size, it couldn't be much older than me.

"We'll see about that, chromatic," said the silver dragon. "Why have you come to these lands… and who are these humanoids you travel with?"

"That's a long story," I said, "you can call me Valignatirisk, due to circumstances of my hatching, my sire rejected me, and my sibling drove me out. After being captured and nearly sold to some mad wizard's menagerie, I was rescued by a kindly gnome who watched over me until I was no longer a wyrmling. As for my companions, this is Charles, Krisyra, Lydratir, and Narcath. I met up with them while they were dealing with a small group of necromancers, and have been travelling with them ever since. As to why were here, we'd heard that a scolar named Quil has gone missing, and was last seen heading this way. We've been tasked with finding him and bringing him back, hopefully still alive".

The sliver dragon cocked his head, and considered my words. I felt a trickle of magic caressing the edge of my mind, and realized this dragon was trying to read my thoughts to see if I was telling the truth. I didn't with to enter conflict with this dragon, and allowed it to see what it was looking for. Images from my past flashed across my mind's eye as they were sorted through. Soon enough, the silver dragon finished what it was doing. As it did, some of the tension left its body.

"You're a strange one," said the sliver dragon, "you've been through a considerable amount in your life already, and still likely have a long road ahead of you. You may call me Brykienth. So long as you don't cause trouble you may continue your journey in peace. The Scholar you seek has made camp in a high mountain valley which you should be able to reach tomorrow. It's a strage place… I've never felt quite right in that area. Use caution, Valignatirisk".

The fog parted, and Brykienth lept into the sky, flying away towards his lair. I let out the breath I'd been holding, relieved that the first face-to-face encounter I'd had with a Metallic Dragon hadn't come to blows.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! our heroes encountered some of those native to these mountains, not all of which were friendly. They also received a lead on where to look for the missing scholar. Next time, our heroes reach the high valley and encounter Quil. See you then!


	65. Chapter 64: A Starry Breach

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Let's see what await our heroes at the top of the mountains!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 64: A Starry Breach

The night passed without further incident, and we continued up the trail, reaching the valley Brykienth had mentioned before too long. A deep scar ran across the icy landscape, like a deep crevasse in a glacier. However, there was a strange energy in the air, something undefinable. Further ahead, we could see was looked like an outpost, but one that was in bad shape. We decided to begin our search there.

The outpost's edifices and low walls were made from a combination of wood and ice. The simple gate at the southern edge was intact and open slightly. Around and throughout the ruins were holes in the frozen ground. There were no bodies, though even from a distance supply crates and loaded sleds could be seen between the adandoned buildings. A thick layer of snow blanketed at outpost.

"Where is everyone?" asked Charles, "it's like everyone in the outpost just vanished".

"These holes," said Krisyra, "It looks like something burrowed in to the outpost… but there's no claw marks".

We continued out search until I picked up the scent of someone unfamiliar in one of the buildings, a humanoid.

"In there," I said, "someone's hiding in that cabin".

"I'll check," said Lydratir.

He headed into the building, only to emerge soon after with a thin, pale human man. He looked exhausted and malnourished, and had a strange look in his eyes.

"Ah, more explorers?" said the man, "excellent!"

"Are you Quil?" I asked.

"Indeed I am," he said, "I believe you can help me with a task".

"What exactly?" asked Charles.

"You must take me to see the Breach," said Quil, "It is what brought me here, what sang to me in the night!"

I began to realize that Quil's mind might be a bit addled from his time alone.

"Out past the Spires, in the tyrannical rays of the midnight sun, there are crack in the surface of the ice," said Quil, as if reciting from memory, "Those cold and lonely breaches— what stirs in their depths? What constellations twinkle on their rimy walls? The Nomades knew. Their stories passed from mouth to ear. Imagine what is lost in the transcription! These dead pages full of ink— so much earnest work, and to what end? As though the scribbling could capture all the facets of a voice telling a story! I am one myself. The breaches in the ice, to have before me that which I have loved as I would a child. Bah, save your judgement— what stirs in your heart to wander so far from comfort…"

"The people from your academy are looking for you," I said, "We need to bring you back to them safely".

"Not until I have seen the breach!" said Quil, "I have traveled too far to give up now!"

"Alright, we'll take you to see the Breach," said Narcrath, "honesty, I'm intrigued now as well".

Krisyra made sure Quil was well enough to travel, and se set off, heading in the direction of the crevasse I'd spotted earlier. Along the way our journey was intereppted by a trio of strage, slug-like creatures. They came sliding out of the ice, almost seeming to be formed from it, and moved towards us.

Narcrath was the fastest to react, lauching a two orbs of lightning to blast our foes. Krisyra summoned a flame and lauched it at one of the slugs, causing it to recoild from the heat. Charles went after the slug that Krisyra had burned, cutting it deeply with his first strike, and slicing it in half with his second. As the slug fell, its body melted into a pile of snow and ice. One of the remaining slugs slid up to Narcrath, bashing him with the tendrils around its mouth, but he dodged its second attack. I moved up to the slug no one had engaged yet, and attacked it with my claws and fangs. The 'slug' tasted like nothing more than a mouthful snow, one againrevealing its elemental nature. Lydratir moved up to Narcrath and finished off the remaining slug with a deft jab of his rapier.

We continued on, reach the area where the Breach awaited. The actual Breach itself was 15 feet deep, amd for icy spires surrounded the area. As I looked a thte se spires, and odd sesation came over my mind, but I shook it off. Something about this place was trying to compel me to do… something. The air here felt highly charged, there was definitely something strange up here. We descended towards the Breach, and there I saw them. they were hard to miss, their dark blue, almost black-scaled forms sitting in concentration. They were dragons, two of them. Their dark scales also had lighter spots, like stars in the night sky. They soon noticed our arrival.

"Ah, another group of explorers come to marvel at our great work, brother," said one of the dragons, "come, let us greet them properly".

"Yes, the must be show the proper hospitality," said the other dragon.

The weren't even trying to veil their threats, their true intentions were evident in their tone of voice. I recognized what these were, even thought he details about them were vague: there were Void Dragons, creatures from beyond the stars. That said, based off their size, they couldn't be that much older than me.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the left Void Dragon, "one of the local dragons. You will find taking these lasd from us will not be easy".

"I have no interest in claiming these lands as my own," I said, "besides, they are already claimed by another".

"Your word matter not," said the right Void Dragon, "you and you followers will perish here, and your souls will fuel our gate to the Void!"

Lydratir was particularly quick on the draw this time, taking aim and firing a pair of arrows at the right Void Dragon. As the arrow approached, the air around the dragon seemed to twist as distort, but the arrow flew on regardless, sliding between the Void Dragon's scales near the shoulder. The void dragon snarled in pain, resulting in the second arrow to strike it on the roof of the mouth. I moved up to engage the left Void Dragon, keeping its attention on me and not my allies. I reacalled one rather important detail about this type of dragon: they're not fireproof. I inhaled deeply, and unleashed my flame, catching both of them fully. Both roared as the flames licked at them.

Narcrath ropositioned, and fired off a powerful spell, looking like the same spell he used against the half-ogres the previous day. The air buzzed with unseen energy, adding to the strange atmosphere. The spell blasted the Void Dragons, and the shrieked in Draconic about their heads hurting. The Void Dragon nearest to me snarled, inhaled deeply, and spat forth a blast of heat and light. It washed over Lydratir, Narcrath and I, but we evaded the worst of its effects. The other void dragon approached me, and attemped to bite and claw at me. The first attack resulted it it almost biting itself in the tail, while its claw attack either missed entirely or glanced off my scales. Krisyra morphed into a giant scorpion, and cuttled up to the more wounded of the Void Dragons. She struck out with her claws, grasping the Void Dragon firmly. She struck out with her other claw, and the followed up with the sting of her venomous tail, making this Void Dragon fall. Charles moved up beside me, and attacked the remaining Void Dragon. His first strike cut a deep wound in the Void Dragon's sholder, while the second low sweep caused it to stumble back and fall prone.

Lydratir took advantage of this, firing two more arrows into the Void Dragon. It was clear from the wounds it had sustained, both physical and mental, that this dragon was on its last legs. I looked it in the eye, and could see nothing but madness there. This dragon would not have the presence of mind to surrender. I looked at it sadly, and with one strong bite to the neck, ended its life.

We searched the area, fiding a cache of gold and silver coins the Void Dragons had been hoarding (likely acquired from others who'd found this place in the past). We also found a couple of potions, as well as a buckler shield radiating the same strange energy that the Void Dragons had been. Finally, in a small pit in the center of this Breach, we saw it: a small,l swirling vortex of energy, about 1 foot in diameter. Through it, I could see a vista of unfamiliar stars, a place far beyond our world. I looked away before I became entranced. Quil examined it excietly, and took some notes in a worn journal. A short time later, he completed his task.

"I've got what I needed," said Quil, "I'm ready to get back to the academy".

With that, we began making our way back down from the mountain, our task complete.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! The foes seen in this chapter, Rime Worm Grubs and Void Dragons, were from the Tome of Beasts by Kobold Press. Another link in the chain of evens has been revealed, with the appearance of Void Dragons, something not of this world. What might this mean? See you Next time.


	66. Chapter 65: Reporting Back

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 65: Reporting Back

We returned the way we'd come, heading down the mountains then back through the foothills back to town over a period of a few days. We managed to avoid any further conflict that could threaten Quil. From the town, we continued south to reach the academy. The Greenhall Academy was decently sized, the campus spread across several buildings with a central common area. I saw many of the students who were out and about tense at my approach, and soon a group of older humanoids approached, clearly the faculty.

"What is your business with us?" asked an elf, addressing me in particular.

"My companions and I were tasked with finding your missing scholar, Quil," I said, "We've brought him back".

A Pseudodragon hopped off the shoulder of one of the professors, and flew closer. Then the surprise came: it spoke!

"Ah, so you have," said the Pseudodragon, "where did you find him?"

"High in the Greypeak Mountains," I said, "there was an abandoned outpost, as well as a pair of Void Dragons trying to open some sort of rift".

"Void Dragons… a rift?" said the Pseudodragon, "intriguing. Ah, apologies, I've yet to introduce myself. I am Verrax, professor of the Art of Divination".

"How unusual," I said, "I am Valignatirisk. I must ask, I've never heard of a Pseudodragon capable of speech. How did this come about?"

"It's a long story, but suffice it to say I hatched this way," said Verrax, "from what I understand, a minor god of Knowledge saw my kind, and blessed some of us with increased intellect. I decided to use this to pursue arcane training, and now after many trials and tribulations, I'm here".

While we were talking, some of the other professors moved Quil off to assure he was in good health after his ordeal, and my companions headed off to discuss thing with the staff. Meanwhile, one of the students approached cautiously. Something about him seemed odd to me. He had golden blonde hair and a strange scent hanging about him. After a moment of thought, I recalled what is was: saffron, this mage smelled of saffron.

"Can I ask you some questions?" asked the student.

"I suppose you can," I said.

"Well, I'm researching about various types of dragons," said the student, "some are more difficult to gain information about. What's it like, being a red dragon?"

"In truth, I'm probably not the best example for your studies," I said, "I'm not exactly… typical for my kind".

"Well, from what I understand," said the student, "Red Dragons aren't known to be very caring for their young, only caning about strength".

"That sounds familiar," I said, "I hatched as the runt of the clutch, and as such my father put me down at every opportunity, and encouraged my clutchmates to do the same. My mother was less harsh in this manner, though that was likely a case of her feeling ownership over me. She didn't put me down like my father did, but she also treated my sibling and I the same. I fled for my life after my siblings teamed up to try and kill me. I was only a year old at the time".

"I've heard of brutal Red Dragons can be, but hearing it firsthand is something else," said Verrax, "but you clearly escaped".

"I did, but not without scars," I said, "one of them clawed me right across the snout, and I'm lucky I still have both eyes. Another of them broke my leg. I escaped, but nearly god sold to some mad mage's managerie".

"You wouldn't be referring to Jukeo Caim, would you?" asked Verrax, "terrible see someone misusing their intellect like that".

"That would be the one," I said, "Luckily a kindly Gnome named Quoros rescued me. My leg was healed by a Lizardfolk who went by Baeshra".

"I know both those names," said Verrax, "Quoros is an Illusionist of significant skill… now I understand the 'specal student' he mentioned in his letters. As for Baeshra, He's a powerful Druid, especially with what he did during the last rise of the Cult of the Dragon".

"What's you opinion on other dragons?" asked the student.

"So far the few I've met have mostly been positive encounters," I said, "there was that wyrmling white dragon that a clan of Kobolds were working together to care for. They said they wished for it to become their leader what it grew old enough. The second one was significantly pleasant, a black dragon calling herself Nightscale who attacked us on sight. The third was another black dragon, older than me. He had been cursed and was turning into a draco-ooze. We helped cure him, because a black dragon its own right mind is better than a servant of a demon lord. He had some interesting things to say after we helped cure him".

"What did he tell you?" asked the student.

"He revealed that he had no specific interest in serving anyone, be it Tiamat, a demon lord, or anything else," I said, "He said he owed them no particular loyalty, and simply wished to live his life undisturbed".

"Have you run into any others?" asked the student.

"Well, I encountered a Forest Drake a couple times," I said, "never got his name, but I'm pretty sure he lost his family in a freak accident involving a forgotten artifact with opened a portal to the Shadowfell".

"What sort of accident was that?" asked Verrax.

"From what I worked out, it looks like the root of a tree growing atop of some ancient ruins disturbed the artifact," I said, "Most recently while on the task to find Quil I passed through the domain of a copper dragon, and then had a face to face encounter with a Silver Dragon lairing in the mountains".

"You ran into a Metallic, and you're still alive!?" asked Verrax.

"Is… that particularly strange?" I asked, "I know that Cromatics and Metallics don't get along, but I took no hostile actions, and he let me pass, albeit cautiously".

"I suppose you never got the chance to learn this, and it's a miracle you've gotten this far, but it goes beyond simple combat against each other when confict occurs. Mettalics have told me what whenever they encounter a Chromatic, they fly into a savage rage, brutally killing the Chromatic, and then returning to their normal behavior afterwards. Perhaps there's something about you that holds them back?"

"Honestly if there is I'm glad for it," I said, "It would be good to know that every single metallic with won't immediately decided to kill me on sight just just for being born with the wrong color of scales. Maybe its due to be rejecting a path of cruelty like most of my kind?"

"A workable theory," said Verrax, "and its good to have a greater dragon show up her that isn't trying to wreak havoc at the academy".

"Does it happen a lot?" I asked.

"It depends," said Verrax, "and some are easier to dissuade. Some are dragons who had a dalliance with a humanoid, spawned a sorcereous bloodline, and don't want them out there in the world, either because they're embarrassed and angry at what they'd done, or think the sorcerer with besmirch their name. Some dragons are easier to deal with than others… Bronzes can be the worst, always trying to impose their will on eneryone else. When they show up I have to remind them that by coming onto the academy's grounds, they have entered _my_ territory, and they have no right to dictate what we do here".

We talked into the afternoon, having quite the rousing discussion.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Verrax is a more recent character of mine, and he's been really fun to play so far.

The detail about Metallics attacking any Chromatic they see in a blind rage is actually official lore, but for the purposes of this story, I've decided to largely ignore that concept. partially because I didn't know it when I began this story, and partially because I think the dragons are intelligent enough to behave like rational beings when not already enraged my something.


	67. Chapter 66: To the Valley of Tears

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 66: To the Valley of Tears

We were given quarters for the evening, and the following morning Verrax flew over to me, looking worried.

"Ah, Valingnatirisk," said Verrax, "Last night, I had a portent, a sense of something dark dwelling deep in the forests east of here. I'll cut to the chase: I would like you and your allies to assist me by investigating this place".

"What exactly did you forsee?" I asked.

"That's the problem," said Verrax, "I'm used to having vauge portents, but this one was unusually so. It seemed like someone or something was attemping to prevent me from scrying deeper".

"Will you be joining us, or will you remain here?" I asked.

"As much as I would enjoy getting out for a bit and put my skill to use in the field, I've got classes to teach today… perhaps some other time," said Verrax.

"Very well," I said, "Thank you once more for their hospitality".

My allies came out of their rooms, and after I told them of our new task, we started down the road, following the path Verrax had indicated. A short distance into the forest, we came upon our first point of interest. We found a small shack which was almost hidden by the deep forest. A search of the interior was empty aside from a large cast iron oven. However there weren't any signs of where the owners might be.

Further on, we came to a small camp, occupied by 8 humans. Most were wearing rough, piecemeal armor, while one was in robes. As we approached, they grabbed their weapons to fight us.

"I'd reccomend lowering your weapons," I said, "you need not die here".

"Your words won't save you from our blades!" said the bandit leader.

One of the bandits rushed forwards and attempted to attack Charles, but he tripped and nearly dropped his scimitar. Lydratir took aim, and fired pair of shots towards the bandit in robes. The arrows sunk in deep, leaving the bandit badly wounded. Narcrath focused his magic for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. The air in the middle of the group of bandits seemed to burst outwards, and all but two of the bandits in the area of effect were taken down. I moved up the one of the wounded bandits, and took him down with a swipe of my claws. I looked at the leader of the bandits, knowing I'd given him fair chance. Charles Charles raised his blade, and took out the bandit before him with a single practiced swing. Krisyra summoned a small flame and lauched it at the bandit leader, burning him a bit. The bandit leader looked at me in anger, and came at me slashing. I snarled as his scimitar and dagger bit into my hide.

Lydratir hurried over to assist me, jabbing at the bandit with his rapier and leaving him reeling from his wounds. While he was recovered from these blows, Narcrath hurried up to him and blasted him lightning, taking the bandit down.

We continued on our way, and as it got on into the afternoon we came upon something again. We heard them before we saw them, a mad cackling and chanting in a language I couldn't understand. We saw six hunchbacked figures dancing around a fire, but when they saw us they stopped and snarled at us. It was a group of Gnolls, but a strange scent surrounded them, the scent of dark magics.

One of the gnolls charged forwards to attack Lydratir, biting and clawing at him. A second gnoll attack Krisyra, but only hit with one claw. Krisyra suddenly morphed into a giant scorpion, and then strack back at her attacker. She pinched down on the gnoll with her claw, and then stung it with her tail, leaving it looking quite unwell. I looked towards the gnolls that had yet to engage my allies, enhaled deeply, and unleashed my flame, wounding all of them. Narcrath weaved his magic, and the air around the gnolls I'd burned rippled with energy. Most of them seemed to resist the effects, but one took the full brunt of it and was looking dazed. One of the gnolls rushed Charles, biting him, but missed with its claws. Another gnoll carged Charles, but only hit with its claws this time. The dazed gnoll moved up to me, but it its addled state failed to pierce my hide. Lydratir jabbed at the gnoll before him with his rapier, each hit seeming to hit it unusually hard. Charles slashed at the gnoll nearest to him with his greatsword, his second swing finishing it off. Even still, the blade remained completely clean. Another gnoll approached me, biting and clawing at me. I realized that its bite seemed to be venomous, but I resisted its effects.

The Gnoll near Laydratir attacked again, clawing him once more. The gnoll held by Krisyra's claws shook itself free, but seemed unsure what to do. Krisyra reacted by clawing it again, and then finished it off with another strike of her tail. I took out the dazed gnoll with a swipe of my claws, and did the same with the other gnoll, taking it out as well. Narcrath hurried over towards Lydratir, blasting the gnoll near him with lightning and finishing it off. The remaining gnoll struck out savagely at Charles, biting and clawing him. Lydratir stepped over to assist Charles, and finished off the last gnoll with his rapier.

With the area clear, we recollected ourselves and continued on. As night fell, we arrived at an ancient stone archway, which Krisyra was looking at with interest.

"This looks like an ancient elven design," said Krisyra, "this should me a safe enough place to make camp".

My companions made camp, while I looked around the small clearing. However, besides the archway there was nothing else there. My allies decided on who would take watch, and gave me the night off.

 _As I slept, I slipped into the place in my mind where Ashardalon rested. As I glided down toward him, he favored me with a small smile._

 _"_ _Ah, young one," said Ashardalon, "it has been a small while since we've had the chance to speak. Of course, I've been keeping an eye on your progress"._

 _"_ _What do you think of what I've encountered thus far? I asked._

 _"_ _You've done well to aid those you've encountered," said Ashardalon, "these planar incursions… I've not seen the like before. I wonder if those Void Dragons you encountered might be involved"._

 _"_ _Perhaps," I said, "what about those other dragons I encountered?"_

 _"_ _Well, with the aid you've given him, Vorlianax will likely be a good ally in the future. As for Brykienth, only time will tell, but at least he's willing to be reasonable. Verrax, though… I like him. He lets no one push him around, and seems to know how to use his nature to his advantage. I'd bet he's used being a Pseudodragon to caused his foes to underestimate him. To speak of your current task, I've no idea what you will find ahead, but there is likely something dangerous waiting for you. Use caution young one"._

 _With that the dream began to fade._

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes arrive at that dark place known as the Valley of Tears. See you then!


	68. Chapter 67: Coils of the Serpent

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 67: Coils of the Serpent

As my companions were packing up camp, I noticed Krisyra looking worried, and mediating on something.

"We should be careful," said Krisyra, "There's something strage about the forest ahead. I communed with the spirits of the land, and there's a place I can't get anything on".

"Like someone is blocking you?" asked Charles.

"Not exactly," said Krisyra, "it was more like part of the forest was… missing. I guess we'll have to see what's there".

We continued on, heading into the deeper forest again. The trees became more and more dead-looking as we continued, but soon we saw our way.

Through the dead woods, a path uncoiled. The lifeless branches above formed a dense canopy, blotting out all but tiny specks of the sky, which appeared like stars in the darkness. Shadows grew long here, and the dry air left a bitter taste in my mouth and a strange burning in my lungs. The very air in this place tasted _wrong_. Glancing back, I couldn't see the path we'd come from. There was nothing for it now, we had to continue on. As we continued down the path through the dark forest, the wind whispered ominously, and I couldn't help having old worries and fear run through my mind.

The dust carried on the wind swirled, and shaped into a familiar form, one much larger than myself. I recognized those scales, each old scar and the shape of his horns. It was my father what was he doing here? How could he be here!?

"You will fail, runt," said father, "Your path ends here, and I shall consume your servants!"

Charles stmbled back in fear from father's sudden appearance… it almost seemed like it was too sudden. I thought about it for a moment, and then realized the impossibility of this circumstance. We were quite far from where he laired, combined with the fact he would have announced his presence somehow and literally appeared from the swirling dust. I started down 'father'. And for a moment his form seemed to waver.

"Nice try, whoever you are," I snarled, "but I know an _illusion_ when I see one!"

'Father' roared at this, and unleased a torrent of flame. Felt a minor amount of heat, and I responded by charging forwards, dissipating the illusion.

Charles recovered from the illusions effects, and we continued deeper into the forest. The woods opened up into long narrow valley. The stone walls rose upwards into a shifting grey sky. I coulds see no evidence of the world beyond this valley could be seen. The valley bent ahead and opens further. A terrible wind blew through this place. Nothing was growing from the blasted, slate ground. Condensation was running down the valley was collecting dust as it went, making it seem like the valley was crying.

"This isn't a good place," I said, still feeling a bit out of sorts from this previous illusion, "not at all".

The dust swirled again, and a trio of clouds of dust formed, taking vaguely humanoid shape as they swirled towards us, screaming for mercy as they continued their hostile motions. We had not choice but to fight.

The first of these dust creatures (elementals?) drifted forwards, pummeling Lydratir and leaving him reeling. I could tell he was badly injured. Lydratir was breathing hard, and struck back with his rapier, getting in two good blows. Krisyra moved over to him, and poured restorative magic into him, patching up most of his wounds. Another of these creatures moved up to Narcrath, striking him once but still hitting hard. I repositioned, and found the angle I was looking for. I inhaled deeply, and unleashed my flame, fulling cathing all these dust creatures. Charles moved up to one of the dust creatures, striking two good blows with his greatsword. Narcrath poited at the dust creature nar him, and seemed to sipon off some of the power keeping it active. The dust creature near Charles attempted to strike him, but his armor absorbed the blows.

The dust creature near Lydratir attacked again, hitting once, while him dodged the second attack. Laydratir struck out with his rapier again, finishing off the dust creature. Krisyra gestured towards the dust creature near Narcrath, and the swirling dust seemed to slow. This creature tried to strike Narcrath, but its slowed movedments allowed him to easily dodge. He retaliated with an orb of fire, taking the dust creature down.I moved up to assist Charles, doing what I could to strike the dust creature, my claws finding more purchase than I expected for a creature like this. Charles took a single step forwards, and drove his sword into the dust creature finishing it off. Narcrath looked at where the creatures had been, and frowned.

"Those weren't elementals," said Narcrath, "they had an aura of necromantic magic around them… I think they were tortured souls… from who or what, I can't say".

We patched up out wounds, and continued deeper into the dark valley, bracing ourselves as a fierce gust blew down the valley, nearly knocking us to the ground. We needed to find the source of these problems, and get out of here fast. At the end of the valley, we found the entrance to a cave.

A short tunnel led us to a massive cave. Large piles of candles revealed hundreds of strange glyphs and sigils painted on the floor and walls. Bones were scattered here and there; skulls leered silently. A massive painted eye dominated the floor of the main chamber. In the flickering light of the candles, it almost seemed like the eye was moving— watching us as we arrived. At the back of the chamber, resting atop a massive pile of splintered bones, was a large black and red serpent with a hood like a cobra, looking at us coldly.

"I thought I felt someone intruding in my lands," hissed the serpent, "for whatever reason you have interrupted my meditations, know that you have found naught but your grave!"

It was clear that this serpent didn't wish to speak to us further. It slithered forwards, and was soon joined by two twisting, roiling masses of flesh, covered in yellow eyes and sharp-toothed maws, all speaking in a cacophony of different voices.

Narcrath was the swiftest to react this, and the air around our foes buzzed with unseen power. The amorphous monsters recoiled from the blast of energy, while the serpent hissed in anger as it seemed less effected.

"My mind is stronger than that, sorcerer!" hissed the serpent, "your bones will fuel my rituals!"

Krisyra called upon her druidic magic, calling down a fierce hailstorm to pummel our foes. The serpent was looking rather wounded, as were its minions. The serpent slithered forwards, coming right at me.

"I taste your fears, wyrm," said the serpent, "they are delicious, your spirit will serve me eternally in undeath!"

The serpent struck out at me with its fangs, but my scales shielded me from harm. I could feel the trickle of venom running down my side and hissing softly as it hit the ground. I stuck back, tearing into the serpent with my claws and biting it hard. By this point, the serpent was breathing hard, and looking even more enraged.

"You cannot slay me," snarled the serpent, "No matter what you try, I will return, all you know will know my eternal wrath!"

One of the amorphous masses of flesh roiled forwards, gibbering nonsense the whole way. Lydratir look aim with his bow, finishing off the more wounded of these strange creatures while leaving the last one barely holding on. Charles moved in, and finished off the second of the gibbering creatures, and then drove his blade deep into the serpent, taking it out as well.

As the dust settled, we took a closer looking the the creatues we'd fought. Narcrath identified the masses of flash as Gibbering Mouthers, and looked at the serpent with worry.

"Hells, I thought that what this was," said Narcrath, "this is a Naga, they don't die easily. If nothing is done, this creature will resurrect itself in less than a tenday!"

"Is there a way to prevent this from happening?" I asked.

Narcrath looked around the room and frowned.

"I can't think of anything immediately," said Narcrath, "from what I remember only the most powerful of magic can prevent this for happening".

At that, my eyes went wide. The most powerful of magic… I knew what as needed.

"I have an idea," I said, "remember when we drew from the Deck?"

"Of course, I'm still uncertain what you got." said Narcrath.

"I think its time to reveal what boon I received," I said, "I Wish that this Naga was permanently dead!"

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, then the magic poured into the room, surrounding the Naga. It was lifted up by the power, and it was carried into a large mortar and pestle sitting off the the side of the room. The pestle lifted up and began its task, grinding the Naga down until nothing was left but blood and dust. All of my companions were looking at me with interest.

"Well then, your full of surprises, aren't you," said Narcrath, "got any more of those?"

"I believe I do, but I plan on using them sparingly," I said, "I want them to last as long as possible".

"Good idea," said Lydratir, "you never know when a spell that powerful could come in handy".

We went to examine what this Naga and gathered in this place, and discovered many, many books, tomes of arcane lore, ancient histories, nd much more. Sitting among the stacks was a thin book bound in that looked to be humanoid flesh. We gathered up all that we could, and started making out way back. as we left the cave, I noticed the pall of darkness that had been covering the land was beginning to dissapate, and already the air felt less oppressive. We found our trail and started making our back to the Greenhall Academy.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! a quick rundown of what the party encountered here. This place has been used by the Spirit Naga, Lurinax, for many years to perform dark rituals. As a result the land has been tainted by its power, causing it to shift partially into a demi-plane. The first encounter was the magic covering this place causing something the party members feat to manifest before them, and the need to overcome they fear. Next the 'elementals' These wee a form of undead known as Annihilum, tortured, twisted souls that Lurinax had bound into his service. To be specific, they were the souls of those who investigated this place in the past, only to become fuel for the Naga's rituals. Finally, Lurinax and his two Gibbering Mouthers, not much to explain here.

With the conclusion of these events, Valingnatirisk is down to 2 Wishes remaining, while the party has reached Level 10! See you next time!


	69. Chapter 68: Interpretation

**A/N:** And here's the then chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 68: Interpretation

The journey back to the Greenhall Academy was free of any troubles. Upon arrival, Verrax flew out the meet us.

"You're back!" said Verrax, "what have you uncovered?"

"It was strange," I said, "the forest was unnaturally dark, the skies seemed to be constantly overcast, and the air tasted wrong".

"Intriguing," said Verrax, "tell me exactly what you encountered".

I went on describing every last detail of the valley, and what we encountered there. Verrax listened in rapt attention, and replied only once I was done.

"Yes, from the sounds of it, the rituals performed by the Naga you encountered were warping the land, slowly converting the region into a demi-plane. Those strange spirits, they were likely the Naga's victims. Speaking of which, you say the slew the Naga… are you 100% sure it's dead? From the sounds of it, you encountered a Spirit Naga, which are know for being particularly vengeful," said Verrax.

"It's dead," I replied, "I assured that… I Wished it true".

"You," said Verrax examining me closer, "perhaps… did you by chance encounter a certain deck of cards in the past?"

"Yes, and I keep the Deck safely stored away," I said, "I know how lucky I got with it".

"What else did you find?" asked Verrax.

"These books, we didn't take the time to examine them all fully" I said.

As Verrax saw the book we brought, I could see the deep-seated draconic greed behind his eyes. He shook his head, and regained his composure.

"Ah, pardon me," said Verrax, "I shall need some time to examine these tomes fully. Thank you once more for you assistance. Please, if any of you need anything, feel free to avail yourselves of our services".

Verrax lifted the books up with magic, and levitated them away. My companions went about their business at the Academy and the nearby town, returning later with their new acquisitions. Krisyra and Lydratir had purchased new armor, while Charles and Narcrath had replenished our supplies for future journeys.

The next morning, Verrax had finished examining our finds. He flew over to tells us what he'd found.

"Thank you once more for aiding us," said Verrax, "most of the books you've brought seem to be a variety of tomes on divination and prophecy. Many of which I've seen before, but some are particularly rare tomes. a couple of the books you've show us had been of particular interest. This one, 'Treasures of the Fire Lords, the book itself is blank.

"Are you serious!?" I asked.

"Completely, we determined the spell cast upon this tome was a Glyph of Warding, as if set off, it would make the book explode right in the face of whoever tried to read it. This spellbook you found, it is clear that its owner was of decent skill, and I'm sure someone will be interested in studying the spell schema this Wizard used. Then there was this one".

Verrax indicated that thin book bound in humanoid flesh.

"What did you find in that one?" asked Krisyra.

"I believe this was the personal jornal of the Naga you encountered," said Verrax, "Lurinax was its name. Within, I found that Lurinax had researched the attempt to discover when the world will end. It got as far as divining the season. If I'm reading this correctly, Lurinax believed that the world will come to an end during a lunar eclipse on the night of the Winter Solstice".

"That doesn't tell us much," said Lydratir.

"True enough, but that's the issue with prophecy," said Verrax, "take it from someone who specializes in Divination: a portent can only carry you so far. Just because I predict that someone, somewhere will have bad luck today, doesn't mean I will encounter this person".

"So what now?" asked Narcrath, "it doesn't seem like we have any leads involving the void dragons we encountered".

"Thinking about it, I do recall a story of a human tribe that used to reside the the forests south of here," said Verrax, "the tribe is said to have been blessed by a powerful Shaman. However, the tribe was also said to have been troubled by a powerful green dragon. The legends say that the Shaman and the Dragon vanished 100 years ago. In truth, I've been meaning to investigate the area for some time, but things kept coming up. Now though, I have the time available".

"I see," I said, "go on".

"The legends say that the Shaman went to confront the Dragon, and as a result seled them both away," said Verrax, "It's certainly a long shot, but perhaps the shaman will know something. If nothing else, we'll find the remains of an old dragon's lair".

"You said 'we'," I said, "does that mean…"

"Yes, I believe I shall accompany you on this endeavor," said Verrax, "It's been too long since I've gotten a chance to practice my skills in the field".

"Glad to have you along," I said, "where are we going exactly?"

"An area deep in the forest near a rock formation called 'The Dragon's Maw', because the river there when viewed from above resembles a dragon's head," said Verrax

He showed us a rough map of the area, and he war right. The waterfall was the open mouth, several jutting rock formations formed the 'teeth', while a small island above the falls resembled an eye.

"When can we set out?" I asked.

"Whenever you and your companions are ready," said Verrax.

I looked at my conpanions, and say that they were fully prepared.

"Well, in that case, let's get going," I said.

Verrax flew over and landed on my head, and we set off down the road. The forest soon surrounded us, and for a time we saw nothing but small animals and birds. That changed when we crossed paths with another traveler. It appeared to be a human in simple traveler's clothes, plus a beautiful feathered cloak. The feathers were red at the bottom of the cloak, and gradually shifted through the rainbow to indigo near the shoulders. However, something about this person seemed strange. They didn't seem like a threat, but there was still something off.

"Ah, others wandering the myriad roads of life," said the man, "perhaps you could assist me?"

"What with?" asked Charles.

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine," said the man, "I heard he might be somewhere in this area. He's an older blind man, goes by Xitlal".

That definitely didn't sound like a human name, at least from any couture I was familiar with, but I suspected this 'man' was more than he appeared to be.

"We haven't seen anyone matching that decription," said Charles, "but we'll keep an eye out".

"Thank you," said the man, "if you come across him, tell him Cozca is looking for him. Safe travels to all of you".

With that the man departed, leaving us to continue on our way after this strange encounter.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! A small piece of new information, and a new objective. As well, the party now has it new, temporary member, Verrax the Pseudodragon Wizard! What might the find on their journey? only time will tell. See you then!


	70. Chapter 69: Trekking to the Dragon River

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 69: Trekking to the Dragon River

Our trail took us into the depths of the forest, Verrax directing us towards the general area we sought. Before long, we came upon a clear pool of water, near which a trio of deer were were sleeping quietly. We did our best not to disturb them, and my companions topped off their waterskins. However, as they were finishing up, the deer suddenly awoke and bolted away. The reason soon revealed itself in the form of five dire wolves. They snarled at us, and readied to attack.

One of the wolves charged forwards, and immediately charged forwards, and tried to bite Verrax, but he deftly flew out of the way. Verrax channeled his magic, and six tiny comets of energy appeared, orbiting around him. He pointed at the wolf, and two of these comets streaked towards it. The first one struck solidly, but the second one looked like it was going to miss, until the wolf dodged right into its path. The next wolf moved towards Narcrath, its jaws snapping down of his arm, leaving him to shake himself free. Krisyra unleashed a beam of frigid energy at the wounded wolf, slowing its movements. Lydratir took aim with his bow, and fired an arrow into the wounded wolf, taking it down. He swiftly adjusted him aim, firing upon and wounding another wolf. Charles moved up to assist Narcrath, and with two mighty stikes of his greatsword took down another of the wolves. One of the remaining wolves came after Krisyra, but she dodged the attack. I went to assist Krisyra, tearing at the wolf near her with claw and fang, wounding it. Narcrath pulled one of the stars off the collar of his robe, and seven bolts of energy flew towards our foes, taking out the wolf I'd attacked and further wounding the one Lydratir had shot. One of the remaining wolves charged forwards, attacking Lydratir and biting his arm. The last of the wolves went after Verrax, but again he evaded its attack with ease.

Verrax snapped his claws together, and the sound of a baleful bell filled the air. The wolf near seemed to reel from the sound, and then crumpled to the ground. Krisyra launched a flame at the last of the wolves, leaving it in bad shape. Lydratir drew his rapier, and finished off the wolf.

We recollected ourselves and continued deeper into the forest. Further on, we came upon a strange sight. It was old tree, larger than those around it. some time in the past, someone had carved a wizened face into the trunk. Verrax examined it closer.

"Strange, I don't see anything particularly special about this tree," said Verrax, "could be an old trail marker, or a symbol I don't recognize".

A short time later as we were trekking through the depths of the forest, our journey was interrupted by the arrival of four creatures moving through, foarging for a meal: Owlbears.

The largely caught us off guard, and managed get the first strike. The first owlbear went after Verrax, but he continued his streak of evasiveness, dodging both its beak and claws. the second Owlbear came after me, and I had less luck, feeling both the beak and claws tearing at me. The third of the Owlbears came after me as well, and I snarled as tore into me with its beak, but felt its claws glance off my scales this time. I focused through the pain of my wounds, inhalded deeply, and unleahed my fire. The two Owlbears near me and a third further back were blasted by the flame. Narcrath called upon his magic, and a windstorm kicked up in the area in front of me, battering the three owlbears I'd burned Owlbears. A bolt of lightning arced out of the storm, striking the owlbear near Verrax. Krisyra summoned an icy wind, chilling the Owlbear further back from the rest. Lydratir took aim at one of the owlbears near me, and with a single well placed shot took it down. He changed focus, aiming the the owlbear near Verrax, hitting and wounding it. Verrax snapped his claws, and that same dolorous bell chimed, and the Owlbear near him seemed put off by it. While it was distracted, he lashed out with his tail, stinging and poisoning the Owlbear. He then flew higher, easily evanding its counterattack. The fourth Owlbear charged forwards, wounded and enraged. The wind buffeted it, but it made its way to Narcrath. He evaded the Owlbears snapping beak, but was caught by its claws. Charles moved over to assist Verrax, finishing off the Owlbear near him. He then moved over to me, and assisted me as well, cutting this owlbear deeply… but it remained standing.

The badly wounded owlbear near me went to attack again, but it was on its last legs, and missed both attacks. I bit down on the owlbear's neck, finishing it off. Narcrath called lightning to his claws and unleashed it into the owlbear taking it out as well.

As the dust settled, we caught our breath and patched up our wounds, and then continued on. It was getting late into the afternoon by this point, and we entered a small clearing, being met by at first glance appeared to be a band of travelers of horseback. However, a closer look revealed them to actually be herd of eight centaurs. The eyed us warily as we approached. Soon, one broke off and came closer to us. at the same time, Verrax flew closer to me.

"This may seem like a random question, but do you speak Elvish?" asked Varrax.

"No, I don't" I said, "why?"

"I could assist you with that, and temporarily grant you the ability speak and be understood in any language," said Verrax, "I ask because most centaurs don't speak Common".

"Sounds like a good idea," I said, "I would appreciate it".

Verrax cast his spell, and I felt it settle over me. The centaur came to a stop, and began speaking. It was odd, I could hear the words it spoke, and knew that were a different language, but I could comprehend it.

"Travelers," said the centaur, "what is your purpose in this place?"

"We are simply passing through," said Krisyra, "we are headed deeper into the forest, to what is knwn as the Dragon River. What of your tribe?"

"Our road is long, our destination, eternal," said the centaur. "You are far from your home, daughter of the High Forest, and travel with strange company".

"You can say that again," said Krisyra, "but they are fine companions, and wouldn't have made it as far as I have without them".

"Your trail takes you into danger once more," said the centaur, "but in the place you seek you will find allies trapped and awaiting rescue. They are a varied lot, but if you choose wisely, you will find a great boon".

The centaur looked closer at me, and nodded.

"Your path is not an easy one, but stay ture to your path and you will prevail," said the centaur, "ahead is one who will serve to show your true nature to the world. You will know when you see them".

The centaur then turned and began moving back to its companions. After a short time, they continued the way they'd been going, leaving us to do the same. A short time later we found a safe enough spot and set up camp for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Wizards are so much fun to have in your party. Anyway, next time, our heroes arrive at the Dragon's Maw Falls, and explores what lies within. See you then.


	71. Chapter 70: Into the Dragon's Maw

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 70: Into the Dragon's Maw

The next morning, we set off again, the forest growing thicker, to the point that it could almost be called a jungle. I soon had that familiar feeling on the edge of my perception: we were entering another dragon's territory. The plants around us rose up into dense, thorny thickets. As we cut our way though the tickets, I heard a subtle rasp of scales and spotted something very large slithering our way. I looked closer, and spotted an absolutely _massive_ snake coming towards us, its body coming in seemingly endless coils.

"That's a Titanaboa!" said Verrax, "A rare sight, and a dangerous foe!"

I moved towards the serpent, I tore into it with my claws and fangs, wounding it but this snake dwarfed me. Krisyra came up near me, and blasted the titanaboa with a nasty-looking spell. Immediately, the snake looked a bit ill. Afterthis, Krisyra changed into a giant scorpion. Lydratir took aim at the serpent, firing two arrows into its hide. The titanaboa hissed, opening its maw wide, wide enough to engulf me. Its jaws closed around me, its teeth piercing my hide. However, I managed to escape its gullet. It then tried to constrict me, but again I slipped away. The titanaboa still looked a bit unwell. Narcrath reached into his coin pouch, and pulled out 10 copper pieces. The coins began hovering, and then flew towards the serpent. Two simply bounced off, while other 8 seemed to hit with a decent amount of force. Verrax channeled his magic, sending an arrow shaped blast of magic at the titanaboa, wounding it further. Charles moved in as well, slashing at the massive serpent with his greatsword. It looked to be in bad shape now, but it was still coming after us.

I tore into the titanaboa with claw and fang again, and it was wearing down. Krisyra-scorpion snapped at it with her claws, one managing to catch the massive snake. It hissed at her angrily… which has its fatal mistake. Kirsyra's venomous stinger caught it right in the inside of the mouth. The titanaboa trashed and writhed, before falling still.

We collected ourselves, Krisyra changing back and Narcrath commanding his coins to return to him. We continued deeper into the jungle. Ahead, we could see the falls, rising several hundred feet into the air. The jungle only got denser from here, and the path would not be easy.

"The trail looks more difficult than I imagined," said Verrax, "Not much for it to press on. I'd recommend flying to our destination, but I feel that may be unwise. You feel it too, don't you Valignatirisk?"

"Yes, we're in the area around a dragon's lair… and it's occupied," I said.

We continued cutting a trail towards our destination. By late afternoon, we'd reached the base of the falls. We arrived at a narrow path leading along a steep cliff. Slick with condensation from the nearby falls, the rocky way twisted and turned, climbing and descending as it headed towards a cave behind the falls. The thunderous cacophony of countless gallons of tumbing water rendered converstion impossible. Finally, we were here. We pressed on, heading behind the falls.

With the curtain of water at our backs, the slick, rocky trail led into a massive cavern. It was about 100 feet wide, and stretched on into darkness. A faint light shone at the opposite corner of the chamber, hundreds of feet away. More flickering illumination emitted from above the chamber to the northeast side of the cave. The ceiling disappeared into the darkness as well, with the sounds of the falls echoing throughout. The floor was covered with turbid water, lapping onto the rock path. The path ran parallel to the waterfall for about 40 feet, befor twisting to the south. The path became a ledge along the southern wall and then turned sirectly north, arching above the water while angling towards the light in the corner.

We made our way along the path, and just after it turned north we came upon a worn dais rose from the path, though its exact purpose eluded me. Krisyra had an answer after looking at it for a moment.

"This looks like some sort of altar," said Krisyra, "dosen't look like it's been used in a long time, though".

Before we could discuss it any further I heard a splashing and caught a flash of something green burst out of the water to tackle Lydratir, but he pushed it aside. I could see that it was a green dragon, smaller than me and likely a wyrmling. I could also see that they were quite thin, and likely hungry. The wyrmling snapped at Lydratir, wounding him.

"Food, food!" said the wyrmling in Draconic.

"Do you want us to bring you food?" I asked, not wishing to harm a child.

"No! Food!" snarled the Wyrmling, "You food! You food!"

It seemed there would be no parley here. I readied myself to do what I need to to survive.

A second wyrmling leapt from the water towards Narcrath, but he managed to evade its attacks. Another wyrmling leapt from the water towards Krisyra, but it too missed its strikes. Charles moved up the the wyrmling near Krisyra and brought down his greatsword, cutting deep and knocking it prone. Narcrath's hands sparked with lightning, and he unleashed it into the wyrmling near him. The water splashed as another wyrmling burst out heading right for me. I saw it coming, and dug my claws into the stone floor, meaning I was shoved nowhere. The ravenous wyrmling snarled and bit me, its fangs finding purchase and wounding me slightly. A fifth wyrmling leapt from the water towards Verrax, but he easily flew out of the way. He also easily dodged the wyrmlings snapping jaws. Krisyra summoned a small flame and lauched it at the wyrming near her, finishing it off. Lydratir drew his rapier and jabbed the wyrmling near him, making it stumble a bit. The water rippled again as one more wyrmling emerged and started towards Krisyra, only for the wyrmling to slip and up tumbling to a stop next to her having dealt no harm. I considered my options, saw how things lined up, and unleashed my fire, striking three of our foes, with the furthest from me managing to evade the full effect. Verrax channeled his magic and unleashed it in a burst. The movements of all the wyrmlings except the one near Lydratir seemed to slow.

The badly wounded Wyrmling near Lydratir tried to bite him, but injured state made evading its attack easy. The Wyrming near Narcrath attemped to dite him, but its slowed movements made dodging simple. Charles struck the the wrymling near Krisyra, cutting deep and leaving it reeling. Narcrath blasted the wyrmling near him with lightning again, damaging it further. The wyrmling tried to bite me again, but it couldn't pierce my scales. The Wyrmling near Verrax tried to bite him, but he easily dodged its attack. Krisyra's staff glowed with power, and she brought it down on the wyrmling near her, finishing it off. Lydratir defeated the wyrmling near him with his rapier, and the quickly drew his bow and put an arrow into the one near me. I brought my claws down on the wyrmling nearest to me, slaying it quickly. Verrax called up six orbs of magical energy around him, which pummeled the wyrmling near him.

The wyrmling near Narcrath lashed out with its claws, and managed to catch him. Charles moved over to Narcrath, and with two mighty swings of his greatsword, finished the wyrmling off. Narcrath pulled one of the stars of his robe, and lauched it at the last remaining wyrmling, pummeling it with 7 bolts of magical force. The wyrming snarled and leapt mightly, catching Verrax off guard as it bit him. He slipped loose of its jaws, and seemed to be alright. Krisyra lauched a flame at the wyrmling, burning it badly. Lydratir took aim with his bow, and put an arrow right between the wyrmling's eyes, killing it.

As the dust settled, I looked over those we'd been forced to slay. It was clear they were wyrming green dragons, likely siblings. It was also clear at a glance that they were starving. They were unnaturally thin, their ribs showing clearly beneath their scales. Verrax seemed interested by this as well.

"Intriguing," said Verrax, "from what I've seen in the past Green Dragons tend to be highly protective parents, and watch over their children well. To see wyrmlings it this state… hells I've got some harsh words for whoever is these wyrmling's caretaker. We can properly inter them on the way back. Whoever else resides here likely won't wait forever".

I slowly nodded and turned away from the sight of our battle to continue deeper into the caverns.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, that last battle. Whoever is the owner of this lair will be given a piece of their mind for leaving its children to starve like that. But anyway, next time, our heroes delve deeper, and encounter new foes... as well as some new allies. See you then.


	72. Chapter 71: New Allies

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 71: New Allies

Further down the path, we came to what was likely where the wrymlings we'd encountered had rested. As we approached the northeast corner of the chamber, a pile of bloodied bones at least 15 feet in diameter rested in the murky water. A glint of metal could be seen intermixed in the mess of bones. Another column of water, perhaps 10 feet in diameter, tumbled into the pool to the far right. A pair of smaller waterfalls dropped from the ceiling along the eastern wall.

The stone path terminated at a wider ledge. The ledge appeared to have been converted into a crude worship area. A crimson-stained, rough-hewn rock altar was prominently displayed. To the left was a black iron anvil inscribed with angular mithral runes that softly glowed in the shadows. Behind the altar, offset to the right in a rough niche bathed in soft illumination, was a glass dome perhaps 10 feet high situated on an ornate wooden base. Under the glass was a gnarled tree branch upon which was wrapped a magnificent feathered snake. The serpentine beast had a serene expression in its human-like milky eyes, and its rainbow-hued wings were folded along its back.

We decided to chack the bone pile first. With some amount of searching we discovered a yellow topaz, a silver belt buckle, and a unusual looking arrow which had bule and green fletching and featured three arrowheads. Further examination revealed a decent pile of silver and gold coins, a sliver necklace set with a piece of obsidian, a golden idol reaembling a bat-like creature, a finely crafted shield with a highly polished interior surface. Just as I thought that was all there was to find, Krisyra picked up on eof the bones, and looked it over more closely. A moment later, she fiddled with one end, and pulled it off, revealing a hollow interior. Inside, she found four scrolls.

Next we approached the anvil, as we got closer, the runes glowed brighter and a shimmering transparent dwarf appeared, forlornly gazing at us with hollow eyes. His face was wrinkled, behind a proud beard and a crooked nose, although the right half of his face was horribly disfigured as if from acid. Tattered bits of flesh dangled over bare bone and an exposed eye socket. Andorned in a leather jerkin, his left arm was missing at the elbow, replaced with an ornate smithy's hammer.

"Who disturbs my rest!?" said the ghost.

Charles stepped forwards, and looked the spirit over.

"I recognize that symbol," said Charles, "you are from Clan Ironshaper, correct?"

"Ironshaper?" said Verrax, "I remember name… they were brought low and their hold was destroyed by the Green Dragon Chlorothra centuries ago".

"You know of my clan?" said the ghost, "you certainly are a strange group… traveling with that wyrm!"

"I am sorry to learn what happened to your people," I said, "but I am not to blame for what happened, it was well before I hatched".

The dwarven ghost looked me over, and sighed.

"Aye, you're not the one who did it," said the ghost, "Chlorothra is… and that beast still draws breath".

"Perhaps we could help you in some way?" asked Narcrath.

"I can think of twp things you could do for me," said the ghost, "one, return this anvil to my people".

"I'm sure that with some research we could find a descendant of the Ironshapers," said Verrax, "what else would you have us do?"

"My other request is simple: slay Chlorothra, for what he did to my people," said the ghost.

"I doubt he'd allow us to leave without conflict at this point anyway," I said, "yes we will aid you. You… don't mind if we leave the anvil here for now, right? I'd rather not have it encumbering me while we'd engaged in combat".

"That's acceptable," said the ghost, "name's Thorovar Ironhand, by the way. Now, let's get going".

"Just a moment, we still need to investigate that," I said indicating the glass dome.

We moved closer, and Verrax flew right up next to the glass, looking it over carefully before reaching his conclusion.

"Just as a thought, it's a Couatl," said Verrax, "it must be under some sort of spell holding it here".

"Can it be freed?" asked Narcrath.

"Most likely, we just need to remove this glass cover," said Verrax

With some effort, my companions worked together to remove to dome. After a moment, the couatl seemed to wake up, and seemed disoriented. It was a majestic feathered serpent coiled around the gnarled branches of a severed tree limb. Its plumage was fiery red at its tail, but softens to brilliant iridescent blues and greens on its folded wings.

As it finished waking up it quickly glided down to check behind the pedestal it had been on, and seemed confused.

"Excuse me, what are you looking for?" I asked.

The couatl seemed to focus on me, its forked tongue tasting the air.

"Oh, greetings," said the couatl, "my apologies, I just felt I needed to look back here for something. Where are my manners? You may call me Xitlalcotl".

I remember the odd man we'd encountered earlier.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone calling themselves Cozca, would you?" I asked, "he was looking for someone he called Xitlal".

"Has it been that long already?" said Xitlalcotl, "My kin knew what I planned all those years ago, and would be ready to find someone to retrieve me from my the result of my own cleverness"

"You're the shaman we're looking for, aren't you," said Verrax, "the one who went to confront the dragon!"

"Indeed I am," said Xitlalcotl, "a century ago, I came to this place because I foresaw the downfall of Chlorothra, but not for many years. He had been demanding sacrifices of the people of the land, and I knew that this could not happen. Instead, I came before Clorothra myself, and offered a bargain. If got the next 100 years he did not harm the people of the land, I would remain here, as one of his prized possessions. He played right into my plans".

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Krisyra.

"You aren't quite what I way expecting, but I suppose fate works in strange ways," said Xitlalcotl, "I intend to aid you in defeating Chlorothra. I suspect there may be others ahead that could aid us as well. Let's go".

With that, Xitlalcotl was surrounded by light, transforming into an elderly human man leaning on a cane. With this new addition to our group, we continued deeper, heading towards where Chlorothra awaited.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! New temporary additions to the group! Thorovar can possess someone's weapon, enhancing in and adding his power to the attacks. Xitlalcotl can, of course use any of the abilities inherent to being a Couatl, including a nice selection of restorative spells. Anyway, Next time, our heroes continue deeper into Chlorothra's lair, to see what other hazards might reside here... as well as those in need of help. See you then!


	73. Chapter 72: Dracusa

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 72: Dracusa

We continued up the path as it climbed steadily into the darkness. Although the path continued, the right-hand side of the cavern wall opened up into another large chamber. This terraced chamber extended at least a few hundred feet to the south and was approximately 70 feet wide. Large, rough-hewn stairs provided access to the four terraced levels. Four massive pillars, each about 10 feet in diameter, one on each terraced level, sported concave faces adorned with flickering fires that cast cast a myriad of shadows. The shadowy illumination revealed numerous stone statues situated in gallery-like formations. The statues were exquisitely detailed and most depicted humanoids in a variety of poses and engaged in varied actions. Most had twisted expressions of dread or fear chisled on their visages. Even a few nonhuman creatures were present, and the centerpiece on the third level appeared to be a dragon.

We bagan searching the chamber, and I spotted a few interesting things among the statues. The largest statue appeared to be depicting a green dragon, snarling in rage. The next largest statue depicted a gold dragon, looking shocked about something. Strangely the statues had no sign of tool marks, it was almost like they were formed like this whole.

I heard a subtle resp of something scaly slithering towards us, putting me on guard. I also noticed that my companions had heard it too. That was our only warning before two arrows lanced throught he air with great precision striking Narcrath and Verrax. The arrow tore straight through Verrax's tiny form, embedding itself in the far wall. Verrax was critically wounded, but still alive.

Xitlalcoatl, still in human form, pointed his staff at Verrax, and spoke a few words in a tounge I didn't know. In an instant, all of Verrax's injuries were healed. Verrax looked towards where the arrows had come from, and grinned. I heard Verrax's voice in the back of my mind: 'Our foe in over there, allow me to assist you in taking it down'. I felt magic enrobe me, and the world around be seemed to be moving in slow motion. I watched Charles hurry over to where the arrows had come from, cutting deep gashes with his greatsword. Our foe quickly began slithering away from us, attempting to reposition for a greater advantage. As it did, I caught sight of what it was: came it had a serpentine lower body, while its upper body what that of an elven woman. Its face was scaly and a large fin surmounted its head… as did a writhing nest of snakes. It looked like some combination of a half dragon and a medusa. Lydratir took aim with his bow, and fired twice in rapid succession. As the arrows left his bow, they transformed into bolts of lightning, striking the half-dragon medusa. I moved towards the medusa, finding that I could move faster than before. Luckily, I had the drop on her due to my increased speed. I tore into her, likely looking like a whirlwind barrage of claws and fangs from an outside perspective, and leaving her in bad shape. Krisyra moved up to Narcrath, healing him from the wounds the medusa had dealt. Narcrath pointed at the medusa, and she seemed wither as the spell did its job, slaying her.

As the adrenaline from the battle wore off and the dust settled, and wave of lethargy washed over me, but it quickly passed. We gathered to figure out what to do next.

"Well, that was a closer call than I'd prefer," said Verrax, "Thank you Xitlalcoatl, for healing me".

"I was only doing my duty," said Xitlalcoatl, "Where do we go next?"

"I suspect that these aren't statues, they were the medusa's victims," I said, "If we were to restore them they could a great help in the battles ahead".

"I've got those scrolls we found," said Krisyra, "I believe I could cure the petrifaction of some of these people".

"I too can assist you with this," said Xitlalcoatl, "together; we could restore these souls to living flesh".

"While you're working on that, the rest of us will search the area; see what might be hidden around here".

Narcrath, Charles, Lydratir, and Verrax moved off to search the area, leaving only three of us to decide who to help.

"Alright, first things first, let's not risk reviving that green dragon over there," I said, "assuming that's not Cholothra, then it's likely his mate… and I doubt she'll be in a civil mood seeing as we've slain her wrymlings and are here to fight her mate. I'd say we should start with the gold dragon over there".

Krisyra stepped up to the petrified gold dragon, pulled out one of the scrolls and read the incantation. The stone began to crack and chip away revealing golden scales beneath. Then, all at once he broke free. He stretched and shook the dust of himself, and then looked towards Krisyra.

"Are you the one who assisted me?" asked the dragon.

"I am," said Krisyra, "well, my traveling companion over there decided to have me set you free".

The gold dragon looked at me, cocked his head, and then turned back to Krisyra.

"Well, in any case, thank you for releasing me," said the gold dragon, "I am known as Zannairth. How long have I been out?"

"In all honesty, I have no clue," said Krisyra, "we only just got here. Question: when you arrived, was there a Couatl caged beneath a glass dome?"

Zannairth considered for a moment, before answering.

"Yes, yes there was," said Zannairth.

"Well, in that case you've been here less than a century." Said Krisyra, "unfortunately, I'm not sure if I can get more exact than that".

"Dose Chlorothra still live?" asked Zannairth.

"Most likely," I said gesturing to the larger petrified dragon, "Unless that's Chlorothra?"

"No, that's Chlorothra's mate," said Zannairth, "who are you?"

"I am Valignatirisk," I said, "my companions and I have been tasked with eliminating Chlorothra. We'd be glad for your aid if you'd be willing to provide it".

"I came for a similar reason," said Zannairth, "I had heard that Chlorothra hadn't been seen in many years and well… even the best of dragonkind can't resist the lure of treasure. While I was trapped here, I could still dimly perceive beyond my prison, apparently the medusa that was residing here was a child of Chlorothra. He apparently fell for an elven woman in his younger days, and sired a Half-Dragon. Dracusa, she called herself. The half dragon eventually tracked him down, and became jealous when she saw him with his mate. Long story short, the half dragon tricked her into drinking a petrification potion. With her last breath before being petrified, and cursed the half dragon into a medusa. I expect you've got quite the story, and I intend to hear it later. For now, I will be glad to aid you in your endeavor".

We moved on, examining more of the statues. A Minotaur, an elf in mage's robes, a kobold in half plate armor...

I paused and glanced at the kobold again. It really was wearing half-pate, and bit was carrying a shield with the holy symbol of Bahamut on it.

"How about this one?" I asked. "If nothing else, I want to hear his story".

Krisyra stepped up the kobold, and pulled out another of the scrolls. After reading the incantation, the kobold was freed. He blinked for a moment, before getting his bearings.

"Ah, thank you for the assistance Milady," said the Kobold, "may the light of Bahamut guide your path".

"Thank you, what are you doing here?" asked Kirsyra.

"I received guidance that my blade would be needed in this place," said the Kobold, "I was not expecting the foul medusa".

"Neither were we." Said Krisyra, "luckily, we managed to take it down".

"Ah, excellent!" said the Kobold who then spotted me, "you certainly keep strange company".

"Let's get this out of the way to avoid questions later," I said, "yes, I'm a red dragon. No, I'm not interested in causing mayhem. In fact, I've spoken in friendly terms with a paladin of Bahamut before. I've never encounter a kobold who worshipped him. How did this come about?"

"My entire clan are his followers," said the Kobold, "we reside within the depths of the World Below, and see out home as a point of light, shining against the darkness".

"Would you be willing to aid us?" I asked, "A green dragon named Chlorothra resides in this place. The medusa which petrified you was one of his offspring. We have been asked to remove him as a threat to the world. Would you be willing to aid us?"

The Kobold placed a hand over the holy symbol he wore as a necklace, and considered for a moment.

"Perhaps that was why I was sent to this place, so far from home," said the Kobold, "Yes; I will lend you my blade. You may call me Uxarix, well met!"

With these new additions to our group we moved on, continuing our search of the area.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! The medusa defeated, and some new allies gained. Zannairth the Gold Dragon and Uxarix the Kobold Paladin will remain with the group until they're safely out. On top of that, the party still has the ability to restore life to up to three more of the statues, on top of whatever else they find here. In any case, next time, the adventure continues! See you then!


	74. Chapter 73: Sultana Sulphura

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 73: Sultana Sulphura

Krisyra, Xitlalcotl, our new allies, and I continued checking out the petrified people. The elf in mages robes caught my eye.

"I'll bet this one knows something," I said, "He certainly looks like the scholarly type".

"Sounds good to me," said Krisyra.

She opened another of the spell scrolls, and read the incantation, restoring life to the petrified elf. As the stone finished turning back to flesh, he examined his surroundings before fixing his gaze on Krisyra.

"Ah, thank you for the assist," said the Elf dropping his voice to a whisper, "but I you must be cautious, a powerful medusa resides here!"

"We've already dealt with that," said Krisyra, "do you know anything about the dragon that lives here?"

"Chlorothra? Yes I know of him. He captured me, and forced me to use my magic to assist him. If he's still here, then use caution— he's a clever one. He'll likely use the illusions I prepared for him to attempt to deceive you".

Uxarix stepped forwards and bowed slightly to the elf.

"What kind of illusions?" asked Uxarix, "It would be good to know what we should watch out for".

"I know of two," said the elf, "one is a illisonory wall to conceal his sleeping chamber, while the other is a illusion of Chlorothra himself. He had me place it atop his hoard, so that he can cause any foes to waste their resources upon the illusion".

"Good to know, what's you name anyway?" I asked

"You may call me Mindartis Othronus," said the Elf, "Arcanist extrordinare!"

We moved on, searching for at least one more person to set free. I noticed that Zannairth pause and glance at a human in what looked to be leather armor, his face locked in a cunning grin.

"This human looks familiar," said Zannairth, "he looks like a roguish fellow who I befriended. May I suggest we free this one?"

"I've no problem with that," I said, "Krisyra?"

She stepped over to the rogue, and unfurled the last of the four spell scrolls. The statue returned to living flesh, and the rogue stretched as he was freed.

"Well, that was no fun," said the rogue, "thanks for the assist".

Zannairth stepped closer, and looked the rogue over.

"Is that you, Alric?" asked Zannairth.

"Wha… wait, I know that voice!" said the rogue, "Zannairth, how ya' doin'?"

"Better now," said Zannairth, "it seems we've run into the same trouble. Would this be your bad luck again?"

" _My_ bad luck!?" said Alric, "It's because of you I ended up here, you big lizard! You went galavanting off to satisfy your curiosity, and _someone_ had to come along the keep you from getting in too deep!"

Zannairth and Alric stared each other down, before Alric began laughing.

"Ah, whatever," said Alric, "so, now that we're _not_ statues, what's the plan?"

"We have been joined by a group of adventurers, several others who were trapped here, as well as that Red Dragon over there. For this time, we are ustied towards a common goal of defeating Chlorothra. Will you me on this, my friend?"

"Sure, what the heck," said Alric, "better than just standing around".

After this, we joined the rest of our allies near the southern end of the chamber, Verrax noticed us first.

"My, it seems you've gathered quite the eclectic collection of allies," said Verrax.

"True enough," I said, "have you found anything interesting yet?"

"Let's see," said Verrax, "Lydratir collected the bow that medusa had been using, as well as the enchaned arrows she'd been equipped with. We also found another magic arrow concealed amongst the gallery. additionally, I found another arrow atop a hidden ledge, and this one look particularly nasty".

"In what way?" I asked.

"I've seen depictions of weapons similar to this one, but usually they're swords," said Verrax, "this type of arrow is specifically good at penetrating scale, as in _dragon scale_. We were about to examine the southernmost extent of the room".

This southernmost section of the room sat about 10 feet lower than the adjacent section, with stairs allowing easy access. It was simply furnished, with a large pile of furs sitting to one side as a bed. Pushed agaist the back wall was a wooden chest with iron bands. Nearby, a bronze brazier containing magical flame constantly burned away, casting flickering light. As well there was a changing screen made of fine silk depicting a fanciful fey scene. Charles tried to open the chest but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," said Charles.

"If I may," said Alric, "I've got the tools for this job".

Alric stepped cloer, and examined the lock.

"Hmm, well made," said Alric, "ah, hello there trap mechanism, I almost didn't see you there. Disarm that… and then a little flick of the wrist… and done!"

The lock popped open, and we are able to retrieve the contents of the chest. Inside, we found 10 indentically cut siamonds, a mace with as head of silver and rubies sent into handle, and a large box decorated with infernal imagery. Withing the box, we discovered three bottles of what looked like oil, three bottles of grey, viscid liquid, and acrystal flask containing what looked like smoke.

"Wait… that last bottle," said Verrax, "I think I know exactly what that is. Pull out the stopper, and be prepared for the creauture within to emerge".

"Uh, okay," said Charles.

He pulled the stopper from the bottle, and immediately the smoke began to swirl out and expand, taking a vaguely humanoid form. It was clearly an Efreeti. Standing a full 12 feet tall, the efreeti had bright red skin adorned with black rune-like tattoos on her arms and back. She was clad in a blackened, low-cut chain shirt with her muscled midriff exposed. Below her waist was a trailing cloud of black smoke. Her black hair whipped around like an uncontrolled flame, and her facial features were angular. She hefted a two-handed, black iron great scimitar with flames dancing along the blade.

"Greetings," purred the efreeti, "I am the Sultana Sulphura. You have released be from my imprisonment, and as such shall be properly rewarded".

I knew better than to blindly trust the word of a genie, so I proceeded with caution.

"How will you reward us?" I asked, "What do you offer?"

Sultana Sulphura looked us over, and smiled.

"I offer to aid you in battle for a time," said Sulphura, "however I will ask for compensation for my time".

"What sort of compensation?" asked Narcrath

"That can be discussed later," said Sulphura, "so what do you say?"

"No," I said, "I'm not letting you come with us on some uncertain terms. If you wish to aid us, then tell us what you want as payment. Otherwise, the exit's to north of here, and then to the left".

"Another thing," said Zannairth, "from what I've heard, once freed from a bottle a genie of any kind must either attack those that release them, serve them for a time, or grant them wishes. While I never expected myself to do this, but I agree with with Valignatirisk. Either give us the help you already offered, or leave us to our task".

"Oh, you're not fun," said Sulphura, crossing her arms, "very well. I will aid you as I am required to by the Laws of the Realms… unless of course, you desire a wish?"

"Not interested," I said, "I can already grant some of my own".

"How did you aquire that power!? You are an interesting one, dragon," said Sulphura, "Shall we go now?"

With our newly expanded collection of allies, we made our way back north, and towards the right side exit to ths chamber, continuing on our path to encounter Chlorothra.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! The party certainly does have the bizarre collection of companions, doesn't it? I any case, next time, the our heroes will finally reach the chamber where Chlorothra resides. Then will come the inevitable showdown with said Green Dragon see you then!


	75. Chapter 74: Chlorothra

**A/N:** No more delays, no more buildup, it's time to face Chlorothra.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 74: Chlorothra

Our large collection of allies followed the passage, emerging into the next massive chamber. The winding path deposited our group in an upper chamber at least 100 feet wide and extended to the east at least that distance, likely more. Several columns of water dropped from the ceiling that wound their way towards our location. They plunged over the west side, which appeared to open to the chamber below. Numerous stalagmites, many at least 10 feet high— and some two to three times that height— were scattered about the chamber.

We continued deeper into the chamber, and soon my eyes saw our goal. Stretching from the wall ond spilling into a pair of converging streams, a mass of coins covered the entire eastern end of the chamber. At least several feet deep, the pile winked in gold and silver by the light of my allies' torches, and numerous jewel-encrusted objects poked out of the jumbled mess. Comfortably nestled in the pile of treasure was the massive scaled form of a dragon. Its emerald-olive-scaled body was at least 30 feet long, and its tail was wrapped arounf its body with plenty to spare. Its angular head sported bony ridges and protrusions. Its curved jaw was closed and its nostrils gently flaredas its hauches gradually rose and fell. Its etes were gently closed, and a sail-like fin originated at its head and travlled down its back and along its whip-like tail.

Suddely, I noticed that my allies had stopped and were staring at a seemingly blank section of wall overlooking the treasure hoard. Uxarix in particular stared at it particularly intensely.

"That is fine illusion, Chlorothra, but it will serve you no good!" shouted Uxarix, "face us… or are you too afraid of our might?"

"You are fools to think you can challenge me here especially here," replied what could only be Chlorothra, "you think I did not anticipate your arrival?"

"We knew that you'd be expecting us," I growled, "But I have a bone to pick with you. Why were you neglecting your wyrmlings!?"

"What! I… you know nothing!" replied Chlorothra.

"I know they attacked us because they were crazed from hunger because _you_ weren't caring for them properly," I snarled, "What was you plan!? Let them starve to death so you didn't have to deal with the responsibility? Did you hope they'd turn on each other? _Answer me!_ "

" _SILENCE!_ " roared Chlorothra, his voice echoing of the walls, "you think you can judge _me_? You will perish here, you and all your 'friends'!"

Vines burst from the ground under Zannairth and I, forcing us to pull ourselves free. Lydratir looked towards the wall, and channeled magic into his arrow, and fired towards the wall. As it flew through the air, it morphed into a bolt of lightning, passing through the 'wall' and striking something resulting in an angry roar. His second arrow didn't have st same effect. Uxarix rushed towards the wall, repositioning to ready for battle. Zannairth leapt into the air, and aimed himself towards where the arrow had passed through the wall. he too vanished through the wall. I heard him roaring, and then snarl as he was attacked. Verrax looked to the treasure hoard and smirked. 10 coins began hovering, and started flying towards where our foe was hiding. Xitlalcotl dopped his guise, and took to their air as well, following behind Zannarith. Alric moved up as well, using the shadows to his advantage. Narcrath attempted to lauch an orb of lightning towards our foe, but his aim was off and the spell splashed against the stone. I heared a voice chanting an incantation in draconic, followed by seeing Zannairth's tail briefly appear throught the false wall as he evaded whatever spell Chlorothra had used.

Krisyra morphed into a giant eagle, and flew towards our foe, but I couldn't tell how much effect it was having. There was thr sound of massive wingbeats. I saw eagle-krisyr get pushed back, followed by a huge green-sclaed form flying down to the main floor of the chamber he looked just like his illusory double. I charged over, and raked him with my claws, piercing his scales. Sulphrua summoned flames to her hands and launched them at the newly revealed Chlorothra. He ducked under one blast of flame, but the other struck him burning him severely. Mindartis pointed his staff, releashing six bolts of energy that further wounded our foe. Charles hurried over as well, striking a good blow against Chlorothra, but his second swing was turned aside. Chlorothra spun around, and bash Charles with his tail, forcing him back a few steps.

There was a loud crash, and I spared a glance back to see a portion of the treasure hoard roiling like the sea, only to collapse on my allies. Lydratir managed to roll out of the way, but the other weren't so lucky. Lydratir reached into his quiver, and pulled out a different arrow, one of the special ones we'd found along the way. He sent it on its way, and in pierced deep into Chlorothra's hide, and he wasn't looking to be in good shape. Uxarix rushed over, rapier in hand. He struck at Chlorothra, and as the point of the rapier pierced out foe's hide, there was a blinding flash of light. Chlorothra stumbled back momentarily dazed by the strike. He was badly wounded, and bleedinging from the many injuries we'd inflicted, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. Zannairth flew down to join us, and tore into Chlorothra with tooth and claw. Verrax approached, as did his barrage of animated coins. The coins pelted Chlorothra, and this barrage proved to be sufficient. With one final snarl, Chlorothra fell, life leaving his body.

I looked over our fallen foe, wondering just what could have led him to neglect his own children so, but I knew I'd get no answers, and mulling over it would get me nowhere. I noticed a beautiful ring hanging from a thin chain around Chlorothra's neck, and took it. I then focused on the mountian of treasures covering the floor. Countless coins, hundreds of gems, armor, tiaras, and other art pieces, and items which had seemed to be enchanted.

"That's… a lot of treasure." I said, "This may take a while".

And so we began the massive task of sorting through the treasure hoard.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go. Chlorothra has fallen, and now its time for our heroes to work out what to do with his absolutely massive treasure hoard. Let's put it this way: there's no way they could simply carry it all out. there's simply too much. See you then!


	76. Chapter 75: A Grand Reward

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 75: A Grand Reward

Chlorothra's hoard was truly a sight to behold. Millions of coins, gems of every description, artwork from times unknown, and magical items. There was no way we'd be able to carry it all. Narcrath found a couple of potions and spell scrolls. Lydratir found a finely crafted longsword and a quiver of arrows. Charles found a warhammer covered in runes and some sort of belt, Narcrath found a lentern depicting a forest scene and a silver ring, Krisyra also found a ring, this one made of blue coral and a sliver figurine of a raven. As for the rest of the hoard, Verrax had an answer for that.

"This is going to take too long to sort through here," said Verrax, "I've got an idea of how we could move it, but I'll ask for an extra portion of the treasure to repay the cost for this".

"How exactly will you do that?" asked Narcrath.

"Oh, that's the easy part, I'll use this Spell Scroll," said Verrax, pulling a scroll from his bag, "After I cast this, we'll need to move all the treasure into the portal it opens".

Verrax opened the scroll, and recited the incatation upon it casuing a shadowy portal to open up, We quickly got to work, piling treasure into the portal. Out of curiosity, I poked my head in to see where it led. It turned out to be an otherwise empty stone chamber 30 feet in each dimension. Each of us contributed to the task, with Verrax himself using his magic to shift large quantities at once. Eventually, all of it was stowed away. With that done we prepared to set out.

We found Uxarix by Chlorothra's body, kneeling in prayer. As he finished, he turned to speak with us.

"It seems you're ready to go?" asked Uxarix.

"It looks like it," said Xannairth, "what were you doing?"

"Offering a prayer for Chlorothra's soul," said Uxarix, "he may have been our foe, but even he deserves his last rites".

"We have two more things to do," I said, "first we need to grab the anvil back towards the entrance. Second, we might ask you to pray for the souls of six others, six who definitely deserved better than they received in their short lives".

We made our way back to the first chamber of Clorothra's lair. There, we retrieved the anvil… and the bodies of the six wyrmlings. We took them outside, and dug graves for them. As we began to bury them, Zannairth looked on.

"So, this is what you meant," said Zannairth, "hells, why would Chlorothra allow them to get this way?"

"I've no clue," I said, "and the more I mull over it, the worse I feel about killing them".

"You acted for your survival," said Uxarix, "their souls will have another chance, a chance for a better life".

As we finished interring them, Uxarix bent knee in prayer.

"Great Lord Bahamut, in Your name, watch over and allow these souls a chance at a better life. As we consign their physical forms the the earth, we release their souls into that which awaits them beyond the veil. While they were not your servants, allow them a chance for betterment. May your light allow them peace, may your grace allow them freedom, may your wisdom guide them".

We soon left this place behind, and began our journey back to the night fell, we made camp. Zannairth and Uxarx approached me, looking for answers.

"I must say, you're different than I expected," said Zannairth, "far more civil that most tales of red dragons would say".

"True enough,"I said, "I'd guess that because I grew up around humanoids after my siblings tried to kill me".

"That sounds about what would be expected for a clutch of red dragons," said Zannairth, "but you ran away?"

"It was the three of them agaist the one of me," I said, "and if they didn't do it, my father probably would have due to me being 'weak' in his eyes".

"So you ran away?" asked Uxarix.

"I did, right into the clutches of a hunter trying to catch a wolf that had been attacking livestock," I said, "I don't think he was an evil person, more that he was looking to profit off the opportunity that had fallen into his grasp. If our roles had been reversed, I'm not certain what I'd have done".

"Yet you got away, clearly," said Zannairth.

"Yes, with some help of a Quoros, a gnomish wizard and his faerie dragon companion," I said, "it was with them that I grew up… well that and Baeshra".

"Baeshra? I know that name," said Zannairth, "yes, that's right! He was among those that stopped the Cult of the Dragon!"

"He was a good teacher, quite wise," I said, "I owe all of them my life, or at very least my freedom. It was through my interactions with them I made my decision to do what I can to help the world".

"You mentioned earlier that you'd encountered a Paladin of Bahamut before," said Uxarix, "Who exactly?"

"It was one of Baeshra's old companions, Sir Barrik, he called himself," I said.

"Yes, I know of that name, Barrik the Light-hearted," said Uxarix, "I remember hearing from my clan's allies that the dwarves found him and managed to reactivate him".

"'Reactivate?'" asked Zannairth, "what do you mean by that?"

"Sir Barrik is what his known as a 'Warforged', from what I understand," said Uxarix, "I don't who much about them, but I've heard them originate from another plane of existence. All I really know beyond that is that they are highly complex constructs that possess actual souls, meaning they are 'alive' in the ways that matter".

"So, what all have you done so far to aid the world?" asked Zannairth.

"I aided my allies in destroying a Gulthias Treeand in the process also help out the kobold clan living in the ruins of an ancient temple, stopped orc raids on a mining town, which led to a battle against a Black Dragon. I encountered a different Black Dragon who had been afficted with a terrible curse that was turning him into an ooze monster. I aided him in finding a cure. We discovered a portal of the hidden sanctum of a long dead wizard, and closed it to stop the fiendish creatures that were spilling out. We closed another planar rift deep within a forest, this one being an opening to the Shadowfell. We journeyed to an ancient set of ruins within a volcano, following clue to the location of cult activities, and defeated the creatures within. While we were leaving there, we were assaulted by some Abishai".

"Hold on, Abishai?" said Uxarix, "you had Abishai attack you?"

"Apparently _someone_ is unhappy with me not acting the way I should be in their eyes," I said.

"Welcome to the club," said Uxarix, "They've assailed me any my clanmates too, wishing to pull us back into the darkness. So far, we've persevered against them".

"Well most recently we had a run-in with a pair of Void Dragons high up in the Greypeak Mountains. They were attempting to open an ancient rift the discovered. On the way up the mountain, we met a Silver Dragon. Luckily he was only interested in talking, and was willing to let me pass without trouble," I said, "As well, we battled and destroyed a Spirit Naga who was sacrificing people for ritual prophecies".

"You've been keeping quite busy," said Zannairth, "you mentioned the Naga making prophecies. What about, exactly?"

"The scholars at Verrax's academy are still going over it, but apparently it was something about how and when the world will end," I said.

"Sounds interesting, I might tag along at least long enough to hear more of this," said Zannairth.

The night wore on quietly, and then Xitlalcotl slithered over.

"I thank you again for your aid, Valignatirisk," said Xitlalcotl, "you and all your allies.

"We're glad to have been able to help you," I said.

"It is time," said Xitlalcotl, "I must depart, my fate lies beyond this realm".

"It was an honor to travel with you," I said.

"Before I go, I have one last thing for you," said Xitlalcotl, "a small gift".

Xitlalcotl lifted into the air, carried by both his wings and his raw power.

"May your life be preserved," said Xitlalcotl, "may you wound heal with great speed!"

I felt his celestial magic wrap around me, and settle into place. With that done, he bowed his head, flew higher and vanished into the skies high above. I knew not what exactly he'd given me, but I knew it would be useful to me.

* * *

 **A/N:** and there we go! The spell scroll Verrax used to help store away the treasure contained the 8th level spell 'Demiplane', and will be pricey. Xitlalcotl's blessing gave Valignatrisk the effects of a Periapt of Wound Closure, which will make him heal faster, and automatically stabilize if he's dropped to 0 HP. As for the rest of the hoard, well that will take some time sorting out.


	77. Chapter 76: Dividing the Hoard

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 76: Dividing the Hoard

The journey back to the Greenhall Academy was thankfully uneventful. There, Verrax retrieved another spell scroll and reopened the portal. Over the next hour, we retrieved the entirety of the hoard and then set down to sorting it out and identifying each item. Some time later, we'd accounded for it all. There were 885,388 copper pieces, 487,655 silver pieces, 170,801 gold pieces, and 34,821 platinum pieces.

As well, the hoard contained a huge black pearl with green streaks inside a clam-shaped chest, 27 emeralds of various sizes and shapes, a small iron box containing 22 pieces of amber, a blue diamond, 11 moss agates, 9 pieces of amethyst, 12 rough chunks of jade, 43 pearls of various colors, a wooden chest holding 234 obsidian shards, and a fire opal.

Next, came the art objects including 12 mithral bars a wooden throne set with rubies, emeralds and granets and etched with gold designs; 2 mammoth tusks nearly 10 feet long each, 14 medium-sized white marble statues, an emerald idol shaped like a crouching sphinx, a gold plated sarcophagus andorned with tiny percious gemstones, a silver tiara with six matching emeralds, a platinum scepter set with red and blue spinels, a teak wood, velvet-lined box holding flasks of rare perfumes in crystal vials; a silver coffer containing three potions, a sack holding 55 teeth for various beasts and monstrosities, 6 coral statuettes, a gold necklace set with bloodstones, a platinum comb set with tiny diamonds, an ironwood, 5-foot-tall harp, carved with elven runes etched with silver, and unicorn hair strings, a malachite chessboard and 32 moss agate chess pieces, 55 copper ingots, a sliver mirror with a bronze frame, a longsword scabbard with sliver accents, set with rubies, a guilded suit of ceremonial plate armor, a gold ring set with a single sapphire, 34 assorted bronze trinkets, a greatsword set with a jacinth on its pommel, 9 fir pelts wrapped in an oiled cloth, a sliver maple snuff box, and an electrum chalice set.

On top off all that there were the magial items, these, including the items my allies had already claimed was a set of four potions, three spell scrolls, a vorpal longsword, a dwarven thrower, a Belt of Giant's Strength, a quiver of enchanted arrows, a decanter ofendless water shaped like a frog, a pair of sending stones, an Alchemy Jar, a Helm of Comprehed Languages, an Immovable Rod, a suit of Mithral Chain mail, a Lantern of revealing, a bag of beans, an enchanted shield, a Ring of Spell Storing, a Ring of Water Walking, and a Figurine of Wonderous Power in the form of a silver raven.

As we were sorting everything out, Verrax reached out to his contacts to see if we could find a descendant of Clan Ironshaper. In the meantime, our collections of allies began to go their separate ways. Mindartis decided to stay on at the academy to further his studies. Sultana Sulphura took her portion of the hoard, including a necklace we'd found in possession of the medusa. Having gotten her due, she stepped into a portal she summoned, returning to her home in the Plane of Fire. As for the rest of us, we awaited news about the dwarves. In the meantime, Verrax came over to speak with us.

"Thank you again for aiding me," said Verrax, "Unfortunately, it seems that lead didn't pan out. Did Xitlalcoatl reveal anything specific to you before he left?"

"Nothing that could assist us," I said.

"Hells, I was hoping he might know something about the recent unusual planar activity," said Verrax, "back to the books it is, then".

Verrax flew off, deep in thought.

"What's this about planar activity?" asked Zannairth.

"We've come across several rifts and active planar gates in our travels. The entrance to a powerful wizard's sactum that was leaking fiends, the forgotten artifact that contained a portal to the Shadowfell, and the rift high up in the mountains that the Void Dragon was guarding," I said, "there seems to be some sort of connection between these events".

"I see," said Zannairth, "and you think ths cult is behind it?"

"Possibly, there's still many unanswered questions," I said.

Several days later, we received word about Clan Ironshaper. Luckily, some of their descendants were still around, and arrived at the Academy. As they approached, they eyed me warily.

"Are you by chance missing an anvil?" I asked.

"Aye, we are," said one of the dwarves, "what's it to you, dragon?"

"I was one of those who found it," I said, "They have it stored over there".

The dwarves went with my allies over to examine the anvil, and after a short time seemed satisfied.

"This is an artifact of our clan," said the dwarf, "where did you find it exactly?"

"In the lair of the Green Dragon Chlorothra, he kept it in the first chamber of his lair, displaying it next to a captive Coautl," I said.

"What's your price, dragon?" said the dwarf, "what do you ask in payment for its return?"

"I'm not asking for anything," I said, "I think you should have back what belongs to you".

"You're a strange one," said the Dwarf, "tell you what, we'll craft something for you, something suitable for you. It may take some time. What's your name?"

"I am Valignatirisk," I said.

"We thank you and your allies," said the dwarf, "we will meet again, and hopefully on as pleasant terms as these".

The dwarves of Clan Ironshaper took their anvil, working together to carry it, and set off down the road. A short time later, Uxarix approached.

"Valignatirisk, a word please," said Uxarix.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I heard a tale while visiting the temple," said Uxarix, "tales of a blade of great renown hidden in a forgotten temple out among the desert sands. The problem is no one knows its exact location".

"And you want us to help you find it?" I asked.

"Indeed," said Uxarix, "I know not where this path may lead us, but I feel I must do this. Will you be willing to aid me".

"Very well," I said, "we will aid you in you quest".

"Thank you Valignatirisk," said Uxarix, "I am glad to have met you"

* * *

 **A/N:** and there we go! Our heroes have made it back safely, and now are faced with a new endeavor. What might they find waiting for them in the desert? See you then.


	78. Chapter 77: Towards the Desert

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 77: Towards the Desert

The following morning, was said our goodbye to Verrax and set out with Uxarix, heading northeast in the direction of the desert. As we set out, Uxarix keeled for a few mintues in prayer, and as he finished what looked to be a drake appeared before him, equipped with barding and a saddle. A few hours away from the academy, we ran into the first foes of this particular journey. We heard some sort of chanting, and spotted a group of seven hobgoblins marching across the plains. The leader noticed us and pointed, and even though I didn't know his language, the meaning was apparent: attack.

Uxarix was the first to react, charging forwards on his mount. He slowed near one of the hobgoblins, brandished his raiper and drove it between a small gap in hobgoblin's armor, striking something vital and taking him down. He then turned, and drove his blade into the hide of another hobgoblin, and with a burst of radiance a second hobgoblin fell. Krisyra summoned a small flame to her hand, and launched it at one of the hobgoblins, taking it down as well. Lydratir took aim with the bow he'd recovered from the medusa and fired, stroking one of the hobgoblins right the in eye, taking it down. he then changed targets, putting an arrow into the hobgoblin's leader. Charles moved in to attack the leader, and with two mighty swings of the greatsword took it down. One of the remaining hobgoblins snarled in rage and swung his sword at Uxarix, hitting him hard. I hurried over to help my allies, clawing at the hobgoblin that had attacked Uxarix and taking him down. the last of the hobgoblins swung at Charles, the his sword glanced off his armor. Narcrath moved up to the last of the hobgoblins, and blasted it with lightning, taking it down.

We collected ourselves, and after Krisyra patched up Uxarix's wounds, we continued on our way. We continued across open grasslands for several more hours, before we were interrupted by a wandering pack of giant boars. They snorted, and looked aggressive. I roared a challenge, attempting to scare them off, but they wouldn't be deterred.

Lydratir was ready for this possibility, and fired his bow at one of the boars twice, the arrows sinking in deep. One of the boars snorted loudly, and charged Lydratir, knocking him back a few steps, but he managed to not be knocked down. another of the boars charged Narcrath, but he dodged its attack. One of the baors tried to charge into Krisyra, but she too evaded its attack. Another of the boars went after Lydratir, be he managed to dodge this one. One of the boars charged at Charles, but he stepped out of the way of its wild attack. Krisyra focused for a moment, and then transformed, becoming a creature of solid, animate rock. She swung her stony fists down on the boar, badly wounding and nearly crushing it. Narcrath channeled his magic, and unleashed a blast of lightning into the boar nearest to him, getting a good hit. The boar which Lydratir had shot charged forwards, striking Narcrath be he kept his balance. I moved over to assist Narcrath, taking out the more wounded of the boars near him with claw and fang. Uxarix and his mount examined their options, and then moved to help out Lydratir, driving his rapier into one of the boars and striking a good blow. Charles swung his greatsword low, knocking the boar nearest to him prone and then brought the blade down in a killing blow. The last boar in the pack charged me, but despite its momentum was stopped by my physical mass and did me no harm.

With a deft stab of his rapier, Lydratir finished off the wounded boar near him, and then attacked the other one. the boar near Narcrath attacked him with its tusks again, slipping past his defenses and wounding him again. The boar near Krisyra-elemental attacked her, but its tusk couldn't do much to her stony form. The remaining boar near Lydratir attacked again, finding its way past his armor to wound him. Krisyra-elemental punched the boar near her with her boulder of a fist, slaying it. She then moved over to Lydratir, slamming her fist down on this boar as well. Narcrath unleashed more lightning into the boar near him, which now smelled strongly of fresh-cooked pork. I bit and clawed at the boar that had tried to attack me, and left it wounded badly. Uxarix drove his rapier into the boar nearest to him, finishing it off with two deft strokes. Charles moved over to me, and and finished off the boar near me, and then did the same for the one attacking Narcrath.

With all our foes defeated, we gathered together again, and hatvested some useable meat from the boars, my allies dressing it as they went. Meanwhile, Uxarix went up to Narcrath.

"It looks like you were hit pretty hard, my friend," said Uxarix, "do you required healing?"

"That would be appreciated," said Narcrath.

Uxarix's hand glowed with a soft light, and Narcrath's injuries were mostly healed. A short time later we were ready to continue. We travelled on for a few more hours before making camp for the night. They cooked up some of the boar meat (the rest had been salted to preserve it better), and we had to good meal. We decided on our watches for the night, and lay down to rest. I knew from glancing at the maps of the region that we'd be able to reach the desert some time tomorrow. As I was just beginning to drift off a particular odor caught my attention, the scent of rot, carried along on a hot wind blowing from the northeat, the same direction we were travelling. I looked cautiously around but didn't see anything that might indicate a source. I slowly calmed down, and difted off to sleep again, into a peaceful rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes arrive in the desert. What might await them there? See You then!


	79. Chapter 78: Among the Sands

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 78: Among the Sands

As morning arrived we got an early start, and began our journey into the desert. As we mafe our way forwards, I started noticing unusual sights: tracks marking the sand, leading in various directions, as well as spotting large creatures moving in the distance, but closer examination revealed them to be nothing but mirages. However, near a small oasis we came upon something all too real. It was a pair of creatures, resembling humanoid women from the waist up, but below that was the body of a large feline. One of them smirked at us, and spoke.

"You, warrior," said the Lamia, "come closer, bask in our glory".

Uxarix's holy symbol glowed for a moment, and Charles' expression hardened.

"Your tricks won't work on me!" said Charles.

"Ah, the best ones always play hard to get!" said the Lamia.

Narcrath reacted quickly, unleashing a burst of magic that disorted the air around the Lamias, and they looked a bit dazed. Charles rushed up to one of the Lamias, slashing at it with his greatsword and severely wounding it. Krisyra morphed into a giant scorpion, moving up to the same Lamia as Charles, pinching at it with her claws and then stinging it with her tail and taking it down. the other Lamia was looking worried now. It went after Krisyra-scorpion, but both its claws and its dagger glanced off her carapace. I charged into battle, slashing away at the remaining lamia with my claws. Uxarix and his mount approached the lamia as well, and he stabbed at the lamia with his rapier. It evaded one of his blows, but the second struck true, accompanied by a burst of radiance. Lydratir took aim, and deftly fired two arrows at the lamia, finishing off the second of these monstrosities.

With the area clear, we continued on our way. More mirages presented themselves, images of mountains seemingly floating in midair, more beasts moving across the sands, seven large spiders phasing in and out of existance. After a moment, I realized that these spiders were in fact reappearing and seemed more solid that the other sights. These weren't mirages: they were real.

Two of the spiders blinked out of sight for a moment, and then reappear next to Charles and Uxarix, and both were bitten by the spiders in a surprise attack. The spider near Uxarix attempted to strike him again, but this time he managed to defend himself. Krisyra, who was still a giant scorpion, attacked the spider near Charles clawing and stinging it to death. Lydratir took aim at one of the spiders, and unleashed two arrows, both impacting with his foe, and the second arrow piercing right through the spider to land in the sand beyond. I stepped closer to the main collection of spiders, and unleashed my flame upon them, leaving most of them badly burned. Uxarix struck at the spider near him with his rapier, getting two good hits and casuing his foes ichor to begin dripping into the sand. One of the spiders came after me, but its fangs coulding pirece my hide, though I could feel the venom running down my flank. Charles moved to attack the spiders I'd roasted, quickly taking out two of them. One of the remaining spiders scuttled up to Charles successfully biting him. Narcrath moved to assist Uxarix, blasting away the spider near him with a burst of lightning.

Krisyra-scorpion scuttled over to one of the burnt spiders, finishing it off with ease. Lydratir took aim at the last of the spiders, and unleashed his arrow, taking it down as well.

We continued deeper into the desert, and the day wore on. The heat didn't bother me too much, but my companions were suffering from it. As such, as we continued I spread my wings wide, giving them some shade. Further on, we came upon a pair of people in tattered robes resting in a shallow cave. I noticed that Uxarix was looking at them oddly, but didn't seem worried.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lydratir, "are you in need of assistance?"

"We're lost," said one of the travelers, "if it's not too much trouble, could you help guide us back to our camp?"

"Of couse," said Lydratir, "stay close. We've already run into truble out here".

The pair of traveler stepped out of their cave, stopped and looked at me with surprise for a moment, and then joined us in our continued progress. Later on into the afternoon, we spotted a flickering flame coursing across the desert, bearing a vaguely humanoid form as it approached. Uxarix loked at the elemental, and drew his rapier.

"By your power, guide my blade," prayed Uxarix in Draconic.

"You two, stay back," I said to the travelers, "we'll deal with this".

The fire elemental coursed closer, only briefly slowed as Krisyra struck it with an icy wind. I moved in to strike the fire elemental, but while I was sure I'd dealt some damage, it was less than expected. the elemental stuck back at me, its fiery touch singing my scales, but I too resisted its attack, however I was wreathed in flames by the attack. Lydratir took aim with his bow, pulling out the enchanted arrows we'd found before. He fired two of them into the elemental, making its flames sputter and weaken. Uxarix charged into battle, his rapier striking true and taking down the elemental. With a final guttering flame, the elemental vanished, leaving little sign of his presence. I swifty dropped into sand and used it to smother the flames coating me before they did more damage.

The travlers soon rejoined us.

"Are you alight?" I asked.

"Yes, we are unharmed," said the traveler.

"Good, how much further do you think it is?" I asked.

"Not far now," said the travler, "thank you once more for your assistance".

We continued on further as the sun approached the horizon, and eventually came upon our goal: a small campsite consisting of three empty tents. I could only guess what had happened to these traveler's other companion.

As we settled in for the night, Uxarix decided to pose these travelers a question.

"So, what brings the two of you out here?" asked Uxarix.

"We're on a pilgrimage, to the city of Dryvale," said the traveler, "what of you? What is your reason for coming to this place?"

"We're following a rumor, a rumor speaking of a forgotten temple somewhere among the desert sands," said Uxarix, "It's said to have been built to honor a particularly storied Paladin".

"I've not heard anything of that," said the traveler, "but perhaps someone Dryvale will be able to set you on the right path".

"Perhaps," said Uxarix, "It sounds like a good option".

The evening wore on, with nothing disturbing us.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes arrive in the city of Dryvale, seeking clues to their path. See you then!


	80. Chapter 79: Dryvale

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 79: Dryvale

We set out again the following morning, and before too long were able to make it to Dryvale. It was one of the largest settlements we've visited so far, and looked to be a rather prosperous city. The guards tensed at the sight of me, but did nothing more. I also noticed that the townsfolk also seemed a bit wary, but otherwise ignored us. However, I overheard snippets of their conversations.

"…it happened again? How many now?"

"Six, I heard! What's the mayor thinking? Something needs to be done!"

We soon approached the temple, and the pair of travelers departed our company. As they left, I looked to my companions.

"Did you hear what the townsfolk were talking about?" I asked, "It sounds like something bad is happening around here".

"I heard that too," said Krisyra, "it sounded like the mayor might know something".

We made our way towards they mayor's office, and after introducing ourselves were led to meet the mayor, well I had to stay outside and stick my head in the window. The mayor was a tall human woman in fine clothing, and seemed quite serious

"I heard there were some adventurers in town," said the mayor, "I am Mayor Enkam. Perhaps you could aid us".

"What's been going on?" asked Lydratir.

"There's been a series of murders in Dryvale, and we suspect that they're all the work of the same killer," said Enkam, "so far, there have been six victims, all from a wide range of backgrounds. Each one has been stabbed to death, and bizzarely, their internal organs, eyes, and bones had been transformed into crystal".

"That is unusual," said Narcrath, "clearly some sort of magical effect".

"It seems so," sad Enkam, "on top of that, the victims' hearts were missing. I've tried querying the the high alchemist about this, but he's refused me aid. He might speak to you though. If you wish, the bodies of the victims were available for investigation. As well, it would probably be a good idea to speak Mekno, the guard captain".

"Thank you for the information ma'am," said Charles, "we'll go speak to you guard captain".

"Very well," said Enkam, "good luck with your investigation… hopefully you'll turn up more than we've been able to".

We headed out, and soon located the guard captain. He was a sturdily-build human man with orange hair and a beard. He glanced at us as we approached.

"Who are you?" said Mekno.

"A concerned party," said Krisyra, "Mayor Enkam told us you've been having some strange goings on around here".

Mekne sighed heavily, "I'm not sure how you can help, everything we've look into so far has been a dead end".

"A fresh set of eye never hurts," said Narcrath.

"True enough," said Mekno, "The best we can work out, it seems like these killings might be ritualistic. Other than the odd transformation of the victims, there have been strange chalk markings around each of the murder sites".

"Would you mind if we see the sites of these killings? Asked Lydratir.

"Knock yourself out," said Mekno, "maybe you can make head or tails of them. In any case, I have to get back to my patrols. Good luck with your investigation".

He headed off down the street, and we considered our options,

"Let's split up," I suggested, "three of us can examine the murder sites, while the other three can examine the bodies".

"Krisyra, Narcrath and I will examine the bodies," said Charles, "you three can examine the crime scenes".

"Sounds like a good plan," said Uxarix, "let's get going".

We went our separate ways, with Uxarix, Lydratir, and I heading for the crime scene. We found it before too long and started checking around. The largest point of interest was the symbols drawn on the walls in chalk. Uxarix frowned at them.

"These are definitely some sort of infernal symbols, most likely part of some dark ritual," said Uxarix.

Lydratir looked at the symbols closer, and nodded.

"You're right," said Lydratir, "this one, here. It says 'cage the soul'. Someone is using infernal magic in this city. But I can't tell who from what we see here".

"Let's head back, perhaps our companions have uncovered more," I said.

We moved back up the streets, heading for the plaza we'd agreed on as a meeting point. A short time later, our companions arrived.

"Good to see you again," said Charles, "what did you uncover?"

"It sees Mekno was right, there does seem to be a ritualistic aspect to these killings. We deciphered the symbols near the murder sites, and they said something about 'cage the soul'. What did you find?"

"Well, it was clear the the victims were stabbed to death," said Krisyra, "While the stab wounds seemed rough and amateurish, the removal of the heart was done with great precision. It also seems like, based off the angle of the stab wounds, they were inflicted by someone of small stature. As well, whoever removed the hearts had nimble hands".

"We also asked around about the high alchemist, but he won't have time to speak to us until tomorrow," said Narcrath.

"Then let's find a place to rest, we can continue our investigation in the morning," I said.

As we began to head off, I heard a scream of distress in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"I did," said Uxarix, "It sounds like someone's in trouble, but we should be careful".

We made our way towards the sound, which led us into a shadowy alley. Immediately, I could tell something was off. Four figures stepped out of the darkness. They were humanoid in shape, with clawed feet and hands, and beards of spiked tendrils.

"Sorry about this, mortals, but a job's a job, and the boss doesn't like what you've been doing," said the bearded devil.

"And what exactly his you summoner up to?" asked Uxarix.

"Don't know, and it's not my business," said the bearded devil, "Now then, prepare youselves!"

Uxarix was the swiftest to react, stepping up to the nearest bearded devil, jabbing it with his rapier wreathed in holy light. The devil retaliated with its beard and glaive, but Uxarix blocked both with his shield. The next devil went after Krisyra, but her agility allowed her to dodge its attacks. The next devil went after Uxarix as well, and while he dodged its beard its glaive caught him, but we seemed to still be alright. Lydratir took aim at the wounded devil, his arrows taking it down. the fourth of these devils went after Narcrath, striking him with both beard and glaive. Krisyra morphed into an earth elemental and began slamming the devil with her rock-heard fists. I assisted her, slashing at the devil with my claws, but it was still standing. Narcrath took a step back from the devil near him, dodging its attack and countered with a nasty-looking spell which split to hit both the nearest devil to him and the one I'd just attacked, taking down the weakened one. Charles moved up to the devil nearest to Narcrath, taking it down. He then turned and struck at the foe near Uxarix, weakening it.

Uxarix struck at the last remaining devil, finishing it off with a flourish of his rapier.

As the last of the bearded devils faded away into acrid smoke, we regather ourselves and continued down our original path, wondering just what we might be on the trail of.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! who could be the culprit behind these crimes? Next time, the investigation continues. See you then!


	81. Chapter 80: Hell Comes A' Glittering

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 80: Hell Comes A' Glittering

The next morning, we headed out for our meeting with the High Alchemist. We headed over to his lab, and were granted entry after a short wait. The High Alchemist was old human, and the way he carried himself showed just how highly he through of himself.

"Ah yes, I heard you desired to partake of my considerable knowledge," said the alchemist.

"I'm certain you've heard about the troubles that have been occurring in Dryvale recently," said Narcrath.

"Of course, but I have nothing to do with what's been going on, and it's not my business. The mayor can solve this just fine," said the Alchemist.

"It sounds to the like there's some bad blood between you and the mayor," I said, "but there's someone out there killing the people of the city. I'm not going to stand idly by and let it happen. So, please if you know anything that might help, tell us".

The high alchemist looked me over for a moment, and smiled.

"You've got quite the silver tounge, dragon," said the high alchemist, "very well. I've looked into some of the reports, and the composition of the crystallized portions of the victims' bodies appears to be a form of kyanite".

"I can't say I know much about that mineral," said Uxarix.

"Not surprising, it is a rather rare mineral, known for its purity and capacity for storing energy," said the alchemist, "any enery stored in kyanite would be pristinely preserved. It you wish to know more, I wuld recommend speaking with Argus, over at the Gemcutters Guild Hall".

"Thank you for your time," said Krisyra.

We left the alchemist to his work, and started making our way across town to the Gemcutters guild. The journey was uneventful, and as we went inside, we were swiftly directed to meet with Argus, who turned out to be an elven man.

"Greetings what can the guild do for you today?"

"We've been assisting the mayor in investigating these unusual murders around the town. We spoke the the High Alchemist, and he directed us to you to see if you could further our investigation," Said Krisyra, "what can you tell us about kyanite?"

"As you probably already learned, it is reknown for its purity, but it is also very difficult to work with," said Argus, "it would chip and shatter in all but the most skilled of hands. I know of two craftsmen here in Dryvale that could potentially work with it. Speak with Anni and the Emerald Dove, and proprietor of Kendrin's Fine Works, they're some of the only people in town that could work with that particual stone".

"Thank you," said Charles, "we'll speak with them".

We left the guild hall, and headed to the Emerald Dove. The shop was in a nicer section of the city, and seemed well maintained. The owner, a half-elven woman, stepped out briefly to speak with us.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Anni.

"I'm certain you've heard about the killings troughout the city?" asked Lydratir.

"Yes, how horrid," said Anni, 'but I don't know how I can help?"

"Are you familiar with kyanite?" asked Lydratir.

"In name only, I've never worked with it myself," said Anni.

"What are your thoughts on Kendrin?" asked Lydratir.

"It the past, we were noting more that friendly rivals," said Anni, "you know how it is, continually competeing agaist each other to show off our skills. However, that changed after Kendrin took that Gnome, Jelfi as an assistant. Jelfi is more talk than skill, more than that, I suspect Jelfi stole an old lapidary guide from me".

"Thsnk you for you time, ma'am," sid Lydratir, "It sounds like we should track down Jelfi".

We headed back across town, locating Kendrin's Fine Works. We tried to go in, the the door was locked. We tried knocking, but there was no response.

"What do you think, bust downt the door?" I asked.

"Go for it," said Charles, "we've got to see if Jelfi is here".

I placed the end of my tail agais the door, and gave it a good, solid hit. Immediately, the door gave way, allowing us access. The store front of this workshop was dark. A few ornate displays sat empty near the back of the room. A single door led to the back of the building. The room smelled of decaying flesh. Dried bloodstains marked to floor. I was immediately on guard, and move intot he room slowly. I caught an new odor, this one of a gnome.

"Come out Jelfi," I said, "we just want to ask you some questions".

The response wasn't what I expected.

"No, no, no!" I was promised unsurpassed skills! I'll no be taken!" said Jelfi leaping from their hiding place.

"You were promised?" said Uxarix, "by whom? If you tell us, we might consider leiniency".

"The devil lairing in the basement." Said Jelfi, "It promised to help make me great, but it lied! Now, just let me go!"

"I can't allow that," said Uxarix, "you still comiited these crimes, and mist answer for them. Please come along quietly",

"No! You're lying!" said Jelfi, "the moment I trust one of _your_ _kind_ you'll feed me to your pet over there!"

"I am no one's pet," I said, "I travel with these people by choice".

"Well, you won't take me!" said Jelfi"

Jelfi took the large emerald she'd been holding, and threw it to the floor, where it turned into a vaguely humanoid creature coated in gemstones. The fiendish creature smirked at us, and readied for battle.

Krisyra reacted first lauching a blast for icy magic at the crystalline devil, striking it full force. I moved up, slashing at the feind with my claws, and doing some damage. The devil snarled and swung its arms forwards, sending out a spray of crystal shards, leaving Uxarix, Charles, and I to dodge this attack. Lydratir drew back his bow and fired two carefully aimed arrows, both sinking deep and cracking some of the crystal on this devil's hide. Narcrath pointed at Jelfi and spoke an incantation, causing the Gnome to quickly fall asleep. Charles stepped in, and slashed at the devil with is greatsword. It was in bad shape, strange greenish ichor leaking for its wounds and turning to crystal as it hit the floor. Uxarix positioned himself in range and struck out with his rapier, which stuck the crystalline devil with a bust of light. As the light cleared, the only sign of this feinds presenc was its ichor on floor.

"Come my companions," said Uxarix, "I feel that the root of this problem lies deeper".

"Let's tie up Jelfi first so she dosen't escape", said Charles.

We did so, and checked the room, finding a book with Anni's name on it. We took it with us, and headed into the back of the shop. There, we found a set of stair leding down to the basement. There we saw it. A tall, bronze-complexioned humanoid figure with abnormally long limbs, cloven feet, and clad in armor seemingly make of stained and battered coins. Its wiry frame was festooned eith mismatched bracelets, rings, and necklaces, each gaudier than the last. It wore and easy smile on a face cold with envy, It was lounging on one of the work tables, clearly expecting us.

"Welcome, all of you to my humble abode," said the fiendish creature, "my apologies for the smell, Jalfi's not particularly good and cleaning up her messes".

"Oh?" I said, "And what exactly has she been doing?"

"She struck a bargain with me, of course," said the gilded devil, "I provided her unparalleled skill in her craft, and in return, she would provide payment in the form of crystallized mortal hearts. I showed her how to perform the necessary ritual to transform the victims' hearts, and then carve the stone into a properly beautiful shape for me. Kendrin over there was her first victim".

"It seems your deal has come to a close," I said.

"Yes, that seems to be correct, dragon," said the gilded devil, "to be honest, even with my boons, Jalfi was still a not that skilled. Tell you what, I'll hand over what remains of the gems here, and you let me go. Is that fair?"

"No deal," I said, "we cannot let you go".

"How about I sweeten the deal a bit?" said the gilded devil, "you seem like a creature of good sense and taste, one who enjoys the finer things in life. How about this, you get the remaining gems, and once you're ready to settle down, I'll visit you and I can help you… expand you hoard a bit. How dose that sound?"

"No means no," I snarled, "I'm not interested in the sevices of a fiend like you!"

"Very well, been a while since I've had a good fight, anyway," said the gilded devil.

The gilded devil pointed at me and smirked, but I shook off whatever magic it was using, though for a moment an image of my necklace turning into sharp spikes flashed across my mind. Uxarix was the swiftest on the draw, charging in and striking the gilded devil with his rapier, resulting in a blinding flash, quite literally in the devil's case. Krisyra morphed into an earth elemental and then slammed the devil with her stony fists. Already, this fiend was looking to be in pretty bad shape, and was no longer looking so confident. Narcrath summoned up an orb of lighting and fired at the gilded devil, and it seemed to just be barely holding on. Lydratir stepped in with his rapier, and with one deft stab, sent the gilded devil back to the pits from whence it came.

The room fell silent as the dust settled.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Narcrath, "what do we tell the mayor?"

"We tell the truth," I said, "that Jelfi was tricked by the words of a fiend, and was behind these attacks. It probably won't end well for Jelfi, but at least we know we tried".

We set out again, collecting Jelfi and heading to speak with the Mayor about what's occurred.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so the mystery is solved, and the culprit is in custody. What will happen for our heroes next? Only time will tell.


	82. Chapter 81: Downtime in Dryvale

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 81: Downtime in Dryvale

After leaving Kendrij's Fine Works, we stopped by the Emerald Dove and returned Anni's lapidary guide. Afterwards, we headed off to speak with the mayor and report our findings. She was in our office as expected, and we were ushered in quickly.

"So, what did you find?" asked Mayor Enkam.

"It seems the culprit behind these actions was Jelfi," said Lydratir, "it seems that a fiend had promised her unsurpassed skill in return for tribute. We've disposed of the fiendish creatures".

"Fiends, in my city?" said Mayor Enkam, "how troubling… the guards will need to keep an eye out for more. You've done us a great service, and have more than earned your reward. If there's anything else I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask".

"I have a request," said Uxarix, "I am attempting to track down a forgotten temple said to be somewhere among the desert sands. It is said to be the resting place of a blessed sword. Would you perhaps know anything about this?"

Enkam paused for a moment in thought, but then responded.

"Unfortunately, I know little more than what you just told me," said Mayor Enkam, "however, there are others who might know more. I'll send out a request for information to see if they can help you".

"That would be most appreciated," said Uxarix.

Shortly after, we left and spread out, exploring the city in more detail. Many people were still leery of me, but that wasn't unexpected. After a few days, while I was resting, a courier approached me, bearing a letter.

"Excuse me, but I believe I had a delivery for you," said the courier.

I examined what the courier was carrying but it seemed to be an ordinary letter.

"Thank you," I said.

The courier set the letter near me, bowed, and then hurried off. I examined the letter, but didn't sense anything untoward about it. I cautiously opened it, thinking about the possibilities. It was signed to 'Valignatirisk, Red Dragon'. Who, other than my companions and some of the people in the city, knew me? What could they want? Why were they contacting me? Inside, there was a message in Draconic.

 _Valignatirisk,_

 _We have heard of what your companions have been asking about. Travel to the Fountain of Stars, and we will be able to aid you. Come alone._

 _Signed, a Friend_

This only raised more questions, and I wondered who might be the sender. Why did they wish to help me, and why they had to be so vague? As I thought on it more, the more I realized the answer to at least some of my questions, and began assembling each possible scenario in my mind, working each to its conclusion. It became evident that in the majority of situations, the outcome was that the sender was genuine. I headed off to speak with my companions, and see what they thought. I found them sitting under an awning near a bazaar.

"Valignatirisk, what's going on?" asked Narcrath.

"I believe I may hve gotten an invitation to speak to someone who can tell me more of the place we seek," I said, showing him the letter.

He read it over, and looked troubled.

"It says you are to arrive alone," said Narcrath, "how can you be sure this isn't someone attempting to lure you into a trap?"

"If the identity of the sender is what I think it is, then if they wanted me harmed, they'd have already done so," I said, "I just need to work out where the 'Foutain of Stars' is".

"The name came up while I was asking around about various landmarks in the area," said Lydratir, "It's a fountain located in a set of ruins due south of the city, sometimes used as a neutral meeting place for various peoples. It's said the water there always runs pure. You could probably fly there by nightfall".

"Then I'm going," I said, "I will return as soon as possible".

"Are you certain? Do you want anyone to come with you?" asked Charles.

"No. The letter said to come alone, and if I wish to avoid offence to the sender, I need to go alone".

"Safe travels, then," said Uxarix, "we will await you return".

I headed to the edge of the city, and took to the skies, flying south. I flew for most of the day passing over trackless desert, and as the sun was setting, the ruins came into sight. I glided down, landing on the edge of the ruins before heading inside. There, I came upon the fountain, waters still flowing clean despite the desert sands. As night fell, I saw how this place earned its name, the crystal clear water reflecting the light of the stars far above.

As I waited, I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye, but it saw gone as soon as it appeared. Then, someone spoke.

"So, you actually came," said the voice, "and alone as well".

I glanced around, but didn't see the source.

"I didn't wish to betray your trust and make an enemy of many of your kind," I said.

"And how are you certain I didn't just lure you here to kill you?" said the voice, coming from a different direction this time.

"Because, it's not in your nature to be so overt about your actions," I said, "you are the kind that's good at playing the long game, working though agents, who work through agents, who in turn work through agents. (1) If you wanted me dead, you would have sent someone who could never be traced back to you, not brought me here so we could speak directly".

"And how are you certain I don't have agents in waiting?" said the voice.

"Because, I only smell the two of us dragons right now," I said, "there are no others present".

"Good answers," said the voice, "it seems you're as sharp as the rumors say".

Out from the shadows stepped the source of the voice, a blue dragon, probably not much older than me.

"Greetings, you may call me Kepeskaden," said the dragon, "the winds have carried stories of your journeys. Our Suzerian is impressed with your work. I have been asked to pass on his regards for you and your companions' actions in aiding in keeping the peace in our lands".

"Then I would ask you to pass on my thanks for his regards and his tolerance of my presense in your lands," I said.

"The Suzerian has no issue with visitors so long as they avoid causing undue troubles to the land or its people," said Kepeskaden, "but the get to the point, we know of the place your Kobold companion is seeking. It is a place known as the Temple of the Justicars. It resides a place many have come to call the Cursed Barrens. It is an area we avoid, for there is foul, abyssal magics at work there, corrupting the lands. However, with that Kobold at your side, you should be able to weather the storm. Some of our kin tried to brave it, but were not seen again. They are either dead or corrupted by that place. If you encounter any of our kind who that place has twisted it its dark will, the Suzerian would not hold it against you if you freed them from this life… you'd be doing them a mercy".

I couldn't help but noticed the sadness his last statement, this was something personal.

"You lost someone to these Cursed Barrens, didn't you?" I asked.

Kepeskaden froze, and eyed me more carefully.

"You've got a sharp mind, Valignatirsk," said Kepeskaden, "keep your wits about you, and you'll go far in life. However, be careful what you say… not everyone in receptive of the truth. May the winds be in your favor".

With that, Kepeskaden dove into the sand, vanishing beneath the rooling dunes. I lay down to rest off to one side, thinking about what I'd learned.

* * *

 **A/N:** and there we go! next time, our heroes begin their journey towards the Cursed Barrens and the Temple of the Justicars within. See you then!

 **(1)** This repetition is on purpose for effect.


	83. Chapter 82: Into the Cursed Barrens

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 82: Into the Cursed Barrens

The next day I regrouped with my allies, and shared what I'd learned the previous evening.

"The Cursed Barrens, huh? Sounds _thrilling_ ," said Lydratir sarcastically, "we should get on the road soon".

"We'll need to keep our wits about us," said Uxarix, "who knows what might await us in that place?"

We set out across the sands, the city of Dryvale vanishing from sight as the winds whipped up the sands. For several hours we pushed through the dust storm, but eventually we were clear of it. Further on, we encountered a worn stone marker emerging form the sands, covered in ancient sigils. As we approached it, a large green serpent emerged from under a stony ridge. It was a Naga, but this one's intentions seemed good.

"Hold, travelers," said the Naga, "you should turn back. Beyond this stone is a place of darkness. Those who enter often become corrupted by the power of this place".

"Thank you for your warning, but we intend to continue. We seek the Temple of the Justicars," said Uxarix.

"The Temple?" said the Naga, "A noble goal, but be warned, fiendish creatues inhabit it now, corrupting that sacred place. I shall not stop you, but remember my warnings".

The naga slithered back into its den, leaving us to our path. We continued past the stone marker, beyond whatever ancient ward guarded this place. As we continued deeper into the Cursed Barrens, we spotted two sinuous forms slithering across the sands. At first I though they might be more Nagas, but as the got closer I realized they were far different, much less pleasant creatures. They rose up, and with their scaly arms the pair of Yuan-Ti Abominations drew their weapons.

Uxarix charged into battle, and jabbed one of the Yuan-Ti. His rapier bathed in blinding light. The Yuan-Ti hissed in pain, and looked at him angrily. Krisyra drove the end of her staff against the ground, and in response the ground under the Yuan-Ti burst upwards, pelting them with sand and stones. The Yuan-Ti near Uxarix reataliated against him with its scimitar, but he raised his shield to deflect the blow. However, the Yuan-Ti was ready and struck Uxarix with its venomous bite. It continued by attempting to constrict him, but he evaded this attack. The other Yuan-Ti took aim at me with a bow, and fired twice. One arrow glanced off my hide, but the other found purchase. I snarled as the poison on the arrow entered me. Narcrath stepped to the side, channeled his magic, and fired a powerful lightning bolt at both Yuan-Ti, heavily damaging both of them. Lydratir took aim at the Yuan-Ti who'd shot me, and fired his own bow, the arrow sinking deep into the Yuan-Ti's eye. It recoiled, hissing angry words in every language it knew before Lydratir ended its rant with a second, fatal arrow. I approached the remaining Yuan-Ti, attempting to finish it off with claw and fang. However, despite its grevious wounds it evaded my strikes and tried to slither away, but ended up dodging right into the path of Charles' sword. With a single swing, he finished off the Yuan-Ti, leaving us to regather ourselves and continue on our way.

Some distance further on, we came upon a small campsite, consisting to three abandoned tents. There were no clues what might have happened to the occupants, the winds had blown away whatever footprints that might have been here. As the sun dipped towards the horizon, we came upon others wandering these wastes, these ones being a trio undead and lead by a gaunt human revenant.

"You are not the ones I seek, but you blade smells of their kin," said the Revenant, "do you know where these monsters reside?"

"They came at us from the north," I said, "perhaps their city is there".

"Indeed, I sense it is," said the Revenant, "I sense that you are on a mission of pure intentions. May your path lead you to victory over the dark forces you fight. Though you knew it not, you have aided me in my retribution. You have my thanks".

With that, the Revenant departed with its undead companions in tow, leaving us to our path. Further on, we came upon another interesting sight: a shiny, metallic object sitting in a glassy indentation in the ground. I looked closer and nudged it, noting that it was surprisingly heavy for its size.

"I think I know what this is," said Narcrath, "I think it's a meteorite".

"I think I'll keep it," I said, "We might find some us for it".

I stepped closer, and as I was reaching for it, I heard something _absolutely massive_ moving through the air, diving towards me, prompting me to crouch low to the ground as an enormous bird just barely missed me.

"Roc!" shouted Charles, "Be ready to dodge if it dives at you!"

Uxarix clutched his holy symbol and spoke a prayer, radiant magics empowering us. Narcrath pulled out a small diamond, and fired off an orb of lightning at the Roc, singeing some feathers. Krisyra called upon her druidic magic, and the winds whipped up, transforming her into an Air Elemental. She flew up towards the Roc, striking it with her windy fist. I leapt into the air, and attacked the Roc with my claws and fangs. Somewhere deep inside, battling this giant bird felt familiar. Lydratir took careful aim with his bow, putting two arrows into the Roc, wounding it further. Charles shouldered his crossbow, and fired at the Roc, hitting it. The Roc struck back at me, pecking with its beak and piercing my hide viciously.

Uxarix took aim with own crossbow, putting another bolt into the Roc. Narcrath pointed at the Roc, and a dark pulse of energy sunk into it, causing the Roc to wither a bit as if dehydrated. Krisyra struck at the Roc again, and it wasn't looking to be in good shape. I tore into it with my claws and teeth again, once again feeling that strange recollection. Lydratir readied his bow again, and fired off two more arrows, one piercing right through its skill, causing the Roc to fall from the sky and crash, sending up a small shockwave.

I glided down, surveying our foe's fallen form. I landed, collecting the meteorite and put in the once of the punches I wore. Krisyra landed as well, morphing back to her normal elven form.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Krisyra, "We'd best make camp away from here; this thing is going to attract scavengers from miles around".

With that, we left the fallen form of the Roc behind, intent on finding a good place to make camp.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! For those unfamiliar with the lore, according to legends, Rocs were created by one of the gods of the Giants to be used as mounts so that they could challenge Dragons' aerial superiority. So, as a result Dragons and Rocs do not get along. With the defeat of this Roc, the party has reached level 11! Anyway, next time, the adventure continues! See you then!


	84. Chapter 83: Darkness Within

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Dsiclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 83: Darkness Within

After traveling a bit deeper into the Cursed Barrens, we found a suitable campsite, and lay down to rest. I slept fitfully, the wound inflicted by the Roc still throbbing with pain. I suddenly jolted awake, and looked around. I was alone. None of my companions were anywhere to be seen. No signs of a campfire, nothing. I heard a pearl of thunder, and saw the dark clouds roiling in the skies. Flying wouldn't be a good idea right now.

 _'_ _What's going on here?'_ I thought, _'Ashardalon?'_

The ancient spirit within my necklace didn't respond. I lifted the stone to examine it, and saw that its warm glow had gone out.

 _'_ _Hells, I'm truly alone here,'_ I thought, _'did something or someone kidnap them? Or did someone do the same to me?'_

What wever the case, it didn't matter. I needed to find out what was going on. I set out across the rocky ground, beginning my search. As I moved away from where I awoke, I noticed it was getting colder rapidly, until I was trudging across a snowfield that sretched as far as the eye could see, strange as we'd been trekking through a blazing hot desert. Ahead, I could see a column of smoke rising from a campfire. I moved closer, seeing I my companions were anywhere to be found. Instead, I discovered a quartet of Gnolls, dancing and snarling aroud the fire. They were scarred, and wearing patchwork animal hides as makeshift armor. Before I could back off, they took notice of me and charged, wielding crudely made iron blades.

One of the gnoll reached me before I could react, swinging wildy with its swords and attemping to bite me. One blade glanced off my hide, but the second found purchase, while I evaded its snapping jaws. I inhaled deeply, and unleashed my fire upon the Gnolls, the flames burning more intensely than before. All but one of the Gnolls were instantly incinerated, while the one that remained was still badly burned.

"Tell me, Gnoll," I growled, "where are my companions? What did your pack do to them?"

The Gnoll didn't reply, only snarling louder and charging at me. Again, only one of its blades pierced my hide, but not that badly. However the motes of flame left over from fiery breath coalesced around the gnoll, slaying it.

I moved up to search their camp, but there were no signs of my allies. However, there were tracks leading off to the west. With no other clues, I began to follow the trail, and before too long the snowfield gave way to grasslands in another strangely dramatic climate shift. As I continued along, out of the corner of my eye I spotted something diving from the clouds towards me, and dodged its attack. As I looked towards my attacker, I saw an Orc riding atop a griffon. The pair landed nearby, and the orc dismounted, hefting a large axe.

"Well, look what we have here," said the Orc.

"I've no quarrel with you," I said, "I'm looking for someone, more accurately several people".

"You won't find them, Dragon," said the orc, "your path ends here, if not by my hand, then the Blazing one will be your end!"

"We'll see about that!" I snarled.

I charged towards them roaring loudly. The orc flinched, and hid behind the griffon, cowering in fear. I struck at the griffon first, tearing into it with claw and fang. The griffon responded in kind, slashing back with beak and talons. The Orc seeing me engaged with the griffon ran further away, heading towards a large boulder. I attacked the griffon again, wounding it further. The griffon went to attack again, but I managed to evade its strikes with ease. The Orc continued to run, and made it behind the boulder. With one final bite, and took down the griffon. Behind the boulder, I could hear the orc whimpering in fear.

"I ask you again," I growled, "where are my companions!?"

"N-North! The Blazing One has them!" said the orc, "just let me go!"

I stared at the boulder, and sighed.

"Get out of here," I said, "I shall confront this 'Blazing One' myself."

I turned and began making my way north. As I did, I began seeing familiar sights, places from my past. I saw Riverpoint, but I looked like no one had lived there for years. More than that, it looked like the town had been burned! Looking at the pattern of the burn marks, and all other evidence, I knew what had happened. It had been burned from above… by dragonfire. I searched the ruins, but there were no bodies to be found… at laest nothing that could be recognized as such.

 _'_ _Guilty... your fault'_ whispered a voice, almost imperceptibly.

Was I? Had I put a target on the heads of the people of Riverpoint? No, that couldn't be right, if someone wanted to come after me, they would have done so while I was still living there. I shook my head to clear my mind of such dark thoughts, and continued on after pausing to lick my wounds a bit. I continued through town, and at the far end I discovered a cavern entrance that I knew for certain wasn't there. I knew this place well, and this cave didn't belong. I went in, my eyes easily adjusting to the gloom. Inside, I was met by a complement of 6 Kobolds. Four of them seemed fairly normal, but two stood out. One was wearing makeshift robes and had a pair of fake wings made of leather and sticks on its back. The other stood pridefully, carrying a shield and wearing a draconic skull as a mask.

"So, you'e come, as expected," said the kobold wearing the skull, "you are a fool, to think you can defeat the Blazing One".

"Get out of my way," I ordered, "If you do, I promise to let your clan live on in peace".

"And what good is that?" said the Kobold, "the word of a Red Dragon? Only a fool would trust you! Your father was right, you know: you really are nothing but a useless weakling, barely fit to be fodder for our hatchlings!"

How did this Kobold know of my father's words? There was no way that was possible! I was literally on the opposite side of the continent!

"In any case, if you desire to face the Burning One, you'll have to get through us first!"

The kobold with fake wings brought his clawed hands together, and an orb of magical energies build up, shifting between various colors before settling on an icy blue-white. The kobold launched the orb at me, and I was chilled for a moment as the frigid blast ran through me. It was my turn now. I charged into battle, slashing at these kobolds with my claws, taking out two of them. One of the kobolds ducked in close, and deftly drove its dagger between my scales. The kobold's leader stepped in a jabbed at me with its shortsword, but the blade didn't pierce. However, it twisted and jabbed at me again, this time managing to wound me. As well as the sting of the blade, I felt the burn of the poison upon the blade, but shook off its full effects. The other kolbold jabbed at me as well wounding me again with its dagger.

The kobold spellcaster cast a spell upon itself, and began dashing away, but I caught it with my claws, wounding it. as it fled it fired a blast of greenish gas at me, which I avoided. I turned by attention to the kobold chieftan, slash at it with my claws, but it remained standing. One of the lesser kobold poked at me with its dagger but to no avail. The kobold chieftan tried to stab me with it sword again but this time I was ready, and his blade was turned aside. The other kobold had the same luck.

The kobold mage cast its poison gas spall again, and again I simply blew it away. I continued my assault against the kobold cheiftan, and despite the wounds I'd inflicted thus far, it was still standing. Again, I felt a dagger bounce off my hide. The chieftan angrily jabbed at me with his sword, but his lack of focus also equaled a lack of accuracy. I spotted one of the kobolds trying to flee, only to get slammed by my tail.

The kobold mage continued trying to blast me with poison spells but to no avail. I tore into the chieftan with my claws again, and it was looking to be in poor shape. The remaining dagger-wielding kobold contined to try to wound me, but failed again. The chieftan swung at me weakly, breathing heavily. Neither of its attempts we even close to hitting me.

I dodged another spell from the mage, and with one swipe of my claw I finished off the cheiftan. The dagger wielding kobold and the mage ran off, fleeing down side passage too small for me to enter.

I licked my wounds, and continued deeper, following the main tunnel and trail of scorch marks on the walls. The passage became darker and darker, supernaturally so. The passage ended at a larger chamber, with a source of illumination in the center. There, sitting upon a pile of gems and melted trophies of its conquests was a dragon. It It was somewhat larger than me, bore black scales, seeming more charred than naturally colored. Cracks between the scales blow a dull red, turning to glowing yellow-white on the belly.

"So, you came all this way to see me," said the dragon, "what makes you think you're worthy to stand in my glorious presence?"

I glared daggers at this dragon, and replied.

"Where are my friends!?" I snarled.

"Imagine that, a wyrm so weak that it must rely on _humanoids_ to fight at its side," said the dragon, "how pitiful… I shall take pleasure ridding this world of your worthless existence! You think you can better the world just by being the lone paragon against the owverwhelming tide. You will fail, you know this in the deepest, darkest corner of your heart!"

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?" I roared, ignoring its taunts.

"Oh, there around… not that you'll live to find out!" said the dragon.

The enemy dragon and I circled each other, reading for our battle. The enemy dragon struck first, biting at me powerfully. As well I felt the sear of its flames overcoming my defences. Luckily, I evaded its claws. I retaliated with my own claws, wounding the dragon. In the back of my mind, I felt something familiar, comething comforting. The dragon went to attack me again, but this time I evaded all of its attacks. I slashed at the dragon again, and it seemed to weaken slightly. Another attack from the enemy dragon, another set of dodges on my part. I tore into it again, and now it was clear, with each stike it was getting weaker. It attacked me again, and this time stuck with its claws, wounding me again. As I attacked it again, I stared to get the sense this wasn't a real dragon. No variety of dragon I knew of became noticeably less powerful when wounded. It swung at me again, and missed. I struck at this strange replica of a dragon, causing it to get weaker still. My foe tried again to attack me, but it again couldn't pierce my hide. I felt a surge to strength course through me, recalling that my friends were waiting for me. With one final strike, the enemy dragon dissolved into nothing but a pile of rapidly cooling lava.

I saw an exit that I hadn't noticed before, and ran towards it. I could see a light ahead. I rushed towards it and…

* * *

I awoke with a start and examined my surrounding. A short distance away, I could see the remains of a camfire, and lying around it were my allies. I noticed Uxarix sitting atop a boulder, and glancing down at me.

"Valignatirisk, are you alright?" asked Uxarix.

As I went to answer I noticed I felt sore. Sore in the same places that I had been struck in that… whatever it was.

"I… don't know," I said, "I think so?"

"I looked like you were having quite the nightmare," said Uxarix, "you were mumbing about 'giving them back' as well. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I dreamt that all of you had vanished, and I went looking for you," I said, "I ran into a number of different foes who tried to stop me from searching. Gnolls, and orc riding a griffon, a pack of Kobolds that wanted me dead… no offence meant to you".

"None taken, I know that not all of my people are as… civilized as my tribe," said Uxarix.

"As well there was a dragon, seemingly made of volcanic rock and living flame, it seemed to know everything about me," I said, "taunting me with things I'd thought I'd left behind".

"It must be this place," said Uxarix, "we were warned of the dangers of these lands, that its power could twist the mind. It sounds like the fell power of this land was attempting to destroy you from within, and replace the part of you that makes you who you are with a dark spirit of its own".

"It was strange, at first this dragon seemed to have the advantage, but then I felt something, and I seemed to be empowered against it," I said.

Uxarix smiled, and replied.

"I'm glad I was able to aid you my friend," said Uxarix, "when I saw you were in distress, I began praying for you, it seems my prayers were heard".

I glanced towards the horizon, seeing was nearly sundown.

"It looks like it's too late to get back to sleep, we better get ready to continue our journey." I said.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Valignatirisk managed to fight off the corrupting power of the Cursed Barrens... with a little help from Uxarix. Next time, our heroes continue deeper into the Cursed Barrens. See you then!


	85. Chapter 84: Towards the Temple

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 84: Towards the Temple

As the sun dipped below the horizon, we set off deeper into the Cursed Barrens. The night was quiet, and the seemingly endless rocks and sand were broken only by gnarled scrub and cacti.

Some distance on, our journey was interrupted by a large group of animals loping across the sands. As they got closer, I could make out that they were Giant Hyenas, 19 of them and they were approaching agressively.

Krisyra reached the swiftest, calling down a hailstorm upon our foes and hitting most of them. Some evaded the worst of it, but it was still a good opening move. One of the hyenas charged out of the ice storm towards Lydratir, but it couldn't hit him. The next hyena went for Uxarix, but it too missed. A third hyena charged forwards, this one going for and hitting Krisyra. Charles stepped up to assist Uxarix, and took out the hyena attack him. I stepped up towards the main pack of hyenas, and let out a fearsome roar. I could see in the posture of some of the hyenas that they were now fearful of me, while others stood defiantly.

One of the hyenas loped over to me, and bit me. Narcrath moved over towards Lydratir, and took out the hyena near him with a shocking grasp. One of the hyenas ran over to Charles, but its teeth bounced off his armor. The hyenas my frightful presence had affected burst into motion, scattering to the four winds as the fear overtook them. One of the remaining hyenas went after Narcrath, hitting him. Uxarix moved to stand at my side, and took out the hyena attack me. Another hyena went after Krisyra, but it missed. Yet another hyena went after Narcrath but he evaded this attack. One of the hyenas went after Charles, but it missed. Lydratir took aim with his bow, and fired twice at one of the hyenas, taking it out. Another two hyenas came after me, but my scales blocked their attacks.

Krisyra summoned up a flame and lauched it at one of the hyenas near her, taking it out. Narcrath's hand arced with lightning, and he took our one of the hyenas near him as well. Charles brought his greatsword around, taking out the two hyenas nearest to him. He then hurried over to Krisyra, and broght his blade to bear once more, taking down another hyena. I tore into one of the hyenas around me with by teeth and claws, finishing it off. Uxarix drove his rapier into one of the remaining hyenas near me, slaying it deftly. One othe the remaining hyenas tried to attack narcrath but he evaded its jaws. Lydratir took aim again, finishing off the hyena near Narcrath. There was only one hyena now, and it tried and failed to attack me.

Krisyra launched another flame wounding the last of the hyenas. Narcrath moved to my side, and blasted the hyena with lightning, leaving it in bad shape. Charles same over as well, slaying the last of these hyenas.

* * *

As the dust settled, we patched up our wounds and then continued on our way. The next few hours were quiet, with nothing but the sands around us and the skies above. This changed as we reached a small oasis. There seemed to be a thunderstorm brewing in the distance, and a faint smell of ozone permeated the air. I felt it… there was another dragon nearby.

"Be on guard, we're not alone," I said.

"Where? I don't see anything," said Charles.

I focused my senses, and noticed a slight vibration from underground.

"It's beneath us!" I shouted, leaping to the side.

Just after I did, it burst from the ground, snarling as it missed. I now saw what we were facing: it was a blue dragon, not much older than me, lightning crackling around its maw and arcing up in single central horn. I recalled the words of Kepeskaden, and one look into this dragon's eye proved his words: nothing but malice dwelled there.

"You will not resist," said the dragon, "you will submit… you will fall. You will join us".

"Only one will fall here," I said, "We will release you from the darkness of these lands".

Uxarix stepped up to my side, glanced at me, and I nodded in confirmation. He jabbed at our foe with his rapier, the second blow accompanied by a burst of light. Charles moved to my other side, and began his assault agaist the blue dragon. His first attack glanced off its scales, but he adjusted his grip slightly and managed to wound it on his second and third swings. Narcrath reached into coinpurse and pulled out 10 copper coins, casting magic over them. The coins lifted into the air and flew towards the blue dragon. Some simply bounced off, but others seemed to do some damage. Krisyra summoned an icy wind, which seemed to slow the blue dragon a bit. The dragon tried to bit Uxarix, but he evaded its jaws… only to be caught by its claws afterwards. Lydratir took aim with his bow, his first arrow piercing into its shoulder, while the second arrow struck our foe right in the eye. With one final roar, the blue dragon fell. I stepped closer, and did the grim task of ensuring it was truly dead.

Uxarix stepped up as well, and knelt in prayer.

"May your spirit be freed from the darkness," prayed Uxarix, "may you find peace in what lies beyond. May your soul be given a chance at a better life. In Bahamut's name, may you spirit fly free".

Once we were ready, we set off again, the night fading into morning as we continued our journey.

* * *

The desert in morning was littile different than at night. I began noticing tracks in the desert sand, seemingly leading somewhere. I couldn't thell exactly what had made the tracks, though. We ended up following a set that happened to be going the same way that we were. These tracks ended up leading us to a a small rock outcrop that was the entrance to a cave and sheltered spring. As well, there appeared to be glyphs carved around the mouth of the cave, matching the ones on the wardstones at the peremeter of the Cursed Barrens. By the time we reached it, it was starting to get too hot for my companions to continue travel, so we decided this would be a good place to rest. We made camp, and set watch.

Several hours later, while I was on watch, I had that familiar feeling on the edge of my perception: there was another dragon in the area. I tensed slightly, but didn't act yet.

"Friend or foe?" I asked.

For a moment, there was no response, but then someone replied, the voice coming from seemingly nowhere.

"That depends," said a voice, "what brings one like you so far from your lofty mountains?"

I didn't sense any immediate hostility, but it still was best to be cautious.

"I am travelling with others," I said, "I am also well aware of the dangers of this land, and what it can do to you".

"Well, you seem to be of sound mind at least," said the voice, "that's good enough for me".

The sand a short distance from the cave began shifting, and a huge brass-scaled form emerged. This dragon had bracelets and a finely-crafted necklace, both bearing the same sort of protective wards as I'd seen elsewhere.

"Greetings young one," said the brass dragon, "so, why exactly are you this deep into the desert?"

"My companions and I are on our way to a place known as the Temple of the Justicars. Would you happen to know anything about?"

"It's right in the heart of the Cursed Barrens," said the brass dragon, "that place has bee overrun by fiendish creatures for years. What reason do you have to travel there?"

"One of my companions, a follower of Bahamut, is seeking an artifact said to be in the temple," I said.

"Do you worship Bahamut?" asked the brass dragon.

"I… I'm not sure who or what I follow yet," I said, "however, if I was forced to choose, then I'd rather side with Bahamut".

"You're a strange one," said the brass dragon, "you must have quite a story. I'd love to hear it".

So the next few hours passed as I told this dragon my story. I told him of my escape from my siblings. I told him of meeting Quoros, and he had a laugh at my Gmonish friend's antics. I told him of how I met my companions, and what we'd encounter on our journey thus far, including our encounter with some Abishai. I told him of the other dragons I'd met on my journey, as well as how I met Uxarix. Eventually, I reached the end of my tale.

"Well, it seems you've been though quite a bit so far," said the brass dragon, "If you set off again around dusk, you should be able to reach the temple by around midnight. Be careful our there, the fiends that inhabit that place will likely do everything they can to deceive you".

"One more thing," I said, "I noticed the warding symbols on your necklace. Are these wards your creation?"

"No, I wish I could claim such a powerful creation," said the brass dragon, "No one who's still capable of reason knows who made them. I just copied what was already there to protect safe havens like this one… as well as shield myself. Well, it's been good to have someone new to talk to, if only for a short time. I wish you luck on your journey, young one".

With that, the brass dragon leapt into flight, taking wing back towards wherever he laired. It was good to see not everyone who resided in these lands was twisted by their darkness.

* * *

 **A/M:** Ah, the effects of using a roll table to detemine encounters. 1st encounter: 19 Giant Hyenas. 2nd encounter: 1 Young Blue Dragon. 3rd Encounter 1 Adult Brass Dragon. in any case, the party is getting close th their destination now. Next time, the Temple of the Justicars. See you then.


	86. Chapter 85: The Temple of the Justicars

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 85: The Temple of the Justicars

As night fell, we set off actoss the desert once more. The lands here seemed even less hospitable than the region we'd been traversing before. For several hours, we traveled on though the desolate lands. Eventually, a range of low mountains rose in the distance. However, as we got closer, I could see the sand rising and falling rhythmically, and the motion coming towards us. As it got near we scattered, and a Purple Worm burst out of the sands to attack us.

Lydratir took aim at the purple worm, and fired off two arrows. His shot few true, and sunk into the creature's massive form. Uxarix uttered a prayer, and an empowering light surrounded us. Krisyra morphed into an Earth Elemental, and began her assault against the purple worm. However, her stony fists simply seemed to bounce off its thick hide. I charged up to the purple worm, and slashed at it with my claws. My first swing glanced off, but my second found purchase, my claws flaring with radiant power as they struck. The purple worm surged forwards, attempting to engulf me in its massive maw, but I leapt and glided out of the way. Meanwhile, the purple worm's tail stinger whipped around striking Krisyra. luckly, her current form was quite durable. Narcrath summoned up on orb of crackling lightning, and lauched it at the purple worm, wounding it further. Charles stepped up to the purple worm, and unleashed his full might. He swung, cutting another gash into the purple worms's hide. His next strike was accompanied by a shriek of pain from the purple worm, and a large amount of ichor fountainied out, staining the sand. Another swing, and he cut into the worm again. Just when I thought he was done he surged into motion again, cutting into the purple worm two more times. Already this creature was in sorry shape.

Lydratir took aim again, and fired two more arrows, the first one sinking deep, while the second struck something vital, and the purple worm writhed in its death throes, soon stilling.

We continued on, head down a worn but still noticeable road leading into canyon in these mountains. As we rounded one of the bends of the canyon, the path opened up again into a roughly triangular area at the end of this canyon. I could see several cave entrances dotting the walls. However, before we could examine the area further, 5 gaint scorpions skittered downt he cliffs towards us.

One of the scorpions went after Charles but he evaded each if its attacks. Uxarix moved up to assist Charles, stabbing at the scorpion with his rapier twice, dealing a good bit of damage. Charles finished off the wounded scorpion near him, and then ran over to another scorpion, slashing it twice. Lydratir aimed at the scorpion Charles had wounded, and finished it off with two shots from his bow. One of the remaining scorpions crawled over to Lydratir. He evaded the first claw, but the scorpions other claw casught him off guard, pinching him. However, he was lucky enough to fend off the scorpion's tail. Krisyra, who was still transformed into an Earth Elemental stomped over to the xcorpion grappling Lydratir, and bashed it with her stony fists. One of the scorpions went after Narcrath, but he deftly avoided each of its attacks. Another of the scorpions attacked Krisyra, bashing at her rock-hard form to little apparent effect. I stepped over to assist Lydratir, and took out the scorpion attacking him with my claws and fangs. Narcrath blasted the scorpion near him with lighting, and moved away from it safely while it was unable to react.

Uxarix stepped to Krisyra's side, and attacked scorpion that had attacker her, leaving it badly wounded. Charles joined in fighting the scorpion near Krisyra, finishing it off before moving to the last of the scorpions and wounding it further as well. With one final arrow, Lydratir finished off the scorpion, and the area was clear… for now.

We set camp in this dead end canyon, so that e could explore this place at our own pace. There was definitely something special about this place, but it didn't feel quite right. I remembered the words of that Brass Dragon I'd met earlier. Could this feeling be a deception? So far, we'd not encountered any fiends. Could this truly be the right place? Once everyone was settled in, I decided to voice my concerns.

"It looks like we might be at our destination," I said, "but something about this place just doesn't feel right".

"In what way?" asked Uxarix.

"I don't know," I said, "this place feels… wrong somehow. Yesterday while the rest of you were resting, a thankfully nonhostile and apparently sane Brass Dragon found us. We spoke for a time, and he mentioned that this place is supposedly occupied by powerful fiends. I'm worried that we're walking into a trap of some sort".

"Now that you mention it, there is something strange here," said Uxarix, "the light of the stars above seems distorted. There is most certainly something powerful near here, but perhaps it is something dangerous".

"How certain are you of this Brass Dragons words?" asked Narcrath.

"He was wearing a necklace bearing the same protective sigil that we'd seen on our journey through this reigon," I said, "he seemed glad, if a bit desperate for someone to speak with".

An icy wind blew though the canyon, and my companions huddled closer to the campfire.

"Let's hope that's not an omen," said Charles.

"I don't think so," said Krisyra, "It's most likely just the climate around here: dangerously hot at daytime, frigid cold at night".

I glanced up at the stars, seeing familiar patterns, albeit somewhat muted. I could feel it, there was something of great power nearby, but was it something good, or a tool of great evil? The skies held no answers. All I knew was my own strength, and that of my companions. I knew that it would have to be enough to retrieve what rested in this place.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes make their way into the temple itself, and work to uncover its secrets. See you then!


	87. Chapter 86: The Pit of Despair

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragon I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 86: The Pit of Despair

We searched the area at the end of the canyon, finding several caves each of which was a dead end containing nothing but sand, some sarcophagi, and the occasional giant scorpion. None of these obvious entrances led anywhere, and by by the next nightfall we were getting frustrated with our lack of progress.

"Bizzare," said Uxarix, "the markings on the sarcophagi indicate that there are people of great virtue buried here, but there's no clue to where the temples entrance might be".

"I've tried searching from the skies, but I can't see any signs of the temple from up there," I said, "If this is the right place, then the temple must be entirely underground".

"I don't know," said Uxarix, "it's just… what's that?"

"What? What did you notice?" asked Narcrath.

"There's a faint glow from that section of the cliffs," said Uxarix, "right there between those two caves. Could I impose upon you for a lift up there?"

"Hop on," I said.

I ferried Uxarix up to the location he was pointing out, and landed on small ledge. I reached towards the stone before me, only to reach ight through the illusory wall.

"I think we found it!" I called.

The rest of my companions made their way up, and we entered the passage beyond together. Beyond the false wall, we entered a winding passage, which shifted from bare stone to a rather austere and clean corridor. White marble columns, altars and statues showed that his was a place of reverence. Uxarix noticed something else, though.

"These statues and artwork," said Uxarix, "they've been defaced. This place still feels sacred, but someone has tried to desecrate it".

We continued on, coming to the main hall of this temple. In the center of the hall, 15 priests were performing some sort of ritual. While at first glance they looked to be human, 10 of them were too short and the other 5 were too tall. Krisyra shook her head, and tensed.

"That's no holy ritual, it's an Abyssal one!" whispered Krisyra we need to stop them!"

As the 'priests' spotted us, the thew back their robes revealing them all to be fiendish creatures: 10 dretches and 5 vrocks.

One of the dretches broke off from the pack, attemping to attack Uxarix but failing miserably as it tripped over its discarded robe. Narcrath channeled his magic and spoke an inacantation. The air around the fiends rippled with energy, and they clutched their heads in pain as his spell tore at their minds. All of the dretches excecpt for the one that went after Uxarix instantly went down, leaving the vrocks (1). Krisyra called upon her magic as well, making a barrage of hailstone to pummel the vrocks. Lydratir took aim, and put two arrows into one of the vrocks, leaving the vaguely bird-like demon in bad shape. One of the vrocks tried to attack Narcrath in retaliation, but effects of his spell seemed throw it off, resulting in it missing. I moved over to aid Narcrath, tearing at the vrock with my claws. Uxarix bradished his rapier, and easily took down the dretch near him. One of the vrocks seemed to be trying to cast a spell but the magic fizzled out. Another vrock flew up to Narcrath and managed to hit him with a strike from its beak, though he dodged the follow-up from its talons. The fourth vrock went after Krisyra, and managed to catch her with its beak. Charles ran up to the second of the two vrocks attacking Narcrath, and slashed it with his greatsword 3 times, wounding it heavily. The last of the vrocks went after Krisyra, but it missed her completely.

Narcratch's hand arced with lightning, and he unleashed it into the vrock that charled had attacked. The demon seemed to be trying to resist the effects, but it still went down, dissolving into ichor like the dretches had. Krisyra considered her options, and then morphed into a giant scorpion, clawing and stinging one of the vrocks near her. Lydratir finished off the vrock he'd attacked before, and then turned his focus to the vrock that had attempted a spell, wounding it as well. The remaining vrock near Narcrath attemped to attack him again but he easily dodged its attacks. I attacked that very same vrock, wounding it further. Uxarix hurried over to the vrock that hadn't engaged anyone, and with two strikes of his rapier and a flash of light, the vrock fell.

As this fiend dissolved into ichor, the well-like structure in the middle of the room erupted with light, and a shining female humanoid form emerged, brandishing a silvery, jewel-encrusted sword in one hand. As it appeared, the remaining vrocks froze. Within my mind, and I could only assume the others as well, I head a voice.

 _"_ _May the Gods bless you for freeing me from my captivity,"_ 'Said' the figure, _"many ages ago, I built this temple to house the Sword of the Justicars. When I returned to these halls to await the coming of is next worth wielder, hordes of demons and evil priests overcame me, mprisoning me in that pit. Your presence distracted them, allowing me to break free"._

She turned to face Uxarix, and held out the sword, _"To you, great champion, I bestow this mighty weapon. Borne last by the great hero Karith, and by all his predecessors, you are now chosen to to succeed them. Hail to you, Great Warrior! May the lady of virture bless you! Go forth anduse this weapon to bring just retribution to creatures of evil and win glory for master's name!"_

She gave the sword to Uxarix, and as I watched it shifted and changed to be better weiled by him. With her task completed, the figure vanished with a blinding flash. I glanced at the remaining vrocks and saw them recoiling from the weapon… something seemed off here. I'd never seen a fiend acting in apparent fear. It seemed rather… forced. The fiends 'recovered' from the appearance of the figure, and the battle continued.

Charles hacked at the vrock nearest to him, finishing it off with one particularly mighty blow. The last vrock attacked Krisyra, hitting with both its claws and beak.

Narcrath inhaled deeply, and spat out a bolt of lightning, doing some damage to the vrock. Krisyra clawed and stung at the vrock wounding it further. Ltdratir took aim one last time, and with a single well-placed shot, his finished off the last of the vrocks.

As the dust settled, we gather together to examine the sword Uxarix had received. It was truly a work of art, and would likely be quite powerful in combat as well. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I had to say something.

"Well it seems we've found what you came for," I said, "but didn't this seem… too easy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Narcrath.

"If this place truly was the resting place of such a powerful artifact, and was corrupted by demons, wouldn't they guard it with something more powerful than what we just fought?" I said, "That, and the way the fiends recoiled from the sword. Why would they fear it?"

"Most likely they fear its might and its power to defeat them," said Uxarix.

"I'm no expert, but wouldn't being defeated here in the material plane just be a free ride home for these fiends?" I said, "I don't know, though. I think we should search this place more thoroughly".

We set about searching the temple, finding no evidence on this level. However, when I checked down the pit that the celestial figure had appeared from, I uncovered a large amount of treasure. There weregold and silver coins, and several enchanted items. This area looked to be a dead end, but I could shake this nagging feeling that something still wasn't right here. I closed my eyes, and tried to desern better what it was that I was feeling. I got no answers, but I dimly sensed something of great value beyond the wall in front of me. I opened my eyes, and noticed that my allies had climbed down to join me.

"There's something beyond this wall," I said, "something powerful".

"I don't see any way to open it," said Charles.

"I don't sense any magic on this wall either," said Narcrath.

"Well, either I'm wrong," I said, "Or there's someing blocking you from finding anything. I can only think of one thing to try. I Wish that the secrets of this temple were revealed!"

The powerful magic washed over the area, and a seam appeared on the wall. As well, I could now tell that all the enchanted items among the treasures were in fact cursed.

"Uxarix, I'd keep that new sword you've found sheathed for now," I said.

We found a place to grab on to, and pulled the door up and open, closing the pit we'd descended. As the door settled into place, I spotted a glowing, magical glyph on the side now facing down towards us. It activated, blasing us with necrotic energy. We weathered through it, and entered to room beyond. Inside, there was an altar upon which sat a large black stone. Within the stone, glowing brightly was a sword, Also in this room was a large, fiendish creature, It had undersized, black-fathered wings and boar0like tusks. I recognized it from a depiction I'd seen once, a Nalfeshnee. It glared at us, and projected its word into our minds.

 _"_ _How did you find this place!?"_ thought the Nalfeshnee, _"it dosen't matter, you'll never retrieve the Entrancacor!"_

It snapped its clawed fingers, an a pair of reptilian fiends, Hezrous, appeared at its side.

Narcrath was the first to react, casting the same powerful spell he'd used on the fiends in the area above. The nalfeshnee seemed to resist the effects, but the hezrous took the full brunt. Uxarix stepped forward and attacked one of the hezrous, wounding it with his rapier. Krisyra drove her staff against the ground, causing the ground to erupt under the demons' feet. Again, the nalfeshnee seemed to be having surprisingly good luck, and evaded the worst of the effects. Lydratir took aim at one of the hezrous, putting two arrows into the fiend. The hezrous attempted to attack Lydratir, but couldn't hit him. The nalfeshnee unleashed a wave of multicolored light, and for a moment a burst of fear ran though me but I steeled myself, and could see my allies doing the same. The other hezrou tried to attack Uxarix, but he easily evaded it clumsy blows. I moved to assist Lydratir, slashing at the hezrou with my claws, and striking a particularly good blow. Charles went to aid Uxarix, and badly wounded the hezrou with his great sword and sent it stumbling back.

Narcrath began casting a new spell and a bolt of lightning struck the nalfeshnee, flowed by two more bolts arcing to the hezrous. The hezrous near Lyratir fell but the other two foes remained standing. Uxarix ran up and finished off the remaining hezrou, and then attacked the nalfeshnee. Krisyra stepped over to Narcrath, and gave him a bit of healing. The nalfeshnee attacked Uxarix, swiping him with its claws. I tried to attack the nalfeshnee, but it evaded my claws. Charles joined up on the assult on the nalfeshnee, striking once, twice, three times and knocking it prone. Charles surged into action again, strijing the nalfeshnee twice more and finishing it off.

As the nalfeshnee fell and dissolved into ichor we took a moment to catch our breath and examine the room further.

"Well, it seems your instincts were correct," said Lydratir, "so, what that inside the altar?"

"What did that fiend say? _Entrancacor?_ " said Charles, "doesn't that mean 'slayer of demons' in Dwarvish?"

"Indeed it does," said Uxarix, "if I had to guess, _that's_ the real sword inside the crystal, and the one I received was a false sword!"

"Then how do you get it out?" I asked.

"I can think of one way," said Uxarix, "stand back".

We did as he asked, and Uxarix approached the altar. He drew out the sword he'd recently received, rasied it high, and brought it down on the crystal. The crystal cracked, and light began pouring out into the room. The crack widened, the sound seeming to echo loudlythough the chamber and finally, both the crytal and the sword in Uxarix's hand shattered, dissipating into nothingness. There, sitting upon the altar was a different sword, this one seeming almost spectral in appearance. Uxarix looked it over, and cautiously picked it up. I could tell this sword was something different, better than the other one.

"Alright, let's go," said Uxarix.

With that, we began making our way back out of the temple, towards whatever lay ahead for us.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sure you're wondering why there were two swords hidden in this temple. Here's a summary: The 'Celestial' figure that appeared out of the well was actually the Nalfeshnee in disguise. All the Demons in his place were under it's command. This Nalfeshnee had stolen the real sword, and hidden it away in this false temple it built as a mockery of the real temple. It's plan was to lure Paladins to this place. If they died, then that's one less threat. If they are able to take out it's minions, then they will be given the fake sword, a Unholy Reaver (the exact opposite of a Holy Avenger). This fals sword would then tempt the Paladin, corrupting them into becoming an Oathbreaker. Luckly, to to some good rolls on skill checks that didn't happen, and the party found the hidden chamber contianing the real Holy Avenger Sword. Anyway, Next time, the adventure continues! See you then!

(1) Due to Narcrath's high spell save DC (DC 18), it was literally impossible for the Dretches to succeed on the save against his casting of Synaptic Static. The Vrocks could only pass the save on a 19 or 20


	88. Chapter 87:Return from the Quest

**A/N:** And Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own ny original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 87: Return from the Quest

Our path took us back across the desert. The Cursed Barrens didn't let us go without a few final challenges, though: we battled through a huge pack of 22 giant hyenas, a trio of yuan-ti abominations, three cyclopses, and 4 medusas. Eventually, after several days of travel we reached the stone markers that defined the edge of the Cursed Barrens. After travelling a bit farther, I spotted some familiar ruins: The Fountain of Stars.

"Those ruins," I said, "we can rest safely there".

We continued on to the ruins, and gathered around the fountain.

"This looks to be a good place to make camp," said Charles, "how did you know about this place?"

"This is the Fountain of Stars," I said, "where I met the one who told me where to search for the temple".

We set up camp, enjoying the fresh water after the long journey across the desert. Later on, Uxarix approach me.

"I must thank you personally, Valignatirisk," said Uxarix, "If you hadn't been there, it's quite likely that I'd have either perished in the desert or walked out of the temple bearing the false sword".

"I have to wonder what the story behind the false sword was," I said.

"I've learned that Entrancacor is an intelligent artifact," said Uxarix, "It explained that the Nalfeshnee stole it from the priests tasked with watching over it, and hid it within that false temple. The other sword was Entranhumani, and Unholy Reaver. I believe that had I kept it, it would have attempted to corrupt me into breaking my oath. As so, I owe you for shielding me from this dark fate",

"You're welcome," I said, "What will you do now?"

"I would like to keep travelling with you for a time," said Uxarix, "I do not believe it was purely chance that our paths crossed. No, I believe we were guided to our meeting".

As the night wore on, my companions took their rest, but it was interrupted by something. There was a series of runic symbols glowing on the ground. I signaled my allies to wake up, and soon we were ready for whatever was coming. A shimmering portal appered, and a familiar Pseudodragon emerged.

"Verrax?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," said Verrax, "I've been trying to find you for several days now, but something was blocking me from finding you".

"Probably an effect of the Cursed Barrens," said Narcrath, "anyway, what going on? What's so urgent?"

"I've continued to research the information we gathered," said Verrax, "the tome you recovered from that spirit naga have revealed a threat from beyond the stars. The Emerald Enclave sent a few of their agents to help out, and they believe this threat is imminent. I need you to come back to my academy as soon as possible".

"Very well," said Krisyra, "shall we go immediately?"

"Let's go," I said.

Verrax nodded, and began casting a spell and drawing a mystical sigil. Once he was done, a portal rippled open, and we stepped through. After a moment, we emerged at the Greenhall Academy. Standing nearby were a familiar trio of members of the Emerald Enclave.

"Good to see you again," said the Ranger, "looks like you've been busy".

"What can we do for you?" asked Krisyra.

"We've continued our investigation, and uncovered that there is a connection between recent events. We have discovered that the Shadow Triad are serving a being that wishes to invade our world from somewhere beyond the stars," said the Ranger, "We heard about your encounter with the Void Dragons. We believe that they may be connected as well. It is possible that the one the Shadow Triad serves may reside somewhere beyond the realms we know of".

"What exactly is it that they serve?" asked Lydratir.

"That is still a mystery to us. However, we would like you to investgate their actions and stop them for calling upon their master," said the Ranger.

"What's our first stop?" I asked.

"The Sunset Mountains, not far from the Well of Dragons," said the Ranger, "the activites of the Cult of the Dragon have weakened the planar barriers in the area. Find out what the Shadow Triad is up to, and prevent them from doing more damage".

"Understood," said Charles, "we'll set out in the morning".

"By the way, who is your new companion?" asked the Ranger.

"I am Uxarix," he said, "follower of Lord Bahamut, Well met!"

"Are you with the Ux-Gavir?" asked the Ranger.

"Indeed! You know of my order?" said Uxarix.

"We've heard of your Order, and how you aided the world in preventing a Demonic Invasion from the Underdark," said the Ranger, "In any case, its good to have your aid. We will remain in the area to assist you further".

We each found a place to rest, My companion heading inside while I stayed resting under the stars. As I drifted off, a decided to see what Ashardalon thought of what was going on.

 _"_ _Well, it seems events are heating up, young one," Said Ashardalon, "My apologies for not being able to aid you when the cursed lands were effecting your mind. The power of that place was obstructing me"._

 _"_ _I thought that must have been the reason," I said, "What do you think the Shadow Triad is doing?"_

 _"_ _Difficult to say," said Ashardalon, "there are many beings out there for such cults to serve. You likely know just as much as I in this case"._

 _"_ _That said, we have been encountering a large number of planar creatures," I said, "how long has this Shadow Triad been operating? What really are they doing?"_

 _"_ _The answers to your questions will be revealed to you in time, young one," said Ashardalon, "For now, though, you need your rest. You're still a growing dragon, and you need to be at your best to protect the world"._

I fully drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow might hold.

* * *

 **A/N:** And There we go! It seems things are heating up, what sort of creature might the Shadow Triad be serving? Next time, the Adventure continues! See you then!


	89. Chapter 88: Towards the Outpost

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 88: Towards the Outpost

The next morning, after restocking on supplies, we set out for our new destination. We made our way south, head towards where out contact had said the outpost of the Shadow Triad was located. As expected, our journey was not without threats. Four hours after leaving the Greenhll Academy, we came upon a pair of Chimeras tearing apart a carcass. As they saw us, they moved snarled and roared, ready for a fight. I decided to try scaring them off. I roared right back, but the chimeras stood firm. It seemed we'd have to take them down.

I reacted the swiftest, charging up to the nearer of the two chimeras and attacking it with claw and fang. Krisyra summoned her magic, and an icy wind swirled around the chimera near me, the magic chilling it. Narcrath pulled out a handful of coins, and infused them with magic, making them attack the other chimera. Three of the coins missed, but the others were on target, wounding the chimera. The chimera Narcrath attacked went after Charles, hitting him with its claws. Uxarix moved to assist Charles, drawing his new sword. The blade flashed with radiance, searing the chimera, he struck again, finishing it off. Lydratir took aim at the remaining chimera, hitting twice and further weakening our foe. The Chimera tried to attack me, but I managed to evade each of its attacks. Charles moved over to assist me, taking out the chimera with a trio of strikes from his greatsword.

We continued down the road, but it wasn't more than an hour until we ran into trouble again. A shadow passed over us, and I glanced up to see the outline of a dragon. It roared loudly, and flew lower. I could see it was a red dragon, not much older than me.

"Well, what have we here?" said the dragon, "hmm, you mach the description exactly… you are the anomaly. I know certain individuals who would pay handsomely for your head".

"You would be best suited to retreating from this battle," I said, "I will not take pleasure in it, but I will fight you if need be".

"I fear no one, especially not a weakling like you!" said the dragon, "You think you and those little creatues you travel with can challenge _my_ power? You will fall!"

Lydratir acted the swiftest this time, taking aim at this enemy dragon and firing two arrows into its hide. Uxarix glanced up, and then pulled out a crossbow, firing at the dragon, but the bolt glanced off its scales. Narcrath cast a dark colored spell at the dragon, harming it further. Krisyra morphed into an air elemental, and she flew up to attack the dragon, hitting once as it tried to evade her attacks. I took flight to attack this dragon, slashing at it with my claws and slamming it with my tail as I flew by. Charles took aim with his crossbow, striking right between two scales. The dragon fought back agaist Krisyra, biting and clawing at her windy form.

Lydratir took aim again, firing twice. One arrow drove right into the dragon's eye, sending it reeling in pain.

"You'd be well served to flee this battle, dragon," shouted Uxarix, "You are badly wounded, but you still have a chance to escape with your life!"

"Never! I will never surrender to fools like you!" roared the dragon.

"I see but one fool here," said Uxarix, "and it is you!"

Uxarix took aim with his crossbow again, and fired. This bolt proved to be enough, and the dragon fell, crashing to the ground loudly.

I landed nearby, and looked on sadly at the fallen dragon. Why does it need to be this way? Why couldn't my kind be more sensible? There was nothing for it, unfortunately. I just had to keep going, keep being an example of the fact that there was a better path if one was just willing to try.

We continued on, journeying on through the dey. As we were getting ready to make camp for the night, we were unexpectedly assaulted by a group of four trolls. There was no chance of reasoning with these creatures.

Lysratir took aim at one of the trolls, putting two arrows into it. One of the trolls went after Uxarix, catching him with one of its claws. I moved up to the largest collection of trolls, and unleashed my fire, burning three of them. Uxarix struck back at the troll near him, his blade severly wounding it. Narcrath called up a chromatic orb, which became fire and split in two, taking down two of the trolls. One of the remaining troll ran up to me, snapping at me with its jaws. Krisyra summoned up a flame, and launched at one of the trolls. The troll she'd just attacked retaliated against her, striking with one of its claws. Charles moved to assist Krisyra, striking the troll three times and sending it sprawling to the ground.

Lydratir took aim at the last of the trolls, firing twice and wounding it further. I moved up the the troll, and managed to catch it with my claws, leaving it it bad shape. Uxarix stepped it, and took down the troll. Immediately after, Krisyra made sure to burn each of the trolls, just be sure they were really dead.

We continued on a bit further from the sight of our most recent battle, and then made camp. Later that evening, while I was on watch I heard something moving in the distance. I woke my companions, and we went to investigate. A short distance from our camp, I recognized two voices speaking in draconic… it sounded like they were bragging to each other. As we got closer, I saw it was a pair of copper dragons.

"Well I managed to get the better of an elven prince one time!" said one dragon.

"Amateur!" said the other, "I tricked some giants into fighting over a worthless shiny rock!"

"Is that all?" Said the first dragon, "I got an entire shipment of fine dwarven ale for free after convincing them it was tainted!"

"Really?" said the other dragon, "boring… well, I managed to get the better of Elder Xervos!"

"Fine, you win this round," said the first dragon.

I carefully backed off, not wanting to get in a needless fight with these two. It was best to leave them to their own battle to outbrag each other. We returned to camp, and lay down to rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, the adventure continues see you then.


	90. Chapter 89: Rachkornari

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 89: Rachkornari

The next day, we continued down the road again. We encounter more difficulties as the day progressed. First, as we made ouy was across the hills, we were assaulted by not one but _four_ rocs.

"No holding back!" I roared.

Narcrath chanted th incatation of his spell, and the air between the rocs distorted as his spell blasted them, and their movements seemed more erratic. I flew up to attack the nearest of the Rocs, tearing into it with claw and fang. The Roc tried to retaliate, but it couldn't hit me. Charles took aim with his crossbow, putting a bolt into one of the Rocs. Lydratir targeted that same Roc, striking it with two arrows. Uxarix pulled out his own crossbow, and joined the barrage against our foes. Krisyra summoned her druidic powers and morphed into an air elemental, flying up to aid assist with the rocs. She targeted the same one my allies had fired upon, slamming it with her windy fists. One of the Rocs flew down, attempting to strike Uxarix. Instead, it only got a talon-load of dirt and rock, nearly crashing as it did so. The Roc nearest to her struck at Krisyra. She dodged itsbeak, but it raked her with its talons. It also seemed to be trying to grab hold of her, but she easily slipped its grasp. The fourth Roc tried to go after Krisyra as well, but she dodged with no difficulties.

Narcrath called on his magic again, unleashing a powerful bolt of lightning, which then chained to the other Rocs, though the one near Uxarix seemed less effected. I continued my assault agaist the Roc near me, wounding it further and leaving blood on its feathers. The Roc fought back, striking at me fiercely with its massive beak. Charles moved to assist Uxarix with the Roc that had flown low, swinging away with his greatsword for three powerful blows. Lydratir fired upon the Roc he'd targeted again, the arrows sinking deep and leaving the Roc in poor condition. Uxarix drew his Holy Avenger, stabbing at the Roc near him searing it with radiance. Krisyra slammed the most wounded of the Rocs, sending it spiraling to the ground. She then turned and attacked the other Roc near her, harming it as well. This Roc retaliated agaist Krisyra raking her with its talons. Again, her current state allowed her to evade the worst of the effects. The Roc near Uxarix struck down at him pecking him with its beak, but he managed to avoid the talons.

Narcrath moved to assist Uxarix, blasting the Roc with lightning from close range. I continued to battle the Roc near me, but despite all the damage I'd done, it was still alive. As it tried to strike back agaist me, I dove and looped out of the way, deftly avoiding its strikes. Charles hacked and slashed away at the Roc near to the ground, striking three more strong blows. Lydratir took aim at a new target, and put two accurate shots into the Roc I'd been fighting, leaving it in bad shape. Uxarix attacked the Roc near him again, and with two jabs of his rapier and a brilliant flash of light, the Roc was slain. Krisyra slammed the Roc near her again, sending some feathers flying. It tried to strike her, but its hard to attack the wind, and as such it missed completely. Narcrath pulled one of the stars form the collar of his robe, and lauched it at the Roc near me, taking it out with a barrage of tiny comets of magical force. I canged my focus to assisting Krisyra, but I only managed to rake it slightly as I flew in. Charles ceacked on Uxarix, making sure he was alright. Lydratir took aim at the last Roc, firing his bow and striking with ease. Uxarix watched the skies, and began reloading is crossbow. Krisyra slammed the Roc again, and it looked like it was in very bad shape. The Roc struck back at Krisyra with its beak, but again the effects were lessened by her currently being made of wind.

I felt a surge of strength, and flew into the Roc, knocking it from the skies and grounding it permanently. I caught my breath, and stepped away from the now dead Roc.

"That was some battle!" said a female voice.

I looked towards the source a saw a massive, copper-scaled form stepping out from the cover of the trees. The copper dragon was looking us over assessing us carefully.

"It certainly was," I said, "my apologies, I was unaware this area was under your protection. We well be gone before long".

"No need to be so hasty, young one," said the copper dragon, "I would like to offer you congratulations on defeating those creatures… Honestly, those birds are blight against all of dragonkind. I'd think anyone with a reasonable head on their shoulders would be pleased with you taking those Rocs down. In any case, I am known as Rachkornari, You are Valignatirisk, correct?"

"I am," I said cautiously, "you know of me".

"Indeed I do," said Rachkornari, "the company you keep gives you away. Not many chromatics would be caught dead travelling in the company of humanoids. But your story has reached me, and I cannot say I am not intrigued by it. Come, all of you I know of a safe place where we can speak a short distance from here".

We followed Rachkornari off the main road, and into a quiet clearing. Our hoat sat down, coiling up her lithe form. She indicated for me to sit before her.

""I've already heard some parts of your tale, Valingnatirisk," said Rachkornari, "but stories can get distorted by the passage from one teller to the next. Tell me, what specifically set you down the path you've chosen to walk, this path that goes against what most would expect of you?"

"It wasn't really any one factor," I said, "It was a combination of what I learned from the humanoids that watched over me after I was forced to flee for my life as a wyrmling, as well as making the determination to do so. I knew I had the ability to do it, I just had to be willing to make the effort".

"Really? Who were these who watched over you?" asked Rachkornari,

"The people of the town of Riverpoint," I said, "In particular a Gnomish Wizard named Quoros, and a Lizardfolk Druid by the name of Baeshra".

"Baeshra?" said Rachkornari, "well that's a name I know. Battling the cult with his companions... well, If Baeshra was one of your teachers, you'll do fine. Never met him myself, but the actions of he and his allies will live on. But now, comes the real question" what in particular brings you to this little corner of the world?"

"We're tracking down a cult calling itself the Shadow Triad," I said, "We've heard that the have an outpost in the Sunset Mountains".

"I am… familiar with them," said Rachkornari, "I know not what they are up to, but can't be anything good. I wish you luck in your battles agains the Shadow Triad. Know that I'll be keeping an eye on you, and if you end up in a sticky situation, well I _might_ just _happen_ to be in the area".

With those final words, she left, heading back to further patrol her territory.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Not much else to say to today other than see you next tine!


	91. Chapter 90: The Outpost

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 90: The Outpost

We continued on, encountering some Galeb Durs and Trolls on the road, but eventually arrived at the outpost. The entrance was partially concealed behind a waterfall. We approached, and headed into the cave behind the falls. Almot immediately, we were confronted by our foes.

"Well, if it isn't the interlopers," said a cultist, "just as they said you'd be. Surrender and you might yet live".

"That's not going to happen!" said Charles

"I thought you might say that," said the cultist, who then shouted, "alert! We've got intruders!"

In the distance I could hear someone ringing a bell, followed by another, and another. It seemed stealth was not an option.

Uxarix rushed forwards, jabbing the cultist with his rapier twice, severely wounding it. The cultist attemped to retaliate, but their dagger couldn't find purchase on his armor. Krisyra weaved her magic, and the cultists became outlined with multi-colored flames. I stepped up, and unleashed my flame, taking out one of the cultist and burning the others. One of the cultists tried to attack me, but couldn't pierce my scales. The third cultist did the same, but struck me once with his dagger. The remaining motes of flames from my breath coalesced around the cultist, taking it out. Charles stepped up, and brought his greatsword down on the remaining cultist, taking it out as well. However, before the dust could settle, three large crustacean-like creatures came scuttling out of a side chamber at us.

"Chuuls!" shouted Lydratir.

Lydratir took aim, and fired at one of the chuuls, wounding it. That same chuul scuttled forwards, and grabbed Lydratir with his claws, grappling him. The nexr chuul went after Narcrath, but he manage to evade its attacks. Narcrath blasted the chuul with lightning, and the moved back from the creature. The third chuul attempted to attack Charles, but its claws slid off his armor.

Uxarix moved to assist Lydratir, jabbing at the chuul, the rapier striking with a burst of light and leaving it in poor shape. Krisyra morphed into an earth elemental, and then smashed the most wounded of the chuuls, freeing Lydratir. She then moved to the one that Narcrath had damaged, and slammed that one as well. I moved to assist Charles, clawing at the chuul near him. Charles swung at the chuuls, wounding the one near hum severely. He surged into action, taking the chuul down. He moved the the remaining chuul, damaging this one as well. Lydratir took aim at the remaining chuul, finishing it off.

"Well, it seems you've been busy so far, but you will fall here!" said a man in mage's robe stepping out from another chamber, accompanied by a Bearded Devil, "Come, my companion, it's our turn now".

"I suggest you leave," said Uxarix, "you need not spend your life this day".

"Your words mean nothing to me," said the mage, "your god cannot stand agaimst our master!"

Uxarix stepped up and engaged the bearded devil, drew back his Holy Avenger, and jabbed it at his foe. The blade impaced with a brilliant flash of light, and for a moment the devil's face was fearful before Uxarix struck a second time, destroying the fiend and banishing it back to the Nine Hells. The mage lloked on dispassionately, and then wove his spell, sending a cone of cold our way. We all managed to evade the worst of the attack, but were still affected. Motes of flames gathered around the mage, burning him. I moved up to the mage, and tore at him with my claws, but he remained standing. Lydratir took aim, and fired his bow, finishing off the mage.

As the dust settled we searched the area. We checked the area the chuuls and mage had come from. We found little up here, with the exception of a small shrine in the corner of one chamber. The shrine resembled a young human woman folding a basin. Water was flowing from cracks in the ceiling and onto the statue's head and into the basin. The long years had etched white lines onto the statues face, resembling tracks from tears.

"This looks like a shrine to Eldath, a goddess of waterfalls," said Lydratir, "This must predate the current occupation of this place".

With this area explored, we returned to the previous area, and searched the other direction. In this area we came upon another group of cultists standing at the ready. These ones were dressed differently, wearing armor with images of dragons on it. They immediately drew their weapons, and readied for battle.

"Ah, so you're the one," said the leader of this group, glaring at me, "The betrayer!"

"And who exactly are you?" I asked.

"You should know dragon!" said the cultist, "We are servants of your true Queen! You will end this foolish endeavor, and return to your proper path".

"I think not," I snarled, "I make my own destiny, and you had no right to try and command me!"

"We'll see about that," said the cultist.

One of the cultists went after Narcrath, and struck him once. Narcrath retaliated with a shocking grasp, taking out the cultist. Charles moved up to the cultists, and took one down and severely wounded another. I stepped up towards the cultists, and unleashed my fiery breath. Some of the cultist tried to dodge away, but they were still slain. All that remained of these cultist was their leader. Lydratir took aim and fired two arrows into the cultist, leaving it in poor shape. Uxarix stepped up to the last of these cultists, and ran him through with his rapier, finishing him off.

As thea dust settled, we searched the room, finding little of intrest. With this area clear we moved on, heading towards whatever awaited us deeper within this place.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes venture deeper into this outpost of the Shadow Triad. See you then!


	92. Chapter 91: Information Collection

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons & Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 91: Information Collection

We made our way deeper into the caves, and soon encountered more cultists. Upon spotting us, they immediately drew weapons. I could see a fanatical glint in their eyes, and knew they would not surrender.

Narcrath channeled his magic, and a lound ringing noise eminated form between the cultists. They suddenly grabbed their heads in pain, and all but two of the cultists fell. Lydratir took aim at the cultists, and fired his bow. One shot took out a cultist, while other other remaining cultist still fighting. This cultist came after me, its first strike glancing off my scales, but its second attack pierced my hide, the sword stike accompanied by an icy aftereffect. I countered the cultist with my claws, badly wounding my foe. Charled moved up to assist me, and with two swings of his sword, he took down the cultist.

As the last cultist fell, we searched the area, finding little other than some scattered coins and a few bottles of ale. We moved deeper into the caves, and came to a storeroom. This chamber was well stocked, containing considerable quantities of food other supplies. It was clear that the cult was seeting up for a long stay. We contined on, and came to what must have been the chambers of the leader of this place. It was a lust living space. Decorated with various art and craftworks likely 'procured' from locations they'd raided. Natuarlly we were not alone here. Sitting on a makeshift throne was a man in mage's robes, and standing nearby was an Abishai. The fiend had blue scales, and was clutching a staff.

"Ah, it seems our guests are here," said the mage, "It seems they took the bait".

"Of course they did," said the Abishai, "they couldn't ignore it, especially that foolish wyrm".

"Why don't you just surrender now," said the mage, addressing us now, "it will make things easier for all of you".

I tensed, my claws digging into the stone floor.

"Never," I snarled, "we'll never surrender to the likes of you!"

"As expected," said the Abishai, "to be honest, while you are quite a fool to try and oppose the will of your one true queen, I must admire your resolve. Nevertheless, you will fall, and you will return to the true way thing should be. if not today, then some day. It is inevitable".

I took a deep breath, and unleashed my flame. The mage dived to the side to avoid the full effects, while the Abishai simply stood there, completely unaffected. Uxarix charged into the fray, going after the Abishai. His first strike left the Abishai reeling, allowing him to get an even more powerful strike in the opening. Krisyra, still in the form of an earth elemental, moved to attack the enemy mage, but he evaded her strikes. Narcrath called upon his arcane power, and seven motes of light appeared, orbiting around his head. He then pointed at the mage, and one of these motes of light shot out at our foe, searing him with its radiance. The mage looked worried, and vanished in a burst of mist, reappearing a short distance away and launching a firebolt toward Narcrath, but his aim was off and the spell splashed against the floor. the Abishai attacked Uxarix, hitting him with its staff, but he managed to evade its bite. Just like the mage had done, the Abishai teleported away in a cloud of mist. Lydratir took aim at the mage, and took him down with a single precice shot of his bow. He then shifted his aim, and put an arrow into the Abishai, further wounding it. Charles charged over to the Abishai and swung low with his greatsword, knocking it to the ground. He followed up with two more stirkes, leaving the Abishai in bad shape.

I stepped up to the Abishai, and tore into it with my claws, I managed hit it once, but it rolled away from my second strike. Uxarix slowly walked over, and stood over the Abishai.

"Tell your mistress that she will never have us, our Light is not hers to corrupt!" said Uxarix.

He stabbed the abishai, with his holy avenger, and it vanished in a burst of light.

We searched the chamber, finding a few pieces of correspondence, a few tomes of magical lore, and a journal. We searched for anything else we could find, but this seemed to be all that was here.

We made our way back out of the cave, and started down the road. We headed back in the direction of the Greenhall Academy. Along the way, we encountered various foes. First, we came upon a small band of mercenary warriors, likely working for the cult. Next was several Shambling Mounds, followed by some Yuan-Ti. We stopped to rest of the night, and the next day continued, encountering some giant apes. After this we were clear of the forest, and continued across the hills towards our destination. We next ran across a Cyclops, but it was the last encounter before arriving back at the Academy that is of most importance.

As we were drawing close to the academy, a shadow passed in front of the sun, and a large creaturw descended towards us. As it closed in, I caught the details of its form. The shape of and placement of his horns, the pattern of markings on its body, there was no doubt: this was my brother. It seemed the recognized me was well.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, "you? You're still alive? What a surprise. Who could have imagined that a _weakling_ like you would survive? No matter, you won't for much longer. Are these your servants… or maybe your owners?".

"They are my allies," I replied, "And I would suggest you leave, and not waste your life today".

"You think I would flee from a weakling like you?" he said, "I am Korinthixen! I fear no one!"

"We have fought and slain foes far stronger than you," I said.

"Enough!" said Korinthixen, "I will show you my might!"

Narcrath was the swiftest to react, lauching an orb of lightning at Korinthixen. Lydratir took aim, and fired two arrows at our foe, wounding him further. Krisyra morphed into an Air Elemental, and flew up to confront Korinthixen. Her first attack simply bounced off, but her second attck did some damage. I took flight as well, joining Krisyra in the attack against my kin. He evaded my claws, but I caught him with a stike from my tail. Uxarix took aim with his crossbow, and put a bolt through Korinthixen's hide. Our foe struck back, raking me with his claws. Charles fire his crossbow at our foe as well, but his shot went wide.

Narcrath launched another orb of lightning, and I could see that Korinthixen was in bad shape. Lydratir fired agaist our foe again, putting two more arrows into Korinthixen. Krisyra swung at him again, but he evaded her strikes, and did the same when I tried to attack him. Uxarix finished reloading his crossbow and fired, but Korinthixen dodged once more. He then fell back, glaring at me.

"You… you got lucky!" snarled Korinthixen, "we will meet again, and next time I will destroy you!"

I glided back to the ground, and my allies and I continued on our way. Before long, were were back at the Greenhall Academy. Verrax swiftly flew out to meet us.

"Ah, you've returned!" said Verrax, "what did you discover?"

"We retrieved some note and journals the Shadow Triad was using. It also seemed they were cooperating with the Cult of the Dragon. We ran into some of them as well as an Abishai".

"Troubling to hear of this alliance," said Verrax, "We also could see you battle with that other dragon from here".

"Did he cause you any trouble?" I asked.

"No, it seems to have been focused on you," said Verrax, "any particular reason?"

I thought on it for a moment, then decided that I could trust him with this.

"That was my brother," I said, "apparently I've garnered enough attention for it to reach his ears. He was in bad shape, he'll hopefully stay away and lick his wounds for a while".

"Well, in any case we'll have to look over this information you've found," said Verrax, "why don't you get some rest?"

We split up for now, doing as he suggested. Later, I spotted my friends going about their individual activites. Charles was in a training yard, practicing his combat skills. Krisyra had headed into a small glade, most likely to meditate. Lydratir was honing his stealth skills, to the point I almost didn't see him. Uxarix had headed of the the temple to pray. Narcrath I found sitting by himself. He'd remove his robe, as well as his shirt, and seemed to be focused on something. Then, in a burst of magical energies, a pair of draconic wings appeared on his back, and we briefly took flight before landing again. We were all getting stonger, but I could feel we needed to be even stronger to face what awated us.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! With their return to the Greenhall Academy the party has reached level 14! Next time, the adventure continues! See you then.


	93. Chapter 92: The Letter

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 92: The Letter

It had been a few days, and my companions continued practicing their skills, with Narcrath joining me in the skies as he learned to use his new wings. Meanwhile our allies had finished going over the information we'd retrieved. Unfortunately, while it did provide some clues, it still wasn't anything definite.

"So far, we've managed to discern that the Shadow Triad's master doesn't reside in the Material Plane, the Feywild, the Shadowfell, or any of the Elemental or Outer Planes," said Verrax, "it just doesn't make sense… it's like their aiming for something outside of all known realms".

"So, some sort of Demiplane? We've encountered the hidden sanctum of a powerful wizard in the past," I said.

"Possibly, but the issue is that we've no good way of knowing exactly where they're attempting to open a gateway to," said Verrax.

Before we could discuss the details further, a courier arrived, bearing a letter.

"Excuse me, but I was asked to deliver this letter to Verrax of the Greenhill academy," said the courier.

"That would be me," said Verrax.

Verrax took the letter, and opened, and read it over carefully.

"Well, it seems we've recieved a new lead," said Verrax, "see for yourself".

The letter was written in meticulous script, clearly by someone highly educated.

 _Master Verrax,_

 _I hope you are still doing well. Unfortunately, I am in a bit of a situation. I heard of a new group studying arcane lore, and became intrigued. By the time I learned their true nature, I was in too deep. I fear their intentions may spell doom for all, but I believe they can still be stopped. If you were to send someone to extract me for this situation, I would greatly appreciate it. As well, I can deliver information and artifacts crucial to the cult's plans. Without them, the Shadow Triad will find it much more difficult to complete their plans. These items are in an ancient wizard's tower, being studied and guarded by only a handful of wizards, including myself._

 _The danger of my treason becoming known grows with every passing day, and if I'm discovered, I'll surely be killed. Please hurry, for the sake of everyone and everything you value._

 _Eric Samsire_

"He sounds desperate," I said, "how do you know him?"

"He is a former student and travelling companion of mine," said Verrax, "when I met him, he was immediately respectful of my position. I took him under my wing, and helped him to improve his skills and control over the arcane arts. He specialized in evocation magic... and a bad habit of setting everything around him on fire. He improved, and I even offered him a postion as a professor, but he was more interested in continuing his travels. It seems he's gotten himself in a tight spot. He not a bad person, just not the wisest human I've met".

"Well then, it sounds like we should go help him out," I said, "where exactly is this tower?"

"To the west, near the foot of the mountains," said Verrax, "there's also a village nearby. The tower is a bit of a local legend, as the wizard who build it is said to of been experimenting with some extremely powerful magic. From what I've heard, the spells guarding the tower are still functioning".

"Is there anything dangerous there I should be aware of?" I asked.

"It's a wizard's tower," said Verrax, "be ready for anything".

I went and gather my companions, and relayed the information about our new goal.

"So, we're rescuing someone who's willing to defect from the cult?" said Narcrath.

"It seems that way," I said, "your thoughts?"

"You mentioned that he's basically a decent man who ended up in a bad situation without intention?" said Charles, "if we can help him out, we should".

"Indeed," said Uxarix, "the more people we can aid, the better the wold becomes".

"You also said he can deliver information about what the Shadow Triad is really up to," said Krisyra, "the more information we have, the better".

"We've come this far together," said Lydratir, "I'm seeing this through to the end".

"In that case, we better get going," I said.

We set out to the west, travelling towards the mountains. For the first few hours of our journey, we were undisturbed, seeing nothing more interesting than a stream of smoke emerging from a small chimney in a hillside. However, this peace wouldn't last. Around noon, we were attacked by a group of seven creatures: half-man, half-boar.

One of the wereboars charged towards Charles, striking him with its tusks. Another of the wereboars meved up to Lydratir, and managed to hit him as well. Krisyra uttered an incantation and a massive firestorm descended on the battlefield, burning all of the wereboars. Uxarix moved to assist Lydratir, attacking the wereboar near him and severely wounding it. Charles brought his greatsword to bear, and with a series of powerful swings he took out the wereboar near him. Narcrath reached into his coinpurse, and imbued magic into ten coins, making them fly at our foes. The animated coins slew one of the wereboars, and severely wounded another. Lydratir finished off the wereboar near him with a jab of his rapier, and then took aim at another with his longbow. He fired, and it his its target hard, leaving it barely hanging on. another wereboar went after Charles, and managed to slip past his defenses, wounding him again. A second wereboar went after Lydratir as well, but he managed to deftly evade its strikes. One of the wereboars came after me, and managed to drive its tusks between my scales, but I shook of the pain. A second wereboar approached me, this being the severely wounded one. It tried to hit me, but it just couldn't manage to make contact. I snarled, and slashed at the wounded wereboar, tearing it apart with ease. I then brought my claws to bear against the other wereboar, wounding it as well.

Krisyra called upon her magic again, and an icy wind blew over the wereboar near me, chilling it and making it move sluggishly. Uxarix stabbed at the wereboar near him and Lydratir, and took it down. Charles swung his greatsword at the wereboar near to him, and left it as nothing but another body on the ground. Narcrath's animated coins flew over to the last remaining wereboar and pelted it, slaying it with a barrage to tiny projectiles.

As the last of our foes fell, we regrouped and continued on, heading towards whatever awaited us.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes continue their journey towards the Wizard's Tower. See you then!


	94. Chapter 93: Attack of the Hags

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons anf Dragons. I only own my orgial ideas.

* * *

Chapter 93: Attack of the Hags

Our path took us deeper into the forest, and we entered an area that seemed less vibrant than the rest, like the life was being sucked out of the forest. In the distance, we could hear aguing, and soon the source came into view in a clearing: five figures, resembling elderly, green-skinned women. They soon took notice of us.

"Well," croaked one of the hags, "it seems we have company. perhaps they can be of use to our little disagreement".

"They will serve Ethel Gristlegums well!" said a different hag.

"No, they will serve our purpose!" said a third hag, gesturing to the others near her, "Come, winged ones! Fly to our aid!"

From behind the trees, we heard a loud roar. It sounded like a dragon, but slightly off.

Uxarix moved up to the nearest hag and struck out with his sword. His blade slipped past the hag's defenses with ease, wounding the fey creature. Krisyra waved her staff, and large wave of water washed over the hags, knocking most of them off their feet. From above, I heard the sound of wingbeats. I saw our new foe: a Wyvern, with thee more coming up behind it. One of the hags got back to her feet. The hag sneered, and pointed her finger at me. Her spell struck me, and I felt it trying to force me into a lesser form, but I shook it off. One of the wyverns swooped down to try and attack Uxarix, but it misjudged and flew right over him. I took fight, intent of taking on these wyverns with the best maneuverability possible. I moved in to attack one of the wyverns, lashing out with my claws and tail. The battle below me continued, the hags striking back agaist my allies. Another wyvern tried to strike me, but its claws and stinger failed to pierce my hide. The fourth wyvern also tried to attack me, but again I evaded its attacks.

The wyvern I'd attacked tried to attack me back, but I easily dodged its clumsy strikes. However, my luck couldn't hold out forever, not when faced with four foes at once. The next wyvern struck me with its claws, and while I was recovering from that, struck me hard with its stinger. I managed to shake off the worst of its venom, however. I snarled, and unleashed my fire, burning two of the wyverns. I took another hit from a wyvern's claws, and fire coalesced around my foe burning it again. The battle below continued on, with my allies taking out the hags. The fourth wyvern attemped to attack me, but I managed to avoid its strikes.

A crossbow bolt flew up and struck one of the wyverns. Krisyra, in the form of an air elemental, flew up and attacked one of the wyverns, punching it with her windy fists. One of the wyverns tried to strike me, but I evaded the attacks. The wyvern Krisyra attacked went after her, its claws slash and her, but not doing much. I clawed at one of the wyverns, wounding it further. One of the wyverns managed to slip past my defenses, clawing me. A burst of flame appeared, and blasted the wyvern again. I saw something else rise into the air, and realized it was Narcrath, wings upon his back and five motes of light orbiting his pointed at the most injured wyvern, and one of the mote of light broke off, flying at the wyvern. It struck its target, searing the wyvern with its radiance. As the light faded, the wyvern barely still in one piece, looking like a stiff wind could knock it from the sky. Instead and arrow flew up from below, piercing the wyvern right in the heart and slaying it. a second arrow also struck true, wounding another of the wyverns. This same wyvern was also the recipient of another crossbow bolt. The last wyvern went after Narcrath, wounding him.

Another crossbow bolt came from below, wearing the wyvern ner Narcrath down a bit more. Kriayra continued her assault against one of the wyverns, taking it down as well. I flew over to attack one of the remaining two wyverns, raking it with my claws. The wyvern tried to counterattack me, but it missed. The air was split by a powerful lightning bolt from Narcrath, taking out the wyvern near me and badly wounding the other one. Before the last remaining wyvern could fully recover, Narcrath launched one of his motes of light at it, leaving it barely alive. One more arrow shot upwards, and pierced right through the underside of the wyvern's head, with the tip sprouting form the top of its head.

Those of us in the air flew back down to reconvene with the rest of our companions. We then left the immediate vicinity our most recent battle, eventually emerging into a peaceful clearing in the forest. After making sure there were no imminent threats, we set up camp to patch ourselves up. Krisyra came over and gave me some healing.

"You know," said Narcrath, "I've been wondering, what do you plan to do when this is all over?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There will come a time when we'll have to part ways," said Narcrath, "that, and you still have a very long life ahead of you".

"I don't know," I said, "I guess I'll find a place to establish as my lair. Still not sure where, though".

"Fair enough," said Narcrath, "We should be able to reach our destination some time tomorrow".

I lay down to get some rest, and within my dreams, Ashardalon spoke to me.

 _"Young one, it is good to speak with you once more," said Ashardalon._

 _"Is there something wrong?" I asked._

 _"I am… uncertain," said Ashardalon, "all I know is that something is soon to happen, something that will threaten the entire world. I've been considering things, thinking on the life I lived long ago, and on what you have accomplished in the relatively short time you've been travelling. I wonder what truly might be my fate now… I only know that soon a choice will have to be made, and most likely not all among us will return from what lays ahead"._

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time oure heroes arrive at the tower, and begin making there way inisde, but even that task will not be simple. See you then!


	95. Chapter 94: The Maze

**A/N:** And here's then next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons & Dragons. I only own my ogirnial ideas.

* * *

Chapter 94: The Maze

After resting for the night, we continued down the road, and eventually arrived at our destination. In the distance, we could see the tower, rising high above the surrounding lands. Sitting between us and the tower were a small town, and dense wall of hedges surrounding the tower. We approached the town, and the villagers looked at us warily.

"Hail, travelers," said a guard, "what brings you to our town?"

"We've been asked by the mages of the Greenhall Academy to investigate the Tower," said Charles, "have you noticed anything recently?"

"Now that you mention it, there has been some activity there recently," said the guard, "strange lights in the windows at nights, some claims of mysterious figures, some people are worried that the wizard who built the tower might have returned, and is up to something foul. I'm not sure though".

"Do you have any issues with us approaching the tower?" asked Narcrath.

"You can try if you want," said the guard, "people avoid that place… it's said you could be lost forever in there. It's a strange place, enter at your own risk".

The guard allowed us to continue on our way, and we continued towards the tower. Ahead, I could see the well-tended hedge walls that made up the maze. Before we entered, I had an idea.

"Give me a moment," I said, "I'll see if I can scout a path through maze".

"Sounds like a plan," said Krisyra.

I took to the skies, and looked down on the maze, frowning at what I saw: from above, it appeared to be an unruly forest of brambles with no clear path through, and no clear way to even enter, despite the fact I knew exactly where the enterance to the maze was. I tried flying towards, the tower, and it never seemed to get closer. I flew back down, and landed ner my companions.

"I couldn't see anything," I said, "The maze looked impassible from above. I couldn't even see a way into the maze".

"Definitely powerful magic at work then," said Narcrath, "It looks like the only way we'll get to the tower is to go through the maze".

It was decided; we had no other options and stepped into the maze. The hedge walls soon surrounded us. After a short time, we arrived at a junction in the path. We were at an 8-way junction of path with a sundial in the middle. We could see the tower rising above the hedges directly in front of us, but the paths curved away from the junction, and there was not way of being sure which path was the right one.

"So, which way do we go?" asked Lydratir.

"I guess we just choose a path," said Charles.

We selected one of the paths, and headed down it. The path curved at twisted, and we arrived at a new area. Filling the center of the eighty-foot-square courtyard was a circular pool of water 60 feet across. The water was dark and murky. Hovering above the center of the pool was garnet gemstone. Another path left this area through the hedge wall on the opposite side of the pool. Directly opposite from where we'd entered. We tried the opposite path, and after a series of twists and turns we arrived back at the pool. The series of turns we'd taken in no way should have formed a loop.

"Definitely powerful magic," said Narcrath, "it looks like we need to find some sort of key to move on".

"How about that gemstone?" I said, "I'll get it".

I flew low over the water, and grabbed the garnet. As I started making my way back, I spotted something moving in the water and flew faster get back to solid ground. Just after I landed, 4 chuuls emerged from the water. I took a deep breath, and unleashed my fire, burning the aberrant creatures. Uxarix stepped in, driving his rapier into one of the chuuls, the blade easily slipping between the plates of its chitinous armor. One of the chuuls scuttled up to Lydratir, but he easily dodged its pinching claws. Another chuul approached Charles, but he too evaded its attacks. Lydratir struck out at the chuul near him, piercing its armor. The chuul that Uxarix had attacked attempted to strike back against him, but missed entirely. Narcrath channeled his magic, and unleashed a bolt of lightning that tore through three of the chuuls, taking out the one closest to Uxarix. Charles brought his sword to bear, and with three mighty swings he slew the chuul near him. Krisyra summoned a small flame to her hand, and lobbed it at one of the chuuls, further wounding it. The fourth chuul scuttled up the Charles, but his armor turned aside its attacks.

I moved to assist Lydratir, clawing and biting at the chuul and leaving it weak. Uxarix came over to aid Lydratir, taking out another chuul. Lydratir swapped to his bow, and fired an arrow to the last of the chuuls, slaying it.

With the area clear we were free to try and leave again. We exited this courtyard, this time in possession of the garnet. The path twisted and turned, and we ended up and an 8-way intersection with a sundial in the center. It appeared to be completely identical to the one we'd seen before. We examined the area more thoroughly. I noticed that the shadow on the sundial seemed to be facing the wrong way, pointing north towards the apparent position of the tower. I glanced at my own shadow, and that of my allies, and saw they all were facing the correct direction based on the position of the sun. This had the be the clue.

"Look at the sundial," I said, "the shadow's pointing the wrong way".

"Maybe… just maybe its facing the _right_ way," said Narcrath, "let's try it".

We moved down the northern path, and after a series of twists and turns, arrived at an 8-way intersection with a sundial.

"Did we loop back around?" asked Charles.

"Hold on, I have something to check," said Narcrath as he approached the sundial.

I did the same, and saw there were now two shadows: one pointing north, the other pointing east.

"Split the difference?" I suggested.

"Worth a try," said Narcrath.

We took the northeast path, and after many twists and turns, including some that should have led back into themselves, we arrived at… an 8-way intersection with a sundial in the center.

"I think we are going the right way," said Narcrath, "when we chose a random path we ended up in a different area. Let's keep following the same logic we have been".

We examined the sundial again, and this time there were three shadows: One pointing north, one pointing southeast, and one pointing southwest. Narcrath thought about this for a moment, and the came to his conclusion.

"South," said Narcrath, "we should go south".

"Isn't that the path we just arrived on?" asked Uxarix.

"We're dealing with powerful magic here," said Narcrath, "it doesn't have to make spaical sense".

We took the south path, and after several tists and turns arrived at am 8-way junction with a sundial in the center. We examined the sundial yet again, and now there were four shadows. They were pointing northwest, northeast, southwest, and southeast. As we watched, the shadows spiraled, and retreated into the gnomon.

"What do we do here?" asked Charles.

"I have one idea," said Narcrath, "bear with me on this.

Narcrath pulled himself up so he was standing on top of the sundial. As we watched he seemed to sink into the sundial, vanishing from our sight. Each of my campanions did the same, and vanished as well. Now it was my turn. I placed my front paws onto the sundial as best as I could. For a moment, I was surrouned by darkness, and then I was falling, and landed next to my allies in an 8-way intersection with a sundial in the center.

"Well, that was something," I said, "which way this time?"

"We were just discussing that," said Uxarix, "take a look".

I examined the sundial, and saw there were now eight shadows, one pointing to each of the paths.

"Honestly, it seems like each of the solutions has been getting less and less obvious," I said, "at this point, we might as well try walking through the hedge".

"That seems and valid as anything at this point," said Narcrath, "whoever first put this puzzle together seems to really wanted to annoy visitors into leaving".

I tried pushing through one of the hedges, and burst out into a clear area at the base of the tower. I glanced back, and saw my allies in the intersection behind me, and beyond them was a straight path leading back to the village.

"If you can hear me, it worked!" I called out, "follow the path I took!"

I watched as each of my companions walked into the hedge, and emerge next to me, and looked back towards the village in disbelief.

"Let's just move on before I have to dwell on this nonsence too much," said Narcrath.

We headed towards the entrance of the tower, not sure what we would find inside.

* * *

 **A/N:** And then we go! Next time, our heros enter the tower See you then!


	96. Chapter 95: The Tower

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** i don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 95: The Tower

Just inside the tower, we were immediately met by an audience chamber. The walls of this chamber bore exotic geometric designs representing feathers, eagles, and snakes, all rendered in a style I'd never seen before. To one side of the room, a human woman was sprawled face down in a pool of blood. She was dressed in the robes of the Shadow Triad, mostly black with a purple, starry pattern. Near the far side of the room was a small balcony, with no discernable way to reach it. In fact, other than the door we'd entered through, the seemed to be no way to progress.

The answer to this dilemma came in the form of a large metal panel on the wall, bearing several symbols. Narcrath examined it closer, and then nodded.

"I think this panel might open the way forwards," said Narcrath, "let's try this".

He pushed one of the symbols, and a doorway appeared. He stepped through, and emerged on the balcony above us. He stepped back through, and examined the panel again. He pushed a different symbol, and the door vanished for a moment before reappearing.

"Let's try this way," said Narcrath.

We moved through the doorway, and arrived in a hallway with several rooms leading off of it. We could hear movement in one of the adjoining rooms. We followed the sounds, and found several cultists searching the area.

"Keep looking!" said the cultist, "he has to have left some clues to his intentions around here!"

Before we could back out of the room, they took notice of us.

"Intruders!" shouted one of the cultists.

I stared the cultists down, putting out a menacing aura.

"We're looking for someone," I said, "a man named Eric Samshire. Where might he be?"

"As if we would tell the likes of you!" said the cultist, "he will face our master's for betraying our cause!"

The cultists moved to attack, and we prepared to defend ourselves.

Krisyra waved her staff at the cultists, and a wave of water washed over them, taking out all but two of them. One of the remaining cultists chanted a dark incantation and a wicked, spiked blade formed of dark energy appeared near Uxarix, and then swung at him. He easily evaded the summoned blade. I advanced on the cultist that had summoned the weapon, and tore into him with my claws, taking him down. Narcrath advanced on the last remaining cultist, and took him out with a blast of lightning.

We continued searching the area, but found little more a few scattered bedrolls and another metal panel similar to the one in the audience chamber. Narcrath tried another symbol, and a new doorway appeared. In this new area, we found ourselves faced with a small shrine. Painted upon the walls were depictions of various strange creatures, and in the center of the room was a stone altar. It was difficult to tell who or what might have once been worshipped here. Further on, we came upon another metal panel, and this time Natcrath tried the symbol that resembled a flame.

We entered throuch the newly reavealed passage, and were into a surprisingly nice room. A large fireplace in the center of the room kept this chamber warm and cozy. Its smoke magically vented outside. there were notes laid out on tables, but before we could examine them, a half-dozen black cloaked figures rushed in.

Krisyra lifted her staff, and a dark cloud shrouded the ceiling above the enemies, and then hailstone came pelting down, pummeling them. One of the cultists ran up to Charles and tried to hit him with a spell, but missed. Charles struck back, taking out the cultist and then moving up and slaying two more cultists. Uxarix repositioned to attack the cultists as well, taking out two of them with his holy rapier. Laydratir approached the last of the cultists, and took it out with a jab of his rapier.

With the area clear, we examined the notes in the room, but most of them were beyond my area of expertise. I saw symbols involving portals of some sort, but couldn't tell much more. My companions gathered up the notes so that we could show them to our allies back at the academy. We came upon another matel panel, and this time Narcrath tried the symbol resembling a star. A new passage appeared, and we moved through into this new area.

This chamber was clearly the workplace of a wizard. A pair of valuminous tomes on astronomy and astrology rested open on a table. A massive telescope of brass, crystal, and polished mahogany rested on an intricate stand in the middle of the chamber. A ladder rested agaist one wall, and an immense crystal lens was embedded in the ceiling. As well, there was a door leading out to a balcony. As we began to further examine the room, four cultists rushed in from the balcony, but failed to catch us off guard.

"Well, It seems we have guests," said one of the cultists, "why don't you stay a while, we need of more test subjects!"

"Apologies, but we are quite busy," said Uxarix, "perhaps you could direct us to the location of Eric Samshire?"

"Him? That coward betrayed our order!" said the cultist, "he fled into the dungeons beneath the tower. He can stay down there until we have need of him. I've the only key to access that area!"

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to hand it over?" I said.

The cultist simply stared at me, and I sighed.

"I didn't think so," I growled, "the hard way it is".

One of the cultists pointed at Charles, but he shook off whatever effect the cultist was attempting. Lydratir took aim at one of the cultists, and put two arrows into his target, taking the cultist out. I inhaled and unleashed my fire, doing heavy damage to the remaining cultists, though one managed to shield himself from the full effects. The leader of this group of cultists braced one arm with the other and unleashed a freezing cold blast of magic. We all braced ourselves agaist the figid spell, and managed to survive without being too worse for wear. One of the cultists cast a spell as Uxarix, but he shook off the effects. Uxarix struck back agaist the enemy mage who'd blasted us, taking it out with a single stike of his rapier. He then turned his focus to the less wounded of the remaining cultists, taking him out as well. Krisyra summoned a small flame to her hand, and finished him off.

With the area clear, we searched our foes, and came upon an amulet depicteing an hourglass. Narcrath looked it over, and smiled.

"This must be the key he mentioned," said Narcrath, "with this we should be able to get into the area beneath the tower".

He used the amulet on the metal panel, and a new symbol let up, one matching the amulet. He activated the symbol, and a new passageway appeared. Together, we entered this new path, being one step closer to our goal.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time our heroes explore the hidden sanctum beneath the tower. See you then!


	97. Chapter 96: The Tunnels Below

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 96: The Tunnels Below

The passage opened up to another chamber, this one containing the bodies of three cultists. Lydratir stepped over and examined the bodies.

"These two were slain my magical force," said Lydratir, "and this one was stabbed by a dagger".

"We must be getting close," said Charles.

We continued down the next hall and arrive in a new room. Blood streaked to floor here, including the smeared trail leading back to the previous room and a second trail of bloody boot prints heading up the corridor to the north. Standing amid the gore were three humanoid figures— two that looked like misshapen statures of clay and stone and one appearing as a humanoid made of flame. As we fully entered the room, the trio of elementals attacked.

The fire elemental moved up to Krisyra, and struck her with its fiery fingers. Lydratir took aim at one of the earth elementals, putting two arrows into it. Uxarix moved to assist Krisyra, jabbing the fire elemental with his rapier and dealing heavy damage. Narcrath channeled his magic, and blasted our foes with a powerful bolt of lightning. The fire elemental was destroyed, but the earth elementals remained standing. I attacked the more damaged looking earth elemental, wounding it further, though it remained standing. the other earth elemental approached Lydratir, intent on chrushing him with its rocky fists, but he evaded its blows. Krisyra summoned a small flame, and launched it at the elemental near me, casuing it the crumble into a pile of rocks. Charles ran up to the last of the elementals, knocking it off its feet and leaving it in bad shape. Lydratir drew his rapier, and with one deft strike slew the earth elemental.

With the area clear, we examined our options. There were two paths we could take: one heading northwest and the other due north. We decided to check out the northwest path first. We emerged into what seemed to be some sort of wizard's workroom. Tables were covered with notes, alchemical flasks, beakers, braziers, and other arcane apparatuses. Much more intriguing was the whirlwind occupying the center of the room. It was ten feet across and stretched from floor to ceiling. It swirled endlessly, revealing a number of sparking gems within. Even from a distance, I could feel the raw elemental magic swirling within, and I wasn't the only one.

"We shouldn't touch that," said Narcrath, "That whirlwind is very delicately balanced, and the slightest disturbance would knock one of those gems out, and likely cause some unwanted effect".

We backtracked to the previous area, and took the hallway to the north. After a short set of stairs, we came to something bizarre. Before us was a walkway that appeared to stretch across infinite space. Thousands of stars twinkled in unfamliliar constellations, and meteors streaked through the vastness above and below the path. Just past the base of the stairs, a door framed by nothingness rose from the path. Fifty feet beyond that, the path met an intersection, with another door straight ahead.

I experimentally put a foot onto the path ahead, and it seemed solid enough. I carefully moved onto the bridge, and it remained stable. We moved onto the bridge over this strange area. The air here seemed cold and a bit thin, but not unbearably so. We checked the door to the right first. We emerged into a circular room that seemed to be a library or study, its walls lined with bookshelves that extended from the floor to the gently domed ceiling twenty feet overhead. A wheeled ladder is connected to a rail that ran around the curved wall, allowing access to the upper shelves. A delicate, ornate desk stood at the center of the room, surrounded by piles of blank paper. A large map sat on the desk, its corners held down by stones.

My allies examined the shelves, looking over what books were kept here. I took a look at the map. It was an old map depicting Faerûn, with various locations marked with symbols in a language I was unfamiliar with. I collected the map, thinking it might be useful. We returned to the bridge, and continued along towards the far end. As we did, a swarm of meteor passed low over the path, nearly colliding with us. we reached the far end of the bridge, and could see there were three other paths we could take: to the east, to the west, and the door straight ahead. Checking the door revealed it to be little more than a supply closet. We next decided to check the path to the left. The door opened up to reveal a new chamber.

Two massive hourglasses occupied this irregularly shaped chamber. Their glass globes were nearly fifteen feet across, with each hourglass rising almost to the ceiling thirty feet overhead. Each was suspended by chains, pulleys, znd gears in such a way that it could be turned over to set the sad running. Crouched against the wall at the far side of the chamber was a man in mage's robes. He was looking at us cautiously, arcane energies dancing across his fingers.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" demanded the mage.

"Verrax sent us," I said, "are you Eric Samshire?"

"Verrax? So my letter made it through!" said the mage, "did he send you to rescue me?"

"That he did," said Narcrath, "come, let's get you out of here".

"Thank the gods," said Eric, "yes, let's get going… you, by chance didn't enter the room opposite this one, right?"

"No, we haven't," said Charles, "why? What's in there?"

"There's an Efreet stuck in there," said Eric, "I believe it was tricked into that area by this tower's original owner. It seems he was experimenting with planar, spacial, and temporal magics, based off his various experiments down here. The efreet tries to trick anyone who enters the chamber into freeing it".

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Uxarix, "we've got to get going before we end up having to fight our way out through more cultists".

"I've got everything," said Eric, "Let's get out of here".

With that, we started heading back towards the entrance, hoping to make good time on our return journey.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes begin their journey back to the academy. See you then!


	98. Chapter 97: The Relentless Hunter

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 97: The Relentless Hunter

We made it out of the tower without any trouble, and passed bsck through the gardens outside as well. just as we were passing through the town outside, I noticed something felt off. There was a strange energy in the air. Suddenly, a swirling portal appeared in the air, and a shape resembling a large beast a large beat leapt out, and landed gracefully with a metallic clank. This strange construct somewhat resembled a drake formed of polished metal and moving with the grace of the thing. It turned its head to look at Eric, and I could hear the cogs within it spinning up as it charged into motion.

"Oh no," said Eric, "They sent a Steel Predator! Please keep it away from me, I'm out of spells!"

Lydratir quickly drew his bow, and put two arrows into the construct, his shots finding gaps in its armor plating. Krisyra summoned mystical energy around herself, and morphed into an earth elemental. She stomped over to the construct and slammed it with her stony fists. Her first strike glanced off its armored exterior, but her second attack left a noticeable dent. I slashed at the construct with my claws, but I couldn't penetrate its armor. Charles joined in on the assault against the construct, his greatsword tearing through the armored shell of our foe with ease and sending it reeling as cogs and oil went flying. As it recovered, we could see the complex, finely tuned machinery within struggling, and watched as the gears shifted and reconnected, and the surrounding armored plate spread out to cover the gouge, supported by a combation of a metal lattice and crackling magic. Uxarix dashed in, his rapier flaring with radiant energy, and drove it right into the construct's flank. The light expanded, pouring out from between each plate of the construct's body, and out of its mouth. The light blazed even brighter, and as it faded, there was nothing left of our foe but a bit of smoke rising from the ground.

"What even was that thing?" I asked.

"It was a specialized construct," explained Eric, "If I recall what I've read about stories of them, their built by a corrupted Modron residing in the fabled City of Doors. Someone, most likely the master the Shadow Triad follows, had to have commissioned its construction. These things are supposed to be built for the purpose of assassination, and each is built to take down one specific target before returning to its creator to be dismantled".

"Well, it's gone now," said Charles, "let's hurry back to the academy".

Luckily, the return journey to the academy was free of any further difficulties. After camping for the night along the way, we arrived at our destination. Verrax quickly flew over to greet us.

"Ah, you're made it back in one piece, excellent!" said Verrax, "and Eric, how are you fairing?"

"Well enough, Master Verrax," Eric replied, "sorry for getting mixed up in this".

"Come now, it's no problem," said Verrax, "I'm used to having to pull your tail out of the fire".

"True, but many of those cases I was the one who caused the trouble in the first place, like that time in Silversp…"

"As I was saying," interrupted Verrax, "I'm glad you're safe. I'm sure you'd appreciate the chance to sleep in a real bed. We can discuss the information you have in the morning".

Eric nodded in agreement, and headed off to bed. Verrax however glanced at me and sighed.

"I know you're going to so ask away," said Verrax.

"What exactly is your history with Eric?" I asked.

"That's a long story," explained Verrax, "My role in the tale began when I had an encounter with a Goblin with unusual magical abilities. It kidnapped me and teleported be to a distant land, one I now believe may have been a different material plane. That's when I met Eric and the others he was travelling with. Apparently, Eric was accidentally partially responsable for the destruction of a moderately large town called Greyburgh. When he learned I was a professor of the arcance arts, he immendiately took an interest in me. Long story short, we eventually arrived in a large city called Silverspring, which was ruled over of a powerful Green dragoness. She was using powerful, horrific magic to enslave other dragons to her service. Eventually it all came to a fierce battle, and… well Silverspring burned that day. We ended up fleeing together, along with the survivors who'd escaped through the kobold warrens under the city. Eventually, I managed to work out the proper runic sequence to find my way back home to Toril, and Eirc decided to come with me. We made the decision not bring up these events if it could be avoided".

"And what happened to that other world?" I asked.

"Just before we departed, we heard the first stirrings of a new conflict," said Verrax, "Most likely, the land erupted into all out war. Sure, Faerûn has plenty of conflicts as well, but at least there's a reasonable amount of stability. Now that I think of it again, these events are part of what led me to take a greater interest in planar magic and the defense of the realm from outside threats. This cult we now face, its actions trouble me to no end. Even with all the evidence we've collected, and everything we've done, even with the most powerful divination spells I know, we still have no idea who or what the Shadow Triad actually serves… and that frightens me".

I glanced up to the skies above, thinking on all that I'd been through. There was nothing for it but to keep moving forwards. The answer would become evident if we just kept searching.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there We go! Next time, Eric will get a chance to share what he's learned, bringing our heroes one step closer to stopping the Shadow Triad. See you then!


	99. Chapter 98: Final Preperations

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 98: Final Preparations

The next morning, we gathered to learn what our next step was. Someone had brought out a large table on which had been placed a map of Faerûn.

"You've all done well in opposing the cult, but we believe they are close to their ultimate goal," said Verrax, "Mr. Samshire?"

"I've learned that the Shadow Triad is planning on open portals to a void-space, and zone locked between the folds of reality," said Eric, "Their master was sealed away there long ago, and they seek to unleash it upon the realm once more".

"But what exactly is their master?" asked Uxarix.

"That's a good question, but unfortunately not information I was privy to," said Eric.

"So, what's the plan then?" I asked, "Stop them from opening the portals?"

"Unfortunately, that won't work," said Verrax, "I've mapped out the coordinates of each rift their opening and discovered they're drawing a massive ritual circle, something that falls under the category of High Magic, well beyond the normal limits of what even the greatest mages in the land could cast. Disrupting a few nodes of this ritual _might_ stop the ritual, or it might instead rip reality as we know it asunder. There's no way to be sure. Magic of this level hasn't been called upon in countless millennia".

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

"We use their own ritual against them," explained Verrax, "Based of the information we've gathered, before the ritual can be fully completed, they'll need to open initial rifts at each primary node of the ritual circle. We can use these rifts to go into the voidspace, and defeat their master before it can emerge".

"Sounds risky," said Narcrath, "We've been through a lot, but to leap into a complete unknown? Evan more, how will we get back?"

"I've already got something in the works to solve that issue," said Verrax.

"Do you have any idea at all what we might encounter beyond the rift?" asked Charles.

"From what limited experience I have with this sort of thing, void-spaces are, despite their name not empty. They contain fragments of worlds, bits and pieces melded together with no rhyme or reason," said Eric, "you could run into almost anything".

"In any case, we've identified the best point of entry," said Verrax, "This island, right here".

Verrax flew down, and pointed his tail at a chain of islands due west of the Sunset Mountains.

"The relative remoteness of this location will likely lead to the Shadow Triad sending a smaller force to secure the area," explained Verrax, "the less resources we have to expend reaching the portal, the more we'll have to combat what lies beyond. For now though, you have time to prepare yourselves, gear up, and collect any supplies you might need".

I watched as my companions split up for now, each heading off to prepare in their own way. I headed to the edge of the nearby forest, thinking on how far I'd come in such a relatively ahort time. As I sit there, thinking, I caught a familiar scent on the wind. I examined my surroundings carefully, and head a slight rustling an a tree to my left.

"I know you're there, Jundre," I said, "come on out".

There was a small laugh, and a familiar Fairy Dragon showed himself.

"Good to see you again," said Jundre, "how have you been?"

"Well enough," I replied, "but what are you doing here, so far from Riverpoint?"

"Quoros and I are out travelling," said Jundre, "He wanted to stop here and visist one of his old colleages. That, and there's been word of something major going one here".

"You could say that again," I said, "Where is Quoros?"

"Oh, he went ahead to the academy," said Jundre, "why don't we go find him together? You can tell me all about what you've been up to. You've clearly benefited from your time on the road".

Jundre flew down and landed on top of my head, and together we began to head back to the academy. On the way I told him about the various places I'd been and people I'd met. I told him of my companions and how we'd all met and traded stories, how we'd unexpectedly found Uxarix and rescued him, all the way up to the most recent events.

"It seems you've been quite busy, my friend," said Jundre, "Baeshra mentioned something about the movements of this 'Shadow Triad' as well. He's been in and out of town, working on opposing the cult. Not sure where he is right now, but I'm certain he's fine".

As we reached the main courtyard of the academy, I spotted a famailiar gnome speaking with Verrax. As I approached Quoros glanced over at me and grinned brightly.

"Valignatirisk, is that you?" said Quoros.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked.

"I suppose not, young one," said Quoros, "It's good to see you. I see Jundre has found you already".

"Indeed he has," I said, "how have you been?"

"Riverpoint has been honesty too quiet without you around," said Quoros, "Verrax has already told me of the adventures you've shared. But I'd love to hear it from you as well".

"Let's find a place where you can make yourself comfortable," I said.

"Oh, I can slove that in a moment!" said Quoros.

He waved his staff, and his favorite comfortable chair appeared, and he took a seat.

I lay down nearby and began recalling for him my advetures up to this point, from meeting Charles, Lydratir, Krisyra, and Narcrath, to plunging into the depths of the Stone Tooth, helping out Vorlianax, closing the portal to the forgotten wizard's sanctuary, recuing Uxarix and several others from Cholothra's lair, all the way up to the most recent events.

"Well, it seems you've been keeping busy," said Quoros, "and from what Verrax has mentioned, you're not done yet. Confronting this cult, leaping into the unknown, I almost wish I could accompany you, but I feel I'll be more of use here".

"In what way?" I asked.

"Verrax asked for my assistance on a project of his," said Quoros, "something to aid you in what is to come".

We continued to speak on into the afternoon, catching up and just relaxing for a moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Events are accelerating towards the greatest challenge our heroes have faced yet. Next time, our heroes depart for the ritual site, and towards whatever awaits them See you then!


	100. Chapter 99: Towards the Island

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my oiginal ideas.

* * *

Chapter 99: Towards the Island

The next morning we met with Verrax again to discuss the plan.

"Thank you for your patience," said Verrax, "We've completed work out our little project. Here, take this".

He handed me a piece of amethyst into which various runic symbols have been carved.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"To put it in simple terms, spells of teleportation in general work best when you have a known point to target. In essence, this crystal will act as that target".

"From my knowledge such target need to be at a fixed point," said Narcrath, "how will this one fuction?"

"You have a good point," said Verrax, "Usually this is true due to needing to tie into the Weave. However, this crystal acts as a one time use teleportation circle. When activated, the one holding it, as well as all those in physical contact will be brought back to the vicinity of the original caster, in this case me".

I placed the crystal into one of the pouches I was carrying, and we made our final preperations. A short time later, we were ready to go.

"Now then, as to reaching the island we've access to a ship, which is currently docked near Baldur's Gate. However, there are two issues," explained Verrax, "first, there's no reasonable way to you the ride the ship, Valignatirisk. Secondly, it's physically impossible for you to enter Baldur's Gate, due to the ancient magical wards around the city".

"And there's no way around these wards, even temporarily?" I asked.

"Technally, such an item _does_ exist, but its location is unknown," explained Verrax.

"In that case it seems I'll need to meet you at our destination," I said.

"That seems to be the best option," agreed Uxarix, "However we'll need to travel to Baldur's Gate first".

"Luckily, we can get reasonably close," said Verrax, "I know of teleportation circle reasonly close to where we need to go. Everyone stand close. Some of our allies will be meeting us at our destination. Others are one their way to secure other areas. In any case, let's go".

We gathered around Verrax, and a moment later we were at our destination. The smells of the rolling hills around the Greenhall Academy were replaced by salty sea air. We were standing amongst some ancient ruined structure, which looked like it might have once formed a roof over our arrival point. I spotted a collection of others waiting nearby.

"Well, it seems this is where we part ways for now," I said, but then thought of an issue, "Wait, how will I know exactly which island I'm headed to?"

"We've thought of that, and had someone scout out the area covertly," said Verrax, "They'll be able to guide you".

"Very well," I said, "Where can I find this guide?"

"Right here, young one," said a familiar voice.

I turned towards the source, and saw Baeshra leaning against some of the fallen stonework.

"Somehow I knew we'd meet again," I said, "So to business immediately, or do we have time to catch up?"

"Unfortunately, we've little time for pleasantries, Valignatiriak," said Baeshra, "we'll need to get on our way almost immediately. It will be us to us to secure the beach for our allies to land. Are you ready?"

I glanced over at my companions, and made my decision.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said.

"We'll be seeing you again in a few days at most," said Verrax, "may the winds be in your favor, Valignatirisk".

We stepped away from the others, and Baeshra transformed, taking the form of a Quetzalcoatlus. He took flight, and I followed. The two of us flew higher, and then headed out over the sea. The mainland grew more and more distant, and before us was the immesuable expanse of the Sea of Swords. We reached a good altitude, and leveled off, only beating our wings as necessary to maintain level fight.

The hours stretched on, and as the sun kissed the horizion, an island appeared on the horizion. It was a fairly larage island, crowned by a tall volcanic peak. Baeshra degan to decend, and I did the same. We found a clear area of beach to land on, and touched down. However, before we could so much more, a croosbow bolt flew out of the trees and right past me.

Baeshra, still transformed, Leapt into flight again and screeched. A massive torrent of water washed across the area the bolt had come from, and with it came six humans in spint armor. On their armor was the symbol of the Shadow Triad. Two of the humans managed to swim their way out of the wave. One of these warriors took aim at Baeshra and struck him, wounding him, but not breaking his concentration. The other rushed at me, but his longsword glanced off my scales. I struck back, tearing at the warrior with my claws.

The tsunami continued away from us, carrying more of our foes away. Baeshra dived down on the warrior who'd fired at him, badly wounding him before flying up again. The warrior reloaded and fired again, managing to hit him a second time. The warrior near me attacked again, this time managing to pierce my hide. I slashed this warrior with my claws again, taking it down. I moved to the other warrior, and took him down as well. However, as these foes fell, three more badly wounded warriors manged to free themselves of the tsunami.

Baeshra looked down on the warriors as the tsunami reach the ocean, reeled back his head and spat a small blast of fire at one of the warriors, instantly taking it down. One of the warriors raised his crossbow, firing at me. The bolt bounced off my hide ineffectually. I inhaled and unleashed my fiery breath, incinerating the remaining two.

With the area clear, Baeshra flew back down and landed, transforming back to his normal form. He dusted himself off, and looked me over appraisingly.

"Not bad, young one, Your skills have certainly improved with your travels," said Baeshra, "But let's be cautious. There may be more enemies nearby".

We formed up and prepared to search the area, ready for anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** And There we go! Before anyone mentions it, remember that Baeshra is a level 20 Druid, and as a result can stay in Wild Shape for as long as he desires. As much as the common D&D wisdom is 'Don't Split the Party', there usually comes a time when that exact action is exactly what a situation requires. Luckily, Valignaririsk can handle himself, and he's got a good friend watching his back. In any case, next time, the party reunites, and the assault on the cult begins See you then!


	101. Chapter 100: Assault on the Cult

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 100: Asssault on the Cult

The next couple days passed without much of of intrest occurring. Baeshra And I further scouted the area, encountering the occasion group of warriors serving the cult, but nothing beyond that. Eventually, the ships arrived bearing our allies. I regrouped with my companions and together we set off deeper into the island's interior. As we journeyed, I had a strange sesation in the back of my mind. It wasn't one of worry or a sense of danger, but rather seemed positive. However, I couldn't quite define it. We pushed past more thugs and hired mercenaries, and reached the rendezvous point from which the main assault would begin.

"Good, everyone's here," said Baeshra, "I hope you're all ready, for the time of conflict draws near. It has been determaine that the ritual site is within a natural cavern on the slopes of the volcanic peak at the heart of the island. It will be crucial that reach the ritual site as soon as possible. While this ritual site while less defended than some, it is still well guarded. We'll only get One chance at this," said Baeshra, "Valignatisk and his allies will lead the assault on the main ritual site, the rest of is will act to draw attention away from them. Any questions?"

No one raised any concerns.

"Very well," said Baeshra, "Let's go!"

We made our way across the open, rolling hills that made up this part of the island, and towards our goal: the volcanic peak. Along the way, we fought through more mercenaries and cultists, each step taking us closer to our goal. Around us, or allies were waring their own battles, clearing the way for our charge. Blades, arrows, and spells flashed in the morning sun as our destination grew closer. Eventually, we broke through and reached the cavern where the ritual was taking place. Gathered in this place were 12 humanoids, all working together to channel arcane power. Before them, suspened at this point in reality the air seemed to be pinched inwards. Each of these humanoids seemed warped in some way. Two of them seemed of be nearly lifeless, with bald head and tattered robes, and with a swirling mass of absolute darkness in place of their chests. Two of them, the ones who seemed to be directing the others, had empty black eyes and strange runes carved into their skin. The remaining eight each had one of their limbs distorted into strange tendrils.

"Ah, so our guests have arrived," sneered one of the leaders, "your interference matters not. Soon, our task will be complete, and our lord Amuul-Dar will grant us our just reward!"

"Interesting," I said, "you have me intrigued. Tell us more of this Amuul-Dar".

"Our lord is beyond your petty understanding, even you, wyrm," ranted the cult leader, "His glory will soon be free and the world will be ours!"

"They're completely insane!" said Narcrath.

"And that makes then even more dangerous," I replied.

"You best flee, lest your hubris lead to your destruction," said the cult leader, "or stay… and meet you doom!"

Lydratir acted with surprising speed unleashing a rapid volley of shots at our foes putting an arrow into each one. One of the humanoids with the mass of darkness in their chest grinned and pulled the front of his robes open wider, and I felt myself being pulled towards our foe. I dug my claws in, bracing against the suction. The force tore at Charles, Urarix, and I, but we weathered through it despite being knocked prone. Krisyra raised her staff to the sky and uttered her incantation, resulting in a hailstorm pelting our foes and taking out six of the cultists. The second of these void-carrying mages pointed towards us with his hands and unleashed a conical blast of icy magic. We braced agaist the blast, but Narcrath seemed to take the brunt of it. One of the cultists tried to attack Lydratir, but his armor deflected the attacks with its club and tentacled hand. I got back on my feet, and looked over the remaining cultists, and felt a surge of anger at their very presence. I snarled and unleashed my fire, burning away all but the two mages and one of the leaders, and even they were left in poor shape. Charles stood up to join me in battle, and with one mighty swing cleaved through the remaining cultists, leaving the area clear.

We searched the area for any stragglers, but it seemed we were in the clear. Soon enough our allies joined up with us.

"Good work," said Baeshra, "it seems like we've managed to stop them just in time. Now we just have to let our own mages take over and open the way for you and your companions to go in".

I decided that while we were waiting to raise the question about what this sensation I'd been experiencing was.

"There's something about this place, something more than just the rift," I said, "even since we've arrived here something about this island has just felt… right somehow. It's odd, I've never felt this anywhere else we've been".

"I'm no expert on draconic emotions or minds," said Baeshra, "you'd be better off asking Verrax when he gets here".

"Ask me what?" said Verrax as he arrived with a team of mages on his tail.

I repeated what I'd just tole Baeshra, trying my best to explain this sesation I didn't quite have a name for. As I finished, Verrax smiled.

"Ah, is that all?" said Verrax, "I know exactly what you're talking about. I've experience it too, the first time I visited the Greenhall Academy. It is a sense of true belonging. You _know_ in the deepest part of your soul that this land is _yours_ it is where you belong, Where you wil be most at home. Where you be best suited to establish your lair. It is rare for a dragon to actually find a place that is truly meant to be theirs".

"That… makes sense," I said, "it is a very nice place, and honesty I wouldn't mind calling it my own".

"In a sense, you already have," said Verrax, "but in any case, it would behoove us to deal with this rift before considering this further. Just give us some time, and we'll have the path into the voidspace ready for you. This is your las chance. If any of you wish to back out now, no one would think less of you. What lies beyond the rift is still a total unknown, and even with all our preperations there is a chance you might not make it back".

"There's no way I'm backing out now," I said.

"Same here," confirmed Charles.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," said Krisyra.

"I'm with you to the end," said Lydratir.

"I'm sure my skills will aid you in battling whatever lies beyond, I'm going," said Narcrath.

"On my honor, and in the name of Lord Bahamut, I will follow you in battling whatever it is that threatens the world," said Uxarix, "the Light will guide us even in the derkes depth of the void".

"Master Verrax," said one of the mages, "the portal's ready"

We turned to where they had been working and a swirling portal had appeared, awaiting us.

"Well, this is it," said Verrax, "I wish you luck, and may the god watch over you".

We looked between each other and those around us, steeled our resolve, and stepped into the unknown.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so the journey into the Void Between begins. Who knows what our heroes may encounter in this place that none in memory have ventured before? Who knows what the true form of master of the Shadow Triad may be? Next time, the voyage into uncharted territory begins. See you then.


	102. Chapter 101: Unknown Skies

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

Chapter 101: Unknown Skies

The portal swirled around us, drawing us away from anything we knew. The path seemed to twist and turn, and then it felt like something was pushing us back. However this resistance could only slow us so much. The resistance seemed to grow stronger, and for a moment, I through I could perceive something clawed observing us. Then, everything went white…

 _"…_ _Comes another?"_ whispered a voice.

When I recovered, I could hear the sound of waves crashing agaist the shoreline. I got to my feet, and examined my surroundings. I was on a beach, that much was true. However, the skies above were nothing I'd seen before. Above, the skies were strange shades of green, red, and orange, all swiled together. There was no sun or stars to see, and small chunks of land floated in the sky. It could onlt be assumed we were atop a similar, but larger piece of land. My allies were around me, also taking in the bizarre sights of the place.

"Well, this is certainly different," said Narcrath.

"Indeed," said Uxarix, "but we cannot allow ourselves to become distracted from our goal".

"You're right," replied Narcrath, "let's get going".

We formed up, and started making our way deeper into the stage space ahead of us. We followed the only available path, carefully hopping from floating island to floating island. Eventually, we came to a large door set against the edge of one of these platforms. There were strange sigils around it, and it seemed to be a focal point of energy. As we approached, the air crackled with power and in a burst of green lightning, a large blue creature with a single red eye appeared before us, roaring.

I charged in, raking this creature with my claws and wounding it. Charles moved up to assist me, slashing at this beast with his greatsword, leaving a deep gash and sending our foe stumbling a bit. Lydratir took aim at our foe, putting rwo arrow into it, and it looked to be in very bad shape. Krisyra waved her staff, and a icy wind blew at our foe, slowing it. The cycloptic creature swung its fists at me, but I easily dodged its clumsy strikes. Narcrath rushed forwards, and blasted the creature with lighning at short range, and the creature began to fall, when I noticed a strange energy building it.

"Get back!" I shouted.

We swiftly back of from the creature, as its body surged with the energy and exploded. As the dust settled, we could see that there was nothing left of the creature we'd fought, and the door was now open.

"This seems too convenient," I said, "why would fight that creature open the door?"

"No idea, but from the looks of it, we don't have many more choices," said Krisyra, "There's nowhere for us to go but this door".

I looked around as saw she was right. The region we'd been exploring just sort of… ended here, with nothing but the strangely colored skies beyond here. With no other options, we stepped through the door. For a moment, I saw nothing, and then we emerged into a region of rolling hills. Above us was the same oddly colored sky, and behind us was the edge of this floating island. We ventured on, moving past trees of silvery leaves blowing in a nonexistant wind. before we could get much further, an ominous howling filled the air, and a large pack of what looked to be werewolves came bounding towards us. They seemed somewhat warped, much like the cultist we'd faced before.

Narcrath glared at these lycanthropes bounding towards us, and spoke is incantation. The air rippled with his arcane power, and all the werewolves looked a bit dazed from his attack. One of the werewolves tried to attack Charles, but he dodged its attacks with ease. another werewolf went after Narcrath, but its attack missed completely. Another of the werewolves tried to attack me, but my scales turned its attacks aside. Lydratir took aim at one of the werewolves, and with two quick shots took it down. Charles cleaved into the werewolf attacking him, slaying it. He then moved over to me, killing that werewolf as well. Krisyra's staff glowed with power, and large wave of water appeared, crashing down on the main pack of werewolves and sending most of them sprawling from the force. One of the werewolf shook the water from its fur, and charged at Charles, but his armor deflected its attacks. Uxarix stepped over to aid Narcrath, taking out the werewolf assaulting him. One of the werewolves came after Uxarix. He raised his shield agaist its fangs, and then counted its claws by bashing them away. One of the werewolves that hadn't been knocked to the ground by the tidal wave loped towards Krisyra, but she evaded its strikes. Another werewolf came after me, but again my scaly hide protected me from harm. Yet another werewolf shook itself off and came after Lydratir, but its wounded state combined with magic muddling its mind caused it to completely miss. More of the werewolves piled towards us, but were similarly ineffective. I tore into the werewolves near me with my claws, taking a couple of them down as they seemed to dissolve into nothing but a strange ichor.

The battle contined on, with spells blades and claws flying but beforelong we triumphed over our foes.

We continued across the hills, passing through caves and past strange, tentacle-like plants. Eventually, we came upon another door, similar to the one we'd gone through before. As we approached, a shadow the emerald lightning appeared again, and a portal burst open and a new foe appeared. What was before us was a imitation of dragon, and a poor one at that. It seemed to be a composed of parts of a large beast, a giant insect, and ehst looked to be some sort of metal. It stared at us with mismatched, blood-red eyes and somehow managed to form words.

"Interlopers," snarled the creature, "you do not belong in this place… the great one will destroy you. Turn back or meet your doom!"

"We will not be deterred," I replied, "We've come too far, fought too hard".

"Then face me!" snarled the creature.

Uxarix rushed up to our foe, striking it with his rapier. the blade flared with radiance, and then he struck a second time, making our foe stagger a bit. Krisyra summoned a flame, and launched it at our foe singing its hide a bit. Lydratir took aim at our foe, and fired. One arrow buried itslf deep in its hide, while the other bore right into one of the creature's eyes. Our foe was wounded, but it had only become angier. Its maw opened wide, its lower jaw splitting into a mass of fang covered tentacles, and it spat out a spray of acidic slime. The acid seared us, but we all weathered through. I approached our foe, tearing into it with my claws. I could see it was in bad shape, and wouldn't survive much more damage. Narcrath pointed at our foe, and spoke his incantation. From my position, I could see the ichor from its wounds quickly become dry, though this creature seemed to resist the spell. Charles joined me in the melee, and with a mighty swing of his greatsword he felled the beast. Before our eyes, it seemed to melt away leaving nothing but a stain on the ground.

The doors nearby ground open leaving us only one option: continue deeper into the void.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Next time, our heroes venture further into this unknown place. Who knows what awaits them beyond? See you then.


	103. Chapter 102: Interlopers

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. I only own my original ideas

* * *

Chapter 102: Interlopers

We emergred from the passage, and discovered that this place still held more surprises. The terrain looked like the seafloor, with what looked like colorful corals all around, and creatures resembling fish and rays 'swimming' through the air. As we ventured through the regaion we came upon a shimmering blue-green portal, through which we could see nothing but water.

"This… it's a planar gateway," said Narcrath, "I think it might lead to the Elemental Plane of Water".

"That's not our destination," said Krisyra, "we should keep going".

We ventured deeper, watching the strange creatures of this realm fly past, when I spotted something approaching aggressively. These creatures vaguely resembled giant sharks, complete with maws full of razor sharp teeth.

The creatures moved towards us, and Krisyra channeled her magic, and a powerful beam of light shot from her hands towards these creatues. One of these creatures seemed to resist the damaged but the other wasn't so lucky. Uxarix held his rapier close, and uttered a prayer. One of our foes charged at Charles, but he managed to evade its wild attack. Narcrath called upon his magic and a mass of whirling, turbulent stormclouds appeared near our foes, buffeting them. A bolt of lightning then leapt from the sphere, striking the creature near Charles. Lydratir took aim with his bow, and put two arrows into the nearer of the two creatures, leaving it with strange green ichor leaking from its wounds. I stepped out to the badly wounded shark-like creature, and tore into it with my claws, finishing it off. The second of these creatures, however with still coming, and it swam up to me, and its teeth pierced my hide. I snarled as the damage was done, and looked to Charles. He swung his greatsword in a mighty blow, pushing it back and leaving its ichor spilling onto the ground.

Krisyra refocused her sunbeam at the wounded creature, and the beam blasted into it, reduing it to ash.

As we continued past this battlefield, the terrain began to change, turning into a bleak swampland. We cut a rough path through these marshes, and came upon something of intrest. A haphazard cluster of pillars built of carefully-stacked stones dotted the landscape, some short, some far taller than a ful grown man. Krisyra examined the stones, carefully tracing the ancient symbols of their surface.

"These stones are part of an ancient ritual site. It appears they were constructed to heal a land once scorced by war. I believe that while we're in this area we should be safe from any threats. As well the magic of this place will aid in healing our wounds".

We took time to rest up, and prepare for whatever might be waiting for us deeper in this place. After pathing ourselves up and having a quick meal, we continued on our way. As we did, the terrain continued to shift, becoming costal cliffs where we encountered a group of five angry water elementals. Beyond them, the terrain shifted once more, and the skies turned dark. As we entered this region of the voidspace we were greeted by a shrill scream followed by dark laughter. In the distance, we could see a red light flickering amid the darkness.

"I think this might be a fragment of the World Below," said Uxarix, "it feels that way at least".

From somewhere in the darkness, I heard that same mysterious voice.

 _"_ _Interloper… intruders in my worlds. You will fail"_

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" asked Narcrath, "I didn't hear anything".

"There's something here, something watching us from the darkness," I said, "something that doesn't want us here".

However, our discussion was cut short as a horde of undead creature loped towards us, looking like ghouls, but stronger: Ghasts.

One of these ghasts charged towards Uxarix, but he raised his shueld and easily deflected its blow. A second ghast went after Charles but he parried the blow, and was left unharmed. Uxarix brandished his rapier and jabbed the ghast near him, and the undead creature was sent stumbing back, its grevious wound still glowing with radiant energy as it tubled into the darkness below. Uxarix moved to assist Charles, and the ghast near him met the same fate. Lydratir took aim at one of the remaining ghasts and fired off two arrows, severely wounding it. One of the ghasts chard at Narcrath but he dodged its attack. Another ghast went after Lydratir, but he too was able to edave its claws. I looked towards our foes and unleashed my fire. Before me, six of the ghasts fell, leaving only two foes. Narcrath retaliated against the ghast near him, blasting it with lightining at short range. Krisyra summoned a small flame, and launched it at the ghast near Narcrath, taking it down. Charles stepped up to the last remaining ghast and, with a mighty blow of his greatsword cleaved it apart.

As we continued across the floating stones that made of the path through this area, we came upon another sight: before us laid an intricate circle of wood and vines. It was three feet in diameter and radiated a soft glow. Within the circle floated a tiny humanoid figure. Upon closer inspection, it appeared the creature was a pixie gesturing to be let out.

"Is there a way we could break this circle?" I asked.

"You want to free this fae?" asked Krisyra, "it should be simple enough".

I watched as she channeled her druidic magic, and made the vines and branches bend out of the way, unweaving the circle. With a burst of magic, the circle dispelled, and the pixie changed, becoming a beautiful fae woman with red hair wearing an intricate and finely crafted green gown. From the raw power rolling off of her, I knew this was no ordinary fae… this was one of their nobility.

"Thank you travelers to this dark place for releasing my from my imprisionment," said the fae noble, "my rivals conspired with the dark one who lords over this place to trap me here. I assume you have come to defeat this void master?"

"Indeed we have," I said.

"You are an interesting one, wyrm," said the fae noble, "I don't suppose you'd be interested in visiting my realm?"

"As much as I appreciated the offer, I am currently engaged in important matters," I said, "If nothing is done, it is possible the void master could destroy all worlds".

"I understand," said the fae noble, "but you know I must make the offer. In any case I must be on my way. To aid you on your task, I shall gift you greater strength. May it grant you the power to defeat the void master".

With those final words she vanished. Her gift flowed through us, and I felt stronger, and well feeling well rested. We were left to continue on our way. We reached the source of the red light without further incident. It was a crackling portal surrounded in red lightning, all supported between an angular frame formed from some unknown material. I glanced around at my allies, and while I saw they looked worried about what might lie ahead, I also could tell they were determined to see this through. I took a deep breath, and together we stepped into the portal. Ready for whatever was on the other side.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! As to what the Fae noblewoman gave the party, She granted them enough EXP to reach to reach level 16. as well as granting them the effects of a Long Rest. Next time, our heroes reach the heart of the Void Space, and challenge the master of this place. See you then.


End file.
